Solo nosotras dos
by Cardigan-san
Summary: Puede un corazón radiante ser lo suficientemente cálido para entrar a uno casi de piedra? HarukixIsuke
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chicos! Bueno este es mi primer fic, todos los comentarios son bienvenido, solo no sean tan rudos xD Bueno este fic es de una de las parejas mas populares de AnR asi que aqui les dejo mi creacion jajaja

Estaba sentada afuera de su casa cierta chica peliroja, Sagae Haruki que gracias a un trabajo que consiguió en una construcción pudo relajarse un poco de la preocupación económica que tenía su familia,completamente inversa en sus pensamientos comenzó a recordar aquella chica que fue su compañera de habitación en el tiempo que estuvo en la academia Myojo. Aquella chica que lo que tenía de tsundere lo tenía de sexy. Recordaba aquel sentimiento que le causaba tenerla tan de cerca, el aroma de su perfume y lo bella que se veía cuando dormía y también...

De repente, Haruki sintió un peso en su espalda y muslos. Aquel par de gemelos que hacían que la casa no fuera tan aburrida, se abalanzaron contra su hermana mayor...

-¡Onee-chan!

-¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

La familia Sagae siempre a tomado a la familia como lo primero e importante y para Haruki, al ser la hermana mayor, sus hermanos y madre eran lo más preciado que tenía.

-¡Hey! ¡Con calma chicos! - decía Haruki agarrando a sus hermanos, cada uno en un brazo -Vamos por pockys ¡acompañenme!

Los tres hermanos Sagae fueron a la tienda que les quedaba más cerca, por suerte fueron un día que estaban rematando las cajas de pockys, la familia Sagae tendría suministro de pockys suficiente para bastante tiempo.

Regresando a casa Haruki fue directamente a jugar con los gemelos y las dos niñas más pequeñas de la familia, Yui y Yoko. Haruki amaba jugar con sus hermanos más pequeños, quería que ellos fueran lo más felices apesar de la situación en la que estaban. La sesión de juego fue interrumpida cuando Fuyuka llamó a la con familia para cenar. Este momento del día es lo más sagrado para la familia, Haruki siempre hacia lo que podía para cenar con sus hermanos, sólo quería que sus hermanos sintieran ese calor familiar que todo niño quiere y necesita. Después de una humilde pero deliciosa cena los Sagae se fueron a dormir ya que al día siguiente había escuela,a excepción de Haruki, Fuyuka y "el hombre de la casa" Yuki. Ellos se quedaban a limpiar la cocina y la mesa, después de su labor de limpieza Fuyuka y Yuki se iban a dormir. Así Haruki se quedaba sola a revisar las cuentas del hospital, luz, gas, agua, etc. Para su sorpresa finalmente sus deudas ya no eran tan altas y su madre ya había presentado mejoría. Ante esto Haruki dijo que sólo esperaría a que la semana terminaría y buscaría un trabajo que le diera a ella y a su familia buenos ingresos. Fue a "pasar lista", llendo a ver que sus hermanos estuvieran bien y durmiendo. Todas las hermanas dormían en la habitación más grande que había en la casa, los 3 hermanos en la sala ya que no querían estar con las niñas y querían cuidar de sus hermanas por si alguien intentaba meterse a la casa. Haruki era la única que tenía un cuarto propio pero había sido por decisión de sus hermanos, ellos querían que ella tuviera un lugar donde poder descansar después de los largos días de trabajo. Checo que todos estuvieran dormidos y asi fue, finalmente ella se encaminó hacia su cuarto pero no sin antes detener la mirada en la puerta del cuarto de su madre que por decisión unánime, se acordó que nadie dormirá ahí, era sólo de su madre. Haruki bajo un poco la mirada y en su mente se dijo:

"Debo esforzarme más, mamá ya está empezando a mejorar, es sólo cuestión de tiempo ". Se cambió la ropa, se acostó y se tapó con las cobijas. Pero el recuerdo de su compañera volvió a su mente."Jajaja es increíble que aún piense en ti Isuke-sama, después de tanto tiempo..." Haruki e Isuke habían intercambiado números celulares ya que Haruki le dijo a Isuke que la buscaría en cuanto pudiera. La peliroja había intentado llamar en varias ocasiones pero antes de marcar dudaba, "¿Que tal si esta ocupada? ¿Y si ya esta a alguien más? ¿Que caso tiene? No creo que alguien como ella pudiera fijarse en mi, aparte...Isuke...merece algo mejor... "

Haruki sintió un vacío en su pecho al recordar aquellas dudas que lo le permitían hablar con Isuke, realmente la extrañaba pero ¿Isuke también la extrañaba? Haruki finalmente se quedó dormida, pero ni la angustia, duda y preocupación le impedirian que durmiera con un rostro sonriente.

Del otro lado de la ciudad cierta chica dee cabello rosa estaba con un humor de perros, de alguna forma dando honor a su apellido, Inukai Isuke había hecho pedazos muchos de los cojines que tenía en su habitación y era por un pequeño hecho que había sucedido minutos antes

 _Flashback_

Isuke regresaba de su entrenamiento que era lo único referente a los asesinatos que tenía permitido hacer, ya que todavía no se recuperaba del todo su muñeca. Paso por el minisuper que quedaba a lado del edificio donde vivía pero cuando fue a pagar vio que estaban en exhibición las cajas de pockys. Isuke se sonrojo ligeramente y por eso empezó a ponerse de mal humor, pagó y se fue. Llegando a su casa vio una nota de sus padres que saldrían unos días a checar algo con un cliente. Eisuke apesar de trabajar como asesino a sueldo, por petición de su esposo empezó a trabajar en la misma empresa que el, sólo que en un departamento diferente.

En fin, Isuke sonrió ligeramente pero no pudo evitar sentirse sola. En ese momento recordó el último día que vio a su compañera de habitación.

Haruki había sido hospitalizada por lo graves que eran sus heridas y le pidieron a Isuke que si podría llevarle sus cosas, para sorpresa de todos Isuke lo hizo aunque de mala gana. Al llegar a la habitación que estaba vio a la peliroja en paños menores ya que Haruki quería irse lo antes posible para volver consulta familia. Isuke le miro por un momento y de repente le habló a la chica que tenía enfrente

-Se puede saber que pretendes? 3- la pelirosa sonrió cínicamente mientras que su compañera dio un pequeño salto a lo que contestó

-Isuke-sama, no es bueno andar por ahí asustando a los enfermos

-Y los enfermos deben estar en reposo- dijo Isuke cerrando la puerta tras de si

Haruki no supo que responder ya que ese comentario la agarro de sorpresa, pero no fue por lo que dijo, si no por el tono que uso para decirlo. Fue como si lo hubiera dicho con preocupación pero Haruki prefirió no pensar en eso

-Tienes razón Isuke-sama, lo sient- la peliroja no pudo terminar si oración ya que la pelirosa la había tumbado suavemente contra la cama y se subió en ella. Haruki sentía un poco de dolor pero toda su atención estaba en aquellos ojos seductores que la miraban fijamente con una expresión que Haruki no había visto jamás

-Haruki por que me haces esto? Sabes que Isuke siempre va a obtener lo que quiere...

-Isuke-sama de que ha -La peliroja fue callada por un lento pero desesperado beso, que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono hasta que unos pasos por el pasillo las detuvo pero había sido falsa alarma

Después del beso Isuke y Haruki decidieron intercambiar números para quizás volver a verse pero antes de que Isuke se fuera de la habitación, la peliroja la tomó de la mano y beso su mejilla prometiendole que la buscaría en cuanto pudiera. Al recordar esto último, la ira de Inukai explotó y los cojines recibieron toda su ira.

 _Fin de Flashback_

Cuando el cansancio finalmente la alcanzó se cambió de ropa y se acostó en su cama. Pese a que hace unos momentos estaba demasiado enojada ahora parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto, porque ella extrañaba a Haruki, la extrañaba de verdad. Isuke tomó su celular y lo vio, con la pantalla apagada Isuke tuvo el pensamiento de llamar a Haruki pero cada vez que lo pensaba hacer dudaba, "por que la gran Inukai Isuke tenía que ser la que llamará a esa idiota? Bah...aunque...Isuke todavía recuerda tu beso...idiota"

Isuke decidió dormise ya que al no estar sus padres podría dormir todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiera. Y asi, más rápido de lo pensado Isuke cayó en un profundo sueño en el que, como casi todos los días, Haruki era la protagonista.

Después de haber mandado a sus hermanos a la escuela, Haruki salió a recorrer las calles solo para despejar su mente, camino hasta un parque que tenía un toque bastante siniestro pero aún así se adentro, se sentó en una de las bancas y estuvo un rato pensando en que clase de trabajo buscar. Tiempo después volvió a tomar su teléfono y se quedó mirando el número de Isuke, definitivamente hoy hablaría con ella. Cuando Haruki estaba por marcar el número una voz familiar la detuvo

-Es en serio idiota? por que tardaste tanto en hablar? 3

-I-Isuke-sama!

Por obra del destino Isuke se había levantado muy temprano, asi que había decidido salir a caminar hasta que cierta cabellera peliroja llamó su atención y la siguió. Cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad era quien esperaba, sintió una pequeña sensación de felicidad pero en segundos recuperó la cordura y se encamino a la peliroja

\- Aunque debo admitirlo, Isuke esta feliz de que me extrañabas 3

Bueno hasta voy a dejarlo en lo que pienso que seguira xD espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Volvi! si ya se que actualice muy rapido pero asi es mejor no? xD Como les he dicho antes, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y al final responderé sus reviews :)**

 **Aqui esta la continuación de la historia, disfrutenlo!**

Se encontraba paralizada al tener a aquella chica que siempre estaba tan presente en sus pensamientos que casi ni dormía pero finalmente reaccionó y le dio a la pelirosa su radiante sonrisa que esta vez en verdad estaba llena de alegria...

-Claro que si Isuke-sama! Te extrañe bastante!

Ante esta confesión la pelirosa la miro confundida y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Haruki sobre su frente. La pelirosa sólo retrocedió medio paso hacía atras, su mente había quedado bloqueada después de aquel acto por parte de Haruki, no sabía si golpearla por haberse atrevido a tocar a Isuke o...tratar de besar a la peliroja. Su pelea mental contra si misma fue interrumpida por la risa de de la chica que tenía enfrente a la vez que se metía un pocky a la boca...

\- Jajaja Isuke-sama no es dificil decidir, simplemente preguntate que es lo que más quisieras, besarme o golpearme?- Isuke quedo todavia mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

"Ahora que pretende la idiota? y como diablos supo que eso era lo que le pensaba?"

\- Tranquila Isuke-sama, no leo la mente pero por la cara que estas poniendo se lo que estas pensando jajaja, que pasa Isuke-sama? eso no es normal en ti, tanto te sorprendió verme?

Isuke poco a poco cambio su expresión y tomó la tipica mirada venenosa que ponía cada vez que algo no le gustaba. Haruki temiendo que su familia se redujera a 9 hermanos pensó que lo más prudente seria irse y hablar cuando ya estuviera más tranquila

-B-Bueno Isuke-sama creo que debo irme necesito encon...Isuke-sama?-Haruki sintió como las manos de la pelirosa se deslizaban por sus claviculas y se unían en la parte trasera del su cuello, miraba estas acciones con timidez pero le gustaba lo que hacía. Una voz muy baja e incluso debíl se escapo de los labios de Isuke...

-No se a donde vayas pero...quiero ir contigo- la pelirosa tampoco sabía que rayos le pasaba pero sólo sabía que no queria separarse de Haruki

"Hemos estado separadas por casi un año y te quieres volver a separar? Isuke no te lo permitira 3"

La peliroja simplemente abrazó a la inrreconosible Inukai Isuke, definitivamente la estaba extrañando pero ella se sentía igual asi que accedió a que la acompañara a conseguir empleo. Nuevamente por cosas del destino, la pelirosa sabía de un empleo en el cual Haruki le iria bien, fueron enfrente de donde vivía Isuke y Haruki de alguna forma había logrado que le dieran aquel trabajo en el cual le iría bastante bien y seria un trabajo no muy demandante. El trabajo consistía en ser guardaespaldas de aquellas personas importantes que llegarán al país, escoltarlas del aeropuerto hasta el hotel, la peliroja al haber trabajado como asesina sabía que nunca debes acabar con el objetivo cuando se desplaza en auto a menos que este huyendo, eso la tranquilizaba porque no tendria que matar a nadie.

Se había hecho noche y la pelirosa ya había empezando a mostar que había dormido muy poco asi que prefirió llevar a Isuke a su casa. Cuando llegaron el comportamiento de Isuke volvió a cambiar porque en lugar de despedirse e irse a dormir daba la impresión de que no quería que Haruki se fuera...

-Entonces ahora serás la enemiga de lo alguna vez fuiste 3

\- Je! Bien sabes Isuke-sama que no debes asesinar a alguien cuando se traslada en auto

-Hmm buen punto

-...

-...

\- Según recuerdo empiezas la siguiente semana no es asi?

-Si

\- Ya veo

-...

-...

Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando con Isuke pero Haruki no sabía como sentirse, le preocupaba que estuviera pasando por un mal momento pero el ver que sus intentos de mantener la conversación la hacían sonreir

-Y dime...

-Isuke-sama

-si idiota? 3

-Nos vemos luego- Haruki beso abruptamente los labios de la pelirosa pero no hubo resistencia alguna, al contrario, Isuke empezaba a subir el tono del beso pero Haruki prefirió dejar lo que venía para despues. Se separaron y la peliroja le pregunto a la chica que había besado si podía regresar la noche siguente a lo Isuke con un tono muy orgulloso dijo que estaria bien. Sin más la peliroja besó la mejilla de Isuke y se marchó...

-Veo que es algo tuyo besar a la gente en la mejilla cuando te despides- dijo la pelirosa mientras miraba las puertas del elevador- que diablos me pasó hoy? que demonios con esa actitud de niña de secundaria enamorada? seguramente es porque mamá y papá no estan

Sin más la pelirosa se ducho, cenó algo ligero y se fue a dormir, pero no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Haruki diciendole que no olvidara ir a su departamento la proxima noche y asi Inukai Isuke se quedó dormida

Haruki no dejaba en pensar en como se había comportado Isuke, esa actitud no era de ella, pero la forma que se comportó encantó a Haruki. Era bueno ver ese lado de Isuke que quizas pocos o quizas solo sus padres conocen, esa lado tan...

Dulce.

-Pero aún asi hay algo que me preocupa más- decía la peliroja con el ceño frucido - hoy fue demasiado perfecto, tanto que asusta...

La peliroja se paró de golpe al sentir una presencia pero al escuchar la voz de aquella chica la calmó...en cierto modo.

-Tranquila Haruki-san, no voy a hacerte nada-aquella voz juguetona solo podía ser de esa persona

-Nio! Por el amor de Dios no andes asustando a la gente asi

-Jajaja sólo quería ver si lograba ver una expresión de miedo en tu rostro pero eres una persona deficil de asustar...

Haruki notó que la rubia no llevaba la ropa que usualmente llevaba puesta pero cuando estaba dispuesta a preguntar que hacía por ahi tan lejos de Myojo fue interrumpida por la chica que tenía delante...

-Veo que mi plan fue todo un exito, bueno, casi siempre son exitosos

\- Plan? - La peliroja la miró confundida a lo que Nio continuo

-Tu encuentro con Isuke-san, tu nuevo trabajo, etc. Lo que viviste hoy fue planeado por mi

-QUE?!- Haruki estaba apunto de lanzarse hacia la rubia pero nuevamente su voz la detuvo

-Era lo que mas querias no es asi? un trabajo con salario decente y encontrarte con Isuke, o me equivoco?

Haruki no sabía que hacer ya que era cierto era lo que más queria pero, por que Nio se preocupo en montar todo esto? No habian sido tan cercanas como para que hiciera eso, seguramente le pediria hacer algo, algo extraño

-Nio por que hiciste todo esto? no es que no lo aprecie pero no entiendo tus motivos

\- Pues básicamente porque necesito tu ayuda

"Lo sabia, ahora, que me pedirá que haga?"

-Haruki-san, lograste enamorar a alguien como Inukai, una persona demasiado orgullosa y eso es un gran logro. Hiciste que el día de hoy fuera dulce contigo, cosa que ella nunca haría asi que...pensé que tal vez...tu podrias...- Nio bajó la mirada y empezó a tomar un aire deprimente, la peliroja empezó a hacerse la idea de por donde iba todo esto. Ya había visto a su hermana Fuyuka un tiempo atras actuar de la misma manera que Nio, la respuesta era extraña pero fue la unica que pudo pensar la peliroja

-Nio...quieres que sea tu consejera sentimental?-Nio asintió levemente sin levantar la mirada

-Pues creo lo básico es que esa persona lo sepa y le hagas saber cuanto vale para-

-Lo sabe - Nio levantó la mirada y se veía bastante dolida- ella sabe lo que siento por ella y yo se que siente lo mismo por mi

-Eh? - "entonces por que no avanzan? no es dificil cuando se aman cierto? o hay algo que no me ha dicho?"- Nio necesito que me expliques la situación para poder ayudarte- dijo con una voz suave para que la rubia tuviera mas confianza

-Ella es mayor que yo...unos 9 años mas grande, pero dice que no podremos ser algo mas serio por la reputación que tiene y debe mantener...aparte porque dice que ella no sabe expresar amor y no me quiere lastimar...-empezó a quebrarsele la voz a aquella chica que siempre tenía un temple alegre.

-Nio...- de alguna forma la peliroja se sintió mal, "motivos como esos son muy absurdos si realmente amas a alguien" pensaba con una expresión seria

-Por eso quiero que Haruki-san me ayude, es la única que puede ayudarme a derretir ese corazón. Alguien que fue capaz de hacer que Isuke dejará de lado su orgullo podrá ayudarme...- Nio junto sus manos en forma de suplica

-Esa persona también te quiere, es sólo darle a entender que esos motivos no deberian ser suficientes para deterner que tengan algo más serio...- Haruki veía en la rubia a su hermana hace un tiempo y por esa razón decidió hacer lo que su corazón le decía- Esta bien Nio...te ayudaré

-D-De verdad?!- Nio poco a poco iba tomando su actitud ya conocida mientras tomaba los brazos de Haruki

-Si, de verdad jajaja

-Haruki-san muchisimas gracias!- dijo Nio mientras abrazaba a Haruki

-Hey! no con tanta fuerza! jajaja

A lo lejos una mujer de cabello color castaño vea aquella escena con una expresión confundida, Yuri Meichi no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Su protegida, su Nio, en lo brazos de alguien más. Había visto que la rubia había salido de la academia asi que decidió seguirla pero nunca pensó encontrarse con algo como lo que estaba viendo

-Asi que asi serán las cosas Nio-chan, pues preparate Nio porque no tengo pensado dejarte ir tan facíl-dijo aquella mujer que estaba ardiendo en celos. Se subió a su auto y volvio a Myojo. Debia preparar cosas antes de que Nio volviera

Por otro lado, Nio y Haruki pensaban en el primer movimiento. Acordaron que hoy Nio provocaria un poco a la chica que queria pero Haruki no sabía de quien se trataba

-Nio dime, quien es? nunca te vi pegada con alguien mas grande que tu cuando estuvimos en la academia- ante la pregunta se puso nerviosa pero decidió confiar en la peliroja

-Pues esa persona que tanto quiero es...la directora Yuri Meichi- pronunció disfruntando cada una de las letras mientras sonreía de forma burlona

-Eh?!

-Si, lo se lo se, pero que puedo hacer? jajaja intente sacarla de mi cabeza y simplemente me enamoré más de ella

-Ah...ya veo, creo que lo entiendo -"eso me pasó con Isuke-sama" -ah! Nio crees que pueda decirle a Isuke-sama que sere tu doctora corazón? jajaja no creo que quieras problemas con ella porque mal interpretó las cosas

\- Creo que seria un perfecta idea, pero sólo no digas que Yuri esta involucrada. Lo siento, no confió en Inukai

\- Lo entiendo y creo que será mejor no decirle jajaja

\- Bien Haruki-san, te mandare mensaje para avisarte como me fue esta noche!

\- lo estare espeando!

Sin más Nio corrió hacía una dirección y Haruki hacía otra, ya casi era la hora de cenar y la peliroja no se la perdería por nada. Este dia habia sido raro y perfecto. Pese a que se distrajo un rato con Nio, la peliroja recordó a Isuke y su lado dulce del dia de hoy. En verdad estaba agradecida de tener a alguien como ella a su lado.

 **Si damas y caballeros, Nio y Haruki se haran amigas por cosas del amor :3 se que no es muy comun juntar a estas dos pero esa es la idea! Juntar a la pareja mas popular que una de las menos mencionadas. Les agradezco mucho a los que dejaron sus reviews y los que lo hayan leido! Espero que la continuación les haya gustado! :)**

 _ **RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**_

 **kali9105:** si lo se! fue muy rapido el que se volvieran a encontrar pero la razon es que queria sacar el oculto lado dulce de Isuke xD espero te haya gustado la continuacion!

 **mary002:** me encantan! son mi pareja favorita, se pueden hacer muchas historias con ellas x) me alegra que te haya gustado el fic!

 **damydark:** Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! y no te preocupes tengo planeado seguir subiendo mas sobre este fic x)

 **katiadragon646:** Y aqui tienes la continuación! jajaja estuvieron muy juntitas esta vez x) son la pareja perfecta :3 espero te haya gustado!

 **Bueno espero poder seguir subiendo constantemente y no tardarme demasiado xD y como dije en el principio toodos los comentarios son bienvenidos !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Si, he tenido el ataque de inspiración y ayer termine este capitulo. También me di cuenta que ignore olimpicamente los nombres de los demás hermanos de Haruki x) pero bueno eso ya esta corregido :D gracias por los comentarios que han dejado y ya saben que al final contesto. Bueno ya me voy a callar aqui esta el tercer capitulo!**

Como era de esperarse, Sagae Haruki logró llegar rapidamente a su casa...

-Estoy en casa!

-Onee-chan! Donde estabas? Estabamos preocupados- Decía la pequeña Yui aferrandose a la ropa de su hermana. El par de gemelos, la pequeña Yoko, Yuki, Kotone, Sei, Matsuri e incluso Fuyuka se sintieron aliviados de ver que su hermana regresara.

-Por qué estaban tan preocupados? jejeje ya sabían que iba a conseguir un trabajo- decía la peliroja mientras cargaba a Yui y Yoko aunque su mirada estaba sobre Fuyuka

-Si, lo sabemos onee-chan pero dijiste que volverias poco despues de medio dia y ya es de noche. En verdad estabamos preocupados por ti- decía Fuyuka con un verdadero tono de preocupación

"Si supieras lo mucho que te pareces a mamá Fuyuka, y en este momento me la recuerdas aun mas" pensó la peliroja mientras se acercaba a ella

-Jejeje lo siento Fuyuka no volverá a pasar, lo lamento chicos

-Onee-chan...

\- Aunque es un poco triste que mi hermana pequeña sea quien me regañe jajaja

-N-No es por regañarte es sólo...Dios...mejor dejemoslo asi - dijo la chica mientras soltaba un risita

La cena fue como siempre era; risas, anecdoctas del día, discusiones entre los hermanos más pequeños, etc. Se siguió la rutina de todos los días a excepción de que Haruki le pidió a Fuyuka y a Yuki que se quedaran para comentarles de su trabajo pero por razones un tanto obvias cambio un poco en que consistía

-Se supone que voy por esas personas al aeropuerto y los acompaño hasta un hotel. Les digo los lugares que podran visitar si es que tienen tiempo libre y cosas asi

-La verdad es que suena bastante bien onee-chan! Y lo mejor es que podras volver temprano uno que otro dia- decía muy animada Fuyuka

-Me alegra que podre ver mas a mi hermana- decía con un tono calmado el joven Yuki

-Jajaja me hacen sentir como si los tuviera abandonados - decía rascandose la cabeza Haruki- Por cierto hay dos cosas mas que debo decirles...

Sus dos hermanos se pusieron serios y observaron en silencio a su hermana dando a enterder que esperaba que prosiguiera

-Bueno, les diré la menos importante por asi decirlo jajaja-Haruki empezó a jugar con sus dedos- Esto...mañana...e-en la noche iré a donde vive mi...mi ex-compañera de la academia Myojo...

Fuyuka y Yuki se voltearon a ver por unos segundos y luego dirigieron su vista hacía su hermana pero tenían una mirada como si suponieran algo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la peliroja

-Q-Que piensan?

-Oye hermana estas segura que es solo tu ex-compañera?- decía Yuki dandole pequeños golpes a Haruki con el codo

-QUE? p-por que...p-pre...preguntas eso? y que con los golpecitos y esas miradas?-preguntaba sonrojada la peliroja

-Onee-chan te pusiste nerviosa cuando nos estabas diciendo, fue un poco evidente que no se trata de un amiga cualquiera

-Exactamente pero se que habló por mi hermana y por mi de que nos alegra que te tomes un tiempo para ti- decía Yuki posando su mano en el brazo de Haruki

-Chicos...

-Dejemos eso de lado, solo tenias que decirnos porque no estaras aqui. Ahora cual era esa otra cosa que nos ibas a decir?-preguntaba amablemente la segunda al mando de la casa

-Esto les encantará- Haruki se ponia de pie y se dirigió a abrazar a sus hermanos- Chicos quiero que les digan esto a los demas mañana en la mañana, mamá esta presentando mejoria quizas dentro de unos dias nos permitan ir a visitarla!

-En serio?!- preguntaron al unísono Fuyuka y Yuki. Pareciera que imitaban a Haku y Sora, los gemelos.

-Sip, avisenle mañana a todos para que empiecen un buen dia

-Claro que si onee-chan

-No te preocupes

Los hermanos Sagae se abrazaron, de ellos tres dependía que la familia estuviera bien pero mas que nada feliz y unida. Fuyuka y Yuki se fueron a dormir demasiado felices, Haruki se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir pero antes de que eso pasará algo llamó su atención. Al parecer un número desconocido estaba marcandole a esas horas de la noche, Haruki atendió la llamada un poco nerviosa...

 _-Hola?_

 _-Haruki?_

 _-Si...quien habla?_

 _-Quien mas te llamaría Idiota? 3_

 _-Isuke-sama?!_

 _-Insisto, quien mas te llamaría?_

 _-Jajaja que sucede?_

Inukai Isuke había conciliado el sueño pero al poco rato se despertó con una idea en mente, por esa razón llamó a la peliroja pero desde el telefono de su casa

 _-Quiero imaginarme que no haz olvidado que mañana en la noche vendrás a mi casa verdad?_

 _-No, no podría olvidarlo jajaja_

 _-Perfecto, Haruki...crees que puedas mañana venir a cenar? y...no se...si puedas...-la voz de la pelirosa era claramente nerviosa, la peliroja podría jurar que estaba sonrojada_

 _-Si pueda...?_

 _-Si puedas también...quedarte a dormir_

La sorpresa en la Sagae era evidente, no se imaginaría que Isuke podría llegar a tratarla de esa manera, con una actitud que podría decirse que era nerviosa o timida. Haruki se encontraba demasiado feliz por el hecho de que esa hermosa chica la haya llamado para pedirle que se quedara en su casa

 _-Eso es lo que quieres Isuke-sama?_

 _-Sólo dime si si puedes o no, si no puedes esta bien y si si puedes pues-_

 _-Si puedo Isuke-sama, no tienes por que preocuparte. Iré mañana pase lo que pase_

 _-Haruki..._

 _-Isuke-sama tal vez no me creas pero te conozco lo suficiente como para asegurar que me llamaste para estar tranquila de que iré mañana, no olvides que fui yo quien te pidió si podría ir mañana a tu casa y la razón por la que lo hice es porque quiero estar contigo_

 _Hubo un breve silencio que fue rotó por un suspiro de la pelirosa que fue seguido por una risa_

 _-Debo estar mal de la cabeza, pensar que lo que me acabas de decir me hizo sentir bien y me hizo desear que estuvieras en este momento a mi lado para besarte..._

 _-Mañana te besaré todo lo que quieras Isuke-sama_

 _-Jajaja espero que cumplas tu palabra, pero como sea te espero mañana y no te perdonaré si cancelas_

 _-No pienso hacerlo jajaja_

 _-Mas te vale 3_

 _-Nos vemos mañana Isuke-sama!_

 _-Si como sea...nos vemos mañana Haruki_

Esta última frase mostraba los efectos que tenía Haruki sobre la pelirosa, ya que esta última la había dicho de una manera muy suave y que incluso llegaba a ser recomfortante. Haruki con una sonrisa miró su telefono y poco despues fua a cambiarse de ropa. Finalmente Haruki se acostó y pensó en lo que pasaría mañana;en la cara que tendrían sus hermanos al saber lo de su madre, que le diría Nio de su "macabro" plan pero gran parte de sus pensamientos eran sobre que haría con Isuke pero a la vez en la conversación que hace pocos minutos habían tenido. La pelirosa en verdad amaba a Haruki y ese sentimiento era claramente correspondido, la peliroja cerró sus ojos y declaro antes de quedarse dormida

-Isuke... te amo

Era temprano en la mañana, la peliroja había escuchado como sus hermanos se habían alegrado de la noticia de su madre y se habían ido con una sonrisa a la escuela. Haruki estuvo toda la mañana ayudando a hacer el trabajo de la casa y le pidió a Fuyuka que normalmente hacía estos trabajos que durmiera hasta que volvieran los chicos de la escuela. La peliroja terminó un poco antes el trabajo de limpieza y fue a ducharse. Cuando fue a su habitación a alistarse para su visita a casa de la pelirosa notó que alguien la llamaba, esta vez sabia quien era...

 _-SI? que sucede?_

 _-Haruki-san! Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente!_

 _-Por que? Que ocurre Nio?_

 _-Al parecer hubo un enorme malentendido ahora Yuri esta apunto de hacer una locura!_

 _-Que? Nio explicate bien!_

 _-Te veo en una hora en el parque en el que nos vimos anoche, ahi te explicaré todo!_

 _-De acuerdo!_

Nio terminó la llamada y Haruki sólo levanto la mirada hacía el techo y dijo con una expresión de fastidio

-Por el amor de Dios, que habrá pasado?- Haruki empezó a vestirse y preparar sus cosas para irse

Haruki le explico a Fuyuka que iba a cenar y a quedarse a dormir con Isuke, le dijo que si algo extraño pasaba le marcara y que ella estaba a cargo. Sin más, la peliroja se encaminó al parque pensando en que clase de situación había ocurrido con Nio pero sin duda reinaba en ella el pensamiento de como serían las cosas con Isuke esa noche

-Isuke-sama...que clase de plan tienes en mente- dijo la peliroja cerrando los ojos mientras sonreia pensando todavia en las expresiones de la pelirosa el dia de ayer

Finalmente Haruki llegó al lugar que la había citado Nio, le sorprendió ver a la rubia demasiado nerviosa. Se mordia la piel que esta alrededor de las uñas, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo con expresión de ansiedad muy preocupante y su pierna derecha golpeaba rapidamente el suelo

"Esto no se ve nada bien" pensó la peliroja mientras se acercaba a la chica

La rubia levantó la mirada y al ver a Haruki corrió a abrazarla, cosa que extraño mas a la peliroja

-Haruki-san! Que voy a hacer ahora? No puedo detenerla! Es una locura y no me quiere escuchar!

-Nio espera- Haruki trataba de calmarla pero era inutil. Si eso no fuera suficiente problema, la peliroja sintió una presencia y esa persona no era nadie mas que...

-Vaya, que se supone que esta pasando aqui? 3

-Isuke-sama!?

Tanto Nio como la peliroja se congelaron en su lugar al ver a Isuke en ese lugar y lo que era peor, ella podría haber malinterpretado la situación "Esto es peor de lo que ya era" pensó la Sagae

-Tienes un minuto para explicarme que demonios esta pasando aqui Haruki o sino tendré que matarte 3

"Maldita sea"

 **Y hasta aqui llegamos! no me odien por dejarlo asi x( pero todo necesita un toque de cursileria y tambien de drama jajaja espero les haya gustado! :D y en verdad no me odien, se que no es sano para la salud dejar las cosas asi xD muchas gracias por leer este capitulo y espero traerle pronto la continuación**!

 _Respondiendo Reviews_

 **kali9105:** No entiendo porque el NioxYuri no es muy mencionado, tienen potencial xD no sabremos que hará Yuri-san hasta el siguiente capitulo y digo sabremos porque yo tampoco lo se jajaja espero te haya gustado! saludos! :)

 **damydark:** Cierto, el KoukoxSuzu el la menos mencionada pero no se me ocurriria nada con ellas, es dificil escribir sobre ellas dos. Isuke va a mostrar todas sus facetas en este fic jajaja asi que puedes esperar cualquier cosa de ella aqui xD si de eso se trata pero gran parte se atribuye a que ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre jajaja espero que te haya gustado esta continuación y prometo no dejarlos morir de hambre x)

 **Guest:** Vaya, al parecer un nuevo lector, bienvenido! x) Isuke me encanta cuando es tsundere pero a veces un poco de dulzura es bueno para todos jajaja no pude subirle ayer aunque esa era mi intención x) espero que te haya gustado la continuacion!

 **Legan Hanazono:** Otro nuevo lector! La verdad es que esas dos parejas sentí que serian las que podrian conectar mejor y al parecer asi fue, muchas gracias! me alegra que te este gustando la historia !jajaja ese dúo va a sorprenderte creeme xD espero te haya gustado este capitulo! nos leemos luego :D

 **Bueno chicos gracias por dejar sus reviews, darle follow a la historia tambien por dale en fav y mas que nada por leer esta historia. Espero traerles la continuación mañana o pasado :D toodos los comentarios son bienvenidos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Capitulo 4 ya tan rapido? no es algo compulsivo verdad? VERDAD?! jajaja ok no, quiero agradecerles por apoyar el fic por sus reviews, follows, etc. Espero que este cap sea de su agrado, sufrí para terminarlo x( pero bueno sin mas los dejo, esta vez salió un poco mas largo, disfrutenlo!**

-Tienes un minuto para explicarme que demonios esta pasando aqui Haruki o sino tendré que matarte 3

La pelirosa tenía una expresión que erizaba la piel, Nio y Haruki sólo se volteaban a ver pensando como demonios iban a explicarle a Isuke lo ocurrido y salir vivas para contarlo. La pelirosa empezaba a perder la paciencia y dio tres pasos hacía ellas cosa que las intimido todavía más. Haruki esperando poder calmarla comenzó a hablar...

-T-Te lo explicaré todo Isuke-sama, sólo c-calmate- Haruki sabía lo que tenía que decir pero no sabía como decirlo de una forma que Isuke no perdiera totalmente el juicio

-Te estoy esperando asi que habla de una maldita vez

-L-Lo que pasa es que ayer que salí de tu edificio me encontré a Nio.. Pero! te juro que te iba a decir en la noche que fuera a tu casa!

-Vine a buscar a Haruki-san por algo que me preocupaba, ella no ha hecho nada malo!-un tono nervioso salió de la boca de la rubia, trataba de hacer todo lo posible para amortiguar lo que había causado

-Algo que te preocupaba?- dijo la pelirosa alzando un poco la voz haciendo que se pusieran más nerviosas

\- S-Si, vine porque quería que me ayudará en...un asunto personal...un asunto...a-amoroso- Nio se sentía nerviosa por tener a Inukai totalemente enojada pero mientras recordaba la razón por la cual había buscado a la peliroja la hacia que se sonrojará- Pero obviamente no es con ella, simplemente quería que me aconsejara

Isuke de alguna forma se tranquilizó un poco pero quería escucharlo de la peliroja

-Haruki, es verdad?

-Si hay algo que no puedo hacer es engañarte Isuke-sama, nunca lo haría

-Entonces por que se abrazaban? 3

-Al parecer las cosas no salieron como lo planeabamos, o eso entendí precisamente ella me iba a explicar que sucedió anoche cuando tu apareciste Isuke-sama -Haruki tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Isuke, no quería que todo se fuera al demonio por no haberle explicado la situación antes. Isuke sabía que la peliroja no le mentía, sabía cuanto la quería la peliroja pero aun asi no cambiaba el hecho de que le doliera ver a su Haruki abrazando a otra chica

-Haruki podemos hablar a solas? Hashiri esperate aqui

La rubía asintió y Haruki fue literalmente arrastrada del brazo hacía una distancia considerable de donde estaban. Isuke se detuvo repentinamente y encaró a la peliroja.

-Estas 100% segura en que no hay nada entre ustedes dos y es verdad todo lo que me dijeron?- decía Isuke con una mirada que daba a entender lo insegura que estaba. Haruki simplemente levantó las cejas y abrió ligeramente la boca a causa de la expresión que tenía aquella chica que siempre daba la impresión de sentirse superior

-Isuke-sama...puedo jurarlo por mi familia que es verdad y sabes lo que significan para mi- mientras decía esto, la peliroja acariciaba la mejilla de la chica que tenía enfrente a la vez que esta la miraba directamente a los ojos. Al terminar de hablar Haruki lenvantó levemente la cabeza de la pelirosa tomando su barbilla- Jámas podría mentirte, es que acaso no entiendes lo que eres para mi?

La pelirosa cerró las ojos y abrazó a aquella chica de cabello rojizo, Haruki inmediatamente devolvió el abrazo, estuvieron asi por unos segundos, suavemente la pelirosa rompió el abrazó y...

-Auch! pero que-?

-La proxima vez dime las cosas en el momento de acuerdo? 3- Isuke al terminar el abrazó le dió un golpe a Haruki en la cabeza, fue un golpe ligeramente fuerte.

-Jajaja esta bien Isuke-sama- decía la peliroja mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Por que te ríes si es algo serio?

-No es que me de gracia pero me alegra que me hayas escuchado y confiaras en mi

-Idiota

Lentamente ambas regresaban donde se encontraba la rubia que al ver como volvian sonrientes se tranquilizó, al parecer no había ocasinado problemas a la peliroja. Isuke llegó directamente con Nio para que le contará los detalles de lo ocurrido la noche pasada, de alguna forma Isuke se impresionó al saber aquella historia

-Y eso fue lo que le dije a Haruki-san

-Ya veo, pero no se de donde sacas que Haruki me hace cambiar

"Inukai-san...en verdad no eres nada honesta" pensaba Nio mientras miraba a la pelirosa y sonreia burlonamente

-Bueno ahora creo que puedes decirme que fue lo que paso anoche Nio

-Eh?...Ah claro Haruki-san- de repente Nio pareció deprimirse, intentó mantener la compostura pero fue inutil

-Nio?- decía la peliroja preocupada por el cambió repentino en su estado de animo

-Veras, hice lo que acordamos pero pasó algo que jamas hubiera contemplado...

 _Flashback_

Nio llegó rapidamente a la academia Myojo desconociendo totalmente que Yuri la había visto con Haruki minutos antes. Nio se dirigió enseguida a la oficina de la mayor y cuando entró apenas podía creer lo que veía. Parecía que un tornado había pasado por la habitación y destruyó todo lo que hubo a su paso. Nio empezó a buscar a la persona que queria ver pero un abrazo por la espalda la detuvo...

-Que..?

-Nio-chan...- la voz de Yuri era diferente a la que usualmente se le escuchaba. Su voz se escuchaba llena de dolor pero a la vez de enojo aunque dominaba el dolor. Nio se preocupo y volteó rapidamente a ver el rostro de quien la abrazaba, para su sorpresa, Yuri había estado llorando y eso augustío mucho a la rubia. Se acercó y trató de besarla pero la castaña soltó a Nio y le dio la espalda. La menor se quedó en shock ante este movimiento

-Nio-chan...te divierte jugar con los sentimientos de los demas? Es entretenido ver sus reacciones? - Yuri usaba un tono de voz que era muy sarcastico y acusativo, esto causaba mucha duda en el corazón de la rubia- Respondeme cuando te habló

-No se de que me estas hablando- Nio tenía una expresión de angustía en su cara, no sabía por que hubo un cambio muy drastico en el comportamiento de su protectora

-Y todavía quieres seguir jugando jajaja eres una persona despiadada y cruel Nio-chan- la voz de la castaña era cada vez mas hiriente

-Yuri pero de que estas-

-Dirigete a mi como Meichi-san de acuerdo? o es que acaso tu amiga peliroja te hizó olvidar tus modales?

-Como dijiste?- Sin duda ese ultimo comentario desató una ola de duda sobre Nio "Ella sabe que estuve con Haruki-san?"- Me estuviste siguiendo?

-Te saliste de la academia sin permiso asi que no tuve mas que seguirte y de repente te veo abrazandote y besandote con una chica peliroja

-B-Besandome? Eso no paso!

-Ahora resulta que soy mentirosa jajaja eres de lo peor Nio-chan

No había duda de que Yuri estaba celosa pero...por que decía que Nio se había besado con aquella chica? "Claro!" analizó Nio en su mente "Cuando una persona es demasiado celosa puede imaginar cosa que ni siquera sucedieron causandole confunsión" la rubia ahora estaba en un gran problema, tenía que calmar a la castaña de alguna forma o podrían terminar demasiado mal

-Meichi-san estas malinterpretando las cosas, no fueron como tu dices!

-Claro que lo fueron! La alegría en tu rostro en ese momento jamás la había visto cuando yo te abrazo! Como te atreves a decir que eso no fue lo que pasó?!

-Es porque jamás me haz abrazado sin un motivo de por medio

-Que dices?

-Si quiero que me abraces tengo que pedirtelo, o es porque estoy decaida y sientes que es tu obligación hacerlo. Nunca me abrazado porque realmente quieras hacerlo -a la rubia empezaba a quebrarsele la voz y a acumularse lágrimas en sus ojos. Yuri seguía sin entrar en razón y simplemente uso el priver pretexto que encontró

-Pero eso no justifica que vayas a abrazar a otras mujeres y peor... A besarlas!

-Por que demonios no me estas escuchando? Yuri todo este tiempo que nos llevamos conociendo y estos últimos dos años que hemos tenido una "relación" si es que se le puede llamar así han sido los más felices que he tenido y que sólo si sigo contigo podrán ser superados- decía la rubia con ojos cerrados de los cuales salían pequeñas lágrimas por apretar con demasiada fuerza sus párpados

-Entonces por qué carajos estabas con ella?! -la castaña poco a poco comenzaba a perder poco a poco la cordura

-Fui con ella a que me dijera o aconsejará o como quieras llamarlo como...como -el flujo de lágrimas en aquellos ojos naranjas era cada vez más intenso y conforme más palabras decía más denso se hacía- como podría hacer que tu corazón dejará de ser tan frío...

Las últimas palabras dichas por Nio fueron adornadas con un leve llanto. La castaña al ver aquella reacción en Nio por primera vez apuñaló su corazón dejándole un enorme vacío en su pecho.

-Nio...

-Pero veo que las cosas simplemente empeoraron, no quería las cosas terminarán así y si estaba demasiado feliz en ese momento es porque al fin tendría un forma de hacer que tu corazón se volvería más cálido pero simplemente todo empeoró

Las emociones de la rubia golpeaban a Yuri una y otra vez. Sin darse cuenta, por las mejillas de la castaña empezaron a correr dos flujos de agua que salían de sus ojos aunque no sabía muy bien porque salían con tanta rapidez

-Nio...-la mayor se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a secar las lágrimas con su pulgar cosa que extraño a la menor pero una pequeña alegría lleno su corazón

-Yuri! -Nio se lanzó a los brazos de la mencionada aferrándose al cuello de la castaña para romper en llanto. Era extraño para ambas, nunca habían sentido tantas emociones al mismo tiempo

-Nio por favor no llores más...demonios jure que nunca llorarias otra vez y ve, Nio te estoy haciendo daño. El estar cerca de ti...voy a lastimar-

La mayor fue abruptamente callada por un beso de la rubia. Era un beso ligeramente apasionado, las manos de Nio acariciaban la nuca de la castaña y este movimiento provocaba que Yuri comenzará a acariciar la silueta de la rubia mientras devolvía el beso. Poco a poco Nio empezó a soltar leves gemidos y esto causó que la castaña subiera el tono de los besos y caricias que se estaban dando entre sí. Esa noche ambas expresaron su amor de una manera que ninguna de las dos se hubiera imaginado, fue una feroz pero sutil guerra de pasión. Al día siguiente Nio despertó pero algo la extraño, no encontraba a la castaña por ninguna parte. El sonido de su celular detuvo su búsqueda y el mensaje que leyó de aquella mujer con quien estuvo toda la noche la dejó devastada...

 _"Nio-chan, ayer me callaste con ese lado tierno tuyo que tanto había ansiado poder contemplar. Pero no puedo sacarme esa imagen tuya llorando por algo que yo ocasioné por eso creo que lo mejor es que me vaya lo más lejos posible, alerjarme lo más que pueda aunque me parta el alma. Entre más lejos estés de mi menos sufriras y sólo para porque creo que tienes derecho a saberlo te digo que investigare quien demonios fue esa mujer con la que estuviste el día de ayer y acabaré con ella con mis propias manos. No pierdas tiempo en responder este mensaje, ya estaré visitando a un colega para que me ayude con estas dos cosas. Nos vemos luego Nio...tal vez"_

 _Fin de Flashback_

Haruki no tenía palabras no sabía si preocuparse por su seguridad o por lo que pasaría con Nio. La peliroja pensaba a dirigirse hacía la rubia pero Isuke se le adelantó, la pelirosa posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Nio mientras miraba hacía otra dirección y con un tono orgulloso le habló

-Hashiri no puede ser que hayas actuado de forma tan infantíl y te preocuparas asi por algo como eso- la rubia levantó la mirada hacía los ojos de Isuke y justo cuando iba a hablar la mayor la interrumpió- No creo que piense irse lejos asi como asi, ya lo hubiera hecho no crees? Piensa un poco, no te hará daño. Te dijó eso porque se sintió culpable de todo lo que te dijo e hizó anoche, por eso ella cree que es lo mejor. Me juego todo a que ni siquiera a salido de la ciudad y anda por ahí pensando que será lo correcto. Ahora, al ser yo la unica que no es idiota de nosotras tres te ordenó que en este momento le mandes un mensaje de que quieres hablar con ella y le digas donde la estarás esperando, irá no te preocupes. Hablen, vayan a donde quieran y la atacarás con la escasa dulzura que tienes, le dices que no es necesario que se aleje y le dices tus motivos. Te juro que no es necesario que digas más, con lo que te estoy diciendo será suficiente para que esto no se salga de control. Y mañana en la mañana tienes que calmar a tu fiera por que si le llega a poner un dedo encima a Haruki yo me encargaré de exterminarla, de acuerdo? 3

Tanto Nio como Haruki se habían quedado tan sorprendidas que ni siquiera sabían que expresión hacer "Por que Isuke-sama? La estas ayudando?" la peliroja poco a poco empezó a sonreir al darse cuenta que esas eran las intenciones de la pelirosa

-Inukai-san...por que...me...estas ayudando? -decía aun sorprendida Nio, la pelirosa quitó su mano de la cabellera rubia y les dió la espalda a Nio y a Haruki

-Sólo porque en verdad me da lastima que seas tan infantíl...aparte comprendó como te sientes y Haruki no es lo suficientemente brillante como para ayudarte en esta situación asi que agradece que te hice el favor- decía la pelirosa con un tono de voz extraño pero que de alguna forma era tranquilizador

-En verdad no te entiendo pero aun asi...en verdad...muchas gracias- decía la rubia con una voz que expresaba agradecimiento, pero que a la vez sonaba seria

Haruki estaba completamente orgullosa de que Isuke había ayudado a Nio en esta situación sin que nadie se lo pidiera "Ahora puedo decir que tu corazón es mas grande que tu ego Isuke-sama". La rubia se encaminó hacía Haruki para despedirse pero antes de seguir las instrucciones de la pelirosa e irse se acercó al oido de la peliroja y le susurró...

-En verdad tienes a una gran chica a tu lado Haruki-san lastima que no se deje ver asi en muchas ocasiones pero sin duda es asi porque estas a su lado -el tono de voz en la rubia era ligeramente burlon, lo dicho por Nio hizó que Haruki observará a Isuke

-En fin me voy, tengo instrucciones que seguir gracias Haruki-san y tambien gracias Inukai-san. Les avisaré mañana como me fue -decía Nio para despues irse corriendo hacía una dirección desconocida. Haruki volteó para hablar con la pelirosa pero esta última ya la tenía atrapada en sus brazos

-Isuke-sama...?

-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa mi unico motivo para ayudarla fue que te había involucrado en sus problemas y eso es algo que molesta mucho a Isuke- hablaba con los ojos cerrados la pelirosa sin soltar a la peliroja

-Ya no esta Nio puedes decirme las cosas como son -decía con un tono de voz suave la Sagae mientras apretaba el abrazo

-Mejor te diré cuando lleguemos a mi casa... o que? ya lo habías olvidado?- dijo la pelirosa mientras soltaba a Haruki para cruzarse de brazos

-Claro que no Isuke-sama

-Entonces vamos 3

-Isuke-sama...

-Que quieres?

\- Gracias- la peliroja besó la frente de la pelirosa causando sorpresa en esta última- gracias por ayudar a Nio y por haberte preocupado por mi, no sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho

-Ya basta me vas a causar diabetes con tu exceso de dulzura...aunque- la pelirosa tomó la mejilla de Haruki y bajo la mirada- me hace feliz que seas asi conmigo...pero no esperes que yo sea asi- poco a poco Isuke retomó su tono orgulloso, alejo su mano de la cara de Haruki y le dio la espalda

-Jajaja como tu digas Isuke-sama- Haruki tomo la mano de la pelirosa y empezó a caminar

-Idiota

Tomaron dirección hacía casa de Isuke, al poco rato Haruki soltó un poco el agarre de la mano de la pelirosa pero esta última al sentirlo se aferró mas fuerte a la mano de la peliroja "Isuke-sama me encantas todavia más cuando te pones asi" Isuke sintió la mirada de Haruki a lo que simplemente se sonrojó y giró su cabeza para que la peliroja no lo notará cosa que fue en vano, pero pese a eso Isuke no soltaba ni un poco la mano de Haruki.

 **Isuke-sama cada vez se hace mas y mas neko xD pero parece disfrutarlo jajaja que se imaginaron ustedes que harían Yuri? me gustaría que me lo dijeran en los reviews! como les dije antes gracias por apoyar el fic! no me maten ya pronto les traeré a Isuke y Haruki un poco mas.. serias, si entendieron verdad? xD bueno ya, muchas gracias y todos los comentarios son bienvenidos**

 _Respondiendo Reviews:_

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Si te entiendo pero que bueno que hayas seguido el fic jajaja siempre ponen a Yuri como una persona seria y eso despues de un tiempo te hace querer ver otro lado de ella, espero que te haya gustado la continuación!

 **damydark:** A veces hay que hacer sufrir un poco a los lectores xD Isuke tiene una habilidad sorprendente para cambiar su estado de animo jajaja espero que este cap te haya gustado tambien, me gustaria que me dijeras que pensabas que habia hecho Yuri-san

 **Luckless02:** La verdad es que los inventé xD creo que Haruki nos hubiera hecho un gran favor si hubiera dicho los nombres de sus hermanos y no solo el de Fuyuka jajaja espero te haya gustado tambien este cap, Saludos!

 **Impifer:** Gracias! Hay que admitir que abrazar a Haruki ES ABRAZAR A HARUKI jajaja pero Nio tiene la peor de las suertes "una tsundere y una celosa en potencia" jajaja es tan cierto pero aun asi la queremos, que imaginaste que haria Yuri? espero te haya gustado :D

 **Legan Hanazono:** Lo se me encanta cuando esta asi pero creo que esta vez se excedió de dulzura xD Gracias! y me gustaria que me comentaras si tenias una idea de lo que haría Yuri. Nos leemos luego :D

 **kary-chan03:** Me alegra que te haya gustado! NioxYuri y HarukixIsuke son mis parejas favoritas :3 espero te haya gustado la continuacion :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya tan rapido capitulo 5 ! :D gracias por el apoyo y por leer el fic! esta vez quise complacerlos un poco queridos lectores por que yoo se como son porque soy igual x) en fin les dejo este capitulo que por cierto escribi en la prepa y casi me quitan el celular por eso :( pero Dios es grande y no pasó nada jajaja bueno en fin, disfruten el cap!**

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que dejaron el parque, aunque la casa de Isuke no quedaba tan lejos tardaron más de lo que debieron. Por qué? Ademas de que había comenzado a llover tenían que pasar a comprar unas cosas para hacer la cena. Cuando finalmente llegaron, decidieron que era lo mejor empezar a preparar la comida. Haruki estaba asombrada por lo grande que era el departamento de la familia de Isuke, ni en sueños se hubiera imaginado que era asi por dentro aunque era de esperarse, despues de todo a los padres de la pelirosa les pagaban bastante bien. La peliroja se había perdido en el asombro que no sintió la presencia de Inukai cuando entró a la habitación donde se encontraba

-Que tanto piensas ?

-Jajaja nada , nada. Vamos a preparar la cena pero tendras que decirme que hacer porque soy un asco en la cocina

-En que no lo eres? 3

-No se Isuke-sama, tu dime- la peliroja unió sus labios con los de Isuke

-Puede que seas buena a la hora de sorprenderme

Sin más ambas chicas se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a cocinar. Pasaban los minutos y todo marchaba bastante bien, las dos estaban felices y relajadas hasta que pasó algo inesperado; Haruki estaba empezando a recoger las cocinas que ya no ocuparían pero se atravesó un poco en el camino de Isuke y accidentalmete rozó uno de sus senos

-L-Lo s-siento mucho Isuke-sama! - grito Haruki con su rostro sonrojado

-Si...no importa Haruki- la pelirosa hablaba con un tono debil sin mirar a Haruki, y siguió asi hasta que terminaron lo que habían preparado

En el momento que se sentaron a comer todo se convirtió en algo no experimentado por ninguna de las dos, parecían realmente un pareja en una cita, daba la impresión de que no era la primera aunque realmente lo era. Despues de cenar, Haruki se ofreció en lavar los platos mientras que Isuke limpiaría le mesa y cocina. Cuando por fin terminaron fueron a la sala de estar y hablaron de lo que hicieron en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto.

Haruki le habló de lo que pasó despues de aquel día en el hospital en que le prometió a Isuke buscarla, su trabajo en la construcción y el estado de salud de su madre, esto último alegro un poco a Isuke aunque obviamente no se lo dijo a la peliroja. Por otro lado Ia pelirosa habló de su fallido intento de asesinato, su lenta recuperación, su viaje a una playa tropical y la prohibición de su madre en tomar trabajos de asesinato hasta que se recupere por completo, la peliroja al escuchar esto tomo la muñeca de Isuke y vio la cicatriz en la piel de Isuke

\- Que mal, pensar que semejante piel fue dañana- decía Haruki mientras pasaba sus dedos por la marca

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Tu piel es hermosa Isuke-sama, y aunque te quedó esta marca sigue siendo hermosa- al terminar la oración, la peliroja bajo sus labios y besó esa zona

La pelirosa alejó su muñeca de Haruki dandole la espalda a la peliroja sugirió que se fueran a recostar, la Sagae siguió a la pelirosa y se dio cuenta que dormirian en la misma habitación, en la de Isuke. Ante esto la peliroja se sonrojo ya que varias cosas pervetidas pasaron por su mente pero prefirió no preguntar nada. La pijama de Isuke y la de Haruki consistían en lo mismo, una playera que les quedara un poco grande y un short, aunque hasta esas horas seguía lloviendo no hacía frio. Isuke se metío a cambiar al baño mientras que la peliroja se cambió en la habitacion

-Pensé que preguntarías por que dormiremos juntas -mencionó la pelirosa al salir del baño ya con su pijama puesta

-Lo iba a hacer pero preferí hacerlo luego -decía con una cara apenada Haruki mientras se terminaba de acomodar la playera

-Bueno Isuke ya esta cansada, vamos a dormir- la pelirosa se acercó a la cama y comenzó a mover las varias almohadas que tenía sobre la cama

-Claro - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa la peliroja

Haruki se alistaba para meterse a la cama, se sentó en el borde de la cama poniendo su mirada en el sentido contrario de donde estaba la otra chica pero de repente sintió unas manos acariciar lasivamente su espalda alternadose con ligeros roces con las uñas. La peliroja sólo sabía que eso la iba a poner en un estado...especial

-Isuke-sama...que...que haces?- decía Haruki con los ojos cerrados y con una respiración que se hacía pesada lentamente

-Nada...solo...estoy haciendo un experimento- mientras decía esto la pelirosa comenzaba a explorar más allá de la espalda que acariciaba

-Isuke-sama podrías meterte en un grave problema si sigues haciendo eso

-Un problema? Jajaja es que acaso Isuke encontró uno de tus puntos débiles...? 3

No hubo respuesta, ante eso la pelirosa fue aún más lejos de lo que había llegado y empezó a acariciar el vientre de Haruki por debajo de su pijama...

-Acaso no piensas hacer na-

-Isuke-sama...no digas que no te lo advertí...

La peliroja soportó lo más que pudo pero eso fue demasiado; interrumpiendo a Inukai, la peliroja la tumbó sobre la cama dejando a la pelirosa debajo de ella con una expresión extraña en su rostro

-Que piensas hacer ahora que me tienes así...?

-No lo sé... No tenía pensado que terminaramos de esta manera pero...digamos que ya llegamos bastante lejos-la peliroja después de decir estas palabras mientras veía a Isuke a los ojos comenzó a levantarse, ante eso la pelirosa abrazó a Haruki del cuello

-Ya hiciste que estuviéramos en esta posición, ahora debes hacerte responsable

La pelirosa se recostó y acercó a Haruki para comenzar a besarse. Un beso que empezó con un simple juego de labios se transformaba poco a poco en uno más indecoroso a la vez que las manos de la peliroja emprendian un recorrido por el cuerpo de Isuke

-Está bien que estemos haciendo esto Isuke-sama? No somos nada formalmente

-Bueno entonces apartir de momento soy tu novia 3- la pelirosa comenzó a moder y besar el cuello de Haruki mientras las manos de esta última bajaron hasta los muslos de la otra chica

-Con eso dicho...

-Que haces?...ah! Espera idiota! -Isuke sintió como la chica que estaba sobre ella se puso sería y cuando cayó en cuenta Haruki le estaba quitando la ropa. La peliroja daba pequeños besos en todo el cuerpo de Isuke a la vez que también se deshacia de su pijama

-Ah...Ha-Haruki -la pelirosa sentía cada vez más y más deseo por la chica que la besaba

-Isuke-sama...perdón si voy demasiado rápido pero...he querido hacer esto contigo desde que estábamos en Myojo - la peliroja dejo solo con la parte inferior de la lencería que llevaba puesta Inukai. La movió un poco, la espalda de la pelirosa estaba recargada sobre la cabecera de la cama y Haruki juntó sus labios contra los de su chica...

-Haruki...no te...contengas...-la pelirosa ya estaba inmersa en los besos y caricias de la Sagae, aventuró sus manos hacia la nuca de la chica que tenía enfrente y la acarició suavemente. A su vez, la peliroja posó una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra en uno de los senos de Isuke. Esta última soltó un leve gemido ante la acción de su novia

-No pierdes el tiempo cierto?

-Ya no quiero perder más Isuke-sama...

-Por está noche quita el "sama"...no mejor cada vez que hagamos esto solo dime Isuke, así será más especial -la peliroja se detuvo un momento, juntó su nariz con la Isuke y le preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos

-Isuke, puedes decirme por que haz estado tan extraña estos dos días? No es que no me guste, al contrario, me encanta que me enseñes ese lado tuyo pero quisiera saber- la pelirosa empujó un poco hacia atrás a la que chica que le hablaba y cerrando sus ojos mientras sostenía los hombros de la peliroja habló

-Escucha muy bien porque no pienso decirlo otra vez...la razón por la que he sido así contigo es porque...

-Porque...?

-Porque te extrañe de acuerdo? lo admito! te extrañaba demasiado, también porque no quería que me vieras como una persona que no sabe expresar amor o alguien fría con quien sea, quiero que tengamos una relación amorosa normal...o bueno quizás no tanto ya que te encanta provocarme y me tientas a hacer cosas sucias aunque se controlarme. Haruki... -La pelirosa ruborizada por lo que había dicho escondió su rostro en el cuello de la peliroja y le susurro al oído unas palabras que resonarian en la cabeza de Haruki por mucho tiempo - a pesar de todas las cosas que te diga o haga...te amo

La peliroja se paralizó ante lo que le dijo su pelirosa, reaccionó al sentir como esta última jugaba con su oreja usando sus labios, lengua y dientes. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar, sin decir nada la peliroja recostó nuevamente a Isuke, comenzó a acariciar las piernas y lamer/besar el cuello, pecho, senos y vientre de la pelirosa la cual recorría el cabello y espalda de Haruki. Justo cuando está última estaba a nada de comenzar a atacar la zona secreta de Isuke...

-Pero que?

-Jajaja no creas que Isuke se va a dejar dominar tan fácilmente

Isuke en el último momento se giro y se acomodó de una manera en la que estaba sobre la peliroja, atrapandola entre sus piernas y quitando lo poco de ropa que les quedaba. Al terminar esto Isuke repitió los movimientos de Haruki pero sólo que ella bajo su mano hasta la intimidad de la peliroja...

-I-Isuke!... Espe...Nn...ah!- Haruki comenzó a sentir como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo "esto...se siente... demasiado bien! Mejor... de lo que imaginaba! " pero un pensamiento se apoderó de la peliroja

-Tu también Isuke...

-Que? Ah!- La Sagae bajo su mano y empezó un movimiento suave en la zona sagrada de Isuke - Haruki! ...estas siendo demasiado gentil! ...ah! se siente bien!- trataba de decir entre gemidos la pelirosa

-Isuke...te amo, te amo demasiado- le susurro al oido la peliroja

Ambas chicas se besaron suavemente hasta que el beso se convirtió en un batalla de pasión. Esa fue una larga noche para ambas pero sin dudas la mejor en sus vidas hasta ese momento. Habían expresado su amor de manera que se podría definir como "bastante directa ". Isuke estaba recostada sobre Haruki mientras está última la abrazaba, era casi medio día pero las cortinas de la habitación eran tan oscuras que dejaban entrar poca además de que el día estába nublado y al parecer se mantendría así. Isuke fue la primera en despertar y lo que primero que pudo contemplar fue el rostro de aquella chica que tanto amaba, estaba tan feliz que no se pudo contener y beso a la peliroja. Este acto despertó a Haruki, y al igual que Isuke, se llenó de alegría al ver a la chica al lado suyo.

-Buenos días Isuke-sama

-Buenos días - dijo una sonriente Inukai

-Creo que nos excedimos anoche jajaja

-Eso no fue nada, me controle porque era la primera vez que lo hacíamos 3

-Si tu los dices jajaja yo se la verdad

-Porque siempre tienes que arruinar estos momentos? en verdad eres una idiota

-Pero soy la idiota que amas

-...no puedo negar eso jajaja pero no quita el hecho que seas una idiota

-Hey!

Estuvieron un rato así, diciendo cosas sin sentido alguno pero hacia que sus corazones se alegraran todavía más. Esta plática fue interrumpida por una llamada al celular de Haruki, ante esto la pelirosa se molestó un poco pero alcanzar a leer "Fuyuka" en la pantalla del celular se tranquilizó...un poco

-Si? Fuyuka?

 _-Onee-chan! todo está bien verdad?_

-Debería ser yo quien preguntará eso jajaja pero si, todo está perfecto-Haruki volteo a ver a la chica que tenía a lado y le guiño un ojo, Isuke se sonrojo ligeramente- y que tal todo por allá?

 _-Todo bien pero quería pedirte un favor_

-Lo que quieras Fuyuka

 _-Puedes regresar hasta mañana?_

-Por que?!

 _-Solo di que si por favor onee-chan_

-Pero estarán bien todos ustedes?

 _-Si!_ -al parecer el teléfono había estado en alta voz todo el tiempo, sólo de esa manera se pudieron escuchar las 9 voces de la casa Sagae

-Pero que van a hacer chicos?

 _-Tu sólo espera!_ \- decían los gemelos

-Si planean una travesura me las pagarán chicos

 _-Lo sabemos!_ _y por eso no haremos nada malo!_

-Está bien los veré mañana y cualquier problema llamenme

Después de varias despedidas la llamada término y la peliroja dejo su celular en el mueble continuo a la cama, de repente Isuke se acurruco en Haruki como su fuera un gato pidiendo atención

-Isuke-sama?

-Sabes ahora tu familia me cae mejor

-Por que? -Dijo sonriendo la peliroja

-Podré estar otro día completo contigo 3- la pelirosa se acercó al rostro de Haruki y la beso en la mejilla para después levantarse "hoy será un día especial"

 **Si ya se que no fue la gran cosa pero apenas estamos calentando motores solo tenganme paciencia e.e jajaja como ya les vengo diciendo desde la ultima actualización gracias por el apoyo y prometo traerles algo mucho mas serio de HarukixIsuke, en fin nos leemos en dos dias chicos :D**

 _Respodiendo Reviews_

 **katiadragon646:** Me encanta HarukixIsuke :D jajaja de hecho mi idea original era un ataque romantico pero escuchar ciertas canciones cuando escribes revuelve las ideas xD Espero te haya gustado el cap !

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Si saldran otras parejas! y en cuanto al lemmon...es información clasificada xD Isuke y Yuri estan fuera de control! Aunque pensadolo bien que pasaria si juntas a una yandere y a tsundere de grandes ligas como Isuke ? jajaja espero que hayas disfrutado la continuación!

 **Luckless02:** Mmm hubiera sido algo muy tragico :( y todo hubiera sido culpa de Nio jajaja espero este tambien te haya gustado! :D

 **Impifer:** Cada vez se va haciendo mas tierna con Haruki xD si, incluso yo sentí feo cuando escribia esa parte de Nio y Yuri :( jajaja yo pensaba que actualizar rapido se veia muy psicopata obsesiva compulsiva xD pero me alegra que no sea asi y todos felices, yo escribiendo y ustedes leyendo, creo que a la mayoria nos causa malos pensamientos su nombre jajaja. Espero te haya gustado el cap!

 **damydark:** Pensé en eso pero decidí que era mejor dejar en paz a Isuke para que se preocupara por Haruki jajaja ojala te haya gustado el cap! :D

 **Krystal-sama:** Quiero que ellas dos se comporten de manera que no lo harian normalmente que hasta den miedo xD ya lo relate un poco más detalladito, tu comentario me asustó un poco porque precisamente ya estaba escribiendo esa parte y me quede asi de what?! o.o jajaja algo raro pasó aqui y no fue Isuke xD espero te haya gustado la continuación


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 D: jesus esto se ha ido bastante rapido, se que me terminaran por decirlo y decirlo pero gracias por apoyar el fic ! :D les tengo algo divertido para el siguiente cap pero eso se los digo despues. Aquello lectores de son de México entenderan la parte del clima xD**

 **Ahora que recuerdo les prometí el cap para el lunes todo hubiera estado bien de no ser por el internet x( pero bueno aqui esta finalmente, que lo disfruten!**

-Vamos date prisa

-T-Tenemos todo e-el tiempo del mundo, n-no hay razón para t-tomar prisa

-Pero no moriras si te apuras 3

Una peliroja se sonrojaba cada vez más por la persistencia de su chica. Si fuera una cosa simple la que iban a hacer no hubiera puesto objeción pero lo que le pedía era demasiado...vergonzoso

-D-De verdad quieres que nos bañemos juntas I-Isuke-sama?

-Por que te averguenzas ahora? anoche hiciste mucho más 3, ademas ya soy tu novia -mientras habla la pelirosa se había abrazado del cuello de Haruki a lo que la peliroja se sonrojo todavía más

-Si eso lo se perfectamente pero no quita el hecho de que es algo vergonzoso

-Sólo vamos de acuerdo? 3 -sin más, Isuke tomó del brazo a la peliroja y se fueron al enorme baño de la pelirosa

Haruki no tuvo más opción que obedecer y hacer lo que la pelirosa le pedía. Contrario a lo que la peliroja pensó no pasó nada y todo fue normal...o eso pensó hasta que se dió cuenta que Isuke la estaba mirando todo el tiempo. Cuando salieron se alistaron y entre las dos prepararon el desayuno, al igual que el día anterior, las dos chicas estaban radiantes por la felicidad, especialmente cierta chica de cabello rosa. Mientras hacían aquello, Haruki cada vez que podía abrazaba a Isuke, que para su fortuna podía decir oficialmente que era su novia. Se repitió la misma rutina de la noche pasada y ahora se encontraban nuevamente en la sala de estar. La peliroja estaba recargada en el brazo del sillón mientas que abrazaba a Isuke que se encontraba recostada boca arriba, esta vez hablaban de cosas sin sentido y de algunos planes que tenía la pelirosa con aquella chica

-Isuke-sama, que me dirías si te digo que me parece demasiado irreal que estes con esa actitud?

-Cuál actitud? -la pelirosa miró confundida a Haruki

-Pues normalmente estarías con una actitud más ruda pero ahora parece que esa actitud esta desapare -Haruki no pudo terminar la frase ya que Isuke la había tirado del sillón y se subió en ella

-Entonces eso quiere decir que te gusta que te traten mal? jajaja interesante, jamás pensé que serias de ese tipo de personas -decía con una pervertida sonrisa la pelirosa

-No soy asi pero...-la peliroja deslizó sus manos por los costados de la chica que se encontraba sobre ella hasta llegar a su cintura-...sería interesante conocer tu lado salvaje

-Debe apreciar muy poco tu bienestar fisico por haber dicho eso -dijó la pelirosa para despues dirigirse a los labios de Haruki

Entre besos soltaban pequeñas risas aquella pareja hasta que el célular de Isuke comenzó a sonar. La pelirosa no queria contestar pero finalmente su chica la convenció. Isuke vio que era un número desconocido, ante eso Haruki decidió atender ella la llamada. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber quien era...

-Hola como estas? Ha pasado mucho tiempo...es evidente que estoy con ella en su casa...jajaja se podria decir que si...creeme que yo también me sorprendí...Si es bastante la diferencia...jajaja pero dime a que se debe tu llamada?...ya veo, por supuesto que iremos...de verdad? eso si es una sorpresa!...ya lo creo...perfecto iré a revisar mi célular...bien entonces nos vemos...adiós

La peliroja colgó y cuando iba a devolverle el celular a su dueña se dio cuenta de lo molesta que estaba

-Se puede saber con quien demonios hablabas tan alegremente? 3

-I-Isuke-sama y-ya hemos pasado por esto, dejame explicarte -decía Haruki poniendo sus manos delante de ella que parecia que las usaba como escudo

-Pues habla idiota 3 -Isuke estaba realmente molesta

-Era Hanabusa-san, nos invitó a una pequeña reunión en su casa. También van a ir el resto de las chicas

-Pareces bastante feliz por eso -la pelirosa trato de poner una voz dura pero era más que evidente para la peliroja que estaba insegura "Isuke-sama, deberías confiar más en lo que siento por ti". Haruki se acercó a Isuke, la abrazó y le dió un beso en la mejilla, ante eso la pelirosa sólo volteó a ver a la otra chica con ojos tristes

-Haruki eres demasiado distraida, no te das cuenta que cuando pones mucho interes en otras cosas cuando estas conmigo es como si me dijeras que te da lo mismo que estemos juntas -Isuke bajaba su mirada mientras hablaba

-Sabes a la perfeción que eso no es verdad, la razón por la que me alegro es que despues de todo esas chicas no son malas o insorpotables...mentira...para ti Azuma es lo peor...al igual que Nio...y Haru...y casi...todas cierto? jajaja -la peliroja se sintió muy torpe porque sabía eso perfectamente y lo había olvidado

-De todas ellas sólo Sumireko, Suzu y Shiena las trato pero no por mucho tiempo, desesperan despues de un rato. De ahí en fuera todas son unas idiotas incluyendote obviamente 3

-Hey! No soy ni un poco menos idiota para ti desde que somos ya una pareja?

-Puede ser...3 - Isuke acariciaba la cara de Haruki con cierta ternura

-Bien, volviendo al tema porque no quiero que se me olvide. Esa reunión sera el siguiente sabado en la tarde, Hanabusa-san ya me mandó la dirección, vamos?

-Sólo por que quiero que sepan que me perteneces, para que no pase lo mismo que con Hashiri -dijo con cierto desprecio el apellido de la rubia

-Hablando de eso...no ha llamado ni ha mandado un mensaje

-Cierto pero quien sabe, quizas quedo tan agotada que todavia ni despierta 3

-Isuke-sama dices que soy yo la pervertida y al parecer esa eres tu

-Yo si tengo permitido ser pervertida, porque si tu también tuvieras permiso creeme que jamás saldriamos de la habitación 3 -Haruki quedó realmente sorprendida y avergonzada por el comentario de la pelirosa

La dos chicas siguieron con juegos que osilaban entre inocentes y provocadores, al poco rato Isuke propuso que fueran un rato a caminar. Haruki dudo ya que el clima estaba demasiado frio y lo más problable era que llovería antes de que regresaran

-No es como si fueramos a jugar bajo la lluvia 3

-Pero entonces a donde quieres ir -decía la peliroja tratando de adivinar que pasaba por la mente de su chica

-Tu sólo espera, ya veras -Haruki no sabía que pensar, sabía que la pelirosa no le haría daño pero aun asi se sentía inquieta

-...Por cierto...la enana rubia ya tardó demasiado en llamar

-Acaso estas preocupada? -pregunto la peliroja con una sonrisa retadora

-...

-Isuke-sama?

-No es que me preocupe pero...-Inukai se veía extraña, y sólo se podía notar en su expresión que pensaba y pensaba en la misma cosa- tengo un mal presentimiento

-Como que?

-En verdad eres una idiota, si lo supiera no estaría asi 3 -Haruki e Isuke estaban preocupadas por Nio, no había noticias de ella y eso las hacía pensar diferentes cosas pero la pelirosa dijó que debía haber una razón para que no las contactará, sólo podían esperar

-Bueno vamos a caminar Haruki, no quiero estar aqui como una inutil

-EH?! - la peliroja se exaltó tanto que se golpeo con uno de los muebles

-Pero que-? Que haces ? -habló la pelirosa dirigiendose a Haruki

-Lo siento Isuke-sama pero eso me tomó por sorpresa

-Eso?

-Tu normalmente preferirias quedarte a dormir o algo asi...demonios eso dolió- decía la peliroja mientras se sobaba uno de sus brazos

-Acaso no puedo actuar como una linda novia y salir contigo? -el tono de Isuke era sarcastico, Haruki simplemente la abrazo con su brazo que no habia sido golpeado

-Si sigues actuando de esa manera es probable que me enamore más de ti -susurró al oido de la pelirosa la cual simplemente escuchó para contestar que era mejor darse prisa, aunque claro que su sonrojo no fue pasado por alto por Haruki

Cuando ya se dirigian hacia la puesta, Isuke le dio a la peliroja una chamarrá ya que pensó que con la que ya tenía puesta no iba a ser suficiente ya que realmente estaba frío el clima apesar de ser verano. Haruki se la puso y lo primero que sintío fue el aroma de su pelirosa en su nariz, al parecer era una prenda que Isuke usaba regularmente ya que tenía muy impregnado su aroma, la peliroja no dijo nada, tomó el paraguas y salieron. Isuke la llevó por rumbos que no conocía y finalmente llegaron a un centro comercial que había sido contruido recientemente. La pelirosa sólo sostenía la mano de Haruki y no respondia nada más que...

-No te diré nada, ya casi llegamos

-Eso me llevas diciendo desde hace media hora -Haruki hizó un pequeño puchero ya que estaba deseperandose un poco or no saber a donde iban

-Llegamos 3 -Isuke llevó a Haruki a una enorme tienda donde había unas abrumante variedad de esmaltes y cosas para hacer manicure- quiero que hagamos algo que nos gusta a las dos esta noche

-Pero Isuke-sama sabes a la perfección que no puedo costearme estos esmaltes -la peliroja le dirigió un sonrisa nerviosa- no podría pagarlos

-Eso lo se, los pagaré yo pero a cambio quiero -Isuke se acercó a la peliroja y lamió discretamente su oreja para despues susurrarle al oido- que seas más seria esta noche que lo que fuiste anoche

-I-Isuke-sama! -Haruki no podía estar más roja porque no era posible

-Jajaja es divertido molestarte, pero es en serio lo que te dije -una pequeña sonrisa pervertida se fomo en el rostro de Isuke

Entraron a la tienda y escogieron varios tonos de color rosa, todo iba de maravilla hasta que la peliroja se percató de un par de chicas que conteplaban a Isuke con una mirada que no le gustó nada a Haruki. Se acercó a la pelirosa, la abrazó y despues la besó. Isuke se sonrojo ante la acción de su novia y le costó poder articular palabras

-Q-Que que fue e-eso?! -dijó la pelirosa colocando la palma de su mano frente a su boca pero sin tocarla

-Comó tu habías dicho antes Isuke-sama, sólo deje en claro lo que es mío -dijo con una sonisa traviesa la peliroja

La pelirosa no entendío lo que había dicho Haruki hasta est última le señalo con los ojos a aquellas chicas que también quedado impactadas. La pelirosa volteó a ver a la peliroja "y yo que pensaba que eso no era algo que hicieras 3", terminaron de comprar en esa tienda para luego dirigirse al departamento.

Cuando iba de regresó Haruki sugirío que pasaran a sentarse un momento al ya conocido parque, Isuke accedió y pusieron rumbo a ese lugar. Al llegar a ahí se sentaron en una banca y estuvieron en silencio tomadas de las manos, la pelirosa fue quien comenzó a hablar

-Haruki te puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo que sea Isuke-sama -le dijó acariciandole la mano

-No haz comido ni un sólo pocky desde que nos encontramos...quisiera saber por que

-Por que no he comido pockys? -la verdad es que ni ella lo sabía, buscó y buscó en su mente la razón de aquella acción demasiado extraña por su parte pero no hubo alguna- pues creo que es porque he estado con Isuke-sama, me hace feliz estar a tu lado que no me da tiempo de pensar en eso

-Haruki...-la pelirosa encaró a la nombrada y colocó la yema de su dedo indice en la punta e la nariz de la peliroja- si sigues siendo tan dulce conmigo jámas te dejaré ir 3

-No tengo pensado irme nunca -la peliroja le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas a Isuke

Las chicas estuvieron un rato jugueteando en aquella banca hasta que sus sentidos las alertaron. Entre los árboles de aquel parque se veían dos siluetas de personas, estas se acercaron hacia ellas dejando ver sus rostros; Isuke y Haruki se sorprendieron al ver quienes eran

-Que estan haciendo aquí? 3

 **Oh demonios! ese parque esta maldito XD Haruki tiene el mejor guardaespaldas del mundo! jajaja aunque no creo que le permite ponerse en peligro. Esta vez quedo largo D: espero no sea molesto para nadie**

 **Muy bien chicos les voy a decir que es eso que les comente al principio, verán ya nos acercamos a la mitad y a veces unos pequeños cambios son buenos x) asi que el que adivine quienes son esas dos personas que se encontraron ganará un premio, y cual es el premio? deben dejar en los reviews quienes creen que son y escriban que les gustaría que pasará en el siguiente cap, quien adivine tomare su idea y sera la base del capitulo 7 ! sea lo que sea, aun si es lo más absurdo...o pervertido xD**

 **PUEDE SER CUALQUIER PERSONAJE DE ANR asi que hay muchas opciones x) suerte queridos lectores! nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Mmm me dejaste pensando xD no se realmente que podría pasar. Meichi también es abeja reina asi que no se si podría usarlo con Isuke y no se que tan lejos llegue nuestra querida pelirosa jajaja es una buena pregunta deja mucho que pensar!

 **Luckless02:** Las amo aunque Isuke sea demasiado celosa jajaja ojala te haya gustado el cap! :D

 **Krystal-sama:** Rebanada de pan?! D: jesus me salve jajaja si, te entiendo yo tambien lo pediría xD pero me lo hubieras dicho o no ya todo estaba planeado, todos tenemos una lado pervertido xD

 **Legan Hanazono:** Puedes dejar todos los reviews que desees xD Lo que hace el amor, la hace olvidar ser tsundere lo malo es que los celos pueden ser un peligro jajaja Gracias y espero y te hay gustado este cap! :D

 **Impifer:** Soluciones rapidas con Isuke-sama xD aparte no hubo resistencia por parte de Haruki jajaja q-que te hace p-pensar que me me gustan las sorpresas? O.o Esos niños me dan miedo! te sorprendera lo que hicieron xD Si fuera por Isuke no la dejaría irse. Ojala te haya gustado el cap!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola queridos lectores! *se enconde y se pone un casco * si ya se que tarde en actualizar pero ya saben que Junio es el mes de la locura; examenes finales, trabajos, presentación del grupo de musica por fin de año...ok eso no pasa tanto xD (aunque en mi prepa si ) aparte me costó escribir este capitulo ME QUEDE COMPLETAMENTE EN BLANCO! excusas, excusas, excusas, pretextos, pretextos, pretextos, blah, blah, blah. Pero en fin espero que sólo sea por esta vez :) bueno como recordarán hicimos un pequeño juego, la mayoría acertó pero no todos pusieron lo que les hubiera gustado leer :/ felicidades a los que acertaron (si escribi lo que me pusieron) y gracias por participar ^^**

 **P.D: para los que no acertaron tomé algunas cosas que pusieron y lo escribí en este largo capitulo :D espero lo disfruten todos!**

-Por favor no te molestes Isuke-sama! Perdoname!

-No se que prentendas hacer con ese comentario pero si es hacerme enojar más vas por buen camino 3 -despues de aquel encuentro en el parque donde estaban, la pelirosa estaba demasiado enojada. No había forma de que escuchara a Haruki de tanto enojo que tenía.

 _Flashback_

Después de que sus sentidos las alertaran de una presencia cerca de ellas, ambas buscaron entre los árboles y finalmente se encontraron dos siluetas que lentamente se acercaban hasta que dejaron que la luz de un poste del parque bañara sus rostros. Tanto Isuke como Haruki quedaron sorprendidas al ver quienes eran.

-Que están haciendo aquí? 3

-Vaya! Namatame, Kirigaya que sorpresa encontrarlas aquí!

Las nombradas se acercaban con unas expresiones apacibles y tomadas de la mano como siempre se les veía, sólo con la diferencia que la menor ya no cargaba con su oso de felpa, ya no era necesario; tenía a alguien que la cuidaría con su propia vida y ambas habían abandonado el mundo de los asesinatos, como aquel oso guardaba el veneno de Hitsugui ya no había necesidad de cargarlo. Pese a todo esto cierta chica de cabellera roja cargaba una pequeña arma, sólo en caso de divisiar a una persona que perteneciera a la organización a donde perteneció la chica de cabello celeste, Datura. Al parecer tenían un intéres especial en Kirigaya y no habían cecido del todo a la decisión de la menor.

-Tenías razón Chitaru-san eran ellas, y vaya que tienes razón Haruki-san, que sorpresa encontrarnos por aquí -decía una chica de baja estatura que estaba aferrada a la mano de la chica que caminaba a la par de su paso

-Siempre tan alegre Sagae, de alguna forma me da gusto verlas -decía aquella chica de cabellera roja con su típica sonrisa amable

-De alguna forma? - preguntó extrañada Haruki

-Explicate 3 -Isuke hablaba con su voz altanera mientras miraba indiferente a sus ex-compañeras

-Nosotras dejamos nuestras vidas como asesinas atras, Chitaru-san se refiere a que no todas hemos dejado los asesinatos o si?

Sin pensarlo las tres chicas miraron a Isuke, Haruki sabía que la pelirosa no los había dejado y al recordarlo se decepcionó porque sabía la razón. Durante su tiempo en Myojo habían hablado sobre su motivación en estar en la clase negra, por lo tanto sabía que lo hacía por el amor que le tenía a su madre aunque era algo que no le gustaba hacer.

-Podrían dejar de mirar a Isuke eso no va hacer que deje mi oficio -si había algo que le molestaba a la pelirosa es que la miraran fijamente de forma acusadora, se levantó de la banca en donde estaba y se volteó como si le hubieran hecho una gran ofensa- es mi decisión después de todo no? no es algo que les importe

Pero hubo un largo silencio, cosa que extrañó a Isuke y se giró para encarar a aquel trío de mujeres. Lo que encontró fue a una pensativa Haruki y a una preocupada Hitsugui.

-Ahora que? por todos los cielos, ya uno no puede hacer lo que le plazca sin que nadie se altere 3 -el silencio volvió a aparecer y poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más incomodo. Hitsugui al notar eso pensó rapidamente en cambiar el tema ya que la conversasión podía salirse de las manos.

-B-Bueno Haruki-san

-Dime -la peliroja retomaba levemente su actitud habitual actitud

-Si ya no trabajas como asesina entonces que haces ahora?

-Pues soy algo parecido a un guarda espaldas...o algo así jajaja- Haruki entendió rapidamente las intensiones de la peli azul y optó por seguir el juego de la chica hasta que recordó algo que se había enterado esa misma tarde- ah! por cierto, Hanabusa les avisó de la reunión que va a ser?

-Por supuesto, iremos claro -dijo la chica de cabellera roja

-Pero saben con que motivo es? -la pequeña peliazul miraba curiosa a Haruki

-Motivo?

-Podrían dejar de ignorarme?! -gritó una molesta pelirosa pero su voz fue completamente omitida

-Como saben, Sumireko pertenece a una familia adinerada y poderosa pero debido al alto riesgo que ha estado expuesto su padre decidieron comprometerla para que sus padres estuvieran tranquilos sabiendo que habría dos personas dirigiendo la fortuna familiar y sólo porque el destino ya había sido demasiado cruel con ella, Sumireko pudo escoger con quien comprometerse y creo que ustedes saben a quien me refiero -la peliazul esperaba alguna respuesta pero en cambio sólo observo la expresión de Haruki e Isuke, Hitsugui suspiró no podiendo creer que ellas no se habían percatado de aquella actitud que tomaban Hanabusa con cierta chica- veo...que no tienen ni la menor idea...me estoy refieriendo a Banba

-Banba?! -para Haruki eso era una gran sorpresa ya que no había sido cerca a Sumireko y sumando a eso que la peliroja no ponía mucha atención a otras que no fueran su familia o su Isuke-sama

-Asi es, pero Mahiru no tiene idea. Por eso es que Sumireko nos reunió a todas para simular que sólo sería un encuentro -Chitaru continuó lo que su pequeña acompañante había iniciado- Además debía haber una excusa del porque Banba es a quien eligió, ya que el señor Hanabusa no tiene ni idea de lo que hizó Sumireko en la clase negra...el pensó que era simplemente una clase

-Ya veo, pero Hanabusa no me dijó nada de eso

-A nadie Sagae, sólo me lo dijó a mi aunque la verdad yo tampoco se el por que -Namatame se había quedado un poco pensativa ya que se puso a analizar del por que había pasado eso

-Cambiando de tema, Haruki-san e Isuke-san son pareja cierto? -preguntó la pequeña peliazul. Ante esa pregunta la pelirosa, que había permanecido en silencio despues de haber sido ignarada, se sobresaltó y nuevamente tomó una actitud agresiva

-Que clase de pregunta es esa? No puedo ser novia de una idiota

-Entonces te gusta ir besando a cualquier persona Inukai? -Chitaru le preguntó con un ligero tono de burla a la pelirosa pero al ver su reacción se arrepintió

-Si, lo somos jajaja -Haruki logró soltar un poco de tensión que se había creado en el ambiente. Hitsugui y Chitaru habían puesto cara de sorpresa mientras Isuke se había sonrojado y se dirigia a la peliroja

-Que diablos estas pensando? -Isuke tomó a Haruki por la parte delantera de su ropa y había acercado sus rostros- si quieres gritalo a los cuatro vientos o si quieres les decimos al resto de la clase negra en este momento -Haruki sonreía divertida al ver que con más palabras decía la pelirosa más se sonrojaba

-Asi que Sagae es tu punto débil cierto Inukai?

-Callate principe nadie esta hablando contigo 3

-P-Principe?! -Namatame se sorprendío por como la había llamado la pelirosa- bueno como sea, no me sorprende que ustedes terminaran juntas

-Explicate 3

-Chitaru-san se refiere a que en Myojo era común verlas juntas -Hitsugui miraba con un ojos serios a la pelirosa

-Pero nosotras no éramos las que siempre estabamos tomadas de la mano -la pelirosa miró las manos entrelazadas de esas chicas que simplemente desviaron la mirada y se ruborizaron, pero en ningun momento se soltaron

-Jajaja -la risa de Isuke no podía ser más burlona porque no se podía- hilarante - la pelirosa miró sus uñas después de soltar a Haruki y avergonzar a Chitaru y Hitsugui

-Perdonenla -decía Haruki con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cabeza

-No te preocupes Sagae, las personas nunca cambían su forma de ser -dijó Chitaru mientras veía a a pelirosa- Pero es mejor que sea asi

-Se a lo quete refieres Namatame

-Bueno chicas ojala pudieramos quedarnos pero...-interrumpió Hitsugui llamando la atención de su acompañante-... hay unas cosas que debemos hacer... -Chitaru pusó una expresión que daba la impresión que sabía perfectamente a que se refería

-Como que cosas? -preguntó la peliroja y sólo obtuvo como respuesta una muy notoria tensión en Hitsugui y Chitaru las cuales se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar

-Unas cosas sin importancia, nos vemos Sagae, Inukai -la voz de la chica peliroja se había convertido en una seria

-Hasta el día de la reunión -a la vez, el tono de voz de Hitsugui había cambiado

Y asi se fueron sin decir nada, era damasiado extraño y habían dejado con una gran confunsión a la peliroja "Estaban tan tranquilas cuando llegaron pero...de repente se pusieron tensas, que es todo esto?" pero su propia mente no la dejó pensar en posibilidades ya que recibió un rapido pero ligeramente fuerte golpe por parte de Isuke

-Isuke-sama no hagas eso -Haruki se sobaba lentamente su cabeza mientras veia a la pelirosa

-Te lo mereces por decir algo como eso a ellas dos, son asesinas recuerdas?

-Pero ellas dijeron que ya no lo eran

-Si claro y por eso traían armas -eso dejó con sorprendida a la peliroja ya que ella no se había percatado de eso- ademas porque se acercaron tan sigilosamente?

-Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón...tenía la guardia baja

-Eso no importa, no querian hacernos nada porque si no lo hubieran hecho. Aunque se vean inofensivas no sabes de lo que son capaces -Isuke sintió un pequeño escalofrío al recordar que ella sabía cuales eran las cualidades de aquellas chicas

-Y tu si Isuke-sama? -Haruki notó la reacción de la pelirosa

-Obviamente, no creas que había cualquier asesina inutil en la clase negra. Quizas un poco Azuma pero el resto cada quien tenía...no...todavia tienen una habilidad mortal -Isuke se quedó pensando un momento en algo

-Isuke-sama?

-Te lo diré en otro momento por ahora vamonos de aquí -las chicas estaban por comenzar a caminar hasta que la voz de Haruki salió de su boca

-No será que Isuke-sama me quiere lejos del resto por celos verdad?

-Que?! -la pelirosa volteó a ver a Haruki con una mirada de verdadera molestia- tu crees que todo esto es por celos? sabes no todo lo que haga será por eso. Te digo todo esto porque pudimos ser atacadas sin problema y tu no te diste cuenta y ya que eres demasiado idiota como para darte de cuenta de esas cosas sola yo lo tengo que hacer porque no quiero que te pase algo malo y tu me sales con esa estupidez de que son celos? NO PUEDES SER MÁS IDIOTA!

Isuke caminó a paso rapido dejando atras a una confundida Haruki, la peliroja corrió tras su novia y mientras hacía esto pensaba en lo idiota que se había visto "mira que juzgar sus acciones antes de que saber cual era su verdadero motivo"

 _Fin de Flashback_

La peliroja trataba de calmar a su novia pero cada vez Isuke guardaba silencio más frecuentemente y simplemente ignoraba lo que le decía la otra chica. Se encaminaron de regreso a la casa de la pelirosa, Isuke no planeaba decir alguna palabra y eso era algo que respetó Haruki. Con cada minuto que pasaba la peliroja se sentía cada vez más preocupada. Ella había hecho enojar a su novia en un principio, sentía como la ansiedad crecía en ella, acaso el no poder hablar con su adorada Isuke-sama le causaba un gran vacio? la respuesta era obvia.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento y aún así la pelirosa seguía sin decir una palabra, esto angustiaba todavía más a Haruki. Ya era algo tarde y decidieron cenar algo bastante sencillo, al contrario de otras veces no estaban alegres. Mientras que Isuke se mantenía indiferente Haruki estaba ansiosa, la cena estuvo bastante silenciosa y finalmente se fueron a domir. La pelirosa le dijo a Haruki que podía dormir con ella y la peliroja aceptó, se durmieron viendo en direcciones opuestas, claramente Isuke quería poner distancia. Pasó la primera hora y Haruki no podía conciliar el sueño, no sabía si su pelirosa ya dormía pero la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella, tal vez la mejor opción era darle espacio a la pelirosa, Haruki decidió ir a domir al sillón de la habitación y pudo quedarse dormida aunque su corazón estaba lleno se duda.

En los sueños de Haruki tenía una especie de fantasía/recuerdo, recordaba los momentos que tuvo con la pelirosa en la academia y como hubieran sido si la peliroja no se hubiera puesto tan nerviosa al interactuar con Isuke de una forma que sobrepasaba una relación entre compañeras. Irónicamente el único momento en el que no fue así fue cuando tuvo que irse y sufrió casi un año por no haberlo hecho antes. De pronto sintió un poco más de calor en su cuerpo, como si su imaginación la estuviera reconfortando. Recordaba la sensación cuando abrazaba el cuerpo de Isuke, sin duda la estaba extrañando pero no había nada que hacer tenía que darle su espacio a la pelirosa si no quería que terminarán mal.

Amaneció, las dos habían dormido en lugares diferentes. La primera en despertar fue Haruki o si se le podía llamar a eso despertar, había dormido casi nada y cuando vio que por fin estaba saliendo el sol podía irse a su casa aunque no quisiera. No sabía si despertar a Isuke o no, optó por no hacerlo ya que no quería que se molestará más. Estaba cambiandose totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos pero pronto sintió y escuchó a la pelirosa.

-Te vas? Pensé que no eras de las que se iban sin despedirse -Isuke envolvía en sus brazos a Haruki hablándole muy cerca de la oreja

-Creí que era lo más prudente, Isuke-sama estaba molesta y se que odias que te despierten

-No estaba molesta contigo...bueno tal vez al principio si pero después ya no -la pelirosa volteó a la peliroja de una manera que quedaran viendose frente a frente mientras hablaba- sólo pensaba unas cosas y cuando vi que te saliste de la cama pensé que tu estabas molesta por haberme perdido en mis pensamientos

-Nunca me enojaria contigo -Haruki bajaba la mirada- creí que era mejor darte tu espacio ya que no hablabas pensé que seguías molesta por lo que te había dicho

-Eso no es verdad, tu crees que me afectaría al punto de ya no hablarte? Si me molestó pero más que nada fue porque de alguna forma sentí que te daba igual lo que hiciera por ti - la pelirosa frucía el ceño como si estuviera recordando algo- No dije nada ya que tu tampoco decías nada y fue cuando te dije que durmieramos...y seguías sin hablar -a su vez también la pelirosa bajaba la mirada

-Entonces las dos malinterpretamos las cosas?

-Eso parece - la peliroja alzaba el rostro de su chica tomándolo por su barbilla a la vez que le sonreía a la pelirosa

-Somos un par de idiotas -Ambas chicas se empezaron a reir por lo tontas que se habían visto actuando de forma tan infantil

-Bueno esto demuestra que no hay mucha comunicación entre nosotras y algo aprenderemos de esta pequeño incidente Isuke-sama

Las chicas se abrazaron por un largo momento, y se pusieron a empezar el dia pues Haruki debía volver a su casa "espero que no hayan hecho ningun destrozo, demonios como accedí ante tal cosa?" las chicas tomaron un baño sólo que esta vez por separado ya que había un poco de prisa y la razón era la preocupación de la peliroja. Era poco más de medio día pero Haruki había recibidó una llamada de su hermana pidiendolé que llegará despues del atardecer.

-Que habrán hecho? esto no me da un buen presentimiento -decía la Sagae golpeando sus dedos con cierto ritmo contra la mesa

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso? -la pelirosa quitó la mano de su novia de la mesa con un brusco golpe- son sólo unos mocosos, no pudieron haber hecho algo grave asi que tranqulizate de una buena vez

-Jajaja no tienes porque enojarte Isuke-sama, vamos ven a los brazos de tu Haruki! -abriendo sus brazos y poniendo un rostro radiante

La expresión de Isuke tenía esrito lo que pensaba en ese momento, por un lado estaba ligeramente molesta porque el tono de voz de Haruki era demasiado tonto para ella, también estaba avergonzada porque la peliroja había dicho "tu Haruki" y muchas emociones más sentía la pelirosa.

-Isuke-sama en verdad me vas a dejar con los brazos abiertos? -decía Haruki mientras bajaba un poco los brazos

-No vuelvas a decir algo como eso jamas en tu vida -al mismo tiempo que hablaba se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la peliroja

-Esta bien, esta bien pero sería bueno que me abrazaras seguido

-Si eso hace que mantegas la boca cerrada... -Isuke se sentó en las piernas de su novia y la abrazó por el cuello mientras que Haruki lo hacía por la cintura de la pelirosa

Estuvieron con pequeños jugueteos que comenzaban a hacerse normales para las chicas, unas horas despues comieron algo que prepararon rapidamente. Finalmente estaba atardaciendo o eso suponían ya que se había empezado a nublar el cielo y no se podía ver el sol, fue entonces cuando las chicas decidieron irse además de que ya era la hora y Haruki estaba en verdad preocupada por no saber lo que sus hermanos habían hecho. Caminaban tomadas de la mano discretamente aunque era más bien por el viento que soplaba con fuerza. Cuando estaban por llegar a la casa de la peliroja, Isuke se detuvo en seco al sentir una mirada muy pesada sobre ella. Se giró y buscó por todos lados a una persona pero no vió nada

-Que sucede? -preguntaba preocupada Haruki por las acciones de su chica

-No, nada. Seguro es mi imaginación -el tono de voz de Isuke era casi un susurro, la peliroja tomó su rostro e hizó que la pelirosa la viera directamente a los ojos

-No te preocupes, yo te estoy cuidando -Haruki le dió un breve beso en la mejilla y comenzaron a caminar, pero la pelirosa volvió a girar para asegurarse que nadie las estuviera siguiendo

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Haruki se detuvo la peliroja y le habló a su novia.

-Trata de no querer asesinar a nadie Isuke-sama

-Isuke sabe como controlarse

Sin más, las chicas entraron y la primero que vieron fue algo parecido a un campo de batalla. Había prendas de vestir, sucias y limpias y también había unos cuantos utensilios de cocina y además unos cuantos útiles escolares.

-Les dije que no tardaba en regresar! -un alterado Yuki que junto con Fuyuka trataban de detener la guerra que se había iniciado sólo pocos minutos antes de que su hermana llegara

-Y no vino sola -decía una chica con voz baja, era Kotone la hermana más callada de todos los Sagae que a su vez salía detras del sillón de la familia

-Asi que allí estabas cobarde! -exclamaba Sei, que era considerada la pequeña fiera Sagae

-Onee-chan trajo una mujer muy hermosa con ella -dijo uno de los gemelos. Ante este comentario la mayoría de los hermanos giraron a ver con más atención a la pelirosa. Sus miradas penetrantes y la intenció oscilaba entre admiración y temor,si. temor por parte de la segunda más pequeña de la familia,Yoko

-Jajaja eres buen observador Sora -mientras decía esto la peliroja tocaba el hombro a Isuke, alentandola a entrar- Muy bien chicos les presento a-

-Dejame esto de acuerdo? 3 -la mayor de los Sagae fue interrumpida por la pelirosa con un leve empujón

-Esta bien, sólo no los asustes mucho -la peliroja tenía una expresión divertida

-Escuchen bien mocosos porque no lo diré otra vez -Isuke acomodo su cabello usando solamente la parte trasera de sus dedos y procedió a presentarse como usualmente lo hacía- Soy Inukai Isuke pero para todos ustedes incluyendo su idiota hermana soy Isuke-sama, tengo 19 años y odio los niños

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, los hermanos más grandes sólo podían sonreir nerviosamente ante el comentario pero los más pequeños comenzaron a formar una mirada de maldad combinada con una retadora. Al ver esto Haruki supo que debía intervenir antes de que sus hermanos abrieran la boca

-D-De acuerdo, creo que turno de presentarse ahora -rió nerviosamente y se dispuso a acomodar a sus hermanos en fila, del más grande de edad al más pequeño -Muy bien, empecemos con Fuyuka

-Entendido. Soy Sagae Fuyuka, tengo 16 años. Sea bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar Isuke-sama -hizo una pequeña reverencia al terminar la que estaba al mando después de Haruki

-Sagae Yuki, soy el mayor de los hombres tengo 15 años. Si tiene algún problema con mis hermanos pequeños por favor hagamelo saber Isuke-sama -al igual que su hermana se reverenció

-Sagae Kotone, tengo 13. Mucho gusto -habló con una voz que era casi un susurro e imitó los movimientos de sus hermanos pero hasta ahí llegaría el respeto que se había mantenido

-Sagae Sei, tengo 11 años y no me agradan las mujeres de 19 -la peliroja junto con sus hermanos Fuyuka, Yuki y Kotone sabían que empezarían los problemas

-Vaya que poco respeto tienes por tu mayores. Bueno, cada familia tiene su manzana podrida

-Que demonios quieres decir con eso?! -la pequeña niña que vestía una sudadera naranja se movía de su lugar y comenzaba a tomar una postura retadora

-Pues es obvio no? 3 las manzanas podridas son el error de la familia y hechan a perder a los que la toquen -los tres hermanos más grandes se voltearon a ver ante lo dicho por Isuke que de alguna forma era cierto. Los gemelos eran mucho más dociles antes de que empezaran a jugar más con Sei. Pero también se miraron para ver quien debía detener a la pequeña fiera

-Basta Sei, pelear no cambiara la impresión que has dejado -de pronto, la susurrante voz de Kotone rompió la tensión que se había creado y logró callar a su hermana menor con esas simples palabras

-Bien, pero no va a cambiar el hecho que no me agrade

-Créeme que el sentimiento es mutuo -la pelirosa dijo eso pero mirando en otra dirección

-Bueno sigamos, les toca a ustedes dos -dijo el hermano más grande de la familia

-De acuerdo, Soy Sagae Haku

-Y yo Sagae Sora

-Tenemos 10 años y nos encanta hacer travesuras, en especial a las personas más grandes que nosotros -decían completandose uno al otro, como si lo tuvieran ensayado o quizás sólo era esa sincronía de gemelos

-Precisamente a esto me refería con el tema de la manzana podrida 3

-Ahora si que tendras poblemas! -Sei se abalanzó contra la pelirosa, todos esperaban que Haruki la detuviera pero eso no pasó

-Suficiente -Isuke tomo a la pequeña por la ropa y la levantó del suelo para encararla- no se quien te creas pero no vas intimidarme con tus amenazas, realmente lo que lograras con eso es que moleste. Así que será mejor que te tranquilices o puedes terminar en serios problemas 3

La soltó sin hacer nada más y en silencio, Fuyuka y Yuki miraron a su hermana preguntando con la mirada del por que no hizó nada a lo cual Haruki les guiñó un ojo dando a entender que pelirosa no iba a hacerle...pero aun asi faltó poco para que interviniera

-Bueno será que terminemos con esto rápido antes deque mis hermanos terminen con la paciencia de nuestra invitada -dió un pasó hacia adelante una chica de cabello oscuro y habló- Sagae Matsuri, tengo 9 años. Disculpe a mis tontos hermanos Isuke-sama

La actitud, la voz e inclusó los movimientos y expresiones de la niña impactaron a Isuke. La razón era que todo eso eran exactamente iguales a los de la peliroja, si Matsuri hubiera tenido la cabellera roja sería la replica exacta de su hermana mayor. Por supuesto que la orgullosa no iba a dejar que nadie se diera cuenta asi que simplemente miró a la niña que estaba a la izquierda de mini-Haruki

-Y-Yo soy S-Sagae Yoko, t-tengo 7 años. Un placer conocerla -aquella pequeña niña tartamudeaba por el temor que le causaba la mirada venenosa de Isuke, esto fue captado por Yuki que se acercó con su hermana pequeña y la cargó. Finalmente la menor de la familia se iba a presentar pero antes de hablar buscó a Fuyuka y esta se aproximó para darle animos

-Soy Sagae Yui y voy a cumplir 5 años -la voz de esa niña sonaba todavía como un bebe pero no se trababa o decía incorrectamente las palabras por eso, al contrario podía hablar perfectamente

-Y bien estos son mis hermanos Isuke-sama -decía señalando con sus manos a su familia- por favor chicos no la vayan a estar molestando y si, lo digo por ustdes tres en especial Sei, Sora y Haku

Los nombrados sólo miraron al techo y simularon parecer angelitos, aunque de eso no tenían nada si estaban juntos. Matsuri y Kotone fueron a buscar una especie de juego de mesa, al ser noche de sábado era la noche cuando todos los Sagae jugaban para convivir más como familia. Cuando regresaron con la caja Haruki sintió como alguien jalaba de su ropa desde atrás

-Onee-chan, podemos jugar afuera? -decía una niña con chamarra naranja

-Por favor di que si! -suplicaron los gemelos a la vez. Haruki no sabía que hacer, por un lado rompería la costumbre de jugar en familia los sábados en la noche pero por el otro estaba la seguridad de que no estarían molestando a Isuke

-Vayan, pero sólo tienen una hora -dijo Yuki dandoles una caja de los pockys que había comprado la peliroja días antes

-Si! gracias Yuki-nisan! -salieron los tres niños corriendo

-Pero que...? -hablaba la peliroja mientras veía a su hermano

-Se lo que me vas a decir pero desde antes que llegaras me habían dicho que querían salir hoy asi que ya lo tenía pensado -la voz del chico era calmada, que hizo que la peliroja se calmara y no se preocupara por sus hermanos

Isuke se había quedado en la sala de estar hablando un poco con Fuyuka, esta le estaba contando de las cosas que ya sabía gracias a la peliroja; del estado de salud de su madre, el trabajo en la construcción, etc. Para luego cambiar al tema sobre que cada integrante de la familia tenía una tarea que hacer, y así estuvieron hasta que Yuki y Haruki las llamaran para iniciar con el juego.

Era un juego bastante sencillo que en un principio aburrió a la pelirosa pero poco a poco le resultó interesante. Jugaron al rededor de dos horas y después se pusieron a hablar un pocosobre lo que había acontecido los últimos días cosa que hizo que la peliroja recordara su nerviosismo que tuvo en el departamento de su novia

-Ahora que lo recuerdo -Haruki se levantó de su asiento llamando toda la atención de los que estaban- que fue lo que hicieron que hasta me pidieron que me quedara un día más fuera de casa?

-Jajaja lo sabrás muy pronto Onee-chan -dijo con voz tranquila Yuki

-Si, tu sólo espera -la sonrisa de Fuyuka causó que Haruki se sintiera aliviada, al menos se imaginaba que no era algo malo

Pero la cálida atmósfera que se había formado se destruyó ya que los gemelos y Sei llegaron corriendo como dos cachorros de perro, pero además de eso tenían algo en las manos; era color oscuro y al parecer era pegajoso. Pero lo peor de todo es que iban rumbo a Isuke y fue inevitable que embarraran aquella sustancia sobre sus brazos, piernas y un poco sobre su ropa.

-Que demonios les ocurre?! -gritaba un exaltado Yuki que comenzaba a perseguir a sus hermanos. Isuke simplemente se quedo en shock pero en el momento que entendió lo que había ocurrido comenzó a dar señales de verdadera molestia, cosa que causó escalofríos en la pequeña Yoko

Haruki decidió llevarse a Isuke mientras siguiera perdida en sus pensamientos y no hubiera un pleito. La llevo al baño que no estaba tan lejos de la sala de estar, y cómo lo esperaba la bomba estalló pero almenos no cerca de donde estaban sus hermanos

-ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA PARA QUE PUEDA ASESINARLOS UNO POR UNO! -Isuke estaba furica pero gracias a todoas las fuerzas divinas del universo Haruki era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarla y perdiera fuerza.

-Tranquila Isuke-sama, ya tendrán suficiente con el castigo que les dará Yuki. Además si te ven enojada se sentiran felices porque eso es lo que querían, en verdad les vas a dar el gusto de que vean que te vencieron? -esas últimas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para la pelirosa, definitivamente no lo haría pero faltaba todavía para que se tranquilizara, haría su mejor esfuerzo

-Sabía que comprenderías -Haruki sonrío y se arrodilló ante Isuke- ahora veamos que demonios te embarraron

-Espera que haces?! -la pelirosa colocó sus manos en la cabellera de su novia casi automáticamente

-Pues ya te dije, voy a revi... -al ver el rostro de Isuke la peliroja se extrañó- que pensabas que iba a hacer que te sonrojaste...?

-No nada, sólo no te arodilles tan abruptamente idiota -quitó sus manos de su novia y se cruzó de brazos

-Esta bien, lo lamento... -pero Haruki ya se había hecho una idea de lo que pensó su chica-...de acuerdo, que es esto

La peliroja tocó la sustancia, su consistencia no era parecida a lo que esperaba y entonces se lo acercó un poco a la nariz pero apenas se iba acercando y reconocío el aroma

-De donde sacaron esto? -decía Haruki bajando la cabeza

-Como que esto? 3

-Al parecer su intención era que quedaras pegajosa, lo que te pusieron es chocolate pero no se mu bien-

-Chocolate?! tengo en mi piel esa porquería?! -nuevamente la pelirosa comenzaba a enfurecerse

-S-Si pero no es nada que no se quite con un poco de agua y jabón, trata de no ir por la cabeza de mis hermanos...ellos me las pagarán luego

Haruki se dirigió a la cocina por un trapo limpio y un poco de jabón. Cuando pasó por la sala de estar vió como Yuki estaba jugando con sus hermanas más pequeñas y a los gemelos con cara de regañados en un rincón mientras que Sei seguía siendo reprendida por Kotone "ojala aprendan, sino tendré problemas con Isuke". Cuando regresó vió que Isuke había empezado a limpiarse un poco la ropa con papel higénico húmedo

-Dejame ayudarte con eso -dijo la peliroja mientras comenzaba a mojar el trapo que había llevado

-Isuke puede hacerlo sola

-Si, eso lo se pero...-Haruki volvió a arrodillarse ante Isuke y comenzó a limpiar la piel con suaves movimientos- no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad

-I-Idiota que haremos si nos ve uno de tus hermanos! -la pelirosa tenía una expresión nerviosa

-No estamos haciendo nada malo...o que piensas que estoy intentando hacer? -la voz de Haruki se volvió ligeramente seductora hacía el final cosa que incrementó la ansiedad en su novia- jajaja, tranquila Isuke-sama no pasará nada o al menos no ahora

Fuyuka observaba la escena con una mirada de curiosidad, giró a ver a su hermano Yuki que estaba jugando con Yoko y Yui con unos titeres que habían sido hechos con calcetines que ya no tenían par. Mientras más miraba a su hermana con la pelirosa más crecía su duda sobre quien era realemente Isuke. No pudo más, se acercó a su hermana en cuanto terminó de ayudar a limpiarle la ropa a la pelirosa

-Onee-chan...puedes acompañarme a la cocina? -como siempre su rostro era tranquilo

-A la cocina? esta bien pero para que?

-Quiero hablar contigo -comenzó a caminar

-Hablar? -una expresión extrañada se formó en la peliroja

Llegaron a la cocina, Fuyuka y detrás Haruki. La peliroja no tenía ni idea de lo que su hermana iba a decirle pero sabía que realmente quería saber algo por la curiosa y ansiosa mirada que tenía su hermana.

-Onee-chan...

-Que sucede Fuyuka? -la peliroja comenzaba a preocuparse

-Isuke-sama en tu novia verdad?

-P-Por q-que dices eso?! -sin duda Haruki no esperaba esa pregunta

-Pues más que nada es por las miradas que intercambiaron en el baño...además no le quitas la vista de encima

Haruki no podía creer que había sido tan obvia que su hermana más ocupada se percatara de la situación, la peliroja sólo pudo sonrojarse mientras pensaba como responder

-Pero que tienes buen gusto -interumpió la pelinegra- Isuke-sama parece tener el aspecto de ser una persona dulce...en el fondo

-Jajaja en eso créeme que tienes razón, pero tu qué opinas de que yo este saliendo con ella?

-Tu eres la hermana mayor y ya eres lo suficientemente vieja como para decidir lo mejor para ti, y yo creo que la señorita Inukai lo es -la conversación se convertía cada vez más en una menos seria, después de todo eran dos hermanas las que se hablaban. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un grito de enojo que fue emitidó por Isuke causara un alboroto en donde estaban todos reunidos a excepción de ellas.

-Onee-chan ya es algo tarde para que Isuke-sama se vaya sola o que la acompañes y seas tú quien se regrese sola, creo que será mejor que Isuke-sama pase la noche aquí -decía con un aire pacífico la segunda al mando de los Sagae

-Tienes razón Fuyuka, creo que le iré a decir de una vez -decía Haruki mientras dejaba a su hermana en la cocina

La peliroja llegó a la pequeña sala de estar y vio a Isuke nuevamente tratando de quitarse a sus hermanas de encima. Los gemelos se sostenían de las piernas de la pelirosa mientras que Yuki y Kotone trataban de liberar a Isuke. Haruki suspiró y simplemente rodó los ojos, seguramente recibiría reclamos después

-Por última vez...sueltenla!

-Nunca! -gritaban los gemelos al unísono

-Muy bien, ya basta! -la voz de la peliroja hacía que sus hermanos se calmaran o de menos se detuvieran pero esta vez le costó un poco más de trabajo. Entre jalones, pequeños golpes y "pequeñas" amenazas lograron liberar las extremidades de la pelirosa. Fuyuka se llevó a todas las hemanas a dormir ya que era tarde y la pequeña Yui se había quedado dormida hacía más de una hora, mientras que los hermanos también se disponían a dormir. Haruki le pidió a Isuke que la acompañara afuera de la casa para hablar un momento con ella, ironicamente la pelirosa aceptó sin preguntar nada o quejarse.

Una vez afuera, se sentaron en el lugar en donde acostumbraba sentarse Haruki. El viento ya no era tan agresivo como en la tarde y ya no era tan frio, ahora era una suave brisa comun de las noches de verano. Haruki volteo a ver a la pelirosa con expresión divertida hasta que por fin habló

-Dime Isuke-sama... -rió como si estuviera recordando algo- que opinas de mi familia? y tienes que decirme de cada quien

-Sabía que me preguntarías una estupidez asi -decía Isuke girando su cabeza en otra dirección mientras cerraba los ojos

-Jajaja entonces dime, empieza desde Fuyuka

-Sólo porque es mi maldita obligación como tu novia -se acomodó un poco más cerca de su peliroja y comenzó a hablar- bueno, Fuyuka es la más responsable y madura de todos. Yuki es en verdad un caballero pero al final del día sigue siendo un mocoso de 15 años y mentalmente tiene 13, pero pese a que parezca un niño en ocasiones toma muy en serio su papel como el hermano hombre mayor. Kotone es la más sensata de ustedes, aunque hable poco se nota que es porque ella reflexiona y sólo habre la boca para decir cosas prudentes. Luego tenemos a tu pequeño Doberman, Sei realmente es incopetente y demasiado rebelde puede que lo sea mucho más cuando crezca pero como dije desde que llegué, es una manzana podrida y honestamente no creo llevarme bien con ella pero eso por mi esta bien. Después están las pulgas del Doberman, Haku y Sora son insoportables juntos y bueno sólo diré eso. Matsuri se parece en muchos aspectos a ti y la verdad espero que sea como tú, sólo que ella no será idiota cómo tú. Yoko me tiene miedo y no se me acercó, asi queno puedo decir nada al respecto. Y para terminar esta Yui, bueno, literal es un bebé pero sabe decir cosas bastante apropiadas me recuerda un poco a Fuyuka. Bueno ya acabé feliz? mas te vale que-

No pudó terminar de hablar pues Haruki la había abrazado escondiendo su rostro en el delicado cuello de la chica de cabello rosa. Isuke tardó en reacionar y trataba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse de encima a la peliroja pero era imposible, Haruki simplemente era más fuerte que ella

-Isuke-sama... -la voz de la Sagae hizo que Isuke detuviera su forcejeo-...no sabes cuanto me alegra que de verdad hayas puesto atención en mis hermanos, no creí que fueras a hacerlo o al menos no con todos...en serio me hace muy feliz

-No se de que hablas, Isuke no haría algo como eso 3

-Entonces por que recordaste todos sus nombres? -Haruki miraba a la pelirosa con una penetrante mirada, esa mirada que sólo usaba cuando de verdad quería saber algo. Esta acción causó que Isuke se sintiera un poco ansiosa y evitara el contacto visual. Esto no fue pasado por alto por la peliroja y decidió hacer un movimiento arriesgado, Haruki comenzó a acercar más y más su rostro al de Isuke

-De verdad no me vas a decir? -la pelirosa sentía un ligero escalofrio al ver como su novia se acercaba lentamente pero prefirió hablar

-Bueno ya, esta bien tu ganas. La verdad es que después de todo son tus hermanos y deben parecerse a ti en algo

-Jajaja segura que esa es la única razón? o mi cercanía afectó tu respuesta? -la peliroja iba a aproximarse nuevamente pero fue detenida por Isuke

-Ni lo pienses -Isuke se separó de los brazos de su novia- sabes ya es tarde,debo irme

-Eso si que no -Haruki cargó a la pelirosa y exclamó- hoy te quedarás con nosotros y no esta a discusión jajaja

-Disculpa? que acabas de decir? 3

-Lo que escuchaste, pero se que no vas a poner objeción asi que vamos! -al parecer Haruki tuvo la razón, no hubo queja por parte de la pelirosa y se metieron nuevamente a la casa

Estaban en la pequeña pero de alguna forma comfortable habitación de Haruki, las chicas se habían cambiado de ropa, la peliroja le había prestado unas cuantas prendas para que pudiera dormir más cómoda. En una situación normal Isuke no soportaría tener sobre su piel ropa de segunda mano pero estas tenían el olor de Haruki, algo que le encantaba, se metieron a la cama dispuestas a dormir, pero eso no iba a pasar en ese momento. Se encontraban acostadas, Haruki boca arriba con su cabeza girada hacia la izquierda mientras Isuke estaba recostada sobre su lado derecho mirando a los ojos a la peliroja. Estuvieron asi varios segundos hasta que la pelirosa acarició la cara de la chica que tenía enfrente con su mano izquierda y acerco su rostro

-Me gusta estar contigo de esta forma, es como si me tranformará en una persona diferente

-No es acaso lo que en verdad esta pasando? -la peliroja tenía una expresión divertida pero no había pasado lo mismo con Isuke que había puesto una cara seria- ya perdón perdón, a mi también me gusta estar contigo así. Me gusta sentirte cerca, ver tus ojos, que me acaricies y yo también lo haga y...-la pelirosa cambio su posición- ...que haces Isuke-sama?

Isuke se había colocado sobre la peliroja, comenzaba a acariciar con sus uñas y yemas de los dedos la piel de Haruki a la vez que empezaba a quitarle la parte superior de su pijama. Haruki no puso resistencia, no tenía porque hacerlo al contrario, tambien iniciaba a tocar los desnudos muslos de la chica que estaba sobre ella

-Me enojaría contigo si fuera una situación normal pero...-la pelirosa bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de Haruki y lo besó tiernamente-...ya que no estuvimos juntas ayer...- bajaba lentamente hasta el pecho de la peliroja-...mi cuerpo extraña al tuyo...

-Isuke-sama...eso suena demasiado pervertido...y más con la expresión que tienes en los ojos...aparte que haremos si nos escuchan mis hermanos?

-Eso no importa ahora de acuerdo? 3 -Isuke a su vez se quitaba su ropa-...sólo cállate y dejate llevar

La pelirosa volvió a cambiar de posición dejando a Haruki sobre ella y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, tenían un lento y placentero juego a de labios y lenguas que ambas chicas no querían detener. Las manos de Haruki recorrían el cuerpo de Isuke mientras que esta última daba pequeños rasguños en la espalda de la peliroja y empezaron a oirse gemidos ahogados por parte de ambas , debían controlarse o sus voces podían hacerse demasiado audibles y llegar a los oidos al resto de los Sagae. Pero simplemente ya no había marcha atras y cada vez se avivaba más la flama dentro de ellas

-Ha-Haruki...deja de tocarme así o no podre...hmm!...controlarme -susurraba la pelirosa con una notoria ansiedad en sus ojos que se mezclaba con el deseo

-Tu empezaste esto así que tienes que hacerte responsable Isuke...-la peliroja frotaba su cuerpo con el de la pelirosa causando que el deseo de Isuke creciera más

-Para! nos van a escuchar! -la pelirosa estaba demasiado excitada y no podía conternerse más- Haruki de verdad...ah!- la peliroja se detuvo y tapo la boca de Isuke, besó su frente y le susurró al oido

-Shh! vas a despertar a todos Isuke, sera mejor que contengas tu voz

-No voy a poder! -la pelirosa comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo se sentía más y más caliente- No permitiré...nnh!...que hagas esto- Isuke volvió a cambiar la posición de ambas quedando esta vez ella arriba

-Vamos, muestrame de que eres capaz -Haruki lamia lascivamente la oreja de su novia causando que sintiera placer

-Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estas diciendo -Isuke apartó a la peliroja de su oreja y comenzó a besar su abdomen

Sin duda habían hecho cosas demasiado placenteras que hubieran hecho que sus gemidos fueran incontrolables pero se las arreglaron esa noche para contener la voz. La peliroja estaba preocupada de que a la mañana siguiente tuviera problemas pero el hecho de que Isuke se aferrará a Haruki para dormir demostraba cuanto amor sentía por ella. Antes de dormir, la peliroja volvió a vestirse y a una dormida Isuke "conociendo a mis hermanos seguro entraran en la mañana...no puedo permitir que vean esta escena, aun son muy jovenes" pensaba Haruki mientras ponía todo en orden para finalmente volver a acomodarse a los brazos de su amada pelirosa

Amaneció, al ser una mañana de domingo todo estaba tranquilo apesar de ser tarde. Una hermosa pelirosa despertaba en los brazos de su novia, no era la primera vez que despertaba junto a ella pero esta vez se quedaron dormidas abrazadas. Isuke iba a aprovechar este momento en que nadie podía mirarla y se aferró todavía más al cuerpo de Haruki

-Tal vez jámas te lo diga pero...me haces demasiado feliz, te amo

Pero para mala suerte de Isuke, la peliroja había escuchado cada una de las palabras que había dicho su amada "Yo también te amo Isuke" sabiendo como reaccionaría la pelirosa si supiera que la escuchó prefirió mantenerse callada fingiendo estar dormida. Finalmente llegó el momento de levantarse, toda la familia estaba ya reunida en la pequeña sala de estar de la residencia Sagae, Isuke y Haruki habían optado por quedarse hablando en la habitación un momento más antes de reunirse con el resto de la familia. Pese a que Isuke ponía mala cara cuando uno de los jovenes Sagae se le acercaba en verdad notaba el ligero parentesco que tenían con la peliroja, era lindo ver como cada uno de ellos se parecía en algo a su hermana mayor pero la pelirosa no lo diria en voz alta ni se lo diría a Haruki. Con las únicas que llegó a hablar un poco más fue con la pequeña Matsuri y la tierna Yui, por más que Isuke quisiera ocultarlo las niñas le habían caido bien y le daban un poco de ternura "Es como una mini-Haruki a excepción de la cabellera roja y es verdad que se parece a Fuyuka la mocosa"

-Isuke-sama y familia dice Fuyuka que todo esta listo para el almuerzo -entró con una sonrisa en el rostro Haruki

-Perfecto!

-Comida! -los gemelos se levantaron de donde estaban y estaban a punto de salir corriendo a la mesa hasta que sintieron como eran jalados por su ropa y levantados del suelo

-Hermanos míos, cuantas veces debo decirles...QUE DEBEN SER MÁS CORTÉSES Y EDUCADOS CON NUESTRA INVITADA?! -el siempre calmado Yuki trataba inutilmente de controlar a sus hermanos- Por diós chicos soy su único hermano hombre que no es igual a ustedes y soy el mayor, podrían hacerme caso por lo menos una vez?

-Si ya esta bien

-Pero no hemos hecho nada malo -reclamaba Haku mirado a su gemelo Sora y a Yuki

-Los invitados deben sentarse primero aparte seguro Isuke-sama ha de pensar que son unos animales -decía el mayor soltando a sus hermanos

-La verdad es que en eso tienes razón Yuki -Isuke había contemplado toda aquella escena en silencio, no había duda que eran hermanos de la peliroja

El desayuno, era un poco de arroz y aparte sunomono de judías que por la consistencia que tenía, había sido guardado y recalentado varias veces. Isuke no era muy fanatica de la comida tradicional, rara vez la consumía pero su cuerpo le pedía alimento así que no podía negarse. A diferencia de la vez anterior, los hermanos de Haruki estaban comportandose a excepción claro de Haku y Sora que peleaban, Kotone y Yuki hacían lo que podían para calmarlos pero era inutil hasta que finalmente los separaron sentandolos en lados opuestos y alejados de su hermana Sei. La peliroja rió ante la solución que le dieron al problema, ya que ella y la pelirosa habían terminado con su desayuno habló

-Veo que estan más tranquilos el día de hoy, los felicito por eso

-Fuyuka-nee y ni-san nos pidieron que fueramos más amables y tranquilos mientras la novia de onee-chan estuviera aquí -dijó Matsuri para seguir comiendo su desayuno

-N-Novia?! -Haruki volteo a ver a sus hermanos Fuyuka y Yuki, ellos simplemente levantaron los hombros y le sonrieron. Isuke permanecía en silencio, observaba cada una de las reacciones de su novia ya que algunas no las conocía

-Onee-chan tiene novia?! -gritó un sorprendido Sora

-Eso si que no! -los gemelos corrieron a abrazar a su hermana y encarar a la pelirosa - es nuestra y no permitiremos que intentes quitarnosla! -un "enojado" Haku exclamaba mientras veía a los ojos a Isuke que simplemente se mantenía indiferente

-Tal vez seas un regalo del paraíso pero onee-chan no es tuya! -decía Sora aferrandose a su hermana

-Si lo que digas enano, ahora quiten sus manos de ella -la pelirosa se levanto de su lugar mirando retadoramente a Haku y a Sora

-De acuerdo basta -Haruki se libraba de sus hermanos mientras su sonrisa habitual se formaba en su rostro- tengo suficiente amor para todos ustedes, mamá y para Isuke-sama

-Yo creo que la novia de onee-chan es muy bonita -decía la pequeña Yui mientras se colocaba en el regazo de Fuyuka, posteriormente miró a una sorprendida pelirosa y con una tierna expresión le hablo- Isuke-sama quiere a onee-chan?

Un silencio se hizó, unos por sorpresa y otros aguardando la respuesta de Isuke, la pelirosa pensó un momento y comenzó a caminar lejos de la familia. Justo cuando Haruki le iba a preguntar a donde iba, Isuke se le adelantó

-Creo que es algo obvio no? sino no estaría aquí 3 -Isuke no podía decir eso ante tantas miradas, así que había optado por alejarse de todos y se fue a la habitación de la peliroja.

Haruki se quedo sorprendida por lo dicho por Isuke y fue tras ella, vió a donde sea ido y la vio sentada en la cama, como si Isuke supiera que venía atras de ella. La tomó de la mano y se hincó frente a ella

-En verdad existe una dulce y amorosa Isuke despues de todo

-Dudabas que era así? -la pelirosa veía a una sonriente Haruki mientras se acercaba un poco a ella

-No, pero el hecho de que lo dijeras en frente de mis hermanos me lo ha dejado muy en claro

-Maldita sea Haruki, ves lo que me haces? yo era una hermosa y orgullosa mujer y tu me has vuelto un desgraciado dulce de fresa -Isuke tomó la mandibula de su novia para verla directo a los ojos

-Pero me imagino que eres más feliz que antes, además no has dejado de ser hermosa Isuke. No has cambiado sólo que mantienes la guardia baja -Haruki rió y acarició la mano libre de la pelirosa con ambas manos

-Cállate idiota -Isuke inició un dulce beso entre ambas mientras pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho la peliroja

-Vaya realmente onee-chan se ve feliz - al parecer la peliroja se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta. Los nueve hermanos estaban viendo la escena desde que Haruki se había hincado frente a la pelirosa

-Haruki... -habló con un tono sombrío

-S-Si Isuke-sama?... -Haruki ya tenía una idea de lo que le iba a decir la pelirosa, era fácil adivinar

-Más te vale que saques a tus hermanos de aquí o habrá bajas en las filas Sagae -Isuke hablaba con un tono suave pero su expresión era siniestra, que hizó que todos retrocedieran

-Ya, ya traquila Isuke-sama, ya se van calma jajaja -la peliroja sabía que Isuke no iba hacerle nada a sus hermanos...no mientras ella estuviera "Pero para que iniciar una pelea por algo que es fácil de resolver?" pensaba Haruki mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación

-Si será así cada vez que venga no creo volver -Isuke se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia peliroja

-Te extrañarían y puede que tu extrañes a unos

-Serás idiota, Isuke no puede extrañar a nadie que no sean mamá y papá -se dió la vuelta y comenzó a juntar sus cosas

-Ni siquiera a mi? Isuke-sama eres muy cruel -Haruki dijó desde el lugar donde estaba, sólo observaba lo que hacía la pelirosa. Pasó largo momento hasta que Isuke habló

-Creo que podría extrañarte un poco -la pelirosa volteó para encarar a Haruki pero la peliroja ya la tenía entre sus brazos

A los pocos minutos los hermanos Sagae fueron a un parque que estaba a unos metros de la casa dejando a las chicas solas. Aprovecharon ese momento para ducharse y prepararse, Haruki le había dicho a sus hermanos que si no la encontraban cuando regresaran era porque iría a dejar a Isuke a donde vivía. Eran alrededor de las 4 pm cuando partieron, al igual que los días anteriores estaba nublado y soplaba un viento frío. Durante el camino la pelirosa sentía una constante sensación de ser observada pero prefirió pasarlo por alto, pensaba que sólo debía estar un poco alterada por el frío. Finalmente llegaron al departamento y Haruki abrazó a su novia causando sorpresa en esta

-Pero que..?

-Voy a extrañar tenerte cerca Isuke-sama -la peliroja abrazaba por la cintura a Isuke mientras frotaba su cara contra la cabellera rosa de su novia

-Si ya entendí, no tienes por que hacer eso -la pelirosa trataba de girarse pero los brazos de Haruki parecían apretarse más- acaso eres una serpiente? deja de apretarme!

-Lo siento Isuke-sama pero no puedo evitarlo -la peliroja soltaba lentamente a la chica que tenía en sus brazos, Isuke se frotó un poco de donde Haruki la abrazaba- uh...perdón por lastimarte

\- No importa pero creo que fue un exceso, digo, tu trabajo esta cerca de aquí no? puedes venir cuando quieras

-Pero es dificíl quitarse la comtumbre de estar contigo todo el día -la peliroja tenía la intención de abrazar de nuevo a Isuke pero esta la empujó suavemente hacía atras- Isuke-sama..?

-También voy a extrañarte pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer-el tono de Isuke era serio pero suave, pusó su mano en el rostro de su chica y le dijó- debes irte, mañana tienes que trabajar cierto? necesitas descansar -esto último lo dijo como si se tratara de una madre hablando con su hija

-Je! tienes razón pero aun así no quiero irme -la peliroja colocó su mano sobre la de pelirosa que seguía en su rostro

-Sólo obedece a Isuke o acaso quieres que te haga entrar en razón por la fuerza? 3

-Esta bién tu ganas tu ganas, me voy Isuke-sama. Te veré pronto -se acercó a los labios de la pelirosa y la besó lentamente- Te amo Isuke

Sin más la peliroja se fue aunque no quería, la pelirosa se sintío muy tonta despues de eso. Haruki había dejado su teléfono en su habitación antes de salir de la casa de esta, Isuke recordó eso y le escribío un mensaje pero estaba indecisa de mandarlo o no. Asi estuvo al rededor de unos 30 minutos y una repentina vibración la sacó de su trance:

 _"Isuke-sama lamento haberme ido así, espero no te hayas enojado. Bueno quisiera que fueramos a tomar café después de mi trabajo mañana, seria genial que si puedas._

 _Perdón si te harta que te lo diga pero...Te amo"_

Isuke leyó el mensaje para cerrar los ojos y recargarse en la pared que tenía más cerca

-No tienes porque disculparte por todo, me gusta que me digas que me amas

La pelirosa cerró su celular y se fue a su habitación, cómo había dejado todo desordenado por salirse rápido y decidió organizar un poco. Cuando su cuarto estaba despejado abrió nuevamente su teléfono y escribió un mensaje mas corto y directo a Haruki

 _"Depende, a que hora sería? por cierto, no te disculpes por todo yo también te amo"_

Terminó de escribir el mensaje y se recostó en su cama, pensaba en lo mucho que cambiaba su personalidad cuando estaba con Haruki. También pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días, cómo el encuentro en el parque y la confusión con Nio "Espera...Nio?" hasta ese momento la pelirosa recordó que no había todavía alguna señal de la rubia y de golpe recordó la extraña actitud de Chitaru y Hitsugui además de la sensación de ser vigilada cuando regresaba a su casa.

De repente débiles golpes se escucharon provinientes de la puerta del departamento de Isuke, esto sorprendió mucho a la pelirosa. Haruki ya estaba en su casa y sus padres tardarían unas semanas más en volver y ellos tienen sus llaves, con un arma en mano se dirigió a abrir. En el mundo de los asesinos nunca puedes estar tranquilo, puede haber gente buscandote por el precio que tiene tu vida y no saberlo, conociendo eso Inukai hacía todo lo que le había enseñado su madre para este tipo de situaciones. Finalmente abrió la puerta y la pelirosa soltó su arma por la sorpresa al ver a esa persona tan gravemente herida y que al parecer no tenía mucho tiempo de ser atacada, por instinto se acercó a ayudar a mantenerse en pie a esa chica que impactaría a cualquiera por el daño que se le había infringido

-Con todos los...pero que...como pasó esto? -la pelirosa encaminaba a la chica dentro de su hogar todavía en estado de shock. La chica respiraba con dificultad posiblemente debido a la abundante sangre que salía por su boca

-Me logré soltar de ellos pero...-esta vez toció un poco de sangre- ella no, iba a decirles su decisión pero...-cada vez le era más dIfícil respirar y permanecer conciente-...perdón por venir pero eres a la única que se vivía cerca y que me...a...yudaría...-sin más se desplomó ante la vista de la pelirosa

-Carajo! que demonios pasó?! -Isuke no sabía que hacer, sólo podía llamar a la única persona que la ayudaría en esos momentos, la única disponible en ese justo momento-...Haruki te necesito! llegó gravemente herida, no puedo ayudarla mi mente esta bloqueada, no se que hacer! sólo tu puedes ayudarla! mierda que diablos esta pasando?!

\- A quien?! en seguida voy! tranquila Isuke-sama pero dime quien llegó en esas condiciones? -La pelirosa miró a la chica que estaba inconciente que apenas podía respirar y estaba cubierta de heridas profundas

\- ...Hashiri...

 **Demonios, saben que me gusta dejar los finales al aire pero creo que esta vez me pasé D: no me odien, saben que el drama y el hard son lo que hacen mejor una historia ...bueno eso estuvo de más xD se podrá salvar Nio? sus heridas son graves muy graves :( por que Hitsugui y Chitaru estaban tan tensas? no lo sabremos hasta el proximo cap! x(**

 **Perdón nuevamente por la tardanza pero es dificil ser guitarrista principal jajaja, espero que con este capitulo lo pueda enmendar. Bueno, es probable que apartir de este cap los demas sean más largos que los anteriores y van a pasar cosas bastante interesantes...ok ya me callo xD**

 **Les pido perdón si quedo demasiado largo pero bueno, que les puedo decir? xD espero no haya sido molestia para nadie**

 _Respondiendo a los reviews_

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** La adicción ha quedado aclarada, era algo que ya estaba pensado pero pensé que nadie preguntaría xD vaya! nunca lo había pensado así O.o entonces practicamente dependería de las habilidades de Yuri e Isuke, agregando las de Haruki y Nio obviamente (las guardaespaldas oficiales) creeme que ha sido bastante informativo tu aporte :D nos estamos leyendo!

P.D: donde aprendiste sobre eso? x)

 **DaniHorta13:** ACERTASTE! tu intuición fue buena sólo que olvidaste poner que te hubiera gustado leer u.u pero sería genial que dejaras en review lo que te gustaría! espero te haya gustado el cap!

 **damydark:** Sólo se iba a quedar un par de noches xD me gustaría que me dijeras por que pensabas que eran Tokaku y Haru, ojala te haya gustado el cap :D

 **katiadragon646:** Lemon cumplido! o algo asi jajaja no pude poner una Isuke sadomasoquista por más que lo intente xD lo siento , gracias por haber participado y espero te haya gustado este cap! :D

 **Scarlet:** Alguien más que acertó! felicidades y como no pusiste que te hubiera gustado leer quisiera que lo dejaras en review :D

 **Legan Hanazono:** Detrás de cada tsundere se puede esconder una tierna persona...ok ya xD lo se! el verano no existe en la ciudad y menos en estas semanas u.u gracias! si son largos tus caps pero nos tienes ahi a todos tus lectores aunque sean en la madrugada leyendo jajaja creeme que no te imaginas que va a pasar en esa fiesta, no sólo lo que dijeron Chitaru y Hitsugui será...interesante Y TENEMOS A OTRO GANADOR! felicidades y espero te haya gustado el cap! y te de vuelvo el abrazo :D

 **Inu4Neko:** Si, pero todo tiene su razón de ser como pudiste leer xD hasta yo empiezó a tenerle miedo a ese parque jajaja agradezco que lo hayas leido :) que te imaginabas que han hecho sus hermanos? y que crees que paso con Nio ? O.o nadie sabe! a veces un pequeño giro en la personalidad de los personajes es divertido [En especial cuando los mismos personajes se dan cuenta y no se la creen x) ] lastima que no acertaste pero ten por seguro que apartir de este capitulo apareceran más parejas ;) nos leemos en el siguiente cap!

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap! haré lo que pueda para no tardarme semanas otra vez x) ademas para como terminó no creo que sea sano xD nos leemos en el siguiente y gracias por sus reviews, follows, y más que nada por leer este fic jajaja un abrazo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**He vuelto! y más rápido que la vez pasada jajaja Debido a que ya son vacaciones, los capitulos seran más largos que al principio y ya nos ponen a trabajar a los jovenes pues he decidido subir los caps entre semana (a excepción de este xD) que les parece? o mejor los fines de semana? me gustaría que me dijeran. Se que dije que los caps no serían tan largos como el anterior pero en este cap me emcioné al momento de escribir y pues salió este medio evangelio jajaja. Bueno, me voy a callar por el momento. Disfrutenlo!**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación por unas cosas para luego tomar dirección a la casa de la pelirosa, cómo había pasado eso y por qué? Lo averiguaría después pero por ahora debía salvar la vida de la rubia; su estado de salud era crítico pero era imposible llevarla a un hospital debido a la vida que llevan o llevaban las tres mujeres. Tomó un botiquín que le había otorgado su jefe cuando se dedicaba a ser asesina que por suerte aún tenía la mayoría de las cosas cerradas y podía usarlas. Le informó a sus hermanos que llegaría más tarde, tomó la bicicleta de su hermano Yuki y fue a toda velocidad al departamento de su novia.

Mientras tanto, Isuke había doblado sus mangas hasta donde iniciaban sus codos y empezó a revisar que tan grave estaba la chica, pero cuando la pelirosa despojó a Nio de su ropa quedó impactada. Logró ver aquel tatuaje que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo; prácticamente sólo del cuello para arriba, los pies y las manos era los únicos lugares a donde no llegaba. Isuke trató de pasar por alto lo que había visto y continuó lo que iba a hacer. Como lo sospechaba, las héridas eran profundas y al parecer no habían sido causadas por una cuchilla común; había aprendido como saber que tipo de cuchilla hacía más daño y por eso supo inmediatamente que lo que habían usado para atacarla eran hojas más mortiferas y afiladas que las que ella misma poseía. Siguío revisando, Nio tenía al rededor de 12 cortes pero sólo 3 eran importantes en todo el cuerpo pero la mayoría fueron en los brazos; el resto del cuerpo tenía hematomas de gran tamaño que incluso hubo algunos que de lo inflamados que estaban habían cortado la piel dajando salir sangre. También logró observar que varias de sus articulaciones estaban hinchadas, probablemente eran esguinces o en el peor de los casos eran fracturas. Finalmente revisó la razón del porque tocía sangre, vió un hematoma en el cento del torso de la chica y también checó la boca de la rubia, al parecer la habían golpeado en la cara ya que sus encias igualmente sangraban. Llegó a la conclusión que fueron al rededor de tres personas las que la habían atacado, pero lo habían hecho para que sufriera Nio; pues la hubieran podido matar sin problema.

El timbre sonó y la pelirosa se paró de golpe para abrirle a Haruki, pudo haber llamado a la puerta un asesino pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento, abrío la puerta y por suerte era la peliroja, Haruki dejó la bicicleta a un lado de la puerta del departamento. Entró rápidamente, cuando vio el rostro de Isuke y la sangre en sus manos se sorprendió.

-No debiste haber tocado la sangre si la odias tanto Isuke-sama, estas bien? -la peliroja estaba preocupada

-Si, voy a limpiarme y a traer otras cosas -la voz de la pelirosa era casi un susurro, era claro que haber visto a Nio la impactó

-Entendido

Haruki caminó por el departamento hasta que dió con la rubia, al igual que como había ocurrido con Isuke la peliroja se sorprendió al ver el estado en el que se encontraba pero se acercó para revisar un poco el cuerpo. Pero vió algo que Isuke no se percató, Nio tenía unas pertuberancias en los costados del cuerpo, eso sólo podía significar que tenía las costillas fracturadas y eso podría ser mortal, además de ver que posiblemente la clavicula izquierda estaba rota y para finalizar tenía el hombro izquiedo dislocado. La peliroja le avisó a Isuke sobre lo que vió y esta última llamó al medico privado de su madre ya que ese tipo de lesiones estaban fuera de sus manos, el médico estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de lesiones y no preguntaría nada, como dicen por ahí; el dinero es poder, lo puede todo y este doctor recibía bastante con tal de que no abriera la boca. Este hombre trabajaba como médico residente en un hospital pero por necesidades económicas había aceptado el trabajo de Eisuke.

En lo que llegaba aquel hombre, Isuke y Haruki comenzaron a curar lo que podían. La pelirosa trajo varias bolsas de tela que contenían hielo y las colocaron en varias partes; una el la clavicula y hombro izquierdo, otras dos en las costillas, una en la muñeca izquierda y finalmente en la rodilla derecha. Luego, mientras Isuke sujetaba las bolsas con un poco de cinta medica, Haruki abría un jabón antiséptico liquido sólo para limpiar superficialmente las heridas de la rubia, lo demás se encargaría el médico. Comenzaron a limpiar y vendar los cortes más leves que eran bastantes, hicieron todo aquello revisando constantemente la respiración, pulso y (gracias a un aparato que tenía Isuke) la presión sanguínea de Nio. El doctor finalmente llegó y por suerte había traído un par de internos que trabajaban con el en el hospital, un chico y una chica que por su apariencia no tenían más de 26 años.

-Buenas tardes señorita Inukai. Se encuentra su madre? -después de muchos regaños por parte de la familia, el doctor había entendido que Eisuke era la madre de Isuke. El era un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años, las canas comenzaban a sobresalir en el cabello oscuro de aquel sujeto.

-Buenas tardes doctor Kaito. No, se encuentra de viaje pero dejemos la platica para después, mi compañera esta grave -mientras hablaba hacía entrar a los internos. Tanto cómo el medico y sus ayudantes traían unos enormes estuches que estaban llenos de cosas que pudieran ser necesarias.

Cuando entraron vieron a aquella chica rubia llena de golpes, cortes y bolsas de hielo recostada en el suelo de la sala de estar, pero también vieron a la peliroja checando el pulso. Después de contemplar la escena por dos segundos se acercaron a la chica y el doctor empezó a dar ordenes un tanto nervioso pues al estar más cerca logro contemplar los tatuajes de Nio.

-De acuerdo, Kei quiero que estes al tanto de sus signos vitales, conéctala al soporte vital básico y administralé suero por vía intravenosa y revisa si hay sangre que provenga de sus encias-un chico de cabello castaño cenizo seguía las instrucciones con una cara seria. También preparó pequeños frascos y muchas jeringas que sin duda usaría, sin más se dirigió a ver que ocurria con la chica y el por que sangraba

-Nami, quiero que tú te encargues de los cortes, son muy profundos al parecer. También revisa que no haya otro corte en la espalda y en la cabeza -la chica tenía un cabello rubio oscuro y una mirada todavía más seria que la de su compañero. En cuestión de segundos siguió las ordenes dadas

-Yo me ocuparé de las costillas, la clavicula y el hombro...tú! -el medico se dirigió a la peliroja- al parecer sabes primeros auxilios, podrás encargarte de su rodilla y su muñeca?

-Por supuesto! -Haruki fue directamente a la rodilla que era la más importante que tenía que checar

-Señorita Isuke, quiere ayudarnos? -dijo el hombre mientras revisaba que tan grave era el daño en el hombro de la rubia

-No tengo otra opción...-al contrario de lo que pensaría el doctor la voz de Isuke no sonó tan sarcástica como lo hacía normalmente

-Muy bien, podría checar el rostro de la chica? al parecer también recibió mucho daño aunque no lo parezca

-De acuerdo -Isuke comenzó a poner hielo sobre la ceja derecha de Nio que apenas se comenzaba a inflamar

-Espere! -dijo Haruki mientras hacía lo que le habían pedido- debe revisar también su estómago, estuvo tosiendo sangre y se le esta formando un moretón

El médico se detuvo un momento para checar el golpe y al parecer esa era la razón del sangrado. Estuvieron al rededor de 40 minutos sanando todas y cada una de las heridas. La herida de la rodilla resultó ser un esguince de primer grado, la muñeca era una torcedura que no tardaría en sanar. Las costillas, la clavícula y el hombro estaban muy dañados pero con medicamento y descanso sanarían pero nunca quedarían bien y eran mucho más fragiles ahora. Los 3 cortes tuvieron que ser suturados y fueron cerca de 17 puntos y una vez con las puntadas hechas,al igual que el resto de los cortes fueron limpiados y se les puso gasa con un poco de unguneto especial. Los hematomas fueron tratados con pomadas y los que se habían reventando por la inflamación fueron exprimidos, para terminar tuvieron que decidir si despertar o no a la chica para limpiar y desinfectar las encias de la chica. Optaron por despertarla, Isuke preparo un futon para la chica en la sala de estar puesto que no había un cuarto de huespedes. Haruki la recostó y los medicos prepararon 5 ml de cierto líquido cuya función es despertar a las personas que han quedado inconsiente y a la vez preparaban 15 ml de morfina pues al despertar sentiría mucho dolor la rubia. Justo antes de que Kei insertara la aguja para despertar a la chica, Nio volvía lentamente a la realidad. Todo estaba borroso sólo distinguía manchas de colores, poco a poco esas manchas tomaban forma hasta que sus ojos pudieron enfocar lo que había al rededor, logró ver a Isuke y a Haruki, también lo que parecían ser tres medicos uno le habló pero se escuchaba demasiado distante la voz y no lograba entender que decia, sus ojos volvían a desenfocarse y parpadeo unas 3 tres veces seguidas para aclarar su visión. Poco a poco lograba entender lo que decían las personas hasta que finalmente pudo escuchar la voz de la peliroja

-Nio? Estas ahi?

-No, estoy allá -la rubia sonrió ligeramente pero sintió dolores punzantes en gran parte de su cuerpo, esto hizó que recordara todo lo que había pasado. Había legado con la pelirosa después de caminar desde un callejón que estaba a un lado de donde vivía Isuke hasta el departamento de esta para que una vez adentro se desplomará

-No te preocupes, ahora duele pero estarás mejor -Nami se dirigió a Nio con una sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia iba a decir algo pero sentir como desaparecía el dolor lentamente la hizo callarse y disfrutar que sentía menos esa sensación insoportable

Los doctores la sentaron en el futon y le pidieron que se enjuagara con un liquido de color marrón la boca y garganta. El sabor era insoportable pero era para que sus heridas no se infectaran y para al día siguiente estuvieran sanas pero también para quitar cualquier rastro de sangre que haya provenido del estómago de la chica. Nio pidió obviamente lavarse los dientes por el desagradable sabor que le había dejado esa cosa. Mientras el doctor le ayudaba a la rubia a realizar esta acción, Nami hablaba con Haruki sobre como tratar las heridas de Nio y que medicamentos administrarle, también le explicó que la razón de que cayera inconsiente fue que al tener las costillas fracturadas no entraba sufiente aire e hizo que se desmayara. Al poco rato la pelirosa les pagó y los tres médicos se fueron pero por desgracia Nami le dió su número a Haruki, por que por desgracia? pues lo hizo en la presencia de Isuke. La chica se fue velozmente pero fue por la verguenza ya que en ningún momento miró a Isuke, Haruki no tenía que ver a Isuke para saber que expresión tenía

-Bueno, creo que hoy rodaran cabezas 3 -Isuke comenzaba a poner su mirada asesina

-Tranquila jajaja sabes que no estoy interesada, para que quiero una de verdad si ya tengo con quien jugar a la enfermera?

-Pero que...que estas diciendo?! -Isuke se olvido de lo que había hecho aquella mujer gracias a lo vergonzoso que había dicho Haruki

-Lo que escuchaste pero eso lo hablamos más tarde...-la peliroja miró hacía la sala de estar-...hay que hablar con Nio

-Estoy de acuerdo -Isuke también se giró

Nio estaba sentada tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de cuando entraron las chicas para sentarse a su lado. Isuke le había traído algo de ropa ya que la suya practicamente estaba deshecha o llena de sangre, la ayudaron a vestirse ya que sólo estaba en paños menores. Cuando terminaron, la rubia se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, una siempre sonriente Nio estaba ausente; ahora estaba en silencio, con la parte baja de su cuerpo metido en el futon y lo demás sólo cubierto por la playera de manga corta que le quedaba grande, todo su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado, sus costillas envueltas en bastantes vendas al igual y una gran gasa cubriendo su mejilla derecha. Las chicas sólo se le quedaron viendo con expresiones calmadas, al poco tiempo la rubia quebró en llanto. Abrazó a Haruki, ya que desde hace unos días la consideraba algo cercano a una amiga, Isuke ni siquiera se molesto un poco por la acción de Nio, la entendía; ella conocía esa sensación de protección que se siente al estar en sus brazos y sin duda era algo que necesitaba. Lloró descontroladamente cerca de 5 minutos y fue calmandose poco a poco, Isuke había ido por unos pañuelos de papel y unas cuantas toallitas húmedas para entregarselos a Hashiri. Cuando parecía más tranquila hablaron

-Puedes decirnos que pasó? -preguntó la peliroja mientras sostenía los pañuelos cerca de la rubia

-Es un poco largo de contar - decía Nio mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro con una de las toallitas

-Tenemos tiempo, te escuchamos -dijo con una extraña voz suave Isuke

-De acuerdo...pero quisiera que al final me dieran su opinión

-Claro, platicanos que paso -decía Haruki

 _Flashback_

Era Jueves en la tarde, después de su encuentro con Isuke y Haruki, Nio estuvo pensando en lo que le habían dicho pero también pensaba como lograría convencer a Yuri de que podían estar juntas y ser felices. En más de una ocasión lo había intentado pero siempre Yuri le daba un super discurso del por que era mejor no ir más allá de la relación de protector-protegido. No fue hasta que un día en el la rubia estaba al borde de las lágrimas fue la primera vez que la castaña aceptaba tener sentimientos románticos hacía Nio, aunque claro no había sido fácil ya que nunca Yuri había conocido lo que era el amor, que hubiera alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar; era algo completamente desconocido para ella pero fue gracias a su amada rubia que por fin pudo conocerlo, aunque de todas maneras Yuri siguío poniendo excusas.

Por otro lado Yuri, tal como lo había predicho Isuke, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de Myojo. Había decidido ir a caminar justo después de despertarse y optó por no despertar a la rubia pero se arrepintió al salir, la verdad es que Yuri siempre tuvo un gran cariño hacía Nio y ese cariño con el paso de los años se convirtió en algo mucho más fuerte, pero después supo que el mantener los sentimientos en secreto sólo ocasionan que crezcan y sigan creciendo hasta que en algún punto buscarán la forma de salir en la primera oportunidad. Esa oportunidad había sido justamente la noche anterior, pero Yuri se sentía la peor persona porque podía estar condenando la vida de rubia siguió las instrucciones de Isuke y le mando el mensaje cuando se estaba acercando el atardecer

 _"Yuri...te espero en tu habitación, se que no has ido a ninguna parte fuera de la ciudad asi que por favor, de verdad...si me tienes algún cariño tienes que venir"_

La castaña se estremeció por la seriedad o incluso un poco de frialdad, aceptó hablar con Nio pero le preocupaba que le fuera decir y a la vez se preguntaba como se había enterado que no salió de la ciudad. La rubia ya había tomado dirección a Myojo, fue a un edificio de cuatro pisos; eran los domirtorios de los profesores. Por suerte el piso donde estaba la habitación de la castaña era sólo para ella aunque las razones no eran claras. Nio ya había llegado al último piso y entró, al abrir la puerta sintió el aroma de Yuri; aunque casi nunca estuviera ahí todo el lugar olía a ella y eso encantó a la rubia. Pero salió de su trance al recordar el resto de las órdenes que se le habían dado, Nio rápidamente se había quitado lo que traía puesto y solamente quedo en ropa interior y se puso encima una ligera bata negra, sólo quedaba esperar a que llegara su amada. Yuri y Nio compartían en algunas ocasiones la habitación por lo había algo de ropa de la rubia entre otras cosas.

Por otra parte Yuri estaba demasiado confundida, al ver la frialdad que había expresado Nio en el mensaje sentía que probablemente la rubia le iba a armar un gran alboroto o quizas le diría que no quería seguir con ella más que como su leal compañera, pero la castaña no quería sólo como su compañera a Nio, quería que fuera suya y de nadie más. Que pudieran estar juntas y compartir recuerdos y muchas cosas más, en pocas palabras, la amaba profundamente pero era algo que Yuri no entendía del todo. Llegó al piso que correspondía, era el momento de la verdad, era el momento de decidir. Entró a la habitación y vio a Nio en bata, esto le causó que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza pero no sabía por que, si por sorpresa o quizas algo más

-Nio...por que estas...asi? -la castaña tenía los ojos fijos en la rubia

-Me incomodaba lo que traía puesto y decidí quitarmelo, te molesta? -decía con una voz tranquila, pero sus mirada era provocadora

-No pero...bueno no importa, que es lo que querias hablar? -dijo Yuri quitandose su saco

-Creo que es fácil adivinar no crees? de nosotras y lo que me dijiste en la mañana en tu mensaje

-No tiene caso discutirlo, no cambiare mi decisión -la castaña trataba a toda costa evitar la mirada de Nio, aunque tuviera que comportarse encontra de lo que realmente quería decir

-... -Nio puso una cara que era dificíl saber que pensaba pero era seguro que no algo bueno

-Que? -Yuri no entendía que era lo que pensaba la rubia y eso la angustiaba

-Es suficiente! tu quisiste llegar a esto -Nio levantó la voz y se dirigió a la mayor

-A que te refieres con es-

Nio abrió la bata dejando su cuerpo sólo cubierto por su ropa interior, se lanzó sobre Yuri tirandola sobre el sillón de la habitación y se sentó sobre ella sujetando las manos de Yuri contra el brazo del mueble. Yuri no sabía como reaccionar, por un lado le agradaba estar asi con Nio pero por otro...si no se detenian podía pasar lo mismo que la noche anterior y la castaña no podía permitirse que algo como eso volviera a suceder

-Nio sueltame en este momento -dijo Yuri tratando de safarse pero Nio estaba sacando fuerzas de donde podía para evitar que se le escapara

-Por que siempre tienes que hacer eso? Por que justo cuando vamos a dar el paso para tener una relación más cercana y seri mientes, te alejas o pones excusas? Dime por que! -la rubia ya no sabía que pensar o como sentirse, nuevamente sus emociones la abrumaban

-No se de que hablas...lo de ayer no debió pasar, nunca deje que mis impulsos me controloran y eso seguira asi -pese a que ella era conciente de lo decía, le dolía decirlo

-Como puedes decir eso?! -unas lagrimas traicioneras se acumularon en sus ojos pero más que nada eran lagrimas de frustación- ya olvidaste la vez que casi muero por la herida de Azuma y me dijiste varias veces que me querias y que no te dejara? o aquella vez que tuvimos el problema con el hacker que reveló información confidencial de Myojo, te llegó una carta donde dijeron que me mandarían a buscarlo personalmente y me prometiste que no dejarias que nos alejaran? Dime de una maldita vez Yuri que es lo que realmente sientes y deja de bromear conmigo!

-No juego contigo, tú eres lo único que tengo y que quiero en mi vida pero eres mi protegida Nio eso no cambiará...

-Nunca te cansas de mentir? si hace menos de 24 horas estabas mandándome ese patético mensaje "no puedo sacarme esa imagen tuya llorando Nio, lo mejor será que me aleje aunque me parta el alma, entre más lejos este de mi menos sufriras" acaso ya no lo recuerdas o fue otra persona quien lo escribió? -la rubia lentamente iba tomando un tono de voz molesto que uno de tristeza, a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza las manos de la castaña

-Admito que lo escribí y lo que pienso no ha cambiado, no lo entiendes? soy tu protectora y es mi obligación que estes bien. Si tengo que mentir para que no sucedan cosas que podrían perjudicarte lo haré además debes entender que mientras estemos juntas sufriremos... -la mirada de Yuri estaba fija en un punto en que era imposible ver a Nio, ella sabía que con sólo mirar un momento aquellos ojos anaranjados perdería su determinación

-No tiene ningún maldito sentido lo que dices! primero me dices que soy protegida y ahora dices que de verdad tienes sentimientos por mi, QUIEN TE ENTIENDE?!

-Sabes perfectamente el por que, mientras estemos juntas no nos entederemos y más importante...sufriremos

-pero lo haremos más si estamos separadas y lo sabes perfectamente

Esta vez Yuri no supo que contestar, tenía razón ya que ambas habían pasado por eso hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Nio tenía al rededor de 12 años se descubrió que muchas personas tenían un interés especial en ella por el clan al que había pertenecido y se decidió mandarla a otra región del país. Tan sólo habían pasado tres días desde que se separaron y ambas mujeres estaban en agonía, se necesitaban más de lo que pensaban y cuando se volvieron a encontar fue la primera vez que se besaron. Nunca supieron el por que tuvieron ese impulso pero con el pasar de los años fue evidente la razón, pero la que lo aceptaba era Nio en cuanto la castaña...por lo menos no en voz alta

-Tienes razón pero...esto no esta nada bien Nio! -Yuri recobraba su voz dominante

-No crees que ya es muy tarde para arrepentirte, después de tantos besos y lo que paso anoche acaso piensas que me voy a creer ese cuento de que no sientes nada? que de verdad piensas que lo mejor es estar separadas? no es la primera vez que me dices que esto no esta bien pero quiero que me digas sinceramente por que lo ves asi, necesito saberlo y más te vale que no me salgas con una estupidez de que es por la edad

-Sabes a la perfección que eso no me importa pero me preocupa mi clan -Yuri cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar lo que podría pasar

-Tu clan?! -Nio se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa respuesta

-Si, Nio si se enteran que estoy contigo podrían alejarte de mi lado o peor...te asesinarían y no puedo permitir eso!

-Esa es tu única preocupación? -dijo la rubia con los ojos en blanco

-Es la principal pero otra es que pueda llegar a lastimarte, tan sólo mirate en este momento! Estas sufriendo y aun no somos amantes, no quiero que sufrás por mi culpa!

Lo había dicho, los sentimientos que trató de ignorar por años salieron de golpe. Se hizo un gran silencio, Nio pensaba cada una de las palabras de su amada. Mientras que Yuri tan sólo esperaba que su voluntad no se desplomara y terminara pasando lo que deseaba pero no quería que sucediera, sino no habría forma de que las separaran y su clan intervendría

-No importa...

-Que cosa?

-No importa Yuri, quiero intentarlo -la voz de Nio comenzaba a ahogarse por unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos- estoy segura que tendremos problemas pero estaremos mejor si estamos juntas...se que suena cursi y estupido pero...ya no quiero seguir guardando todo lo que de verdad quisiera decirte o lo que realmente quisiera que fueramos

\- Pero las consecuencias son mortales Nio debes entender qu-

-Se cuales son, si quieren asesinarme que lo intenten porque no pienso dejarte tan fácilmente -la rubia sonrió con unas lágrimas en los ojos- ya lo demostré una vez, puedo hacerlo las veces que sea necesario...mientras tu aceptes que seamos amantes podré hacerlo

-Nio...-eso fue demasiado, Yuri trató de calmar sus impulsos pero no pudo más. Se liberó de las manos que la tenían prisionera y cambio la posición en la que estaban, ahora Yuri estaba sobre Nio que se abrazó del cuello de la mayor

-Yuri...por favor...ya no sigamos reprimiendo y ocultando lo que sentimos de verdad -acercaban sus rostros, sentían el aliento de la otra en sus labios

-No se si realmente esto es amor pero... quiero vivirlo contigo... -sucedió lo inevitable, ahora sus labios las unían y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la otra

Sus besos estaban cargados de lujuria y amor, llenos de sentimientos que habían sido reprimidos por mucho tiempo. Nio acariciaba la nuca de Yuri mientras que con su otra mano daba leves rasguños en la parte superior de la espalda de de la castaña, la mayor a su vez recorría el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos muy suavemente. Por supuesto que pequeños jadeos causados por el placer comenzaron a salir de las bocas por parte de ambas, haciendo que el deseo de la otra se incrementara.

La rubia poco a poco empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su amada hasta quitarsela por completo. Las manos de Nio era suaves y gentiles, esto hizo que la castaña sintiera el deseo crecer en ella pero no sabía muy bien que hacer ya que a pesar de ser mayor no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer en ese momento pero sintió como las manos de la menor recorrían lentamente su espalda y esto hizo que sus labios decendieran por el cuello dee la rubia

-Yuri...eso se siente muy raro pero me gusta

-Nio...De verdad quieres que hagamos esto otra vez?

-Por supuesto -sin más la castaña la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta la cama, una vez ahí se quitaron la ropa que las sofocaba dejándolas sólo en pantis.

Yuri acomodó a Nio entre las unas grandes almohadas que poseía y comenzó a lamer cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba, la rubia dejaba salir unas tiernos y tímidos gemidos en unos momentos hasta que ella misma comenzó a imitar las acciones por parte de su amante. Aunque esta no era la primera vez que estaban en esta situación, era la primera en el que las dos aceptaban completamente sus sentimientos. Poco después una serie de dulces caricias e inocentes gemidos fueron lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación, era un verdadera y tierna prueba de amor

Se despertaron, era una mañana nublada al igual que los días anteriores pero posiblemente era la más calida mañana para cierta rubia. A diferencia del día anterior, la castaña estaba a su lado abrazandola levemente, se quedo mirando la expresión dormida de su amada por unos momentos hasta que esta se despertó

-Buenos días Yuri -la expresión demostraba lo feliz que estaba en ese momento

-Buenos días Nio -la castaña sorprendió a la menor dandole un beso en la frente- jamás pensé que podría despertar a tu lado de esta forma

-Y-Yuri -un sonrojo se formó en el rostro de la rubia pero la mayor se apoderó de sus labios, eran besos suaves que estaban llenos de amor. El beso fue interrumpido por el sonido de lo que al parecer era de un celular, pensaban ignorarlo pero simplemente insistían en llamar hasta que la mayor revisó el nombre y al parecer era de parte de los altos mandos de su claan. Le pedían que viajara a cierto lugar en el extranjero en los proximos días. Eso simplemente significaría trabajo los siguientes días.

Y así fue, ese día más tarde estuvieron bastante a atareadas pero sin duda no había sido pesado ya que estban junto a la otra. Pero estar con tu ser amado no que el hecho de que puedas cansarte, como habían dormido poco por las cosas que hicieron la noche anterior y agregando el trabajo del día terminaron exhaustas pero durieron abrazadas. Al día siguiente se repitió la misma rutina pero con la diferencia de que hubo pequeños roces lascivos entre ellas, toda la energía sexual que cargaron durante el día salió inmediatamente en cuanto llegaron a la habitación.

Era ya domingo, quizas eran las 3 de la mañana, las chicas recién terminaban su sesión de besos y caricias. Yuri y Nio hablaban de cosas que habían pasado juntas y de otras que querían vivir, pronto la rubia recordó algo que ignoró olimpicamente durante los últimos días.

-Demonios! no les he dicho nada! -la menor fue rápidamente a buscar su celular mientras Yuri la veía con cara como si se hubiera vuellto loca

-De quienes hablas?

-Ah! d-de n-nadie por qu-que? -la rubia se estaba regañando mentalmente por haber dicho eso, seguramente Yuri volvería a darle su ataque de celos como el otro día o quizás uno peor

-Nio, estoy esperando tu respuesta -la castaña había puesto una expresión seria y ligeramente molesta

-No vayas a matar a nadie por favor Yuri... bueno... fui a hablar con dos personas -mal, Yuri comenzaba a endurecer su rostro pero Nio tenía que explicarle las cosas- eran Inukai y Sagae

-Que querías con ellas dos? -esta vez Yuri puso una expresión de intriga ya que era raro que Nio hablara con la clase negra de hace un año

-Bueno...yo...yo hablé con Sagae hace unos días

-Ella era con la que estabas en el parque?! -la castaña se había levantado de su lugar

-Si! Pero deja que termine! por favor dejame terminar! -Nio movía sus brazos de forma energética de un lado a otro tratando de calmar a la mayor

-Pues date prisa -Yuri comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-De acuerdo, si, era ella pero sólo la vi para que me ayudara a mejorar mi relación contigo

-Por que ella? no parece el tipo de persona que se preocupe por esas cosas

-No lo hace, pero ella logró enamorar a Inukai

-De verdad? bueno eso es algo de lo que debe estar orgullosa -poco antes de que diera inicio la clase negra, Yuri hablo brevemente con algunas de las chicas y entre ellas era la pelirosa- esta bien, y como terminaste hablando con Inukai?

-Ellas terminaron juntas y después de que pensé que me ibas a abandonar busque a Sagae nuevamente- poco a poco la castaña se calmaba al entender mejor la situación- al igual que como pasó contigo Isuke malinterpretó la situación y tuvimos que explicarle, después yo le dije lo que había sucedido y me ayudó...debo decir que fue de más ayuda que Sagae

-Bueno de alguna forma la entiendo, Nio no puedes ir por ahí abrazando a la gente -se dio la vuelta para buscar algo de ropa ya que estaba en paños menores- pero me sorprende que haya querido ayudarte, ella no es el tipo de persona que haría eso

-Por eso mi opción era Sagae -al ver un poco de indiferencia por parte de la castaña cada vez que mencionaba a la peliroja decidió bromear poco con Yuri- piensa que nos pasara lo mismo que pasó con ellas, podrías también terminar siendo un pequeño dulce de fresa

-Que?! -la castaña se paró de golpe justo cuando iba a abandonar la habitación

-Nada, nada

-Será mejor que corras Nio -Yuri hizo una mirada "perversa" hacia su joven amante

-De acuerdo -dijo con una mirada juguetona

La persiguío al rededor de dos minutos pero se detuvo, esto fue porque Nio se tropezó con un mueble y ternimó en el suelo pero ya que Yuri venía con velocidad no se pudo detener y cayó sobre la rubia. Se miraron por un momento hasta que Nio la tomó del cuello a la castaña y la besó, por un momento la mayor se sorprendió pero respondió al beso son pensarlo, cargo a la rubia y la llevó a la cama mientras seguían besandose.

Las noches se habían transformado completamente para ambas, hubieran seguido con su muestra de amor hasta el amanecer pero estaban exhaustas por el trabajo de los días anteriores, el agotamiento emocional y el esfuerzo físico. Nuevamente el sol se levantaba detras de las nubes grises , las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas y dentro de ella se veía a una rubia aferrada a una hermosa castaña ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el medio día pero aun asi estaba muy oscuro el día. Nio se despertó lentamente, gozando el poder estar entre los brazos de su amada que al poco rato también se despertó. Hablaron por un momento y Nio recordó que debía hablar hoy con Isuke y Haruki ya que posiblemente se estarían preocupando, Yuri le dijo que confiaba en que estaría bien y que podría ir, ella tenía que hacer un poco de limpieza en el lugar pero que esperaba que no se tardara mucho. Sin más Nio salió de la cama aunque realmente no quería. Mientras se duchaba pensó en que tal vez mejor les mandara un mensaje pero si lo analizaba mejor le iban a preguntar muchas cosas y le interrumpirian mientras estuviera con Yuri, pero si las visitara sólo sera un rato y ya no habría distracciones.

Cuando terminó de alistarse se despidió de Yuri con un abrazo y un beso, pero algo sintió la rubia, una especie de sensación extraña, como si algo le dijera que se quedara con la castaña. Pero prefirio terminar con eso de una vez y de disfrutar a su amada sin que nadie la distraiga. Iba en dirección hacia la casa de Isuke, supuso que estaban ahí y siguió, aunque el lugar quedara a a una hora de Myojo. Desde que había dejado la academia sentía como si alguien la vigilara pero no entendía por estaba cerca del aquel enorme edificio sólo sintió como unas manos cubrieron su boca y otras sus ojos, la arrastraron o eso pensaba ya que sentia algo aspero y duro en su espalda. Las manos la soltaron un momento pero fue para cubrir su boca y ojos con algo que se sentía como tela. Poco despues sintió varios golpes en su cara por la fuerza y la sensación que le dejaba en el rostro podría decirse que eran puños para después sentir que una especie de palo o tubo la gopeaba en sus costillas, de pronto sintió algo romperse en su lado izquierdo, el sonido de algo quebrandose retumbo en su cabeza. Poco después sintio un ardor insoportable en sus brazos y otros un poco menos dolorosos en varias zonas de su cuerpo. Finalmente recibió un golpe exageradamente pesado en su estómago y un puñetazo en su mandibula que si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte se la hubiera roto. Sentía un dolor insoportable en cada parte de su ser, no pensaba en otra cosa más que el dolor era tanto que su cuerpo lentamente la anestesiaba con adrenalina y la hizo pensar que estaba muriendo. Los golpes cesaron y se escuchaban pasos de varias personas corriendo poco a poco su conciencia regresaba o más bien no sabía que pasaba sólo que ahora podía pensar, se logró quitar lo que le cubría los ojos y la boca para poder mirarse en un estado muy grave, notó que su hombro y clavicula estaban en una posición anormal, ademas que sus costillas no le permitián respiran bien "quizas estan rotas" pensó.

Se levantó como pudo y con mucho dolor, empezó a caminar al parecer no había gente en la calle y eso le haría más fácil entrar la edificio. Claro que al entrar un hombre que era el portero que asustó al ver a la chica pero Nio logró confudirlo y hacerlo que durmiera mientras llegara al elevador, al menos era un punto bueno el hipnotizar a la gente a su gusto. Llegó al piso que correspondía al de la pelirosa, caminó hasta la puerta y llamó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba...después de eso y que recordaba decirle unas cosas a Isuke su mente se hundió en la oscuridad

 _Fin de flashback_

-No se muy bien el por que me atacaron, no era una pandilla ya que parecían bien organizados, estoy segura que eran personas mandadas para golpearme pero no entiendo el motivo -dijo la rubia viendo sus manos que había entrelazado en un punto de su relato

Tanto como Isuke y Haruki estaban atónitas, buscaban que poder decirle a la rubia pero simplmente no encontraban palabras. La verdad era que sentían que podían hacer sentir mal a la chica si decían algo pero Isuke decidió hablar

-Al menos lograste llegar viva hasta aqui, eso es un milagro -la voz de Isuke era un poco extraña, como si quisiera que sonara con un tono tipico de ella pero con suavidad, algo muy extraño para ella- pero hablaremos mejor mañana, seguramente estas demasiado cansada

-Bueno realmente si pero creo que lo mejor es que le diga a Yuri que venga por mi

-No, dile que estas aquí -le dijo Haruki con una voz tranquila- dile lo que paso y que venga mañana por ti

-Pero Haruki-san...

-Haz lo que te dijo -dijo la pelirosa mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-De acuerdo -Nio tomo su celular que estaba a lado suyo, al parecer alguna de ellas dos lo había puesto ahi

-Te dejaremos descansar Nio, asi que por favor hazlo -dijo la peliroja para después salir de la habitación

Nio sentía algo extraño cuando estaba con ellas dos, era muy distinto a lo que alguna vez había sentido pero era totalmente diferente a lo que sentía con Yuri. Podría ser esta sensación eso extraño llamado amistad? Mandó el mensaje diciendole a Yuri lo sucedido. Obviamente se alteró mucho la castaña, casi salía de Myojo por Nio hasta que la rubia le pidió que esperará hasta el día siguiente. Llegaron a un acuerdo y la rubia finalmente se pudo quedar dormida.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del departamento una pelirosa se cambiaba de ropa a la vez que su novia observaba el espectáculo

-En que momento mi hogar se convirtió en albergue? 3

-Hahaha no seas tan exagerada, además fuiste tu quien la dejo quedarse no es asi? -la peliroja sonreía burlonamente

-Si pero que querías? que la echara en el estado en el que esta? pareciera que crees que soy una especie de ser malvado

-No digas cosas como esas -Haruki abrazó por la espalda a la pelirosa y esta última abrazó los brazos de la peliroja- sabes que te amo Isuke-sama

-Eso ya lo se...por cierto será mejor que llames a tus hermanos

-A mis hermanos? - Haruki se extraño ante lo dicho por la pelirosa, por que los involucraba?

-Después de lo que nos contó Nio crees que voy a dejar que te vayas? realmente eres una idiota si es asi

-Por favor Isuke-sama, es todavía muy temprano además no me pasará nada puedo cui...-Isuke tomó el rostro de Haruki impidiendo que terminara de hablar, lo acercó al suyo y mirandola directamente a los le dijo

-Haruki, será mejor que me hagas caso no quiero que te pase algo parecido a lo que sucedió a Hashiri -la mirada de Isuke era profunda y dejo sin palabras a la peliroja, Haruki tomó suavemente la delgada cintura de su novia pero la voz de esta la detuvo- así que agarra tu maldito teléfono y avisales que no llegarás hoy a dormir

-Si, Isuke-sama -respondío Haruki dando un beso en la frente de la pelirosa

Eran casi las 7pm y había comenzado a llover, Haruki le avisó a Fuyuka que había un problema y que iba a quedarse en casa de Isuke, cosa que de alguna forma alegró a sus hermanos. Pero ahora Haruki se preguntaba que iba a usar para su primer día de trabajo, a menos que se despertara temprano y fuera a su casa por ropa, eso es lo que haría pero tendría que decirselo a Isuke.

Al poco rato la pelirosa decidió pedir comida a domicilio ya que realmente no quería hacer nada en ese momento, despues de hacer el pedido sonrió levemente y comenzó a marcar otro número

-A quien llamas Isuke-sama? -preguntó Haruki extrañada

-Lo sabrás pronto 3 -la sonrisa de Isuke era confusa, por un lado era como si ocultara algo y por el otro era como si se estuviera divirtiendo- puedes irte un momento? será mejor si tu tampoco sabes hasta ese momento

-Si...tampoco...lo se?

-Tu sólo hazme caso -le dijo haciendo un guiño

Era obvio que Haruki estuviera confundida por lo dicho por su chica pero unos minutos más tarde llegó una persona que al parecer traía algo totalmente diferente a lo que sabia que se había ordenado y cuando se lo mostraba se sorprendió al ver que eran panes de melon. Si bien ninguna de ellas dos eran fanáticas pero sabían que Nio si lo era, la rubia seguía durmiendo realmente estaba cansada, Isuke se los dejo cerca por si se llegaba a despertar más tarde. Cuando regreso a la cocina se encontró con la peliroja con una mirada burlona

-Y aun así me dices que no eres un dulce de fresa

-No lo soy, simplemente hago acciones que me liberen del Karma 3 -decía Isuke evitando la mirada de su novia

-No puedes engañarme Isuke-sama, me gusta ese lado tierno tuyo pero -la pelirosa sintió las manos de su novia y posteriormente la lengua de Haruki en su oreja- también me gusta ver de vez en cuando a una ruda Isuke

-No olvides el "sama" -dijo con un pequeño sonrojo la pelirosa

-Si, lo siento -una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Haruki

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no te disculpes por todo idiota? 3

Al poco rato llegó lo que habían ordenado y comieron pero al terminar Isuke notó un poco extraña a su peliroja, estaba demasiado pensativa y no era algo normal en ella. Isuke decidió acercarse lentamente a Haruki y pusó suavemente sus manos en los hombros de esta

-Pensar mucho te va a hacer daño, dime que tienes -la voz de Isuke carecía de su tono autoritario

-No es nada sólo que -Haruki se detuvo en lo que estaba siendo y puso una mirada seria- Isuke-sama posiblemente ha gastado bastante dinero alimentandome y eso no esta bien...estoy pensando en como pagartelo

-...En verdad eres una idiota Haruki...

-Y ahora por que? -la común sonrisa de la peliroja se hacía presente en su rostro

-Esas son cosas que no importan, además si no te comieras la comida que hay en la nevera posiblemente ya no serviría -la pelirosa acariciaba lentamente los hombros de Haruki- no te preocupes por cosas insignificantes

-Pero...

-Es una orden - Isuke le lanzó una mirada seria a su novia

-Lo sient-

-Si te disculpas en este momento te mato 3

-Esta bien Isuke-sama, no tienes por que enojarte

Se dirigieron a la a habitación de la pelirosa para sentarse en el pequeño sillón que se encontraba ahí pero justo cuando se acababan se sentar el teléfono de Isuke sonó, una sonrisa especial se dibujo en el rostro de la pelirosa y eso era por que en la pantalla decía "Mamá"

-Hola Mamá, como están papá y tu?

 _-Se puede decir que bien pero aunque no del todo felices_

-Por qué?

 _-Bueno, papá porque te extraña y mamá porque papá esta triste_

-Entonces mamá no me extraña? -la pelirosa hizo un falso tono de voz como si estuviera dolída

- _Claro que si, eres nuestra hija es normal que te extrañemos. Pero llamaba para preguntarte como estabas -_ la voz de Eisuke cambió a uno más serio- h _e estado un poco preocupado_

-Preocupado? -no era normal que su madre se preocupara tanto por Isuke así algo sabía su padre

 _-Me enteré por unos compañeros del trabajo de papá que al parecer ha habido ataques a personas jovenes, de entre 15 y 20 años_

-Pero por que te preocupa eso mamá? Tu y yo sabemos que la gente muere todos los días

- _Si, pero...esos jovenes..._ -hubo un largo silencio que angustió un poco a Isuke-. _..no son chicos cualquiera, al parecer eran los subordinados de algunos asesinos que conocí. Al parecer hay una red sicaria extranjera que ha metido gente al país...la idea de jovenes asesinos pareció no agradarles y tratarán de acabar con los subordinados o aprendizes de los asesinos más importantes en la ciudad_

-Pero eso significa...

- _Si, Isuke no quiero que salgas del departamento por unos días y mantente alejada de cualquier persona que este entre los 15 y 20 años, irónicamente mandan jovenes a cazar jovenes_ -cuando su padre dijo eso automáticamente la pelirosa pensó en Hitsugui y Chitaru, también pensó en la supuesta reunión de Hanabusa dentro de unos días. Algo raro estaba pasando e Isuke sentido que de alguna forma todo estaba relacionado

-Esta bién mamá

- _De acuerdo, le pasaría a papá el teléfono para que hablara contigo pero al parecer se quedó dormido. Te hablaré en unos días, cuidate por favor_

-Claro, soy tu hija después de todo -al terminar la llamada se encontró con una mirada preocupada en la peliroja- que significa esa mirada?

-Bueno...primero creo que deberías bajar un poco el volumen de llamada. Segundo, escuche lo que te dijo y tercero...tu crees que Namatame y Kirigaya esten envueltas en todo esto?

-La verdad no se aunque tengo el presentimiento de que si -Isuke guardo su celular y miró nuevamente a la peliroja- pero no te preocupes, dudo mucho que sean tan idiotas para que me ataquen

-De verdad eso espero - los ojos de Haruki estaban llenos de preocupación mientras miraba a la pelirosa

-Cambiando de tema, como mamá llamó me pregunto como será su reacción cuando te presente como mi novia 3

-Eh?! -en un segundo todo rastro de preocupación desapareció del rostro de Haruki para convertirse en nerviosismo- b-bueno no sea literalmente suegra asesina y madre sobreprotectora todo estará bien

-Es madre sobreprotectora...

-De acuerdo Isuke-sama posiblemente sólo viva hasta esa día, cuidarías de mis hermanos si me asesina?

-De que estas hablando? no te asesinará pero no creo que le caigas muy bien -Haruki se deprimió un poco al escuchar eso- pero seguramente a papá si, incluso puede que se haga amigo tuyo

-De verdad? -dijo con una pequeña risa la peliroja

-Si, papá es asi es demasiado inocente

-Ahora que lo pienso nunca me has dicho el nombre de tu papá

-Tajiri, pero no creo que lo vayas a llamar así ya que lo más probable es que te pida que lo llames "suegro" o "papá"

-Seguramente ya han conocido a varios de tus pretendientes cierto? -dijo un poco seria Haruki

-La verdad es que no, eres la primera -la peliroja se sorprendió al escuchar eso y no fue pasado por alto por Isuke- nunca pensé que alguno estuviera a la altura de alguien como yo, pero tenías que llegar tu y destruir mi muro...

-Isuke-sama...-Haruki no sabía que decir, ella pensaba que la pelirosa había tenido bastante experiencia antes de que estuviera con ella

-Pero no voy a hablar de eso, quiero saber algo más importante

-Que cosa?

-Cuando me presentarás a tu madre? -dijo Isuke mirando hacía al gran ventana que había en la habitación

-Pues podríamos ir dentro de una semana -en eso Isuke movió los ojos a Haruki con ojos extrañados

-Asi de fácil? creí que posiblemente te pondrías nerviosa por que tu madre aceptara que sales con una mujer

-Una vez que se puso un poco mejor me dijo que quería que le presentara a mi pareja, fuera hombre o mujer pero que fuera alguien que me hiciera feliz y me amara. Por eso se que estará encantada de conocerte por que me las arregle para conseguir una novia tan hermosa como Isuke-sama!

-Espera! que haces? -Haruki había abrazado a la pelirosa por la espalda y la tenía muy pegada a su cuerpo- oye Haruki por que tu madre esta en el hospital? que sucedió con tu padre? y como terminaron con tantas deudas?

Haruki soltó un poco el abrazo y esto hizo que Isuke girara su cabeza para encarar a la peliroja, pero se sorprendió que al ver que Haruki tenía una expresión ligeramente divertida

-De verdad quieres saber?

-Por algo te pregunté no?

-Bueno, te diré pero quiero que te acomodes como yo te diga por favor -la Isuke aceptó. Haruki estaba sentada cerca del brazo del mueble y la pelirosa se sentó muy cerca de ella- Estas lista para saber la historia de la pequeña Haruki?

-No voy a decirte si, no soy una niña pequeña 3

-Lo siento quería ver tu reacción -dijo Haruki poniendo su mano en su cabeza

-Idiota...

-Bueno, por donde empezamos? mi madre conoció a padre en su trabajo de camarera hace 20 años

-No me importa donde ni hace cuanto se conocieron sólo te pregunte que...

-Debo decirte todo porque si no me pierdo Isuke-sama -dijo con una cara de perrito regañado la peliroja

-Dilo rápido

-Bueno, después de conocerse unos meses salieron y al poco tiempo se casaron, y luego vine al mundo. Mis padres se querían mucho, nunca he visto una pareja tan enamorada

-Eso explica los 10 hijos -Isuke se empezó a reir pero se detuvo cuando vio a su peliroja con una expresión seria con una ceja levantada- esta bién,lo siento. Puedes continuar

-En ese entonces no teníamos problemas económicos, eramos una familia de clase trabajadora normal. Poco después nacío Fuyuka, ella y yo eramos complices de juego y cuando llegó Yuki lo cuidabamos las dos ya que era muy lindo de bebé, era como nuestro juguete con vida. Cuando nació Kotone pasó lo mismo pero Yuki no cuidó a nadie hasta que nacieron Haku y Sora, por eso es que el se preocupa mucho por ellos ya que practicamente los cuida desde que estaban en pañales. El punto es que cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de Yui mi padre empezó a enfermarse, al parecer algunas cosas que había hecho de joven le estaban pasando la cuenta con su presión sanguinea. Como dejo de trabajar por que simplemente ya no tenía fuerzas mi madre empezó a hacer unas cuantas cosas para conseguir algo de dinero como hacer bordados o un poco de sastrería. Mientras que Fuyuka, Yuki y yo nos dimos cuenta de la situación decidimos ayudar a mamá bañando perros, de alguna forma era divertido y pensabamos que pronto pasarían los momentos difíciles hasta que...

-Hasta que...? -Isuke notó que la mirada de la peliroja había cambiado así que decidió tomar su mano

-Estoy bien Isuke-sama, sólo que nunca se lo he contado a nadie y se siente un poco raro -Haruki apretó la mano de su novia y respiró profundamente- hasta que mi padre murió, nos devastó a todos pero especialmente a mi madre aunque claro que es demasiado duro perder al amor de tu vida y el padre de tus hijos. Al poco tiempo nació Yui y trajo alegría a la casa ya que todos queríamos cuidarla, tu misma has visto los efectos que tiene sobre las personas...es algo especial verla. Mi madre comenzó a trabajar ya que que debiamos dinero de la casa, servicios, las clinicas que visitó mi padre y de los medicamentos que usó. Pero el trabajar demasiado, dormir poco y no comer lo suficiente casi la mató. Mi madre tuvo que ser internada de emergencia y nos dijeron que tenía problemas clinicos desde que nació Yui y que iba a estar bastante tiempo en el hospital. Y ese fue el inició de varios problemas ya que sólo unos meses después nos corrieron de la casa los del banco ya que debíamos dinero y que no podríamos habitarla hasta que se pagara por completo, sólo por que eramos unos niños esas personas nos dejaron vivir en una casa que rentaba uno de los empleados pero claro que si nos cobran la renta por vivir ahí. Luego hay que agregar las deudas que trató de pagar mi madre, la casa, la renta,la cuenta del hospital y los gastos diarios. Cuando nos echaron de nuestra casa Fuyuka y yo olvidamos totalemente los juegos y nos decidimos a mantener a la familia, yo trabajaría y ella haría el que hacer de la casa pero mis hermanos decidieron repartirse las tareas y ya sólo tenía que buscar en donde me pagarán bien. Al principió hacía trabajos en casas o hacía de mesera en eventos y fiestas, fue precisamente ahí donde conocí a mi jefe cuando era asesina aunque trabaje por dos años sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía pero ya cuando cumplí 18 años ya podría trabajar en un lugar donde me pudieran dar un salario por un labor honesto. Ahora ya falta poco menos de la mitad por pagar de las deudas y mi madre comenzó a presentar mejoría...Bueno esta ha sido la historia de la persona amada por los niños y niñas Sagae Haruki! jajaja Dime que opinas Isuke-sama, que crei-

Haruki se calló de golpe a ver algunas lágrimas en el rostro de Isuke, la expresión de la pelirosa era dificíl de desifrar pero la peliroja se sintió un poco ansiosa por ver a su amada llorar

-Isuke-sama por que..?

-Aunque has pasado los últimos cinco años en un infierno que no te correspondía vivir...como sigues con una sonrisa en el rostro?

-Bueno te dire mis razones. Son mi madre, Fuyuka, Yuki, Kotone, Sei, Haru, Sora, Matsuri, Yoko, Yui...y ahora tu también eres una de mis razones Isuke-sama. Quiero tener un buen un humor cada vez que te vea

-En verdad eres una Idiota...-dijo Isuke abrazando a la peliroja sollozando ligeramente

-Tranquila Isuke-sama, ahora -la pelirosa levantó la mirada preguntandose que le iba a decir Haruki- ya que yo te conté mi historia que tal si tu me dices la tuya?

-No es algo muy bello de contar, además por que quieres saber algo asi -aunque Isuke quería que su voz sonará grosera no podía

-Es algo que quisiera saber, por favor Isuke-sama -Haruki tomó las manos de Isuke y la miró con ojos suplicantes, la pelirosa no pudo ante esa mirada

-Esta bién, pero hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo ya que mi mente automáticamente las bloqueo y ojala se queden así, no puedes preguntar nada hasta que termine de hablar

-De acuerdo, te escucho-decía encantada Haruki ni quiera imaginandose lo que le iba a decir

-Antes que nada te recuerdo que ni con mamá ni con papá estoy relacionada por un lazo sanguíneo, con eso dicho empiezo -respiro profundamente un par de veces- mis padres eran personas totalmente insoportables e irresponsables, nunca se preocuparon por mantener la casa limpia, si tenían dinero, si había servicios y mucho menos en cuidarme. Cada día era un horrible recorrido sólo por sobrevivir pero mamá intervino un día, mato a esos malditos y me adoptó. Y listo, esa es la historia de Inukai Isuke -la peliroja notó que Isuke le dijo la verdad pero había algo que se preguntaba desde hace un tiempo

-Isuke-sama te puedo preguntar algo?

-Que?

-Quien es Shun? -al escuchar ese nombre se pusó palida y su cuerpo tembló por un momento- Isuke-sama?

-Como sabes ese nombre? -dijo Isuke mirando hacía la nada

-Lo decías a veces entre sueños en Myojo, pero no mencionaste a nadie con ese nombre, quien es?-la peliorsa miró angustiada a su novia pero sabía que debía decirle

-Haruki te voy a decir algo que sólo sabemos mamá y yo, puede que te sorprendas demasiado

-Dime Isuke-sama

-Bueno yo...tenía un hermano -Haruki sólo abrío los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa, la pelirosa siguió hablando- mis padres biológicos la mataron unos días antes de que mamá me salvara, era mi hermano pequeño...ha sido la única que persona que realmente he cuidado por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Cuando murió decidí no volver a cuidar de nadie más que de papá, a veces tengo sueños con el, me llama pero no distinguó que me dice tal vez sea por mi nombre original pero es algo que no recuerdo, no quería cuidar de nadie nunca más pero tenías que llegar tu a joder todo Haruki -Isuke miró con una mirada de burla a la peliroja

-La verdad no se que decirte en este momento Isuke...yo

-Isuke-sama, no quites el "sama". Pero no hablemos de esto, es algo sin importancia ahora -Isuke abrazó a su peliroja pero Haruki sintió diferente ese gesto, es como si Isuke buscara refugio en los brazos de su amada. La peliroja tomó la cabeza de la pelirosa y la acarició suavemente, Haruki podría jurar que Isuke apretó su abrazo ante sus acciones

Estuvieron así unos momentos más hasta que finalmente Isuke se soltó y le dió un beso a la peliroja, la pelirosa la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la enorme cama pero fue con la intensión de sólo rescostarse y mirarse a los ojos mientras estaban sus rostros estaban a centimetros de distancia. Sin duda el hecho de que ambas contarán sus historias hacía que se entendieran mejor, las dos mujeres se habían enamorado más de la persona que tenían en frente, tenían la seguridad de que esos dolorosos recuerdos con el tiempo sólo serían recuerdos.

 **Tocando temas familiares con el Team Sexy jajaj no se que vayan a pensar de que se hayan contado esas cosas pero espero les haya gustado,que les pareció? se lo esperaban? que creen que pase en el siguiente cap? Fue muy cursi el final? xD se que posiblemente haya reclamos de porque no fue detalladito la escena hard de Nio y Yuri pero tengan paciencia, me lo agradecerán después.**

 **He llegado a la conclusión que me gusta mucho usar los flashbacks en mis capitulo xD alguien más se ha dado cuenta de eso? jajaja como pudieron ver las cosas se van a poner más interesantes apartir de este cap. Muy probablemente alargue un poco la historia más de lo que tenía planeado hacerla eso es bueno o malo? xD prometo no tardarme en actualizar! asi que pronto podrán leerlo, espero les haya gustado el cap!**

 _Respodiendo reviews:_

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido revisar a profundidad el anime pero ya veo que debí haberlo hecho jajaja amo a Isuke y yo también mataría a quien me hicera eso pero Isuke nos probó que ella no xD Dios de verdad me protegeras?! de verdad? gracias! sólo que eso no cambie por leer este cap xD

 **damydark:** Bueno este quedo largo aunque no se si más, menos o igual xD la verdad es que pensé que a nadie le daría risa y todos me odiarían pero no paso eso y me hizo feliz jajaja y este cap que tal? dramatico, aburrido? nos leemos pronto

 **Legan Hanazono:** He podido comprender que entre más largo más emociones se transmiten jajaja la verdad también ha sido uno de los capitulos que más me gustó escribir y me alegra que también te gustara! sera algo hermoso esa fiestecita pronto sabrás que pasará. El verano existe pero en México en lo opuesto xD pero como no tiene nombre oficial por eso puse "verano", de verdad me gustan tus historias! y por lo menos de mi parte no hay presión xD

 **Krystal-sama:** Agradezco que te reviviera para que pudieras leer este cap jajaja mmm tienes más o menos una idea de lo que pasó. Dime que piensas ahora después de leer lo que dijo Don Eisuke

 **Tokaku-Azuma-02:** Vaya, dejaste review de cada capitulo y obviamente los leí. Bienvenido al drama comedia de AnR jajaja y pues aquí unos de los más largos caps que he hecho, de ma mucho gusto que te este gustando la historia y de verdad gracias por dejar review eso ayuda a que mejore esta historia

 **Bueno chicos, en verdad muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, los que la siguen, los que la tienen en fav, los que dejan review, etc. Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola queridos y adorados lectores! si, lo se, lo se, me tarde en actualizar pero quería hacer largo este cap aunque no tanto como los últimos tres y hubo varios retrasos además de que esta semana ya entre a mi último año de la prepa. Les aseguro que intentaré actualizar muy pronto. Espero les guste!**

Isuke y Haruki se habían quedado dormidas en los brazos de la otra, ya que el calor corporal y la cierta tranquilidad emocional que sintieron después de relatar sus historias las calmaron lo suficiente como para poder conciliar el sueño sin ningún problema. A pesar de que ellas dormían, en el otro lado del departamento Nio trataba de volverse a dormir. Se había despertado al escuchar unas voces poco audibles, al reaccionar totalmente observó los panes de melón cerca de donde dormía y supuso que había sido idea de Haruki ya que no tenía de la menor sospecha de que había sido de Isuke. Dando gracias en silencio comío un poco ya que al parecer su estómago no aceptaba muy bien el alimento en ese momento, mientras guardaba el resto logró contemplar mejor el estado en el que había terminado. Por un momento se sintió como una idiota por no haber podido pensar que eso no podría ocurrir, eso sólo logró que se enojara pero el dolor en su hombro la sacó de su coraje. El dolor no sesaba desde hacia un rato y se estaba haciendo insoportable hasta que vió una caja de pastillas que cuando la tuvo más cerca supo que era analgésico, se tomó una sola pastilla ya que eran de gran tamaño y el dolor se iba lentamente. Pensaba también que no sólo ella estaba siendo afectada, posiblemente su amada Yuri estaba demasiado preocupada y quízas ya estaba a punto se dirigirse al departamento donde estaba. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que empezó a sentir el cuerpo pesado al igual que sus parpados, sin más Nio cayó en un profundo sueño que no sería interrumpido en toda la noche.

Haruki en sus sueños veía a todos sus hermanos volviendo a lo que por mucho tiempo fue su hogar, su madre estaba con ellos pero no sólo eso, también veía a Isuke junto con un pequeño pelirosa al que no se le lograba ver bien la cara. Haruki se acercó a ellos pero todo se esfumó y todo se volvió negro. La peliroja sentía una presión suave sobre sus labios, abrió los ojos lentamente, todo se veía borroso comenzó a sentir también una tranquilizadora sensación en su cara, como si se la estuvieran acariciando lentamente. Cuando pudo enforcar pudo ver a a Isuke muy cerca ella, la miraba con ojos que expresaban asombro pero tenía una ceja levantada

-Solo de esta forma te puedes despertar? -dijo Isuke con un tono de voz bastante extraño. Por como se veía la pelirosa al parecer se había levantado tiempo antes

-Que? -Haruki se levantó y pudo sentir que su ropa estaba mojada- esto es...agua?

-No despertabas...te hable y te hable pero no pasó nada. Luego te empecé a sacudir pero tampoco funcionó, finalmente decidí vaciarte agua encima pero tienes un sueño exageradamente pesado Haruki

-No eres la primera que me lo dice Isuke-sama, entonces...como lograste despertarme? -la peliroja sabía la respuesta pero quería ver si su chica podría decirlo

-Eso ya lo sabes, no tienes por que preguntarmelo 3 -Isuke se levantó de la cama, fue a su armario a buscar algo pero se detuvo para ver a Haruki- será mejor que te levantes ya que debes llegar en una hora

-Huh? -la peliroja no sabía de le hablaba hasta que recordó que debía ir a trabajar -maldición lo olvide! si me doy prisa seguro si llego a casa por ropa no creo que haga mucha falta que desayune entonces creo que si-

-Podrías por el amor de Dios calmarte? -dijo Isuke lanzándole un cojín a Haruki que comenzó a moverse en circulos por la habitación- ya que fui yo la que te pidió que te quedaras te prestaré algo para que vayas a trabajar

-P-Pero Isuke-sama...

-Sólo hazme caso de acuerdo? -decía la pelirosa mientras buscaba ropa para Haruki- puedes ponerte esto

Ya que Isuke había estado presente cuando le dijeron a la peliroja como debía ir vestida, supo exactamente que debía buscar y por suerte lo había encontrado; un saco negro, camisa blanca y pantalón de color marrón claro.

-Pero Isuke-sama...bueno...nuestras medidas no son...bueno...tu sabes -dijo Haruki con una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando sus palabras para no hacer enojar a su chica

-Eso lo se idiota, tanto el saco como la camisa me quedan pequeñas asi es muy probable que a ti te queden bien...sólo pontelas quieres? 3 -la pelirosa se fue la habitación un poco inexpresiva pero la peliroja lo pasó por alto. Al parecer la habilidad de Isuke para selecionar ropa era formidable ya que la ropa le quedo perfectamente a Haruki.

La pelirosa se dispuso a prepararle algo de desayuno a su novia pero la posición en la que estaba cierta rubia le llamó la atención. Nio parecía una niña ya que el futon parecía ahora una enorme almohada a la cual la rubia estaba aférrada con su brazo sano. Isuke pensaba trataba de encontrar la explicación para lo que estaba observando, hasta que al acercarse vió la caja de analgésico abierta y sin una pastilla

-Hashiri idiota, con razón pareces una mocosa...me recuerdas a los hemanos de la otra idiota

-Que mis hermanos que? -dijo Haruki terminando de arreglarse el cabello mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la pelirosa. Esta última trato de mantener bajo control la pequeña sensación que causó ver a la peliroja vestida así, fue cuerpo se calentó un poco "definitivamente el estilo chico/chica es el suyo" pensó Isuke.

-Tus hermanos nada. Al parecer Hashiri tomó una pastilla completa, como la dosis era sólo media es probable que este noqueada por el medicamento...la verdad no creo que despierte en un buen rato -decía la pelirosa tratando de no mirar a Haruki

-Al menos así no lidiarás con ella. Bueno Isuke-sama, creo que es hora de que me vaya llendo

-No piensas desayunar nada?

-No es algo que haga muy seguido, sólo cuando estoy en casa y no trabajo en las mañanas. Ademas ya me cepille los dientes entonces no puedo -Haruki hizo su típica sonrisa

-Pero eso no-

-Isuke-sama -Haruki tomó entre sus brazos a la pelirosa y le dió pequeños besos entre la mejilla y la oreja, Isuke no puso resistencia alguna-...no te vayas a enojar pero me haces sentir como si fueramos una pareja de recién casados

-A este paso algún día lo seremos -susurró muy bajo Isuke

-Dijiste algo?

-Nada -decía Isuke mientras trataba de alejarse de los brazos de Haruki- no creo que sea oportuno que estes con tus juegos cuando te citaron temprano

-Tengo tiempo -la peliroja tomó la mano de su chica y la llevó a la cocina, la subió a la barra que estaba en el centro del lugar y comenzó una batalla de ardientes besos. Isuke elevó la intensidad de aquella batalla de lenguas y labios pues empezó a desabotonar el saco y bajar la cremallera del pantalón de Haruki

-Quiero dejar en claro que es tu culpa que estemos haciendo esto, pero no lo haremos aquí -Isuke agarró el brazo de la peliroja y la dirigió a su habitación para poder continuar lo que fue iniciado en la cocina. Unos 30 minutos después Haruki salió un poco apresurada del departamento para poder llegar a tiempo

-Esa idiota...terminará quitandome toda mi energía -decia Isuke para si ya que le sorprendía que apesar de tantas cosas que hicieron en poco tiempo aún tenía energía para correr al trabajo- yo no creo poder levantarme en los próximos 20 minutos

Tal como dijo estuvo en cama al rededor de 20 o 25 minutos, cuando finalmente pudo levantarse se arreglo un poco y salió con dirección a la cocina. Cuando pasó por donde estaba Nio se extraño que aun siguiera dormida "cuanto tiempo estará así?". Salió al balcón de su departamento para llamar a su madre nuevamente, debía saber que todo lo posible que pudiera sobre aquellas personas que mandaban jovenes para acabar con otros jovenes asesinos

- _Isuke? Que sucede?_

-Mamá, no tienes más información sobre lo que me dijiste anoche?

- _Como qué?_

-Si alguien de la clase negra está involucrada en todo esto

- _Si, poco después de que hable contigo me confirmaron que quieren deshacerse de todos los asesinos en entrenamiento y sean menores de 21 años. Al parecer representa un gran problema que las grandes organizaciones el tener maquinas de matar habiles, jovenes y con motivación para realizar los trabajos,es decir, que cada asesino sea de donde sea o sea cual sea su habilidad será un blanco. Por supuesto que cualquier persona involucrada con la clase negra es un objetivo especial_

Isuke sintió por un momento una enorme furia y a la vez...una gran preocupación. Su peliroja estaba bastante involucrada en esto y todo sólo por querer sacar adelante a su familia, podría ser unos de los objetivos primordiales y no saberlo

-Tsk...-la pelirosa trató de calmarse pues necesitaba sacar toda la información que pudiera de su madre- tienes idea de si alguna sabe sobre esto?

- _Sólo se que ni la chica Azuma y la Kuzunoha están enteradas. El resto posiblemente lo sabe desde hace tiempo_

\- Kuzunoha? Quien es? -Isuke sabía la historia de los Azuma y Kuzunoha, era obvio es alguien en el oficio y es casi obligación saber de ambos clanes pero nunca conoció a nadie que tuviera como apellido "Kuzunoha"

- _Actualmente la conocen con el apellido "Hashiri"_

-Que?! Esa loca pertenece a ese clan?! -Isuke no sabía que pensar, de alguna forma tenía bajo su techo lo que podría ser la única persona perteneciente al clan Kuzunoha con vida. La pelirosa sabía lo peligrosos que eran en cuanto a hipnotismo pero desde que la conoció sabía que algo escondía pero jamás se imagino que fuera algo importante- Eso explica los tatuajes

- _A que te refieres con tatuajes?_ -Isuke se regaño mentalmente por haberlo dicho en voz alta pero justo cuando iba a dar su explicación Eisuke habló nuevamente- _por cierto Isuke, hablé con el portero anoche y me dijo que has estado con una chica peliroja los últimos días y que incluso se ha quedado a pasar la noche. También que las vió tomadas de la mano y hasta besarse...quien es esa mujer?_ -la voz del hombres se hizo más tosca al decir las últimas palabras

-Por favor deja que te explique...-la voz de la pelirosa temblaba, Isuke sólo podía actuar así cuando se trataban de sus padres. La idea del regaño que recibiría la hacia poner nerviosa, bueno, sólo un poco- ...Ella es...mi...mi novia

- _Tu novia?!_ \- la voz de Eisuke se alzó tanto que tuvo que alejar el aparato para no tener que sufrir daño en su oido- _dame en este momento el nombre de esa mujer y me aseguraré -_

- _Basta Eisuke -_ al escuchar la voz de su padre se calmó, al menos por el momento no tendría que lidiar con la sobreprotección de su madre- _dime hija, quien es? hace cuanto que salen?_

-Bueno, la conocí en Myojo. Pues la verdad salimos desde hace unos cuatro o cinco días

- _Asi que esperaste a que nos fueramos para buscar a alguien eh? bueno, debo decirte que has elegido bien...mamá posiblemente hubiera puesto seguridad para que no se te acercara_ -Tajiri rió

-Papá no juegues con eso

- _Amor podías por favor dejarme hablar con Isuke y dejar de ponerme como el malo aquí?_

- _Lo siento, lo siento_ -en ese momento Isuke sintió como si fueran ella y Haruki quienes hablaran- _bueno hija nos vemos en unos días, espero que nos puedas presentar pronto a tu novia, ya que debe ser alguien especial para haber podido llegar a tu corazón cierto?_

-Si, lo es...quise decir! no claro que no! -las mejillas se coloraron levemente

- _Jajaja muero por conocer a esa chica que te trae tan enamorada, hablamos luego amada hija_

- _Será mejor que le adviertas que su vida esta en peligro ya que hay un asesino bastante molesto con sus ojos puestos en ella_

-Ya se lo advertí -dijo con un tono cansado la pelirosa

- _Al menos te quiere ya que se arriesgo a quedarse contigo, acto valiente pero inútil -_ Eisuke bufó- _ahora que lo piensó, dijiste que la conociste en Myojo_

-Si, por qué? -preguntó extrañada Isuke

 _-No me estas preguntando cosas sobre esos jovenes por que estas preocupada por ella o si?_ -la voz de Eisuke fue un poco más suave esta vez

-Por supuesto que no!

- _Bueno te creeré por el momento, ahora explicame por que llamaste al doctor Fusara Kaito?_

-No esta papá por ahí?

 _-No_

-Te explicaré...-Isuke le comentó lo que pasó con Nio y Haruki aunque quitó su arranque de celos en el parque, la relación de Nio y Yuri y que ella durmió en casa de la peliroja. Eisuke le dijo que tuviera cuidado ya que los que atacaron a Nio no eran los chicos de aquella organización, la hubieran matado y se hubieran llevado el cadáver

- _Isuke en verdad ten mucho cuidado confió en ti...y aunque me odiaré por lo que voy a decir, a esa chica con la que sales también dile que se cuide...no te quiero deprimida por los siguientes meses_

-Esta bien mamá aunque estas exagerando

- _No lo creo, hablamos mañana Isuke_

-Adiós

Isuke se quedo un momento pensando en todo lo que habló con sus padres, una cierta preocupación nació en su interior pero no encontraba la explicación. Volvió adentro del departemento para encontrarse con una Nio tirada en el suelo pero aun dormida, de no ser por sus pequeños movientos de manos cualquiera pensaría que estaba muerta. Isuke desayuno unos waffles que era vendidos en cajas de cartón, un poco de leche tibia y un poco fresas,se sentía un poco vació sin la presencia de la peliroja ahí "debo admitir que llena el lugar con su estupidez". Unos segundos después llamaron a la puerta, justo cuando iba a abrir recordó lo dicho por su madre. En silencio fue a buscar una de las pistolas más potentes que tenía y esaa era un Walther .380, con mucho sigilo abrió la puerta con el arma en mano para sorprenderse con quien estaba ahí

-Que demonios hace aquí? -decía apuntando con el arma a la mujer que estaba afuera

-Es obvio, vengo por Nio -al parecer Yuri sintió que era necesario ir armada y ahora se encontraba apuntando hacia la pelirosa

-Ya veo pero antes de entrar debes darme todas las armas que traigas, te las daré cuando te vayas

-Sólo tengo esta -dijo la castaña bajando un poco el arma

-Me tomas por idiota? sabes perfectamente que traes más de dos armas en este preciso momento -Yuri bufó y le entrego el arma de fuego de cañon corto de calibre .38 que traía en las manos, una pistola automática calibre .25 y un cuchillo de asalto "sólo le falta una pistola para matar elefantes a esta loca" decía en su mente la pelirosa mientras guardaba lo que le dio la castaña

-Te entrenaron bastante bien Inukai, puedo pasar?

-Adelante -hablaba Isuke guardando su arma

-Que tan grave está? -Yuri revisaba el lugar con la vista

-Tiene varias fracturas, rompturas, huesos dislocados, esguinces, golpes, cortes pero se matiene alegre pese a eso, bueno eso me imagino

-Como que eso imaginas

-Digamos que Hashiri se le hizo muy fácil tomarse una pastilla entera de analgésico cuando sólo debía ser media, se supone que iba a despertar hace rato pero no lo ha hecho

-Siempre hace lo mismo, más de una vez cuando era pequeña ingirió una pastilla completa para adultos en vez de una infantíl cada vez que se resfriaba. Por momentos pensaba que se moría ya que no reaccionaba por horas

-Parece que que tienes una amante farmaco-dependiente 3

-Y tu tienes una que parece adicta al trabajo -las palabras de la cataña hizo que Isuke se molestara, ella no sabía nada sobre Haruki, no sabía la verdadera de intención pormla cual se esforzaba todo el tiempo, justo cuando iba a decirle algo a aquella mujer, la voz de Yuri la detuvo- así me sentí cuando dijiste eso, no sabes nada sobre Nio hace que ahorrate tus comentarios

Definitivamente era necesario que despertara la rubia, si sólo llevaban unos minutos hablando ya habían tenido un pequeño roce y se habían apuntado con armas quien sabe que podría pasar después. La pelirosa la condujo hasta donde estaba Nio y dejo un momento para dirigirse hacia la cocina y decirle a Haruki que tenía una visita inesperada y molesta

 _"La loca amante de Hashiri esta aquí, por que demonios me convenciste de dejar que Nio se quedara? ahora debo soportar a otra idiota"_

Justo después de mandar ese mensaje la pelirosa alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Yuri que sonaba un poco quebrada, cuando se disponía a escuchar con más atención la vibración del celular la distrajo

 _"Vamos Isuke-sama no te preocupes se irán pronto, además, tu no te vas a dejar vencer tan rápido por tu poca paciencia cierto? pasaré a verte antes de que vuelva a casa, te veo hasta entonces"_

La pelirosa sólo apretó un poco aquel aparato y trató no volverse loca, por que se sentía tan feliz cuando Haruki le decía palabras asi? aceptaba que deseaba a la peliroja con todo su ser pero...enamorarse? en verdad era eso lo que le ocurría? era obvia la respuesta pero no era fácil para Isuke aceptarlo

-Si tanto te estresa que este aquí me llevaré a Nio en este preciso momento -la voz de Yuri sorprendió completamente a Isuke

-No es eso, puede esperar aquí hasta que reaccione Nio -dijo Isuke al levantarse

-Entonces si no es mi presencia, que es lo que te molesta Inukai? -la mayor miró retadoramente a la nombrada

-Nada importante -respondió indiferente Isuke

Justo cuando Meichi iba a volver a hablar se escucharon murmullos que provenían de la sala de estar y ambas fueron para encontrarse con una rubia sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos

-Por el amor de...por que duele tanto?! -decía Nio, al parecer el dolor era insoportable ya que algunas de sus venas se comenzaron a marcar en el dorso de sus manos, en su frente y cuello. Al parecer ese dolor de cabeza que ahora tenía sobrepasaba al de sus huesos fracturados ya que no le importaba ejercerles presión.

-Nio? -preguntó Yuri acercándose a la menor- que tanto te duele del uno al diez?

-Esa escala es demasiado pequeña para medir como me siento -se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la rubia ya que se recargaba contra el suelo con sus codos y rodillas, definitivamente ese dolor era mucho más intenso que el de sus héridas aun sensibles

Yuri estaba entrando en pánico, no sabía que hacer y por lo que había dicho Nio era probable que por el mismo dolor no reconociera su voz. En ese momento llegó Isuke con una jerínga que contenía un líquido transparente. Se acercó a Nio y clavó la aguja en uno de los brazos de la rubia. Esta última poco a poco destensaba su cuerpo, al parecer aquella sustancia le estaba quitando el dolor

-Que le has inyectado? -preguntó un poco ansiosa Yuri

-Nada en especial, es algo que dejo el médico y dijo que si Nio llegará a despertar de esa forma le dieramos esto -dijo Isuke mientras tiraba el objeto- creo que es algo para bajarle la presión o algo asi

-Tienes suerte de que no pude sentir la aguja o me hubieras tenido que perseguir por toda la casa -habló la rubia aún con la mirada en el suelo pero ahora apoyando su peso en su rodilla lastimada y su mano sana- siento no haberte dicho nada antes Yuri pero de verdad el dolor era paralizante

-No importa Nio, al menos por fin despertaste -dijo aliviada la castaña

-No es como si hubiera caído en coma -decía Nio con una sonrisa burlona

-Pues poco te faltó -afirmó Isuke al acercase a un poco a Nio y agarrar la caja de analgésicos- ingeriste el doble de la dosis. Pero será mejor que te tomes la dosis que te corresponde, después de usar tus huesos heridos es probable que te duelan demasiado

-No será necesario Inukai -dijo Yuri extendiendole la mano a Nio- ya te hemos dado suficientes problemas. Creo que debemos irnos

La rubia no puso objeción ya que de alguna forma prefería que la castaña la cuidara. En ese momento prepararon todo para irse, la pelirosa le informó a Yuri sobre algunas indicaciones que recordaba aunque por la poca atención que le ponía la mayor sólo le dijo lo más importante.

-Bien, Inukai gracias por cuidar a Nio. Tanto Sagae y tú pueden contar con nuestra ayuda en el momento que lo lleguen a necesitar

-Claro, se lo agradezco -por alguna razón la pelirosa sentía que le decía eso por el tema que le había dicho su madre. Sin más Nio y Yuri se retiraron con rumbo a Myojo

-Espero que te acostumbres a que una enfermera cuide de ti -ese comentario decepcionó a la rubia pero una descreta risa llamó su atención- no pongas esa cara, sólo será por el tiempo que no pueda cuidarte

-Eso es casi todo el día Yuri -decía Nio viendo por la ventana con una voz que tenía toques de tristeza

-Crees que no avisé sobre lo que pasó? Les pregunté si podía dejar algunos trabajos en la academia y sólo enfocarme en lo importante que realmente me toma unas 4 horas de hacer

-Y que te dijeron? -preguntó con un poco de esperanza la menor

-Aceptaron sin ni siquiera pensarlo, quieren que cuide de ti y más en estos momentos aunque no me quisieron dar razones pero no creo que sea importante por el momento. Sólo que creo que dejaré a cargo a Mizorogui hasta que te recuperes del todo

-Me inquieta un poco el que te hayan dicho eso pero me alegra que pueda pasar tiempo contigo -dijo Nio mientras abrazaba a la castaña- quizás deba ser atacada más seguido

-No digas eso. Comenzaremos a pasar más tiempo juntas, te lo prometo -Yuri deposito un pequeño beso en la mano sana de la rubia

Ahora Isuke se dedicaba a recoger la sala de estar de su departamento, si no lo hacía en ese momento quizás no lo haría nunca y no sabía cuando podrían regresar sus padres. Cuando terminó volvió a dormirse, sin duda era de las actividades más frecuentes de la pelirosa pero mientras trataba de volver a conciliar el sueño se preguntó por que cuando estaba con Haruki no lo hacía, no pudo responderse ya que se quedo dormida. Por primera en vez en días su pesadilla volvía a su mente impidiendo que durmiera lo que necesitaba, por que después de tanto tiempo seguía atormentandola aquel hecho? ella no pudo hacer nada en ese entonces y ahora mucho menos pero su subconciente la obligaba a recordar ese día casi todo el tiempo que dormía. Ya había provado todo, incluso la terapía y nada, de niña el dormir con Eisuke la hacía sentir más segura pero no podía seguir durmiendo con su mamá siendo ya tan grande y aunque sufriera la gran parte de las noches dejaría a sus padres solos pero unos días atrás supo que el estar con Haruki también la hace sentir más tranquila. Por qué pasaba esto? de verdad era posible que la peliroja haya llegado al corazón de Isuke?

-Isuke-sama? -esa era la inconfundible voz de la peliroja e Isuke podía jurar que lo que sentía rozar su mejilla era la gentil mano de su novia

-Que quieres? -preguntaba la pelirosa cubriendose la cara con las sábanas

-Si que te gusta dormir -dijo con un pequeña risa Haruki- sólo pasaba a despedirme y preguntarte desde hoy si quieres venir al cumpleaños de Yui el viernes

-Que? -Isuke sólo pudo entender las palabaras "domir", "despedirme", "preguntarte", "Yui" y "viernes"

-Que sólo vengo a despedirme y a preguntarte si quieres venir al cumpleaños de Yui que es el viernes

-De verdad te tienes que ir ahora? -preguntó Isuke un poco molesta y decepcionada a la vez

-Isuke-sama son casi las 6 pm

-Es en serio? -la pelirosa giró para ver su reloj y efectivamente faltaba poco para ser las 6 de la tarde

-Por eso es que debo irme, mis hermanos posiblemente esten un poco preocupados -dijo Haruki viendo las expresiones tan extrañas que hacía su novia

-Esta bien, lo entiendo pero no quiero que andes por ahí conquistando otras chicas -decía Isuke mientras le dirigía una mirada escalofriante a la peliroja

-De eso no soy responsable pero no importa sólo me interesas tú

-Si no cumples con tu palabra te arrancaré los labios 3

-Tu confía en mi -Haruki le guiñó un ojo

Ambas se dirigieron hacía la puerta y hasta ese momento logró ver que la peliroja se había cambiado de ropa

-Que hiciste con lo que te di en la mañana? -preguntó curiosa Isuke

-Cuando llegué me la quite y la lavé

-No tenías que hacerlo, era un regalo. Además no creo que tengas algo así en casa o me equivocó?

-Puedo usar el traje de papá no te preocupes por eso -Haruki tomó la mano de la pelirosa

-Puedes llevartelo de verdad

-Ya has hecho mucho por mi Isuke-sama, pronto te pagaré todo -ahora tenía ambas manos de su novia en su poder

-Lo podrías hacer si te quedaras 3

-No me pongas contra la espada y la pared, sabes que te amo pero también amo a otras diéz personas

-Lo se idiota sólo quería saber cuál iba a ser tu respuesta -Isuke comenzó a besar a su peliroja de manera bastante traviesa

-Ya sabías cuál iba a ser -dijo Haruki antes de seguir con el beso hasta que finalmente se separaron- bueno creo que es hora de irme

-Lo se -la pelirosa puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Haruki- ojala y no fuera asi

-Pronto nos veremos -nuevamente Haruki besó a Isuke pero fue un beso corto y abrió la puerta, justo cuando hizo eso la peliroja Isuke recordó lo dicho por su madre

-Sabes disparar un arma cierto? -decía Isuke antes de que Haruki cerrará la puerta

-Eh...si...por qué? -preguntó demasiado extrañada Haruki

-Ven -la pelirosa tomó del brazo a la peliroja y la metió nuevamente al departamento para después buscará algo en el cuarto de sus padres- puede que sea demasiado vieja pero te aseguró que funciona

-Que cosa? -el pasillo estaba a oscuras, sólo podía ver la negra silueta de su novia con algo en las manos hasta que escuchó ese inconfundible sonido de un arma siendo cargada

-Tomala, no estaré tranquila si te vas desarmada -Isuke le extendió lo que parecía ser una Walther P38, un arma usada más o menos por los años 30- era del abuelo de mi padre, todavía funciona sólo que es semiautomática...quiero que te la lleves

-No creo que vaya a ser necesario que la use, no crees que estas exagerando un poco? -decía Haruki mientras miraba con escepticismo el arma, eran de las pocas cosas que no le gustaban

-Quizás pero es mejor estar preparadas

-En verdad vas a estar más tranquila si me la llevo? -preguntó la Sagae con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Completamente -dijo sería Isuke

-De acuerdo -la pelirosa besó la frente de Isuke y se encaminó a la puerta- te mandaré un mensaje en cuanto llegue a casa para que estes tranquila

-Por favor ten cuidado Haruki o yo personalmente te mataré por idiota 3

-Sería un honor -finalmente Haruki cerró la puerta tras de si y se encamino al elevador

Ahora Isuke se encontraba sola por primera vez en días. Por lo menos los próximos días no iba a poder ver a Haruki gracias al trabajo de esta y que posiblemente también iba a ser necesario que se quedara en casa para estar con sus hermanos. La pelirosa sabía que no tenía derecho a enojarse, después de todo no era la única persona en la vida de su amada novia. Por ahora debería pensar en como y cuando presentar a la peliroja con sus padres, su papá la aceptaría sin problemas pero su mamá sería más difícil de convercer.

El pensar cómo sería Eisuke con Haruki hizo que se llevara las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos hacia las sienes y su pulgar un poco más abajo de sus lóbulos de la oreja. Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto por ahora y decidió irse a dormir, aunque dormió bastante tiempo estaba cansada aunque no sabía el por que

Al llegar a su cama la pelirosa se envolvió en sus cobijas y se disponía a dormir pero el olor de Haruki que se quedo impregnado en una de las almohadas la distrajo por un momento. De manera casi automática Isuke posó suavemente su mano izquierda sobre uno de sus bien formados senos mientras que la derecha daba pequeños rasguños en su vientre bajando lentamente hacia su entrepierna. El sonido del teléfono fijo del departamento la hizo brincar un poco por la sorpresa y se levantó de la cama para contestar

-Hogar de la familia Inukai, que quiere? -dijo Isuke mientras se veía las uñas y con una voz más venenosa que la de costumbre

- _Siento lástima por el pobre diablo que hable al departamento y respondas tú_

-Mamá?

- _Bueno eso no importa ahora, hija llegaremos mañana en la mañana_

-Qué? por qué? -dijo con un tono de voz un poco elevado

- _Vaya, al parecer ya somos una carga para ti...ya no quieres a tus viejos y aburridos padres_ -el hombre hizo un fingido de dolor

-N-No lo digo por e-eso mamá -Isuke se disculpaba a la vez que en su mente se regañaba por haberle hablado asi a Eisuke- pero ustedes habían planeado estas vacaciones por bastante tiempo

- _No te preocupes por eso, en otro momento llevaré a papá a un lugar mejor que este_

-Entiendo -la pelirosa levantó la mirada para intentar pensar en un lugar mejor que una isla tropical que tiene sólo 10 hoteles ya que era un lugar muy exclusivo- Bueno entonces, cuál es la razón por la que regresan?

- _Necesito estar ahí, recibí más información sobre lo que te dije. Esto es más grave de lo que esperaba_ -Eisuke habló susurrando y calló un momento y prosiguió con una voz parecida a la que hace Isuke cuando esta molesta- _además no pienso dejarte a la disposición de tu novia más tiempo_

-No estoy a su disposición 3

- _Cómo sea, llegamos en unas horas y si esta en el departamento será mejor que la saques a patadas ahora_

-No esta aquí. Está bien, quieren que vaya por ustedes al aeropuerto?

- _Por supuesto que n-_

- _Claro hija_! -se alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Tajiri

- _Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces_ -Eisuke cortó abruptamente la llamada, como si intentará que Tajiri e Isuke no hablaran

Isuke tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte no pasaría la semana sola. El estar sola era algo que no le gustaba nada pero no podía hacer nada, pero por otro lado la presión de presentar a Haruki con sus padres se hizo más grande, cómo lo haría de manera que su madre no quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a ambas? A Haruki por atraverse a tocar a su hija y a Isuke por escoger a alguien que Eisuke no consideraría que estuviera a la altura?

-En que problema se ha metido Isuke? -dijo la pelirosa para volver a su habitación y tratar de alejar la preocupación de su mente

Mientras tanto, Haruki se había sentado en el en aquel parque donde había comenzado todo con la pelirosa y los problemas de Nio. Miraba el arma que le había dado su novia y pensaba en lo ilógico que eran sus sentimientos al verla. Pensaba en lo malo; con esa arma se había matado a varias personas sin duda, le recordaba la profesión que llevó por años y que su novia aún mantiene, el hecho que ahora la estuvieran cazando junto con Isuke y quien sabe cuantos más jovenes y que representaba dejar a sus hermanos. Pero su corazón se sentía feliz también; gracias a su profesión pudo pagar una gran parte de las deudas, pudo alimentar a sus hermanos, gracias al entrenamiento que recibió puede ahora trabajar en ese lugar al que había ido en la mañana y le dejaría una cantidad de dinero decente... y posiblemente la que más pensaba en ese momento

-Gracias a mi profesión pude conocer a Isuke -dijo la peliroja haciendo una sonrisa que expresaba felicidad y nostalgia- pero eso no significa que lleve esto a casa

Haruki vió la pistóla y pensaba que haría, no podía dejar pues era de la familia de su novia pero la idea de que sus hermanos la tuvieran en sus manos la hizo estremecerse. Estuvo un largo rato pensando y ahora sólo había muy poca luz pero todo era visible por ahora, la peliroja estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de una mujer a unos metros de ella hasta que sintió a alguien tocando su cabellera

-Tu cabello es tan rojizo que da la sensación de que te lo tiñes

-Pero q-? -Haruki no se podía creer lo que veía, es que acaso toda la clase negra la buscaba? -primero Isuke, luego Nio, después la llamada de Hanabusa y luego Romeo con su Julieta pareciera como si me buscaran chicas!

-No creo que sea así Sagae, pero creo que es mejor encontrarse a alguien conocido

-Tienes razón en eso Shutou -la nombrada simplemente le dirigió una alegre sonrisa

-Disculpa que me meta en tus asuntos pero, que haces por aquí? -Suzu mantenía su rostro tranquilo aunque se notaba un poco que había algo más en su cabeza

-Bueno, acabo de salir de trabajar y me dirigo a casa -decía Haruki mientras miraba en dirección hacia su hogar

-Ya veo, se que tienes varios hermanos asi que no te quitaré más tiempo

-Realmente buen en buen tiempo

-Ya veo pero se que estas deseosa de ver a tus hermanos, se ve en tu rostro -decía Suzu tocaba levemente la mejilla de la peliroja

-B-Bueno puede que tengas razón -definitivamente algo anda mal, Haruki nunca fue tan cercana a Suzu para que en este momento le tocara el rostro y se interesará en sus hermanos

-Bien, te parece si intercambiamos números? se que nos volveremos a ver en el fin de semana pero ya sabes, para mantener contacto -la peli celeste se mantenía relajada y alegre mientras que la peliroja estaba bastante confundida por el comportamiento de su ex compañera. Las chicas intercambiaron números y se disponían a despedirse

-Entonces te veo en casa de Hanabusa

-Asi es, nos vemos ese día -en ese momento Suzu le dio un pequeño a Haruki para que unos pocos segundos después soltara el abrazo- hasta entonces Sagae

La peli celeste se fue dejando a Haruki con una total confusión "Que ha sido todo eso?!" pensaba la peliroja. Haruki prefirió ir de una vez a su casa antes de que tuviera otra visita de alguna de las chicas de la clase negra y fuera más extraña que esta.

En el camino se olvidó completamente el ir cuidando su espalda ya que estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos pensando en si decirle a Isuke sobre lo sucedido o mejor no decirle ya que muy probablemente mataría a Suzu por abrazarla pero si no le decía las mataría a las dos. Cuando ya estaba en la esquina de la calle en donde vivía algo la sacó de su diálogo interno. Eran sus hermanos jugando algo que parecía ser soccer con un balón que les había regalado un vecino

-Estas listo Yuki-onisan? -gritaba Matsuri tomando vuelo antes de patear el balón y si no hubiera sido por Sei hubieran roto la ventana del vecino que vivía en frente. La peliroja logró ver a Fuyuka sentada en el porte de la casa viendo cómo juganaban los demas y de vez en cuando sonreía en especial cuando los gemelos chocaban uno contra el otro

Haruki trató de pasar desapercibida y llegar hasta donde estaba su hermana menor aunque por la reacción que tuvo la vió desde lejos. Se sentó a su lado y Fuyuka fue quien habló primero

-Creí que regresarías más tarde onee-chan

-Por que dices eso? Les había dicho que este trabajo era de horario flexíble

-Si, pero supusimos que irías con Isuke-sama después -dijo con un tono divertido

-Bueno, si fui pero sólo a despedirme. No pensaba quedarme más tiempo, quiero estar con mis 9 locos hermanos -dijo mientras comenzaba hacerle cosquillas a Fuyuka

-Onee-chan! sabes que- jajaja sabes que odio- jajaja que me hagas cosquillas! -decía la menor tratando de alejar a su hermana- recuerda que tu también eres muy sensible

-No! no dejaré que me atrapes! -la peliroja empezó a correr hacia la casa pero de alguna forma su hermana logró atraparla y tirarla al suelo donde tuvieron un duelo de cosquillas hasta que quedaron cansadas- hace cuanto no haciamos esto?

-Creo que unos 5 años si no es que más -decía Fuyuka con la respiración pesada

-Habrá que retomarlo, es muy divertido verte hacer caras extrañas

-Onee-chan! -decía Fuyuka pero no se movió, en verdad se había cansado

-Por cierto, descubrí que me van a pagar por día. Creo que podremos darle a Yui un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños

-De verdad? -dijo emocianada Fuyuka, la verdad era que adoraba a la más pequeña de los Sagae por lo encantadora que era y las cosas tan hermosas que llegaba a decir. Desde varios años atrás todos en la familia le querían dar algo increible de regalo de cumpleaños pero no tenían los medios pero definitivamente este año lo harían

-Si, asi que quisiera que hablaran Yuki y tu con el resto, yo hablaré con ella sobre que quisiera que hicieramos

-Onee-chan, va a venir Isuke-san? -aquello tomó por sorpresa a la peliroja

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Yui dijo que le gustaría que volviera, dijo que hace que la casa este más tranquila y que tu estás más feliz -Haruki sonrió ante eso porque de alguna forma era cierto

-Le dije que si quería venir y espero que si se anime

Las hermanas se quedaron een el suelo recostadas hasta que escucharon los pasos de muchas personas acercandose y lo siguiente que sintieron fueron a sus hermanas más pequeñas sobre sus estómagos, Yuki reprimiendo a los gemelos de manera muy suave y calma como siempre y la típica pelea entre sus otras hermanas. Otro día con la familia Sagae

En otro lugar de la ciudad que no era ni lejano ni cercano dos chicas se miraban y dejaban que la poca luz de la luna llena iluminara los cuerpos semidesnudos de dos chicas, la luz pasaba atraves de un enorme ventanal de aquella habitación

-Tu creés que sospechen algo? después de todo tienen mentes brillantes -la voz temblorosa de una de ellas llenaba el lugar

-Lo saben, no recuerdas que lo dijeron en la reunión de hoy? Sólo dos personas no lo saben, el resto esta enterado de la situación -una voz un poco seria pero no del todo trataba de calmar los nervios de la chica que estaba con ella

-Me refiero a que estamos vigilandolas

-Eso no creo o tal vez si, nunca se sabe

-No se si de verdad quiero hacer esto, siento una culpa enorme -la chica se mordía las uñas mostrando su ansiedad

-Escucha, estoy contigo, yo igual me siento culpable pero si lo piensas no estamos haciendo nada malo -decía su acompañante mientras le tocaba el hombro

-Estarás conmigo en esto verdad?

-Por supuesto -las chicas iniciaron un dulce beso que se empezó a tranformar en uno pasional, una de ellas acariciaba con lujuría la nuca de su amante mientras que esta pasaba sus manos lentamente por la espalda de la otra chica. Se detuvieron para tomar aire y poco antes de volver a juntar sus labios una de ellas tomó por el cuello a la otra y la abrazó- estamos juntas en esto...Chitaru-san

 **Amo el suspenso! pero tranquilos ya dije que trataré por todos los medios posibles no tardarme en subir el siguiente cap :D Que les pareció? que esta pasando con Chitaru y Hitsugui? Isuke presentará a Haruki con sus padres? por que se comportó de esa manera Suzu? ya pronto tendremos al resto de la clase negra y la fiesta de Sumi-chan esta cerca!**

 **Bueno el motivo del retraso fue un problema personal que tuve ademas que había escrito la mitad del cap y murió mi lap y no se guardo Dx y pues tuve que empezar de cero jajaja Asi que por ahora les dejo este cap a las 2 casi 3 de la mañana XD** **Espero que no lleguen amezanas de muerte (aunque las merezca)**

 _Respondiendo reviews:_

 **DaniHorta13:** Me alegra que se hiciera gracioso! Es humor que sale en el momento en el que estás escribiendo, espero te haya gustado este cap :D

 **damydark:** A eso yo lo llamó una verdadera golpiza propinada xD los celos de Isuke son de las mejores cosas de la relación. Bueno con este cao te darás una idea de más o menos como lo tomaran sus padres. Tuve dudas si escribir el pasado de ambas pero decidí arriesgarme jajaja

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** Te sorprenderás al saber cuanto puede llegar a querer a Haruki :3 un fin de semana hermoso y una golpiza el domingo, pobre Nio pero así tenía que ser xD mmm tus sospechas estan cerca de lo que esta pasando con estos jovenes asesinos... por el momento te puedo decir que casi aciertas

 **Legan Hanazono:** El amor hace que nos volvamos tan dulces incluso ni Yuri, Nio o Isuke puede salvarse de eso jajaja sufrí al escribir esa parte, pero al final resultó bien. No te preocupes, el drama que escribes es drama del bueno asi que esta bien jajaja pues podrás darte una idea con este cap de como serán las cosas cuando les presente oficialmente a Haruki. Te sorprenderás con Chitaru y Hitsugui...creemé. Ya pronto sabrás que sucedera en la codiciada fiesta de Sumi-chan, lo prometo xD Espero te haya gustado el cap!

 **Tokaku-Asuma-02:** A mi me encantan que dejen review jajaja ya se me hizo costumbre hacer los caps largos y no creo camniar eso por el momento :D Pues escuchar a mi abuelo y a mi maestra de anatomía se me quedaron varias cosas grabadas ya que ambos son/eran medicos. Espero te haya gustado el cap!

 **RatchetPower:** E-Este... no usarás la naranja verdad? *traga saliva y se seca las gotas de sudor de su frente* jajaja espero que no! pronto habrá sumixbanba y será algo...interesante

 **Krystal-sama:** No creo que le hubiera bastado con colgarme xD mmm puede que sepan de esos jovenes desde hace mucho o ellas están metidas en esto. Como pudiste leer Isuke esta bastante preocupada sobre el asunto y Haruki bien gracias jajaja me gusta cuando dejas review, tus "tonterías" me dan de risa y yo amo reír! :D

 **Inu4Neko:** De Haruki y nadie más! xD siempre he dicho que Nio y Yuri es una pareja que pueden ofrecer mucho...pero Isuke y Haruki se las han matado a todas jajaja espero te haya gustado el cap!

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado a todos y gracias a todos que leen esta historia, dejan review, le dieron follow o fav, de verdad muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**He vuelto! ^^ Hay que agradecer que todavía existe el papel y la pluma porque de no ser así no hubiera habido cap hasta navidad. También hay que agradecerle a los grandes artistas de las décadas pasadas por despertar la inspiración para ciertas partes del este cap*-* Estos últimos caps han sido un poco cortos y este tambien lo iba a ser pero me emocione tanto que salió este super largo cap, espero tardarme no mas de 3 semanas en subir el siguiente ya que en medio de la emoción comencé a escribir el numero once y pues ya va como a la mitad xD .Bueno, ya los hice esperar suficiente, por suerte este es un largo cap. Disfrutenlo!**

 **P.D: Hay una pequeña sorpresa para los lectores que les gusta las escenas fuertes, saben a lo que me refiero**

Era una mañana como otra, varias personas ya estaban despiertas a esas horas o algunas estaban en el proceso. Pero en cierta casa las mañanas eran un poco diferentes a las de las familias comunes

-Vamos chicos ya es la segunda vuelta, para la tercera saldran volando por la ventana -definitivamente el querer dormir más de la cuenta era algo que formaba parte de los genes de la familia Fuyuka, Yuki y Haruki eran las primeras en levantarse a las 6 am, al rededor de diez minutos después eran Kotone, Yoko y Matsuri. Y finalmente quedaban Haku, Sora y Sei eran a los que más trabajo costaba despertar, normalmente la mejor forma era tirarlos al suelo

-Onee-chan, tu también puedes

-Además lo necesitamos para crecer no queremos quedarnos del tamaño de Sei - dijo Haku. Precisamente a pesar de llevarse unos años los gemelos comenzaron a crecer bastante en los meses anteriores pasando la estatura de su hermana mayor.

\- Acabas de cavar tu tumba! - sin avisar la pequeña se lanzó sobre sus hermanos al futuro en donde dormían, al parece que vende ya que fue suficiente para que la sacaran de la cama y más en su habitación.

Ahora que todos los integrantes estaban despiertos, Fuyuka y Kotone comenzaron a preparar el desayuno mientras los demás se vestían con sus uniformes. Haruki buscaba entre las cosas que guardaban de su padre y escogía que demonios vestir y no parecer demasiado extraña ya que al ser un trabajo importante y no quería ser despedida por no tener una vestimenta adecuada.

Por primera vez en varios días, los Hermanos pudieron irse con calma a la escuela y Haruki a trabajar. Sólo se quedaban en la casa Fuyuka y Yui, la mayor se quedaba a lavar ropa y a estudiar para poder hacer su educación superior en un solo examen y para así tener la posibilidad en un futuro no muy lejano de estudiar una carrera. Mientras que la más pequeña prefirió o más bien pidió ya no ir a la guardería una vez que aprendió a leer y escribir. La razón por la cual aceptaron su petición porque la pequeña aprendió rápidamente y ahora leía los libros que había por la casa, en si las mañanas (exactamente entre las 7 a.m y las 3 pm) eran muy tranquilas y bien aprovechadas por estas hermanas.

Pero no todos tuvieron la fortuna de tener una mañana tranquila. Por otro lado, Isuke había tenido una de las más angustiantes mañanas de toda su vida. Y que, además, había iniciado temprano.

 _Flashback_

Eran quizás alrededor de las 4 a.m y la pelirosa se levantaba con su mente hundida en la preocupación; su madre sabía que tenía una relación. Sabía que no les importaba que fuera una chica pero sabía que no aceptarían el que Haruki fuera una persona con deudas hasta el cuello y que viera mucho por su familia, además de que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a Isuke.

Por más que quisiera pensar en otra cosa no podía incluso llegó a cuestionarse porque aceptó iniciar una relación con ella pero en el fondo sabía que era feliz con la peliroja. Había mostrado quererla por quién era y no por otra cosa, siempre había recibido críticas por parte de sus pretendientes de ser una persona fría e incluso grosera. Pero esto no parecía importarle a Haruki, por eso mismo y por muchas otras razones que jamás aceptaría en voz alta fue que Isuke decidió que la primera vez que expresará sus deseos carnales fuera con la Sagae. Pero esto quizá sería algo que es que sí llevará a la tumba, ya que jamás y por nada del mundo lo aceptaría y menos en frente de la pelirroja.

Cuando terminó de ordenar las últimas cosas del departamento fue finalmente a recoger a sus padres al aeropuerto. Pensaba que les diría y como lo podrían tomar, había un sinfín de posibilidades, buenas y malas. Sólo queda esperar y nada más que esperar. Para su mala suerte no pudo tener tiempo suficiente para pensar ya que no había mucho tráfico de autos llegó más rápido de lo que usualmente se hacía en llegar. Bajó del taxi y simplemente respiró profundo, caminó hasta el área donde debía esperar y sólo le quedaba aguardar por sus padres. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vió como sus padres se sentaron a su lado y la observaban esperando en qué momento los notaria. Isuke sintió unas miradas cerca de ella, en el momento que se giró casi cae de su asiento al verlos ahí al lado suyo. Sus padres la miraban un poco divertidos.

-Querida hija, ya extrañaba verte - le decía Tajiri abrazando a la pelirosa- estar con mamá preocupándose tanto por ti puede ser un poco agotador.

\- Cómo no estar lo? Hay alguien por ahí que espero el momento en que me fuera y se acercó a mi princesa - Eisuke se mantenía con los brazos cruzados pero tiene una expresión que daba a entender que quería seguir el juego. Esto hacia crecer más la duda en la chica.

\- Bueno será mejor que llegamos a casa rápidamente, hay que desayunar todos juntos antes de que mamá vaya a trabajar

-Trabajar? -Isuke miró con ojos extrañados al hombre que sólo le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio

-Me parece una buena idea, hace mucho que no lo hacemos. Sí recuerdo bien desde que la señorita gruñona sólo se encierra en su habitación - decía Eisuke. Sin dudas tenía muchas formas de llamar a la pelirosa.

-A veces es bueno estar sola 3

\- Sí, lo se. Pero has estado bastante bien acompañada estos últimos días

-De acuerdo, vayamos a casa! - dijo emocionado Tajiri abrazando por el cuello a sus dos soles, su hija y su esposo

Durante el camino a casa los dos hombres contaba lo que habían vivido en sus vacaciones; principalmente contaron de cuando acaban de llegar y salieron a dar un pequeño paseo pero no recordaban el nombre del hotel. Además de que llevaba una cámara fotográfica un poco antigua y se le voló el rollo, tuvieron una pequeña discusión pero lo que fue más curioso puede que sea que hicieron un cortocircuito en toda la habitación del hotel.

\- Cómo demonios puede ser eso posible? - preguntó sorprendida la pelirosa

-Es que alguien llevó su planchador de ropa y como pudo lo conectó a una corriente que era un enchufe totalmente distinto al que tenía el aparato -declaró Tajiri

-En serio pasó eso?

-Necesitaba planchar mi camisa, sabes que odio que estén todas arrugadas -se defendió Eisuke

-El punto es que hizo corto circuito la habitación y el clima estaba 36 grados, tuvimos que pedir el cambio de habitación al día siguiente me deshice del aparato aventandolo a un precipicio que estaba cerca

-Y yo que pensaba que tú eras el tranquilo de los dos -habló el hombre de cabello un poco grisáceo

-Lo soy, nadie me quita ese título

Otras historias más fueron contadas sobre el viaje y hubo un punto donde Isuke quería hablar también de lo que había hecho con Haruki y que se había sentido demasiado feliz...pero aún no era el momento. Al llegar los dos hombres fueron a dejar el equipaje a su habitación, Isuke y Tajiri prepararon el desayuno mientras Eisuke se preparaba para ir a trabajar, por la vestimenta la pelirosa supo que tenía que ver con su trabajo como asesino. Cuando se sentaron a comer sus alimentos todo transcurrió normal hasta que el hombre Inukai interrumpió con algo que le molestaba desde hacia un rato

-Hija, quiero conocer conocer a tu novia -Isuke se quedó congelada al escuchar esas palabras y no supo qué decir, Eisuke al ver la reacción de su hija prosiguió- dentro de dos noches quiero que la traigas, cenará con nosotros y decidiré si es apta para ti

-Si -dijo Isuke bajando la mirada, corazón estaba haciendo estrangulado por la angustia de lo que podría pasar. Amaba a Haruki y no podía imaginarse no verla de nuevo

-En fin, tengo que irme. Hay que resolver algo importante - el hombre fue a su habitación por algo y al parecer a un sobre. Tajiri se llevó los platos sucios dejándolos a solas, a él y a su hija.

-Aquí está la información de lo que voy a ir a hacer. Sé que te interesa -la pelirosa tomó el sobre con un aire decaído- Isuke sólo quiero conocerla, no te prohibiré que la veas pero no puedo asegurar que la acepte

Esas palabras le dieron un poco de esperanza a la chica de que podría haber la posibilidad de que las cosas no salieron tan mal. Eisuke se despidió de su pareja e hija para finalmente partir, la pelirosa sabía que su padre iba a hacer un trabajo de asesinato ya que después de todo le hubiera dicho y no le hubiera dado el sobre además se podría descifrar que era un asunto importante pero por el momento dejaría eso de lado

-Bueno ya que mamá se ha ido quiero que me digas todo -dijo Tajiri tomando el dorso de la mano de su hija- sé que desde que veníamos de regreso querías decir algo al respecto

\- porque siempre sabes cómo me siento? -preguntó un poco molesta la pelirosa

-Porque eres mi hija, así de simple

-Mamá no va a aceptar a Haruki verdad?

\- Así que se llama Haruki... - Isuke se ha estaba regañando mentalmente, cómo pudo escaparsele algo así? donde demonios estaba en su cabeza? seguramente no en la tierra- vamos hija, cuéntamelo todo. Sí tuvieron encuentros subidos de tono sólo di "pasó la noche" no quiero saber con eso con detalle

Por alguna razón decidió confiar en su padre y le dijo absolutamente todo;el rencuentro, cómo le ayudo a conseguir trabajo, las dos noches que estuvo en el departamento incluyendo la discusión, donde la conoció, etc. Al final el hombre, que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación, había quedado sorprendido en verdad su hija había mostrado tanto interés? y más que nada el en serio quería tanto esa chica?

-Bueno debo decir que me has dejado bastante sorprendido. Es la primera vez que hablas así de alguien...más bien, es la primera vez que me hablas de alguien

-Sí, ya no lo digas por favor - decía Isuke mirando hacia otro lado

-Pero ahora entiendo porque estabas tan preocupada, tranquila trataré de hablar con mamá y que no la trate mal

-No le digas nada! puedes hacer lo peor! -Isuke se levantó de su lugar viendo a Tajiri

-Yo no le diré nada pero te lo preguntara después, trata de decirle casi lo mismo que me dijiste a mí pero quitando algunas cosas por supuesto - al oír las palabras de su padre calló por un momento la pelirosa -Crees que haya posibilidad de que mi mamá la acepte?

-Por cómo lo veo...hay una posibilidad

Así fue como Isuke habló con alguien sobre cómo se sentía. Pero la preocupación seguía siendo muy grande, la pelirosa no sabía si hizo bien cuando omitió la visita que le hizo a los hermanos de la peliroja pero no diría nada hasta el día en que debía presentar a sus padres y su novia. Por un momento, Isuke sintió ganas de ver a su Haruki

Mientras esto ocurría cierta chica igualmente iba despertando, tenía bastantes cosas que hacer pero una de las más primordiales era recibir a los comerciantes extranjeros que querían tener algún tipo de relación económica con la empresa de su padre mientras que otra en la preparar a su novia para cuando le diga que quiere que sea su prometida desde este momento. Pensaba en las palabras correctas para no asustarla con la noticia y de alguna forma se sintiera igual de feliz que ella

-Pero Mahiru puede ser tan tímida - decía Sumireko para si- Y puede que Shinya le moleste un poco, puede pensar que les quitaré su libertad...Qué problema de verdad

Hanabusa no era alguien que se preocupara tanto por las cosas para ella las cosas siempre tenían una fácil solución si eres alguien inteligente pero esta vez inteligencia no funcionaba como debería. Definitivamente el amor bloquea la mente y no te deja pensar con claridad

-Luego veré cómo arreglar eso, por ahora no hay que hacer esperar a Francia, España y Alemania -la chica trató de despejar su mente para estar enfocada totalmente al tema de negocios que vería más tarde

Sin duda sumireko era la persona indicada para dirigir en un futuro el negocio familiar. Había cerrado de manera excepcional un acuerdo multimillonario que beneficiaría a los 4 principales implicados, los comerciantes habían quedado impactados por la habilidad natural de la chica cuando salió recibirlos pensaron que era una broma pero conforme transcurrió la cita definitivamente comprobaron lo equivocados que estaban ya que gracias a ella habían hecho el contrato de sus vidas. Pero los que quedaron más sorprendidos que los comerciantes fueron los sirvientes de la chica, ya que antes de la junta se veía preocupada por algo pero en el momento que pusó un pie en la sala donde se daría la junta todo rastro desapareció, algo admirable de una chica tan joven.

Ahora que había terminado con el primer problema su atención se centraba en Banba. Mientras su chofer se dirigía a la casa de esta chica, se le informó de que probablemente tenía una junta similar a la que ha tenido horas antes pero que ahora otros tres diferentes países por lo que recuerdó serían Italia, Holanda e Inglaterra y seria en 3 días

-Por qué siempre son por estas fechas cuando todos quieren hacer sus negocios? - dijo con un poco de molestia la chica

Finalmente había llegado a donde vivía aquella chica que había capturado su corazón, era una casa pequeña pero demasiado espaciosa para Banba, por eso le había pedido a Sumireko que fuera seguido. Banba comenzó a trabajar de costurera saliendo de la clase negra, aunque muy rara vez Shinya salía a la luz estaba siempre con Mahiru y si tenía que tomar alguna decisiónle preguntaba su opinión. Ahora que había obtenido un poco más de confianza era más expresiva en lo que sentía por Sumireko, si había algo que estaba segura la peliplateada era que sentía un profundo amor por Hanabusa estuvo encantada por como era con ella y lo paciente que fue con Shinya

Mahiru vivía en la organización para la que trabajaba pero al dejar los asesinatos se había quedado sin un techo pero una anciana de ofrecio trabajo como su ayudante en un pequeño local de costureria. También le invitó a vivir a su casa, Mahiru se encariñó con el tiempo con aquella mujer y ésta última con la chica. La mujer no tenía hijos y tampoco tenía familiares cercanos, así que a ella le dejó todas sus posiciones y le agradecía por permitirle vivir la experiencia parecida a la maternidad. Pero por ahora la mujer estaba en un pequeño viaje en algún lugar que la chicas no conocía, el viaje era más que nada por un tema religioso y estaría fuera unos meses dejando a cargo a Mahiru.

Al poco rato llegó la oji azul a la casa y la peli plateada la dejó pasar sin ningún problema. Ella sirvió el té y se sentaron en la sala de estar y Sumireko habló

\- Cómo has estado Mahiru? Lamento no haber podido venir en los últimos días - la chica estaba muy apenada por haber "abandonado"a su querida Banba

\- No te preocupes Sumi-chan, e-entiendo la ocupada que puedes estar - a pesar de salir desde hace un tiempo a Mahiru le seguía temblando la voz cuando estaba con Sumireko. Por otro lado esta última le encantaba cuando Mahiru le decía "Sumi-chan"

-Para compensar te invito a que vayas a mi casa para algo parecido a una cena para solo nosotras dos dentro de 3 días

-Pero no lo t-tienes reuniones ese día? N-No quiero molestarte -la oji azul negó suavemente con la cabeza

-Sólo tengo ese día en la mañana. Me gustaría que fueras a cenar a mi casa y si quieres a que pases la noche también

-P-Pasar la noche?! -el rostro de la peli plateada se tornó rojo y empezó a jugar con sus manos

-Si, me gustaría que de igual manera en que te quedaras también a dormir - la chica Hanabusa también estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba diciendo pero también pensó que era el momento de darle un pequeño avance a su peliplateada pero sólo algo pequeño para no levantar sospechas- por cierto...las chicas de la clase negra irán al día siguiente de nuestra cena. Te gustaría quedarte también a eso?

-Todas las chicas? - la mirada de Banba se tornó un poco extraña, era...miedo? no, enojo? tampoco. Era indescriptible la emoción que transmitía

Lo cierto era que cada momento en el que Mahiru permanecía mucho tiempo en silencio era cuando habia una discusión interna con Shinya. Esta última se sentía un poco molesta y preocupada por la cercanía que tendrían con Mahiru personas como Isuke o Azuma pero le preocupaba en especial Isuke. Mahiru logró convencerla de que todo estaría bien

-Ya veo, bueno de alguna forma entiendo la reacciónn de Shinya pero me aseguraré de que no se acerque tanto a ti -dijo Sumireko

-Estaré bien, ahora puedo manejarlo por mi misma

-Mahiru...-sin duda cada vez que escuchaba eso la oji verde se sentía feliz por el avance que tenía la peliplateada

-P-Por cierto Sumi-chan...- Mahiru agachó su cabeza y sus manos comenzaron a moverse lentamente

-Que sucede? -preguntó un poco preocupada la chica

-Shinya y yo nos preguntabamos...si...si tu tenías humor para...para ya sabes... -las mejillas de Sumireko se sonrojaron al entender a que se refería su amada chica y respirando profundo para calmar los nervios que le entraron por lo aleatoria que fue la pregunta habló

-Por supuesto...Banba-san, si es lo que deseas

Ambas se acercaban una a la otra con un poco de tímidez apesar de ya llevar bastante tiempo juntas. Sumireko colocó sus manos en la cintura de la peliplateada mientras que esta juntaba las suyas pegandolas a su pecho, finalmente sus labios se unieron y un pequeño gemido salió de las bocas de ambas comenzaron un beso lento y silencioso, un beso demasiado inocente aunque obviamente este da paso a uno mucho más atrevido pero con Mahiru y Sumireko eso tomaba tiempo ya que preferían disfrutarse una a la otra con calma, sin perderse ningún detalle. Poco a poco Mahiru fue soltando sus manos y depositando una en la mejilla de su amada y la otra sobre la clavícula de esta. Tomandolo como una aprobación, la oji verde metió sumamente suave su lengua comenzando a deslizarla por los labios de la peliplateada causando que las cejas de esta temblaran. Ese día tratarían de aprovecharlo al máximo ya que llevaban tiempo sin verse y porque en verdad disfrutaban la compañia de la otra

El resto del día habia sido tranquilo para la peliroja, se habia hecho amiga de un viejo empresario que odiaba los viajes porque tenía que hablar con necios con ideas mediocres pero que a la vez los amaba porque podría librarse de su esposa por unos días además de que también conoció a una chica que trabajaba en la parte administrativa de la empresa que incluso le habia invitado el almuerzo pero Haruki podía jurar que sus intenciones eran otras. Al llegar a casa todo trancurrió normal; corretar hermanos, Yuki regañando a los gemelos, Kotone discutiendo con Sei, Matsuri haciendo su tarea junto a Yoko, Fuyuka y Yui tratando de jugar en paz y Haruki riendose de la mayoría de los acontecimientos que ocurrían en su hogar

Asi eran los días normales en aquella casa, pero habia que sorprendía a Haruki que era que ningún vecino se habia ido a quejar en años "en algún momento tendremos que tocarles la puerta e incarnos pidiendo perdón en cuanto abran". Cuando habian terminado de cenar todos, se sentaron al rededor de la pequeña mesa de centro en la pequeña sala de estar, conversaban sobre cosas triviales y sin mucha importancia, estos momentos eran los que más atesoraba Haruki

-Recuerdan aquella vez que todos nos enfermamos de varicela? -preguntó riendo Yuki

-Fueron los peores días de mi vida -dijo Fuyuka

-Ya no lo recordaba, vaya suerte la nuestra -declaraba Kotone

-Como que todos? yo nunca me enfermado de eso -dijo Matsuri confundida

-Verás cuando eramos pequeños, incluso todavía no nacian Haku y Sora. Onee-chan, Fuyuka-nee, Kotone-chan y yo nos enfermamos al mismo tiempo, mamá tuvo que encerrarnos en el cuarto donde ahora duermen ustedes y nos mantuvo alejados de Sei porque no quería que la contagiaramos porque era una bebé. Y fueron unos días muy largos que viví con mis hermanas

-Lo peor era la hora de dormir, tu siempre roncabas apesar de ser muy niño todavía -dijo Haruki

-Fueron días largos pero al menos no se enfermó Sei

-Y como fue que se contagiaron? -preguntó Yoko

-Pues alguien llamado Yuki nos contagió a todas y no fue lo único que nos pegó, muchas veces tuvimos que ser aislados -decía Fuyuka

-Es verdad, incluso a nosotros nos tocó que no contagiara -decía Sora señalando a su hermano

-Yo igual he sido víctima del pega virus -dijo Matsuri levantando su mano

-Yo también -agregó Sei

-Ya perdón, perdón -prometo estudiar algo relacionado con médicina o biología para entender porque siempre era el que contagiaba a todos. Incluso mamá y papá también fueron víctimas -dijo apenado el chico

-Es verdad, les contagiaste tu influenza y nosotras también. Fue una navidad con todos moqueando -decpia Haruki mientras lo veía con ojos serios

-Ya dije que lo siento, al menos ya no se me pega nada. Gracias a la pubertad ya soy menos vulnerable -aquella plática fue interrumpida ya que una llamada entró al celular de Haruki

-Disculpen chicos -la peliroja se levantó de su lugar y salió al porte de la casa para responder- Isuke-sama? sucede algo?

 _-Será mejor que te prepares psicológicamente Haruki -la voz de la pelirosa sonaba bastante seria_

-P-Para que?

 _-Mis padres quieren conocerte, te invitan a cenar aquí al departamento dentro de dos noches_

-Q-Que? no se supone que estaban de vacaciones?

 _-Estaban, regresaron esta mañana_

-Dios, Isuke estas segura de que es el momento adecuado?

 _-Escucha, yo también estoy tensa por esta decisión pero hay que hacerlo o las cosas serán peores_ -dijo Isuke con una voz que demostraba que sentía ansiedad

-Esta bien Isuke-sama, entonces nos vemos hasta ese día

- _Vistete presentable, confió en ti Haruki...por favor no lo arruines_ -estas últimas daban la sensación de que Isuke también estaba preocupada, haciendo pensar a Haruki. No podía permitirse fallarle a su Isuke, no lo haría pero...que iba a tener que hacer para las cosas salieran bien?

Los días se pasaron bastante rápido para la mala suerte de Haruki, es algo que siempre pasa. Cuando quieres que llegue cierto día se te hacen eternos los días previos, pero cuando el lo contrario pareciera que pasan a máxima velocidad. Ahora se encontraba regresando del trabajo, pensando en como iba a resolver aquel problema que tuvo tan distríada que incluso aquella chicas que le coqueteaba en el trabajo notó su preocupación y su mente tan distante

-Cómo demonios voy a salir ilesa de esto? si tan sólo los padres de Isuke no parecieran tan aterradores...bueno, su madre más bien -caminaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que llegó a su casa de manera automática y se sorpendió bastante- ahora entiendo como es que los gatos siempre regresan a casa

Haruki entró a su casa y sus hermanos al verla tan pálida y saber la situación solo les quedo decirle que todo saldría bien y que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Con la moral un poco más en alto la peliroja se dirigíó a su habitación a pensar en lo que más le habia pedido Isuke que era la vestimenta y después de pensar y pensar finalmente la respuesta vinó a su mente, apesar de ser una decisión arriesgada asumió el riesgo y comenzó a prepararse para la reunión

Mientras tanto Isuke y Tajiri comenzaban a preparar los platillos que eran una pasta hecha con una receta creada por el hombre y un pastel de carne. Fue un plan con maña, ya que ambos platillos eran los favoritos de Eisuke y de esa manera no podría enfadarse por nada del mundo. La pelirosa trataba de estar lo más tranquila posible

-Sólo calmate, yo hablaré con el en algún punto de la noche. Todo saldrá bien -decía el mayor tratando de calmar a su hija

-No entiendo por que me dices todo eso, esto bien -dijo Isuke mientras se miraba las uñas

-Se que lo estas por dentro pero todo estará bien -Isuke estaba por contestar hasta que se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta

-Esa idiota, por que no llamó para avisar que ya venía? 3

-Le dijiste que lo hiciera? -la pelirosa miró al hombre- si no lo hiciste no tiene por que hacerlo

Isuke no tenía nada que decir en defensa y decidió ir a abrile a Haruki, la chica abrió y se sorprendió al ver como iba vestida su novia

-Gracias al cielo que eres tú Isuke-sama, no sabia que hacer mi me abría alguno de tus padres y...-ambas chicas se miraron de arriba a abajo una a la otra

-T-Te ves bien, que bueno que supiste que vestir -dijo Isuke con un hilo de voz. Haruki iba vestida con un suéter de un color parecido al que usaba en Myojo y una camisa blanca, estos últimos remangados hasta más o menos la altura de los codos además de un moño el cual Isuke juró que era el que usaba en én unos pantalones de un material que la pelirosa no supo cual era y unos tenis casuales

-Tu, te ves hermosa -dijo sonrojada la peliroja. Isuke llevaba puesta una blusa con escote homicida de manga larga y color negro, la prenda tenía un corte específico que dejaba al descubierto una parte de su bien trabajado abdomen pero cubriendo un poco el principio de sus muslos por la parte de atrás. Usaba su falda corta morada y sus botas largas marrones que vestía en Myojo

-Gracias, bueno vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahi?

La peliroja asintió para después sacudir un poco la cabeza, debía concentrarse no era momento de pensar otras cosas a los pocos pasos de haber entrado Eisuke las sorprendió repentinamente irrumpiendo desde las sombras

-Buenas noches -dijo serio el hombre

-Buenas noches, disculpe las molestias -Haruki hizo todo lo que pudo para que su voz no temblara

-Soy Inukai Eisuke, es un gusto conocerla señorita...?

-Sagae Haruki, el gusto es mio Inukai-sama -la pelioroja estrechó la mano del hombre para finalmente verlo claramente

Eisuke una camisa morada con corabata con un mordo más claro y un chaleco gris, jeans con un azul un poco más oscuro e igual botas de cuero negras. De igual manera observó que aquel hombre tenía un extraño color de cabello que oscilaba entre un rubio que daba la impresión de ser gris, bastante peculiar además de unos ojos amatista brillantes

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar señorita Sagae -dijo el hombre con una inquietante sonrisa

Caminaron los tres hasta una de las entradas de la cocina de la cual salió un hombre vestido con un suéter color azul marino y una bufanda roja bien acomorada, una camisa blanca por lo que lograba salir de las mangas del sueter en la parte de las muñecas, unos jeans grises y botas de cuero y marrones

-Mucho gusto, soy Someki Tajiri,el padre de Isuke -aquel hombre era bastante distinto al que le mostró alguna vez Isuke en Myojo. Aunque su recuerdo era algo borroso recordaba a un hombre de cabello marrón oscuro, y este era un hombre cataño claro con unos brillantes ojos verdes, también Tajiri daba la impresión de ser más joven que Eisuke, tanto que si vieran a Isuke con su padre la gente pensaría que son de la misma edad

-El gusto es mio, me llamó Sagae Haruki -la peliroja estrechó la mano con aquel hombre y al momento sintió otro tipo de energía, era obvio que el castaño no estaba nada tenso, incluso se podría decir que feliz

-Vaya, de verdad tienes buen gusto hija. Haruki-san es bastante atractiva -Haruki no sabia si sentirse agradecida o tensa ya que a los pocos segundos sintió una mirada asesina sobre ella. La peliroja agradeció el cumplido y fue invitada por Tajiri a la sala de estar- dime Haruki-san, a que te dedicas?

A ambas chicas les recorrío un escalofrío por la espalda y se voltearon a ver una a la otra de forma automática, la peliroja no sabia que responder. Si decía la verdad Eisuke podría echarla a patadas del lugar y quizás jamás la volvería a ver

-Ella trabaja con personas demasiado importantes, su trabajo es de sumo secreto y no puede decirles más que eso

-Por qué respondiste tu y no ella? -dijo un poco molesto Eisuke

-No encontraba palabras para responder, lo siento -dijo Haruki un verdadero arrepentimiento

-No te preocupes, comprendo que debes estar algo distraída por la situación -dijo el castaño

-Situación? -preguntó el otro hombre

-El hecho de estar frente a tus suegros es algo abrumador

-SUEGROS?! -dijeron al mismo tiempo Isuke, Haruki e Isuke

-Claro, eres la novia de Isuke después de todo. Incluso yo te permito llamarme papá o si quieres papá suegrito

-No, el segundo suena horrible 3 -dijo Isuke con una cara

-El punto es que yo te he aceptado como parte de la familia, aunque quizás con la madre de Isuke tengas que esforzarte un poco más -dijo Tajiri señalando a su pareja

-Un poco no será suficiente -dijo serio Eisuke

-Lo entiendo, y le prometo que haré todo lo necesario para convencerlo -de alguna forma la determinación de Haruki le agrado al hombre pero se mantendría escéptico por el momento

-Perfecto, ahora...-el padre de la pelirosa se acercó un poco más a Haruki y le habló enégeticamente- dime cuanto conoceremos a nuestros consuegros?

-Ah, bueno...-Haruki bajó un poco la mirada pensando en sus siguientes palabras- la verdad es que mi padre murió hace unos años y mi madre se encuentra en el hospital, esta internada desde hace mucho tiempo

-Oh, lo siento. De haber sabido no lo hubiera dicho, en verdad lo siento -Tajiri se regañaba internamente al igual que lo hacia Isuke por no haber mencionado ese pequeño pero importante detalle

-Esta bien, mi madre ha presentado mejoria poco a poco lo cual es bueno. Y ya ha pasado tiempo desde que pasó lo de mi padre y tuvimos que superarlo además-

-Superalo? -interrumpió Eisuke un poco confundido

-Si, tengo hermanos pequeños -el hombre miró a la pelirosa con un expresión un poco extraña al escuchar esas palabras

-Hermanos? cuantos son y que edad tienen? -dijo feliz el castaño

-Bueno, somos...-la peliroja desvió la mirada hacia el techo- somos 10 hermanos, yo soy la mayor

-10 hermanos? es algo increíble, pero por lo que nos dijiste antes tu debes ser el único sustento económico de la familia -decía Eisuke

-Exactamente, lo soy

-Debo decir que es algo admirable, me has sorprendido con ese dato tuyo Sagae -apesar de que esas palabras dichas por su madre eran "halagadoras" Isuke estaba preocupada, ya que no sabia por que sentía que lo decía en forma de burla. Al observar a Haruki notó que pensaba lo mismo que ella pero aun así mantuvo su sonrisa

-Bien, que les parece si seguimos con esta conversación en la mesa? Ya esta lista cena así que vamos -dijo el castaño- Nosotros serviremos, ustedes sientense y hablen un poco. Se que están estresadas relajense un poco, respiren

Eisuke miró extrañado a su pajera, este se acercó a su oido y le dijo algo, al momento ambos se dirigían a la cocina. Isuke y Haruki esperaron a que sus padres entraran y cerrando la puerta las chicaas sacaron un largo y pesado suspiro, como si hubieran contenido la respiración toda la conversación anterior

-No se por que pero tu padre sabe exactamente como nos sentimos -dijo Haruki cerrando los ojos y dejando carse completamente en aquel sillón

-Hable con el hace unos días y hoy en la mañana, sabia que estamos preocupadas por lo que vayan a pensar. Por cierto lamento que te preguntara sobre tus padres -decía Isuke mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-No importa, sabia que me iban a preguntar eso y lo de mis hermanos. Lo que si me preocupó fue cuando me preguntó sobre mi trabajo

-Eso es lo menos, mi madre sabe que estabas en la clase negra conmigo. Lo más probable es que piense que eres asesina también

-Bueno, al menos no creo que me pregunte eso de nuevo -la pelirosa le negó con la cabeza además de que le confirmó de que no lo haría -sólo hay una cosa que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza

-Que? -preguntó Isuke extrañada

-Que edad tienen tus padres? tu papá se me bastante joven además según la fotografía que me enseñaste en Myojo era de un tono de cabello más oscuro

-Ah, eso. Verás cuando mamá me rescató sólo tenía 26 años y no salía con nadie, unos tres o cuatro años después conoció a papá y ya sabes que pasó después. Papá es más joven que mamá, papá tiene 32 años mientras que mamá tiene 36

-Vaya! en verdad son muy jovenes! -dijo sorprendida Haruki- pero que edad tenías cuando te rescato Eisuke-san?

-Eisuke-san? -la pelirosa rió un poco por la forma en la que su novia llamó a su madre- no esta por aqui, puedes a quitar el "san"

-Es mejor que me acostumbre -se defendió Haruki

-Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta creo que 8 años casi 9 no se con exactitud

-Cada día aprendo algo nuevo de ti -Isuke giró sus ojos y estaba a punto de irse y Haruki la detuvo con su voz

-No me has respondido el por que es diferente el color de cabello de tu padre Isuke-sama

-A papá les gusta tenirselo de vez en cuando pero el castaño claro es su color original

-Ahora entiendo todo -la pelirosa miró a Haruki con ojos serios. Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa y decidieron esperar de pie, cuando estuvieron ahí lograron escuchar murmullos provinientes de la cocina, lo más probable es que hablaran sobre Haruki...y era la verdad. Dentro de aquella habitación ambos hombres hablaban sobre su nuera pero no discutían, pensaban que más preguntarle a la peliroja aunque Tajiri sabia casi todo. Al los pocos minutos Tajiri y Eisuke comenzaron a llevar los alimentos a la mesa y le encargaron a Haruki e Isuke que buscaran un vino tinto en el pequeño almacen de licores que tenía la familia para acompañar la pasta que se habia preparado

Isuke se asustó, sabia que esa era una prueba de parte de su madre "una persona bien preparada sabe que vino ofrecer y con que ofrecerlo" era de las cosas que siempre le decía a la pelirosa. Aunque cada cierto tiempo consumieran vino tinto no recordaba el nombre de la uva favorita de sus padres aunque recordaba que el sabor era bastante fuerte

-Ya se cuál -dijo con seguridad Haruki tomando una botella y quitandole un poco de polvo que tenía

-Sabes de estas cosas? -preguntó extrañada Isuke

-Claro, una de las lecciones más extrañias que me dió mi padre. Dijo que eso me serviría para cuando fuera un adulto y al parecer tenía razón -aunque la voz de Haruki era tranquila, la pelirosa se sentía todavía inquieta por lo que iba a pasar. Las chicas llegaron justo cuando estaban por terminar de preparar todo los dos hombres

-Gracias a las dos, les recomiendo que se laven las manos ya que esta lleno de polvo ese almacen -dijo Tajiri mientras tomaba la botella y la limpiaba con un trozo de tela húmeda

-Era obvio que vamos a hacerlo papá 3 -sin más depués de las chicas hicieran lo recomendado, Eisuke y Tajiri terminaran los 4 se sentaron y nuevamente se sintió una atmósfera de tensión en el ambiente. Esta era causada por que Eisuke iba a ver que vino habían escogido las chicas

-Veámos cual es la selección de la señorita Sagae, porque se a la perfección que mi hija no sabe sobre estas cosas -Isuke fingió una sonrisa y sólo esperó a que su padre hablara para saber si Haruki habia acertado o cometido un enorme error- tienes otro acierto, muy buena elección

Isuke suspiro con demasiada fuerza causando que todos la volteran a ver, ella se excusó diciendo que estaba cansada por lo que habia hecho durante todo el día aunque Tajiri y Haruki sabian que no hizo nada en particular. La cena prosiguió con bastante calma, hablando sobre cosas triviales, anécdotas en el trabajo y apesar de Eisuke participó muy poco se sabia que estaba a gusto con aquella situación. Cuando Isuke y Haruki comenzaron a llevarse las cosas que ya no eran necesarias Tajiri dijo que iría por algo a su habitación y Eisuke habia salido a atender una llamada por parte de su trabajo en aquella empresa en la cual trabajaba Tajiri. Las chicas habian puesto los trastos para que la lavatrastos los limpiara. Y asi seguir permitiendo el interrogatorio a Haruki

-Se que es demasiado pronto pero será mejor que lo tengan desde ahora -llevo Tajiri sosteniendo una pequeña caja- este es un pequeño corazón hecho de cristal soplado, dicen que sirve para mantener a las parejas unidas. Una de las dos deberá conservarlo esta semana y luego se lo quedará la otra hasta que pase un semana y asi sucesivamente

-Creo que si es demasiado pronto 3

-Bueno, aun asi intentelo. Quizás dentro de unos años o meses venga Haruki-san a pedir tu mano -dijo sonriente el castaño

-No digas cosas como esas! sólo llevamos una semana saliendo -decía Isuke mientras trataba de irse del lugar

-Las semanas se pueden convertir en meses y años, asi como nos pasó a mamá y a mi -Tajiri le dió el corazón a Isuke y le dijo con una voz un poco más firme- te lo estoy dando porque veo que hay amor entre las dos, solo intentelo

-Esta bien papá -dijo Isuke tomando el objeto con desconfianza

-Creo que lo mejor será que te lo quedes esta semana Isuke-sama, tengo que buscarle un lugar seguro de mis hermanos antes de llevarmelo -dijo divertida Haruki

-Soy demasiado traviesos? -preguntó interesado el hombre

-Bastante, el pelotón Sagae es un verdero dolor de cabeza

-Ya veo -dijo con una sonrisa Tajiri

-Hija creo que tendremos que dejar nuestra plática con la señorita Sagae para otro día -dijo un poco cansado Eisuke

-No me digas que de verdad quieren que vayamos? -dijo un poco triste el castaño

-Si, me dijeron que somos indispensable para el brindis. Que necesitan que estemos ahí por las siguientes dos horas -dijo Eisuke mientras se dirigía a su habitación -será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa, nos matarán si llegamos asi

-Lo se, en un momento iré. Dios...-el tono de voz del oji verde era de disgusto- Haruki-san podrías quedarte un rato más con Isuke? no quiero que se quede sola

-Uh, claro no hay problema -Haruki se sorprendió del cambio de humor del padre de su novia

-Gracias, bueno será mejor que me cambie rápido. Cuando busquen un trabajo busquen unos que no les haga esto -Tajiri salió de la habitación para ir con su pareja

A los pocos minutos los dos hombres vestían trajes que por la apariencia eran bastante costosos. El castaño usaba un smoking recto de dos botones color plateado opaco, una camisa blanca y un moño azul rey en su cuello mientras que Eisuke usaba un smoking cruzado de dos botones color negro, igualmente una camisa blanca y el moño rojo un poco brillante. Haruki los vió por un momento y les sorprendió que con solo cambiar de prendas habia un cambio de auras al rededor de ellos. Las chicas se acercaron a la puerta para despedirse

-Trataremos de volver pronto hija, mientras pueden hacer lo que les plazca

-No todo -dijo Eisuke mientras se terminaba de arreglar su moño

-En fin, nos vemos -les sonrió Tajiri mientras tomaba las llaves del automóvil

-No se excedan por favor -dijo Eisuke saliendo del departamento

-Hagan lo que quieran -les susurró el castaño para finalmente salir y ponerle seguro a la puerta

Sin avisar, Isuke tomó la mano de Haruki y la llevó hasta su habitación. Una vez allí comenzó a besar de una manera un tanto agresiva a la peliroja pero a esta parecía no importarle, fue hasta que sintió las manos traviesas de la pelirosa tratando de despojarla de sus ropas

-Q-Qué haces Isuke-sama? Por q-que estas tan-

-Cállate, es tu culpa por vestirte demasiado bien hoy. De donde sacaste esta ropa? -dijo la pelirosa viendo con curiosidad las prendas de la chica

-Era de mi padre -aclaró Haruki mientras trataba de adivinar el siguiente movimiento de su amada Isuke

-Bueno, hay que agradecer que se te ven bien -la lengua de Isuke rozó lujuriosamente el contorno de la oreja de la peliroja para posteriormente dar pequeños besos al cuello de Haruki, esta última soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a acariciar la espalda y caderas de la pelirosa

-Alguien también esta de humor para hacer este tipo de cosas 3

-Bueno, cuando cierta persona empieza a ponerse en este modo y de igual manera se viste muy provocativa es obvio que me va a arrastrar hacia el mal camino -dijo sonriente la Sagae

-Isuke no tiene la culpa de que seas tan caliente

-Y lo dice quien inició todo esto -la peliroja empezó a tocar por debajo de la blusa de la pelirosa rozando la piel de esta causando que se erizara

-Ves? tú eres la lujuriosa aquí! -dijo Isuke quitandose la prenda que Haruki había empezado a retirar

-Claro, como digas Isuke-sama -la peliroja empujo con mucha suavidad a Isuke sobre la cama quedando sobre ella. La pelirosa tenía una mirada un poco seria, fijada en la de Haruki- que piensas?

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que quites el "sama" cuando hacemos esto? -dijo Isuke girando su cabeza hacia un lado para evitar la mirada de su novia pero dejando totalmente expuesto su cuello que era de los lugares favoritos de Haruki

-Lo siento -la peliroja bajó sus labios hacia la blanca piel y comenzó a darle amor con besos, lamidas y pequeña mordidas

-Más te vale que terminemos antes de que llegue mamá -dijo Isuke tratando no dejar salir los gemidos que querían salir por el contacto en unas de sus sonas sensibles

-No te preocupes por eso...-Haruki levantó su cabeza para observar el rostro sonrojado de la pelirosa- Isuke

Mientras aquellas chicas estaban ocupadas en sus asuntos pasionales, Eisuke y Tajiri se acercaban al lugar a donde habian sido citados. Habían hablado sobre lo que pensaban acerca de la peliroja que habían conocido poco antes

-No me convence del todo, aunque me molesta mucho que no me haya dicho su situación financiera

-Oye no te lo dije para que te enojaras, sino para que vieras que ambas iban a hacer lo posible para que aceptaras la relación -decía el oji verde mientras su mirada seguía en el camino

-Sabes que odio las mentiras

-Pero la única,de ahí en fuera todo es verdad. Se que quieres lo mejor para Isuke aunque no se tu auténtica hija pero debes entender que esta chica la hace realmente feliz, cuando habías visto sonrojarse tanto por una niñada como la de la cena?

-La verdad...nunca -dijo un poco más calmado Eisuke

-Mira, si las cosas no cambian siento que quizás lo correcto será que aceptes a Haruki

-Incluso tu ya le dices por su nombre? Por que siempre me quieres poner como el malo? -Taijiri frenó al tener la luz roja en el semáforo y volteo a ver a su pareja

-No lo hago, es sólo que ya no debes preocuparte tanto por nuestra pequeña -Tajiri besó fugazmente a Eisuke. Este último relajo su expresión y miró hacia fuera del automóvil. Tajiri sólo sonrió de medio lado y arrancó el vehículo "definitivamente Isuke y tú son iguales" pensó el oji verde mientras lo miraba de reojo a Eisuke

Al poco rato llegaron a un enorme edificio que parecia estar hecha de materiales bastante costosos. Se bajaron del auto y el castaño le dió las llaves al joven del valet parking, antes de comenzar a subir unos escalones que daban a la recepción del lugar de dió un pequeño empujon con con su hombro. Ante esta acción Eisuke volteó a verla y encontrar una calida sonrisa en Tajiri

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Isuke, ambas chicas estaban sin prenda alguna sobre la cama de la pelirosa, las cosas habian subido un poco de tono y daba la impresión de querer detenerse pronto. Habian pasado unas dos horas o un poco más desde que los padres de Isuke se habian ido. Haruki e Isuke no detuvieron su sesión de besos sino hasta que se quedaron sin aire ni energías, aunque no mucho después reanudaron su expresión de amor

-Isuke...cuanto llevamos haciendo esto? -decía la peliroja con sus labios separados por milímetros de uno de los voluptuosos pechos de Isuke

-No tengo idea...ah...y no debería importante...mmm!...además no hay prisa -la pelirosa revolvía la cabellera de su novia con un poco de agresividad pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla mientras esta daba apasionados besos a la piel expuesta que estaban tan cercana a sus labios

-Sabes? creo que debemos calmar un poco nuestros impulsos -Haruki bajó su mano hasta la zona más íntima de su pareja causando que Isuke doblara la espalda y abriera un poco más sus llamativas piernas- no es justo que en una semana hayamos compartido la cama cuando las personas normales lo hacen menos seguido

Isuke no podía ni hablar ya que estaba demasiado atrapada entre los brazos del placer y no pensaba resistirse. Pero algo que notó Haruki fue que aquella vez fue diferente a las anteriores, acaso el saber que sus padres aceptan casi por completo su relación la hacia sentirse más tranquila? la respuesta era obvia. La peliroja sentía la necesidad de hacer algo que jámas intentó o pensó hacer en algún punto de su vida. Sin más, Haruki comenzó a descender lenta y peligrosamente a cierto lugar en especifico, Isuke se dió cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y por instinto, y posiblemente por verguenza, trató de detener a la chica con sus manos

-Que h-haces? no pediste permiso p-para hacer algo así

-No te preocupes Isuke, trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda -entonces Haruki comenzó a jugar con sus labios y lengua en aquel lugar tan sensible, llevando a Isuke en ascenso a las nubes. "Y se supone que es la primera vez que lo hace? no quiero imaginarme cuando ya tenga práctica" pensaba Isuke. La peliroja no estaba segura de que hacia pero por la reacción de la pelirosa lo estaba haciendo bien. Isuke estaba a apuntó de entregarse por completo a las garras de la satisfación, tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de Haruki intentado aferrarse a lo que tuviera cerca para no desfallecer en el momento que llegara a lo más alto

En eso escucharon como le quitaban el seguro a la puerta principal, los padres de ir que habían regresado. Las chicas se miraron por unos segundos y finalmente reaccionó la pelirroja y comenzó a vestirse tan rápido como pudo. Isuke seguía intentando volver en sí pero para su mala suerte sus padres estaban acercando. Haruki se metió al baño y la pelirosa sólo se puso su ropa interior y se metió en la cama. Por una milésima de segundo alcanzó a taparse antes de que Eisuke entrara sin tocar antes

-Más les vale que no vea nada indecente - el hombre miró confundido a la pelirosa que estaba tapada hasta el cuello con las sábanas- que haces?

-Isuke sólo quiere dormir estaba esperando a que llegaran 3

\- Dónde está la señorita Sagae?

-Aquí - dijo Haruki abriendo la puerta y saliendo- Isuke-sama me pidió que la acompañara hasta que ustedes regresaran. Así que creo que es hora de que me retire

-Ya veo gracias por cuidar a nuestra hija -agradecía Tajiri- esperemos verte pronto por aquí

-Mientras ustedes me lo permitan vendré

-Puedes venir cuando gustes -sin más el hombre estrechó la mano de la peliroja y Eisuke hizo lo mismo sólo que sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra

-Bien nosotros nos retiramos. Que descanses hija - ambos hombres se fueron a su habitación en silencio

De igual manera el silencio se hizo en el lugar donde estaban las dos chicas, estaban avergonzadas y furiosas consigo mismas. Cómo no se tuvieron si sabían que algo así podría pasar?

-Isuke-sama, lo siento no debí dejar-

\- No te disculpes o voy a matarte -dijo la pelirrosa saliendo de su cama- esto demuestra que tenemos suerte, además lo pasamos bien y lo sabes

-No lo puedo negar si lo pones así -Haruki tomó el rostro de la pelirosa y comenzó a besarla tiernamente en los labios, finalizó con un beso en la mejilla y abrazandola- debo irme, espero puedas acompañarnos mañana

-No tengo opción es mejor que quedarme con mamá regañandome

-Y lo de Sumireko? Tienes ganas de ver a nuestras ex-compañeras asesinas?

-Tampoco tengo opción -dijo Isuke soltandose del agarre de la peliroja y dirigiéndose a su cama

-Entiendo, nos vemos mañana Isuke -dijo volviendo a abrazarla pero esta vez por la cintura

-Sólo vete y ya 3 -para sorpresa de Haruki no hubo reclamo por no usar el "sama". Sin más, le dio un beso en el hombro descubierto y finalmente se fue dejando pensando a la pelirosa. Al parecer Haruki se clavaba más y más en su corazón

Durante el trayecto a su casa Haruki pensaba en como haría para presentar a Isuke y a su madre pero más que nada en como decirle la verdad sobre su madre. Aquella mujer llevaba meses en coma apesar de presentar mejoría no despertaba pero no quería aplastar la ilusión de la pelirosa de conocer a su madre. En algún momento se lo diría pero eso no sería pronto

Cuando llegó a su residencia logró ver que todos seguían despiertos, era bastante tarde. Aunque la peliroja había dicho que tendrían la posibilidad de faltar a clases por ser una fecha importante no podía permitir que se pasarán de los límites

-Estoy en casa! -dijo con energía Haruki mientras cruzaba por la puerta

-Onee-chan! -susurraron sus hermanos, le sorprendió que hablarán con ese tono de voz en especialos gemelos

-Que ocurre? -dijo con el mismo volumen de voz

-Estamos haciendo una sorpresa para Yui, podrías guardar silencio? no queremos despertarla! -decía Matsuri mientras los demás guardaban algo envuelto dentro de un armario y lo cerraban con llave

Haruki se sintió feliz al ver a todos sus hermanos interesado en hacer un buen cumpleaños para sí hermana más pequeña pero este pensamiento fue remplazado por otro, "que demonios compraron cib el dinero que les di?"

-No te preocupes Haruki-nee, es algo que le va a encantar a nuestra hermana -dijo con tranquilidad Kotone- por la expresión que hiciste supuse que te preguntabas eso

-Siempre sabes que piensan los demás, es sorprendente

-Sólo es cuestión de conocer a las personas -la voz de aquella adolescente era tan calmado que pareciera que hablaba con una mujer de edad avanzada- por cierto, podrías hablar con Fuyuka-nee? Ha estado algo distraída desde que regresó de las compras para mañana

-Distraída? En que sentido?

-Como si pensara en alguien...-la chica se fuera buscar a sus hermanos ya que comenzaban a alzar la voz un poco-creo que sólo a tu te dirá que ocurre

Ahora que lo pensaba bien Fuyuka ni siquiera se había acercado a saludarla es más,ni siquiera había visto. Fue a buscarla a la cocina y no estaba y luego la sala de estar y tampoco así que finalmente fue la habitación de ella dormía y para su sorpresa ella estaba ahí en su cama. En esa habitación había tres camas un poco más grandes de lo común: en una dormía Fuyuka con Matsuri, Sei con Kotone y finalmente las más pequeñas juntas. La segunda hija de la familia miraba un pequeño trozo de papel, al principio la peliroja pensó que se trataba de alguna cuenta pero al verlo mejor vio que demasiado pequeño, más pequeño que una tarjeta y lo miraba con una expresión avergonzada gracias los ojos fijos en lo que decía

-Onee-chan ven! No te acerques a nuestra habitación! -el llamado hecho por Sei a Haruki sorprendió tanto a la peliroja como a Fuyuka

-Ya voy, ya voy -Haruki prefirió dejar el tema para más tarde y siguió a su hermana menor

Estuvieron decorando algunas cosas finales para cuando despertará la pequeña se sorprendiera, todos ayudaron. Cuando estaban por terminar Yuki y Sora fueron a acomodar los futones a la habitación de sus hermanas, hoy todos dormirían juntos, incluso Haruki. Faltaba poco para la media noche, la peliroja sabía que sus hermanos se habían pasado de la hora permitida que era exactamente dos horas antes de la media noche, así que Haruki decidió utilizar una técnica que no usaba desde hacia mucho

-Es momento que se vayan a dormir, porque sólo tres irán mañana a la escuela y yo se quienes -ante eso los hermanos se miraron unos a otros y corrieron a dormise pensando que con eso evitarían ser sentenciados a ir a la escuela mientras los otros se quedarían en casa. Fuyuka se habia quedado un poco confundida hasta que Haruki la volteó a ver y le guiñó un ojo y sonreía divertida dando a entender que era mentira lo que dijo

-A veces puedes llegar a ser muy mala onee-chan

-Sólo un poco, además dormir les hace bien asi que no hay problema -la peliroja invitó a su hermana a sentarse en la mesa donde usualmente comía la familia- ven, quiero interactuar un poco con mi pequeña hermana

-No soy pequeña, sólo son dos años de diferencia

-Lo se pero siento como si fueran diez o más, no puedes cambiar eso -Haruki notó diferente a su hermana desde que habia llegado, trataría de averiguar que pasaba con ella- dime, pasó algo diferente hoy? te veo distinta

-Yo? para nada -Fuyuka le sonrió a su hermana

-Llamaron de la escuela por Haku y Sora?

-No -decía calma la menor

-Vinó alguien a la casa?

-Tampoco, de verdad no ocurre nada -la chica le dió su mejor sonrisa a su hermana pero sus siguientes movimientos fueron contradictorios

Los ojos de la menor se estaban en dirección a sus rodillas eran "sostenidas" por sus manos, Haruki juraba que ocultaba algo pero por el silencio de Fuyuka una idea muy bizarra le vinó a su mente

-Conociste a alguien? -la mirada de la peliroja se dirigió hacia sus propias manos

-No, para nada -aunque su voz era firme su mirada seguía baja y sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas

-No puedes mentirle a Onee-chan -decía Haruki

-Es vergonzoso admitirlo -dijo Fuyuka viendo finalmente a su hermana

-Lo se pero me alegra que tengas interés en alguien. Por fin dejarás de ser una solterona

-Onee-chan! -la chica se habia levantado de su asiento con la intención de lanzarse sobre la mayor

-Tranquila sólo estoy bromeando! -dijo la peliroja entre risas

-Como sea, pero sólo nos conocimos. No es como si ya salieramos o algo asi

-Pero bien sabes que eso quisieras -dijo Haruki con na mirada pícara

-No voy a negar eso

-Lo sabia -dijo sonriente la peliroja

Pasaron unos minutos más hablando de aquel asunto pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Haruki no pudo lograr que le dijera el nombre de esa persona. Después comenzaron a hablar sobre que se haria exactamente al día siguiente y la menor interrumpió para preguntar algo

-Si vendrá Isuke-sama para la fiesta?

-Uh? pues me lo más seguro es que si

-Ya veo -dijo con su habitual tono de voz la menor. Miró la hora que marcaba el pequeño reloj de la cocina y abrió los ojos sorprendida- Ya es bastante tarde! será mejor irnos a dormir sino mañana se nos adelantará Yui y la sopresa se arruinará

-Tienes razón, además fue una noche larga la de hoy -dijo Haruki tallandose los ojos con sus dedos

-Es verdad, como te fue con los padres de Isuke-sama? -dijo intigrada Fuyuka

-Pues al principio me moría de los nervios lo cual no es algo que pase conmigo, después me integorraron, cenamos pero justo después se tuvieron que ir sus padres a una reunión de trabajo y nos quedamos Isuke y yo. Pero lo que más me cansó fue lo que estuvimos haciendo ella y yo cuando se fueron sus padres -dijo Haruki dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa

-Que hicieron? -en ese momento Haruki pensó en lo que hizo y ahora debia encontrar la forma de salirse del problema

-Ah, si...p-pues verás estuvimos hablando bastante y...y...

-Y...?

-Ah si! limpiamos un poco la casa -los ojos de Fuyuka estaban extrañados mientras pensaba algo, la peliroja estaba que sudaba la gota gorda

-Mmm la casa de Isuke-sama debia estar demasiado sucia

-Si, casi no estan sus padres y ella es bastante desordenada -Haruki sabia que las cosas no eran asi...o al menos la parte de que el lugar era sucio

-Bueno, que bueno que onee-chan la ayudó

-S-si...-Haruki que se regañaba por decir mentiras pero más que nada por decir palabras que sobraban

-En fin, ahora si es momento de irse a dormir

-Tienes razón -Haruki se estiraban mientras tomaba dirección a su habitación, Fuyuka que iba en sentido contrario se despedía en silencio de su hermana

-Hasta mañana onee-chan

-Que descanses Fuyuka

Sin más ambas chicas entraron a sus habitaciones Haruki lo que más deseaba era meterse a su cama y descansar ya que de verdad comenzaba a sentir cansancio por el estrés del día y por el desgaste físico gracias a su rato con Isuke. Cuando sólo estaba en ropa interior decidió sólo quitarse el brasier y ponerse la primera playera que encontrara,entró a la habitación de sus hermanas y antes de meterse a la cama revisó rápidamente su celular y le sorprendió ver un mensaje de Isuke

 _"Hoy tu calentura estuvo fuera de control, pero no estuviste tan mal. Me las pagarás por dejarme a la mitad._

 _Nos vemos mañana idiota"_

-Siempre tan cariñosa -decía pasa si la peliroja- no fue por dejarte a la mitad pero tus padres llegaron

Haruki iba a responder el mensaje pero prefirió dejarlo para después ya que posiblemente la pelirosa ya estaría dormida y si le escribía en ese momento tendría que enfrentar a un mounstruo que fue despertado en la noche por un mensaje que pudo haber esperado. Con su cuerpo pidiendole descanso se metió a las cobijas pero inmediatemente decidió ponerse algo más de ropa ya que al parecer iba a ser una noche un poco más fría de lo común cuando al fin estuvo lista cayó en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa en su rostro

El ambiente de aquella mañana prometía que hasta cierto punto de la tarde volvería la lluvia pero que al menos todas las horas antes serían soleadas. Haruki se logró despertar justo apenas para terminar la sorpresa preparada. Esta consistía en tener la decoración de la casa lista para cuando la pequeña despertara además de tener ya preparado el desayuno. Aunque la peliroja debía trabajar de todas formas quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hermana, habia logrado conseguir que se le permitiera entrar unas horas más tarde lo cual no le costó mucho ya que habia estado mostrando muchas ganas de trabajar y agregando que casi todos los clientes resaltaban la amabilidad que tenía la Sagae con ellos. En fin, cuando posiblemente faltaba poco para que despertara Yui, Haruki hizo una pequeña reunión en la cocina

-Me alegra que lograramos hacer todo esto en silencio y les agradezco que hayan mostrado interés. Espero que pronto tengan igualmente un día increíble todos ustedes. También aprovecho para decir que lo que dije sobre mandar a tres chicos a la escuela era mentira

-Es en serio onee-chan? a veces puedes ser demasiado mala! -reclamó Sei

-Shhh! -dijeron los hermanos

-Esta bien, esta bien pero comprendan que eso es muy molesto pude haberme dormido más tarde! -susurró la Sagae

Finalmente cuando despertó la más pequeña se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a sus hermanos ya despiertos y cantandole la típica canción de cumpleaños. Pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando vió su regalo ya que era una una pequeña bicicleta. Apesar de que ella usaba la de Yoko nunca habia tenido una propia y le agradeció mil veces a sus hermanos por semejante sorpresa y decía que era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida

Pero por desgracia Haruki no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ya que debía ir a trabajar aunque fuera la mitad de su turno. Se despidió de sus hermanos y prometió volver más tarde. Mientras caminaba a su trabajo recordó que no había respondido al mensaje de su pelirosa. Intento buscar su celular pero al parecer lo habia olvidado en casa. Las horas pasaron de forma rápida y ya faltaba poco para llegar al edificio de su novia y la peliroja sólo esperaba que Isuke no fuera a reprocharle por no haberle repondido ese mensaje un poco especial o más bien por llegar si avisar

La peliroja se encontraba esperando a su novia afuera de aquel edificio donde vivia, deseaba que Isuke no se le fuera a ocurrir vestirse igual que día anterior o simplemente llegarían tarde. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y dejaran a ver a la pelirosa, esta caminaba elegantemente hasta Haruki haciendo una sonrisa que rompería el coazón de cualquiera que la viese "Tengo tanta suerte de tener una novia tan hermosa" las chicas se saludaron brevemente y caminaron a casa de la peliroja. No hablaron durante todo el trayecto, esto preocupó a Haruki pero prefirió no forzar la situación. Mientras que Isuke no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior y de en como habia llegado a ser tan sumisa, le avergonzaba la idea de saber que la peliroja la habia visto en su estado más vulnerable

-Oye Isuke-sama estas molesta o algo asi? -la preocupación de Haruki habia crecido demasiado y sentía que era por no haber avisado su llegada

-No, sólo que a Isuke no le gusta la idea de ser una sumisa contigo 3

-Sumisa? -preguntó extrañada Haruki pero jamás obtuvo respuesta. Al poco rato llegaron y para su sorpresa sólo estaban Kotone, Haku y Sora. Al parecer estaban preparando la casa para la pequeña fiesta para su hermana

-Hola Isuke-sama -dijo educadamente Kotone

-Cómo esta señorita Isuke? -preguntó Sora

-Nos alegra que haya venido -dijo Haku. La pelirosa quedo sorprendida por la actitud de los gemelos pero luego recordó que el problema no eran ellos si no la otra niña de la cual no recordaba el nombre

-Hola mocosos y niña, me alegra que ya no sean tan impulsivos como la vez pasada 3

-Yuki-onisan se encargó de que ya no fuera asi -dijo Haku causando confusión en Isuke

-Donde están los demás? -preguntó la peliroja

-Llevaron a Yui al parque un rato, faltaban algunas cosas asi que mandamos a Sei a comprarlas -contestó de forma serena Sei

-Entiendo, bueno hay algo en que podamos...-Haruki miró a Isuke y esta estaba totalmente distraida contemplando sus uñas- digo, en lo que les pueda ayudar?

-Realmente no, ya casi terminamos Onee-chan -Haruki se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho pero cambió aquel rostro por una sonrisa

A los pocos minutos regresaban todos los hermanos y la pequeña Yui a ver a Isuke corrió hacia ella y la saludo de una manera demasiado tierna e inocente que incluso una pequeña sonrisa se creo en el rostro de la pelirosa. Se pusó a la altura de la pequeña y sacó algo pequeño de sus bolsillos y se lo dió. La pequeña al ver que era abrió los ojos mostrando asombro para después mirar a Isuke

-Gracias Isuke-sama, iré a guardarlo muy bien -la pequeña entró corriendo a la casa dejando a todos con expresión de confusión. Haruki se acercó a la pelirosa

-Que le diste? -preguntó curiosa

-Es un secreto entre ella y yo 3 -sin más dieron inició a un festejo simple pero muy alegre

Fuyuka habia preparado el platillo favorito de Yui pero que igualmente el favorito de toda la familia incluyendola, los famosos macarrones con queso. Aunque claro estos fueron rechazados por la pelirosa ya que ella los odiaba pero fue un poco más gentil que de costumbre, si hubiera sido otra ocasión se lo hubiera arrojado a la cara a alguno de los hermanos. Después de eso llegó la hora de cortar un peuqueño pastel que habia comprado Yuki mientras estaba en el parque sus hermanas pero nuevamente todos comieron menos la pelirosa ya que de igual manera odiaba los pasteles

Apesar de aquello la tarde siguió bastante agradable para todos, incluso Isuke se sentía feliz en aquel ambiente de hermanos. Además de que estuvo un buen rato jugando con plastilina con la cumpleañera aunque a la pelirosa le daba mucho asco tocarla pero haría su buena acción de su vida. Mientras el sol caía unos vecinos se acercaron sigilosamente a la casa de los Sagae para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a la pequeña y aparte llevaron un regalo para niña y de forma discreta algo para la familia. Isuke se molestó un poco al ver esto pero Haruki le aclaró que siempre había que agradecer las cosas que se hacen o dan de corazón pero no logrando nada en la pelirosa. Ya se habia hecho de noche y decidieron meterse a terminar la celebración en la sala de estar, justo a tiempo ya que a los pocos minutos comenzó una lluvia un poco fuerte pero sin tantos relámpagos y truenos.

Isuke estaba a lado de Haruki sentadas en el sillón, a la de la peliroja pero en el suelo estaban Sei y Kotone como siempre peleando por la actitud e la primera, después seguían los gemelos y Matsuri que escuchaban a su hermano mayor, Yoko a la de Yuki y cerrando el circulo estaba Fuyuka entre Isuke y su hermano con Yui en su regazo. Yuki platica una cómica anécdota sobre aquella vez que contagio a Fuyuka de hepatitis

-Recuerdo que papá nos encerró en el cuarto de mis hermanas y estuvimos ahí semanas! Sei apenas era una recién nacida y Kotone apenas aprendía a ponerse de pie. También recuerdo que Haruki apenas logró salvarse de que la contagiara sólo porque ya tenía pánico de mi

-Todas mis enfermedades me las has pegado tú, jamás te trate tan mal para que me hicieras pasar por eso. Era horrible como nos trataban!

-Cómo los trataban? -preguntó curiosa Isuke

-Verás Isuke-sama -Haruki abrazó por el hombro a la pelirosa antes de seguir hablando- les pasabamos la comida por debajo de la puerta y si salian al baño tenian que avisarnos para encerrarnos. Isuke puso una cara muy extraña causando risa en la peliroja que acto seguido recibió un golpe por parte de la pelirosa, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y pronto comenzó a hacerse tarde casuando bostezos en Yui

Justo cuando la pequeña cumpleañera se estaba quedando dormida el teléfono sonó, se hizo un silencio abrumador y todos se miraban unos a otros. Todos, absolutamente todos se habían congelado en su lugar, Haruki se levantó de su asiento y prosiguió a contestar la llamada, haciendo una sonrisa falsa la cuál no pasó desapercibida por la pelirosa. Esta ultima estaba impactada por la actitud que habían tomado los integrantes de la alegre familia. La peliroja finalmente cogió el aparato y sin vacilar contesto

-Sagae Haruki al habla, quien llama?...cómo dice? -Haruki hizo una expresión que mostraba confusión que fue seguida por otra menos agradable. Todo color que existía en su cuerpo desapareció y su mirada se vió como si apagara- en seguida llegamos

"Llegar? a donde?" pensaba Isuke que estaba todavía sorprendida "cómo salir a estas horas? son casi las 9 pm!" . Sin siquiera recibir alguna indicación, cada uno de los integrantes buscó ropa para cubrirse del frió y sólo porque la fortuna estaba del lado de la familia la lluvia no iba a aparecerse esa noche. Sus expresiones eran una combinación de miedo, angustia y confusión, toda alegría había desaparecido, pero...por qué?

-Podrías decirle a Isuke que diablos esta pasando? -si había algo que disgustaba a la pelirosa era no saber las cosas, pero apesar de hacer un tono de voz ligeramente molesto Haruki seguía en un trance, como si se estuviera congelando lentamente, ni siquiera miraba a Isuke

\- Las únicas personas que llaman a esta casa son pocas -habló Fuyuka viendo que su hermana no iba a poder responder- esas son onee-chan cuando va a llegar tarde a casa y las otras son...son -la menor comenzó a perder fuerza en la voz

-Son los médicos del hospital...-dijo Yuki mientras tomaba los hombros de su hermana- pero...casi siempre son malas noticias

Isuke giró a ver a Haruki con un rostro preocupado, pero la peliroja sólo la miró directamente a los ojos y tomó su mano derecha. Sosteniendo a la pelirosa se dirigió a la puerta con sus hermanos caminando detrás. Comenzaron a caminar por la acera con un paso un poco acelerado y estaban divididos en grupos. Hasta atrás iban Yuki cargando a Yui y Fuyuka tratando de calmar a la pequeña, en frente de ellos iban Yoko tomando la mano derecha de Kotone y la izquierda de su hermana Sei, finalmente estaban los gemelos y Matsuri que caminaban juntos y con las miradas hacia abajo. Los hermanos hablan entre si para distraerse y evitar que su imaginación les jugara en contra, Haruki por otro lado no hablaba pero no se veía nada tranquila sólo caminaba, caminaba y nada más. Isuke al ver esta reacción desconocida por parte de su novia apretó el agarre entre sus manos y acompañaba en silencio a la peliroja.

Habían llegado al hospital en al rededor de 15 minutos cuando usualmente hacen 30. Al pasar la puerta de entrada Haruki soltó la mano de la pelirosa y se dirigió a a donde estaba la recepcionista, los Sagae fueron a sentarse en la sala de espera. La peliroja asintió a algo que le dijo la chica y fue con Isuke

-Isuke-sama, crees poder vigilar un momento a mis hermanos? no creo que hagan nada pero, ya sabes -la voz de Haruki era más fina que de costumbre y su mirada daba la impresión de perder brillo cada vez más

-Que más me queda -dijo la pelirosa tratando de fingir indiferencia

-Gracias -Haruki besó la mejilla de Isuke y corrió hacía las escaleras, tenía demasiada prisa como para esperar el ascensor

La peliroja corrría lo más rápido posible, no había tiempo que perder, era cierto lo que había oido? Haruki entró de golpe a la habitación y vio a su madre...y a varios al rededor de ella. Algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos dorados de la peliroja y un hilo de voz salió de su boca

-Madre...

 **Bueno, por como terminó el cap no diré mucho esta vez... sólo pediré perdón por dejar tan tenso el final. Creo que este cap ha sido de los que más me ha costado terminar pero confió en que salió aceptable xD**

 _Respondiendo Reviews_

 **TENSHINOKIBA:** Suzu siempre me ha dado esa sensación de que es una confianzuda xD los hijos de Isuke y Haruki serían la pesadilla de Eisuke...genial, nietos pelirojos y tsunderes. Yuri e Isuke tenían que estar de acuerdo en algo, sino hubiera habido un tiroteo en el departamento jajaja

Me encantan tus comentarios, siempre se algo nuevo y veo el fic desde otros ojos y eso es lo mejor.

 **damydark:** La mayoría estamos en la escuela en estos momentos y por desgracia no hay una materia que nos permita escribir jajaja se agradece tu comentario y me alegra que te gusten los caps ^^ Hitsugui y Chitaru darán una gran sorpresa a todos...creeme. Que te pareció la presentación de Haruki con los padres de Isuke?

 **Legan Hanazono:** Sorpresas de la vida con Romeo y la loli, pero todavía hay más e.e bueno, no le fue taan mal a Haruki es un pequeño avance. Gracias por tu apoyo al fic ^^ por fin sumibanba y la tan esperada fiesta en el siguiente cap! gracias por lo del año escolar y nos leemos proto :D

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock:** Seguramente en su mente Isuke ya esta planeando la boda y como se llamaran sus hijos x) Chitaru y su loli van a sorprender a cada lector del fic...o al menos a la mayoria jajaja es Haruki, quien no quiere acercarse a ella? xD creiste que Eisuke reacionaría asi? o pensaste que iba a ser peor?

Esa fiesta sera algo interesante, se descubriran muchas cosas. Yuri podría ser catalogada asi! pero era de esperarse que estuviera tan armada, seria una locura acercarse desarmada a la casa de Isuke. Gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado el cap!

 **Scarlett Kirishima:** Es tan sexy Haruki que se le entiende un poco a Isuke que se haga una neko cuando esta con ella, aunque cuando estan sus padres olvidense de esa actitud que solo reserva para su peliroja. Creo que somos varios los que tomamos de más las pastillas pero bueh...seguimos vivos xD a veces puede pasar que es muy obvio, lo que te puedo recomendar es quitar casi por completo la información que pueda ser muy impactante. Espero te igual te haya gustado este cap!

 **Tokaku-Azuma-02:** Nada que un buen libro no te puede decir :) bueno, almenos no mataron a Haruki. Isuke la ama demasiado pero siempre su actitud tsundere sobresale. Chitaru y la loli van a sorpenderte, sera algo que nadie se espera!

 **Krystal-sama:** No se porque cada que leo tus comentarios hay algo que me hace reir demasiado xD toda la calse negra se siente con todo el derecho de acercarse a la peliroja, pareciera que esperaron a que se reunieran Isuke y Haruki para acercarse y para que comenzaran a matar jovenes asesinos. Se vienen más sopresas y ojala te haya gustado este cap y como presentaron a Haruki con sus suegris

 **Sakurako-Vegeta:** La espera terminó! aquí esta este cap y espero que te haya gustado :D

 **Los quiero amados lectores, les agradezco por seguir el fic hasta ahora(ya diez capítulos D: Dios!), por sus reviews, su follow y fav. Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Después de meses finalmente estoy aquí, y he traído un cap extremadamente largo...el más largo que he escrito**_

Muy lejos de aquel hospital, en un departamento amplio pero no demasiado grande que era más que perfeto para que vivieran dos personas en el, justamente iban regresando las dueñas del lugar. Regresaban de una celebración por el trabajo de una de ellas. Ese festejo se debia a la detención y exterminación del grupo de extranjeros que tenía planeado acabar con las mejores armas de las instituciones de asesinos; los adolescentes. La operación se logró ya que se unieron el clan más grande del país con las instituciones más reconocidas en entrenar asesinos, y la misión fue encabezada por cierta heredera peliazul que por fin podía estar en casa después de varios días

-Jamás creí extrañar tanto este lugar -suspiraba con pesadez la chica Azuma

-Tokaku-san es una persona muy importante ahora, incluso Yuri-san estrechó su mano -le decía una chica de cabello anaranjado

Tokaku y Haru comenzaron a vivir juntas en aquel departamento que habia sido un obsequio por parte de Meichi Yuri o más bien de parte del clan al que pertenecía. Aunque Haru habia pedido que fuera ignorada por el clan esto simplemente no se pudo lograr, pero que por el momento tendrían a vigilantes cerca de donde estuviera para mantenerla "protegida" y asi cuando llegara el día en que no podrá evadir su destino, desempeñe su papel dentro del clan. Además que si la peliazul estaba cerca de ella sería protección garantizada de grupos como los recién exterminados

-Creéme que no es algo que me guste, simplemente seguí ordenes. No me importa lo que haya hecho Meichi -dijo haciendo una de las cosas que caracterizaba a la chica peli azul; su mirada inexpresiva. Prácticamente no habia cambiado mucho desde que terminó la clase negra pero uno de sus pequeños cambios era ser más abierta con Haru ya que después de todo vivirían juntas y más importante, eran pareja- Además tu vida corría peligro también, si acababan con los asesinos jovenes el objetivo seguro ibas a ser tu

-Entonces se podría decir que Haru influyó para que quisieras deshacerte de ellos cuanto antes? -la actitud de Haru era tan radiante como siempre

-Quien sabe... -Tokaku sonrió ligeramente quitandose la ropa que usó para la ocasión. Era el uniforme de gala de la escuela 17 que le fue entregado por Kaiba unas horas antes, era un conjunto parecido al usado por los militares en ceremonías políticas

-Tokaku-san! por qué siempre eres así con Haru?

-Asi cómo? -preguntó curiosa la Azuma sin quitar sus ojos de sus botas que se estaba quitando

-Siempre estas bromeando conmigo! -Haru hacia un puchero mientras apretaba sus manos

-Bueno si quieres que mejor no hablé eso haré

-N-No me refería a eso! y-yo solo...Ves? a esto mismo me refiero!

-Lo se, trataré de no hacerlo pero -Tokaku miró a Haru por unos segundos- has hecho que cambie en algunas cosas...aparte se vuelve un hábito molestarte

-De haber sabido...-decía deprimida la peli naranja

-Haru...-de repente Tokaku tomó entre sus brazos a la chica y la acercó para si, la peli azul estaba con una camiseta y su ropa interior- gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mi

La voz de la Azuma seguía siendo inexpresiva pero esto a Haru no le importaba, ya que aprendió a saber como se sentía la peli azul sin que ella dijera una sola palabra. La peli naranja devolvió el abrazo y no se separaron por unos momentos. Comenzó a llover y unos segundos después un mensaje entró al móvil de Haru, era Sumireko avisando de que al día siguiente daría una "fiesta" para las ex-integrantes de la clase negra

-Vamos Tokaku-san?

-No lo se, no es que no me agraden personas como Sumireko, Chitaru o...no, Nio no esta en mi lista de las personas que soporto. Pero si tu tienes ganas de ver al resto podemos ir

-Entonces vamos!...ah! es cierto podrémos darles sus diplomas a las chicas que faltan -una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica y esta era observada por la peli azul. Aunque no tenía ganas de ver a sus compañeras, si eso haría feliz a Haru iría con tal de que aquella sonrisa se mantuviera presente en su rostro- Gracias Tokaku-san!

Haru salió de la habitación pero antes dando un beso fugaz en los labios de la peliazul. Tokaku todavía no se acostumbraba a aquellas acciones por parte de la peli naranja pero sin duda, aunque fuera por un momento, la hacian feliz.

Volviendo al hospital, la recepción se tornó un poco fría por la lluvia que comenzaba a tomar fuerza y pareciera que no estuviera en todo su esplendor. Los miembros de la familia Sagae e Isuke, aunque esta última con cierto desagrado, se habian juntado para mantenerse a su temperatura "Quien demonios diseño este lugar? Vaya genio el que dijo que era bueno usar un material que se enfriara con facilidad" pensaba molesta la pelirosa. Estaba por cumplirse una hora y media desde que habian llegado y no habia señales de la peliroja, ni quiera una enfermera se habia acercado a decirles que sucedía

El silencio era algo que llamaba mucho la atención de la mayor, desde que conoció a los hermanos de Haruki calificaban como escandolosos pero ahora eran almas mudas; ni una sola palabra, ni un solo movimiento de labios. Al poco tiempo una enfermera y lo que parecía un estudiante de medicina que estaba de visita se acercaron a ellos

-Familia Sagae? -dijo con voz suave la joven mujer

-Somos nosotros, que sucede? -preguntó Fuyuka

-Necesito que vengan con nosotros -en ese momento los nueve hermanos se levantaron de su lugar

-T-Todos s-son familia?! -preguntó sorprendido el estudiante

-Asi es -respondió la hermana mayor en ese momento- eh? no va a venir con nosotros Isuke-sama?

-Claramente dijeron familia SA-GA-E

-Por favor Isuke-sama, usted ya es parte de la familia -dijo Fuyuka soprendiendo a la pelirosa- vamos

-En verdad esta bien que venga con ellos Mari-senpai? -decía el joven a la enfermera

-Claro, además necesitan subir con un adulto. Según lo que dijo Haruki-san ella es la responsable, usted es Inukai Isuke cierto?

-Si pero yo no-

-Bien entonces es obligatorio que los acompañe o no puedo permitirles ir más a allá de la sala de espera -dijo firme la mujer, Isuke rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar. Mientras subian el elevador, la enfermera y el estudiante estaban hablando en voz baja pero unas palabras inquietaron a los mayores de los Sagae y a la pelirosa

-Está bien que suban tantas personas? cómo podrán mantenerse en calma cuando vean que la paciente-

-Cállate, no debemos hablar de eso...ni siquiera nos tocará a nosotros estar presentes...

Los más pequeños iban preguntandose mentalmente que sucedía. Los pisos parecían nunca acabar y en especial para Isuke. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, su peliroja no estaba y no habia convivido tanto con el resto de la familia. El ascensor seguía subiendo y subiendo, la pelirosa se preguntó como demonios Haruki pudo subir todo ese tramo por las escaleras. Pero sorprendentemente el ascensor sólo habia subido 4 pisos

Se detuvo en el sexto piso, las puertas se abrieron y casi lo primero que podían ver las personas al salir del ascensor era el nombre del piso. Isuke quedo todavía más confundida "Pediatría, 1-16 y...terapia intensiva? observación?" se preguntó la pelirosa sin entender absolutamente nada "pero que no se supone que estaba recuperándose?... que carajo?". Caminaban casi hasta el fondo de aquel pasillo, hasta ese momento la pelirosa se percató de las miradas que le daban tanto la enfermera como el otro chico pero apesar de que intentaban ser discretos, para la pelirosa eran bastante obvios "al menos lo intentan" se dijo en la mente. Llegaron finalmente hasta una puerta que decía "Sagae" a un lado en la parte superior derecha, todos hermanos sintieron como la adrelina comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo en cuanto la joven enfermera colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta; no sabían que esperar asi que sólo les quedo reunir coraje y enfretar lo que fueran a ver. La puerta se abrió y los más pequeños no pudieron evitar que se acumularan lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que los mayores se quedaron sin aliento

-Mis adorados pequeños...

-MADRE! -gritaron los Sagae y entraron casi corriendo a la habitación. Haruki estaba comiendo un pocky mientras estaba sentada del otro lado de la habitación en un pequeño sillón que habia

-Mis niños, no saben cuanto me alegra verlos a todos -decía la mujer tomando el rostro de sus hijos y besandoles las frentes. Tanto Fuyuka como Yuki no pudieron evitar hacer el mismo gesto con su madre, después de todo no habian podido hacerlo en los últimos meses. Kotone, Sei y los gemelos abrazaron a su madre con cuidado, Yoko abrazó por mucho tiempo a su madre y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero ninguna logró salir. Cuando finalmente se acercó la más pequeña, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír más de lo que ya lo hacia- mi hermosa Yui, cada vez creces más y más

-Te hemos extrañado tanto! pero por fin podemos estar aqui y abrazarte! -dijo sonriente la pequeña niña para después besar a su madre en la frente

-Lamento haberlos preocupado tanto -la sonrisa en aquella mujer era de disculpa, Haku y Sora se subieron a la cama y quedaron a los pies de su madre

-Cielos madre, has dormido mucho!

-Es verdad! 6 meses es mucho tiempo -pero las palabras dichas por Haku hicieron reaccionar a la pelirosa que se habia quedado inmóvil y en silencio desde que abrieron la puerta "seis meses? pero que no se supone que..." los ojos de Isuke buscaron a Haruki y la vió pero la peliroja no parecia sentir su mirada

-Creo que ya no podré regañarlos por no querer despertar en las mañanas los días de escuela -la mujer no dejaba de sonreír. Estaba cansada, pero el momento para dormir podia esperar ya que era más importante estar con sus hijos

-Dile a onee-chan que ya estamos perdonados para que nos deje dormir más tiempo

-Eso si que no. Madre dijo que ella no puede, más no que yo no pueda hacerlo -interrumpió la peliroja levantandose de su lugar

-Eso no es justo! -dijeron al mismo tiempo Haku y Sora. Siguieron unos segundos más con aquella plática hasta que Haruki fijó su atención en la pelirosa que se mantenía en el marco de la puerta, caminó hasta ella pero esta la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación

-Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estaba en coma? 3

-No sabia como decirte, precisamente anoche pensaba en como decirtelo... lucías tan emocionada por conocerla que no quería que te desanimáras -dijo Haruki con una expresión que haria cualquier niño al ser regañado y estuviera disculpandose

-No me hubiera importado, pero confiaba en que me decías la verdad

-Lo hago! -dijo preocupada la peliroja- es sólo que esto no sabia como decirtelo

-Como sea, apartir de ahora nada de secretos de acuerdo? -decía indiferente la pelirosa

-Como lo ordene usted Isuke-sama - Haruki hizó una reverencia

-Quieres dejar de actuar asi? me enfermas 3

-Lo siento, lo siento pero estoy tan feliz de que madre haya despertado que no puedo evitarlo -Isuke miró a la peliroja y notó que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y rojizos "por qué lloraste idiota?"

-Bueno, creo que debo irme y -

-Pero claro que no... -Haruki tomó la mano de su novia y señaló con su pulgar la puerta de la habitación- vas a conocer a mi madre

-Pero que-? suéltame!

Las chicas entraron de golpe a la habitación llamando la atención de la familia, la pelirosa tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a Haruki hasta que esta quedara inconsiente. Pero una cálida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Haruki-chan, esta chica es de quien me hablaste? -preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa

-Asi es madre -decía Haruki emocionada

-Dime, cual es tu nombre? -la mayor se dirigió a Isuke con un tono de voz suave

-S-Soy Inukai Isuke...mucho gusto -por primera vez en su vida, la pelirosa se habia puesto nerviosa por presentarse

-El gusto es mio, soy Sagae Tomiko

-Sagae? -Isuke preguntó extrañada

-Según lo que me dijo Haruki sabes que soy viuda, pero aun asi prefiero seguir usando el nombre de casada

-Entiendo -dijo un poco seria Isuke

-Dime madre, has comido algo? -interrumpió el mayor de los hombres

-Es verdad! necesitas algo? quieres que te consigamos alguna cosa en especial? -preguntaba preocupada Kotone

-Ahora que lo pienso... creo que es necesario que venga una enfermera

-Iré por ella! - Kotone salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a todos sorprendidos por la actitud tan diferente de su usualmente seria hermana

-Bien, entonces nosotros tres iremos a bucar a alguien para que comas -dijo Matsuri señalando a los gemelos

-Trío poderoso Sagae entra en acción! -exclamó Sora

-Tengan mucho cuidado, el hospital es muy grande y pueden perderse -dijo preocupada la madre

-Todo estara bien -decía Haku antes de cerrar la puerta. Se quedaron todos en silencio un momento, Tomiko no dejaba de ver a ratos a la pelirosa, pensaba en muchas cosas pero finalmente habló

-Sei, hija mía -dijo la mujer acariciando la mano de la nombrada- puedes llevar a tus hermanitas un momento a jugar al final del pasillo? necesito hablar con tus hermanos a solas

-Claro pero como cuanto tiempo?

-No mucho, por favor vayan -la niña asintió y se llevó a sus hermanas fuera de la habitación. Isuke también estaba por salir pero una voz la detuvo

-Puedes quedarte Isuke-chan? también me gustaria hablar contigo -habló la mujer

-Conmigo? -preguntó extrañada la pelirosa. La mujer asintió para después mirar a Haruki

-Haruki-chan puedes presentarme como debe de ser a Isuke-chan? - "como debe de ser?" se preguntó Isuke

-Claro que si -la peliroja abrazó por el cuello a Isuke- madre ella es Isuke...mi...mi...mi...mi n-novia

"Que demonios?!" gritaba Isuke en su mente

-Por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa en este momento si hace rato estabas contandome sobre ella tan tranquilamente? -la mujer rió suavemente

-Porque ahora si esta Isuke quizás es por eso -interrumpió Yuki igual riendo

-C-Cállate! además, no te sientas tan feliz...ya le dije todo lo que hiciste -

-De que hablas ahora? -dijo nervioso el hemano. Tomiko desvió su mirada en dirección a Isuke

-Acércate, Isuke-chan -la pelirosa se sentía extraña, aquella mujer daba una sensación de tranquilidad y protección "es como cuando estoy con mamá" pensaba Isuke mientras se aproximaba a la camilla- primero debo decir que eres muy bella

-Uh, muchas gracias -la pelirosa no sabia exactamente que hacer

-Cuida de mi hija por favor, ella siempre te cuidara creéme. Puede que en ocaciones pueda ser un poco infantil, lo sacó de su padre

-No soy infantil! -interrumpió Haruki mientras hacia un puchero

-No, claro que no hija -la mujer volvió a reí al ver detenidamente a la mujer logró descubrir que la sonrisa de esa mujer y la de Haruki eran idénticas- es lo único que te pido Isuke-chan, no te pediré que la hagas feliz porque eso ya lo has hecho

Isuke no supo que decir y sólo asintió con un leve sonrojo. Después los hermanos le contaron sobre las cosas más importantes que sucedieron en los últimos meses; si se habian enfermado, los cumpleaños de Haku, Sora, Yoko, Kotone y Yui, y principalmente del nuevo trabajo de la peliroja. A los pocos minutos regresaron los gemelos con Matsuri diciendo que dentro de poco mandarian a alguien con alimento. Poco después llegó Kotone con una enfermera que le hizo un chequeo rápido para asegurarse de que no habria problema de que estuviera sin el soporte vital. La familia e Isuke estuvieron un rato más hasta que la hora de visita terminó y tuvieron que salir. Se despidieron efusivamente de su madre, cuando Isuke se disponía a despedirse de la mujer esta la tomó entre sus brazos

-Nos vemos luego Isuke-chan -dijo tomando ahora las manos de la pelirosa

-Nos vemos Tomiko-san...

-Puedes decirme mamá -la mujer sonrió, Isuke sólo asintió y sonrió levemente. Tenía las palabras en la mente pero no salían de su boca

Al salir de la habitación la familia se encontró con un grupo de enfermeras bastante jovenes y más de uno se sonrojó. Camino de regresó a su hogar los hermanos jugando y corriendo de un lugar a otro, todas sus energías habian sido recuperadas con la visita a su madre. Haruki caminaba a lado de la pelirosa pero ninguna se hablaba, la razón era la misma; la sorpresa de ver a la madre de la peliroja. El que la familia estuviera más alegre en parte fue un problema ya que comenzó a ser imposible controlar a los gemelos, Matsuri, Sei y Yoko. Yuki trataba de dar alcance a sus hermanos Haku y Sora ya que de un momento a otro estos corrieron y salieron de la visión del mayor, mientras que Sei, Matsuri y Yoko se escaparon de Fuyuka que traía de la mano a la más pequeña de la familia que tuvo que ser encargada a Kotone en lo que Fuyuka y Haruki trataban de calmar a sus hermanas. Tardaron bastante en poder controlar a todos que su viaje de regreso se hizo dos veces más largo que el de ida, además de que demoraban por esperar a los gemelos que brincaban en los charcos dejados por la lluvia

Una vez que llegaron a casa los mayores, con la excepción de la peliroja, se dejaron caer en el sillón familiar pues estaban muy cansados. El resto se dedicó a pensar a que podrían jugar. Isuke y Haruki habian estado en silencio, si los tacones de la pelirosa no hubieran estado sonando costantemente la familia podría jurar que se habia quedado en el hospital. Isuke recibió una llamada de su padre diciendo que volviera pronto a casa ya que Eisuke quería hablar con ella. La pelirosa suspiró pesadamente y dijo que no tardaria en volver. Al finalizar la llamada, Isuke tomó la mano de la peliroja y la dirigió afuera pero seguían sin hablarse

-Estás molesta Isuke-sama? -preguntó preocupada Haruki

-No idiota, o acaso debo estar hablando siempre? 3 -la pelirosa sonreía falsamente- es sólo que he estado pensando en algunas cosas...

Haruki ahora quedo confundida. De repente se metió a la casa diciendo que iba en buscar algo y que no tardaba, a los pocos minutos regresó con un objeto extraño entre sus manos

-Que demonios es eso? -preguntó Isuke tratando de ocultar su curiosidad

-Puedes mirar, sólo ten un poco de cuidado -la peliroja le dió algo parecido a una cartera sólo que más compacta y algo parecido a papel salía por algunos bordes

-No le digas a Isuke lo que debe hacer -dijo la pelirosa

La sorpresa invadió a esta última, ya que al abrir el objeto lo primero que vió fue la imagen de una bebé peliroja de unos tres meses entre los brazos de su madre mientras que esta era abrazada por un hombre pelirojo con un poco de bello facial. La pareja lucía demasiado joven pero aquella fotografía se veía un poco desgastada

-No hace falta decir que ese hombre es mi padre y que fui la única que salió con su color de cabello, aunque si Yuki hubiera sido pelirojo también... seria la imagen exacta de nuestro padre

La pelirosa miró detenidamente al hombre en la fotografía y confirmó que lo dicho por Haruki era cierto. La siguiente imagen era la imagen de una niña de unos dos años mirando con asombro a una bebé recién nacida. Después a una peliroja abrazando con cuidado a un pequeño bebé igual recién nacido envuelto en una manta azul y a una bebé a un costado mirando con duda al otro bebé.

Isuke volteó a ver a Haruki con una mirada extraña, esta sólo sonrió e hizo un gesto con su mano para que la pelirosa siguiera mirando las fotografías. La siguiente eran ahora tres niños viendo dormir a una pequeña niña, la cual supusó que era Kotone. Isuke pudo ver con más atención que ningún miembro de la familia tenía el mismo color de cabello más que Fuyuka que era el mismo que Tomiko "ella es el reflejo de su madre en todos los sentidos". La siguiente fotografía era Kotone cargando a una bebé de cabello más claro que sus hermanos. Después una foto de un niño abrazando orgulloso a un par de recién nacidos y casi automáticamente Isuke recordó aquella plática que tuvo con la peliroja, pero recordó algo en específico

"Yuki no cuidó a nadie hasta que nacieron Haku y Sora"

La pelirosa no podía dejar de mirar las fotografías ahora veía a Haruki cargando a una bebé con ojos iguales a los de la peliroja sentada en el sillón familiar, Fuyuka y Yuki cargando a Haku y Sora a los lados de Haruki y en el suelo estaban sentadas juntas Kotone y Sei. Y detrás un pelirojo con una que otra cana y una mujer sonriente...todos, absolutamente todos los hijos, con la excepción de los bebés, sonreían de la misma manera

-Fue la primera foto familiar, después llegó Yoko -en ese momento Isuke estaba viendo como todas las hermanas estaban alrededor de una bebé y en el fondo se veía como los tres varones jugaban- apartir de la siguiente foto... las puse yo

La imagen ahora no era tan agradable, era un hombre claramente enfermo abrazando a Yoko pero la siguiente impactó a la pelirosa. Ahora estaba el hombre pelirojo verdaderamente enfermo sentado en el borde derecho del sillón de la familia, el hombre tenía una intravenosa con suero. Tomiko al parecer estaba en la recta final de su embarazo, estaba en dirección opuesta a su esposo y entre ellos estaban los gemelos, Sei y Yoko. Detrás del mueble estaba enmedio la peliroja, a su lado derecho estaban Fuyuka y Sei mientras que del otro estaban Yuki y Kotone. La pelirosa miró de reojo a Haruki y esta comía un pocky mientras veía el cielo nocturno. Para sentir un poco de tristeza al ver al hombre en un ataúd

-Por qué demonios tienes esta fotografia aqui? -la voz de Isuke sonó algo quebrada

-Todas las cosas deben recordarse Isuke-sama ...aunque sean tristes -dijo con una sonrisa la peliroja

Isuke se giró molesta por la actitud siempre positiva de su novia pero para ver que ahora era la imagen de una bebé entre los brazos de Yuki por primera vez, Haku y sora miraban curiosos a la pequeña y sus hermanas miraban desde el suelo las expresiones de sus hermanos. Y la última imagen era bien recordada por la pelirosa, eran los diez hermanos al rededor de su madre y Haruki era la única totalmente de pie, dejaba en claro de alguna forma que era la cabeza de la familia. Isuke le devolvió el objeto a la peliroja

-Por cierto, jamás le has dicho a Isuke como se llamaba tu padre -decía la pelirosa mientras se levantaba lentamente

-Se llamaba Mamoru -dijo Haruki mientras comía un poco de su pocky

-Mamoru? no tiene ningún sentido con el nombre del resto de ustedes

-Lo se, pero mi madre fue quien nos pusó los nombres excepto a Matsuri, Haku y Sora. "Matsuri" lo escogimos Fuyuka, Kotone y yo mientras que "Haku" fue elegido por Yuki y "Sora" por nuestro padre

-Tú familia es como jugar con los dados, hay tantas combinaciones y cosas extrañas

-No tienes por que ser tan grosera Isuke-sama -Haruki se acercó a la pelirosa hasta estar muy juntas- ya vas a decirme por qué estás tan seria?

-Isuke no tiene porque decirte nada 3

-Harás que te haga hablar por las malas -la peliroja acercó sus labios al oido de Isuke, esta sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo pero de ninguna forma iba mostrar debilidad

-Apártate -la pelirosa empujó a Haruki pero esta tomó su manos y juntó sus narices y frentes

-Estás completamente segura? -Isuke no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con los de la chica frente a ella. Pero aquel beso estaba cargado de las emociones del momento, ninguna de las dos intentó subir el tono del beso. Simplemente se dejaron fundir en aquel acto que sólo los amantes pueden hacer

-Te odio tanto Sagae Haruki...

-Yo igual te amo Inukai Isuke

Al poco rato la pelirosa quisó marcharse con rumbo al parque que quedaba entre la casa de Haruki y la suya. En ese lugar Tajiri pasaría por Isuke, pero la peliroja se negó a dejar ir a Isuke completamente sola. Aunque esta aceptó de mala gana en el fondo le gustaba que Haruki se preocupara por ella "pero a veces puedes ser demasiado paranoica" al estar cerca del punto de encuentro Isuke logró ver el auto de su padre e involuntariamente aceleró el paso. Al llegar las chicas se despidieron con un beso corto en los labios y un largo abrazo, la pelirosa subió el vehículo sonrojada y en cuanto se cerró la puerta este arrancó

-No le digas nada a mamá, se molestara seguramente

-Y vaya que tienes razón... -Isuke se sonrojó todavía más al escuchar la voz de Eisuke del lado del copiloto

-Lamento no haberte dicho que mamá también venía, pero no creo que le dure tanto el enojo -dijo sonriente Tajiri

Haruki se quedo un rato más en aquel lugar, se sentó en una de las bancas que habia. Pensaba en sus hermanos y madre. Involuntariamente comenzó a pensar en el posible futuro que podría tener junto a Isuke; los días que iría a casa en días importantes, quizás el empezar a vivir juntas, casarse y...

-Alto Haruki -la peliroja sacudió su cabeza para después decirse a si misma- no debes irte muy lejos aunque sea sólo en tu mente, enfócate en el ahora

La Sagae estuvo un rato más en el solitario parque hasta que sintió la temperatura bajar bastante, se estiró para quitar algo de pereza que se le habia acumulado en los minutos que se quedo sentada y puso marcha devuelta a casa. La noche no parecía nada fuera de lo común, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumó en cuanto la peliroja sintió una mirada sobre su espalda. Sus habilidades de asesina despertaron; sus oidos captaban los sonidos de la calle siguiente, su campo de visió se amplió en doble que incluso sabia si prendian la luz de una casa, su olfato también se agudizó y finalmente su cuerpo estaba más alerta para reaccionar en caso de que el viento cambiara. De repente sintió un aroma golpear su nariz y como la corriente de viento que golpeaba su espalda era obstruida, giró para ver quien era y casi muere del susto

-Mierda! -la peliroja dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás pero se tensó al ver quien era- Takechi...

-Haruki-chan, no sabia que eras tan neviosa -decía sonriente la pelipúrpura

-No lo soy pero...bueno no importa, qué haces por aqui y por qué me sigues?

-Digamos que ando haciendo unas compras y decidí buscar una presa, ya sabes, sólo para oler su miedo

-Y-Ya veo... -la peliroja se estaba preparando para cualquier ataque por parte de Otoya

-Jajaja no me refería a ti -decía la ojiazul realmente divertida- eres muy ruda para mi gusto

-Entonces? por qué me sigues?

-Te vi cuando estabas con Isuke-chan, es bastante linda, lástima que no estuve suficiente tiempo en Myojo para conocerla bien

-Cómo dices? -Haruki no entendía por qué se sintió molesta al escuchar esas palabras

-Tranquila, tranquila. Yo ya tengo a alguien esperándome en casa y por supuesto que jámas la traicionaría

-Te refieres a Kenmochi?

-Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó soprendida Takechi

-Es algo obvio, casi todas terminamos siendo pareja de nuestra compañera de cuarto -dijo Haruki tentando a la suerte

-Asi que Isuke-chan y tú están juntas... interesante -la peliroja se sintió estúpida por haber hablado de más

-Bien, eso no importa. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? debo irme

-Más bien yo voy a hacer algo por ti, voy a salvar tu vida -dijo seria por primera vez Otoya

-De qué hablas ahora? -preguntó con poca paciencia la peliroja

-Según me dijeron mañana hay un evento en casa de Sumi-chan, no vayas

-Por qué?

-Hasta donde sé irán esas dos, Chitaru y Hitsugui... sólo no vayas Haruki-chan

-Pero que estás diciendo? no se a donde va todo esto pe-

-Con un "gracias" está bien, me dio gusto verte Haruki-chan. Nos vemos -la pelipúrpura se alejaba lentamente, Haruki no sabia como responder y tenía su vista baja pero por su mente pasó un recuerdo y levantó su mirada

-Espera, que no se supone que estabas -la peliroja le hablaba a la nada ya que Takechi se habia ido- ...en prisión...

Automáticaemente Haruki corrió en direción a su casa pero tomó varios caminos diferentes en caso de que la ojiazul la siguiera "no creo que la hayan dejado salir tan pronto, tuvo que haber escapado" la peliroja llegó a su casa y vió que sus hermanos comenzaban a quedarse dormidos en la sala de estar. Mando a Yuki, Sora y Haku a que durmieran en su habitación esa noche mientras que el resto dormiría en la habitación donde normalmente dormían. La mayor de la familia se aseguró de que nadie anduviera merodeando por el vecindario y alertó a todos en el. Una vez en su casa, cerró absolutamente todo y durmió con el arma que le habia dado Isuke unos días antes debajo de uno de los cojines del sillón familiar

-Quizás este exagerando pero... es mi deber protegerlos -aquella sería una noche larga para Haruki

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de la pelirosa el teléfono de Eisuke no dejaba de sonar que incluso colocaba sus yemas de los dedos los costados de su cabeza. Isuke hacia lo mismo pero con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro

-Hasta el momento no se han reportado más víctimas pero eso no significa que debamos estar en calma. En otras noticias-

-No puedo creerlo, por jovencitas como ella es que salen las organizaciones de traidores en nuestro mundo -decía furioso el hombre de cabello grisaceo

-Por suerte papá no está aqui -dijo la pelirosa- a donde fue por cierto?

-Dijo que iba a comprar unas cosas y que no tardaba

-Maldita Takechi, no pudo simplemente quedarse en donde estaba? -la pelirosa estaba molesta por el problema que le iba a causar a su madre

-En cierta forma la comprendo, la organización que exterminamos ya habia intentado asesinarla con veneno en su comida en prision. Pero no hizo esto sola, es más que claro que alguien la ayudó, una persona que supo acceder al sistema de seguridad y hacerlo fallar

-Kenmochi...

-Dijiste algo? -preguntó el hombre un poco cansado

-No, nada 3

Tajiri entró a la casa en ese momento y traía consigo una caja de agua mineralizada con un poco de sabor a limón y unos bocadillos empaquetados que sabia que eran los favoritos de su pareja e Isuke.

-Bien, es hora de celebrar! -gritó alegre el castaño

-Y qué se supone que celebramos papá? 3

-Dos cosas muy importantes. La primera es que a mamá le fue bien en un trabajo de su empresa y hoy lo felicitaron muchas personas y la segunda... -el mayor sacó unas llaves de sus bolsillos y se las dió a la pelirosa- es que apartir de hoy ya tienes tu propio automóvil hija mía!

-QUE?! -dijeron casi al unísono madre e hija

-No crees que eso debió ser algo que discutieramos con tiempo y los dos juntos? -decía un poco nervioso Eisuke al castaño- quiero decir, Isuke es aun muy joven para esa responsabilidad

-No seas tan protector, ya esta en la edad de tener más responsabilidades pero a la vez de más libertades

-Si claro, asi se empieza. Luego vas a querer que nuestra princesa se vaya a hacer su vida con Haruki-san y nos deje abandonados

-Oh vamos, estás exagerando

Aunque todo aquello era un juego entre sus padres, la pelirosa no pudo evitar sentirse extraña por lo que dijo su madre "no habia pensado en que podría pasar con esa idiota y conmigo en un futuro" pensaba Isuke "oh bueno, sólo llevamos juntas unos días cierto?...debo hablar con ella". Después de sus padres terminaran con el gran espectáculo que habian iniciado, la pelirosa agradeció al castaño por el inesperado regalo para que luego Eisuke le diera un sermón sobre lo cuidadosa que debía de ser y que al día siguiente tendrían que tramitar su licencia para conducir.

En esos momentos, en una mansión bastante alejada un par de chicas estaban en una habitación o más exactamente en una cama de gran tamaño. Estaban a medio vestir y se abrazaban una a la otra mientras eran cubiertas por la fina ropa de cama. Sumireko siempre tenía problema con estar de aquella forma con su amada por el hecho de tener extremidades hechas de metal, pero a esta no le importaba la situación. Mahiru siempre le decía que eso no era importante, que la amaba tal y como era y que no debia sentir verguenza ni miedo. Esas palabras derretían a la ojiazul y más por que eran dichas con tanta tímidez que incluso daba ternura pero aun asi no podía despejar su mente y corazón de aquel miedo al rechazó que podría surgir si se comprometía con la peliplateada. Decidió tratar de dejar el tema y concentarse en el momento que tenía con Mahiru

-No esperaba que las cosas terminaran de esta forma, y menos que siendo tan noche Shinya no apareciera -decia con voz suave Sumireko

-A-Acordámos que por esta noche estaria bien, a-aunque tampoco esperabamos esto

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos. Mahiru hablaba con Shinya sobre que ya habia sido suficiente "acción" por un día, pero por otro lado la ojiazul seguía preguntandose como decirle a la peliplateada que se queria comprometer con ella, decidió hacer una pregunta sobre el tema

-Banba-san... alguna vez Shinya y tú han pensado en sentar cabeza?

-E-Eh?! c-cómo dices S-Sumi-chan? -decia completamente sonrojada la chica de ojos amatista, la Hanabusa se dió cuenta de que fue algo directa asi que se arriesgo a decirlo de una vez por todas. La chica salió rápidamente de la cama y fue por una pequeña caja a su tocador, tomó una gran cantidad de aire y se giró para encarar a la peliplateada que aun la miraba sonrojada desde la orilla de la cama

-Me hubiera gustado hacer esto como lo habia planeado pero debido a las circunstancias...

-H-Hacer qué? -preguntaba nerviosa Mahiru

-Banba-san... -Sumireko se arrodilló frente a la nombrada mientras respiraba con dificultad, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pareciera que se saldría de su pecho y sus manos no podían temblar más apesar de ser metálicas. Miró por un momento los ojos de la peliplateada y pudo ver que las dos se sentían igual de ansiosas, desvío su mirada para ver si de esa forma lograba calmarse un poco- se que aún somos muy jóvenes, pero yo ya no tengo duda alguna en que quiero estar contigo...con ustedes el resto de mi vida así que... Banba Mahiru y Banba Shinya... se casarían conmigo?

El silencio se hizo en la habitación ninguna de las dos podía hablar, querían decirse tantas cosas pero las palabras no salían. La ojiazul comenzó a temer lo peor pero cuando estaba por hablar sintió como Mahiru tomaba suavemente su rostro y como esta la besó de forma dulce por unos segundos. Al separar sus labios Sumireko logró ver lágrimas correr por las mejillas de la peliplateada, cuando iba a preguntar nuevamente esta no la dejó

-Aceptamos Sumi-chan...

-D-De verdad? -Sumireko no podía creerlo, se había preocupado más de la cuenta. Banba en verdad la amaba lo suficiente como para aceptar casarse con ella- yo no... no se que...que decir, esperaba que-

Nuevamente fue silenciada pero esta vez con un abrazo. Las chicas estuvieron un largo rato de esa forma hasta que separaron y fue entonces cuando la Hanabusa colocó el anillo de compromiso que tardó días en escoger en el sitio que correspondía para después sellar su compromiso con un beso que lentamente las llevó a una expresión de amor mucho mayor, a la forma más pasional de expresar sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente el día empezaba frío y lluvioso, una débil neblina se formaba en algunas partes de la ciudad causando que la temperatura bajara todavía más. Haruki despertaba por el frío que sentía y al ver la hora se sorprendió bastante

-En verdad es tan tarde? -dijo la peliroja al ver que el reloj marcaba las 10:36- debo esconder el arma antes de que despierten todos

La mayor de los Sagae envolvió en una vieja playera el arma dada por Isuke y salió de la casa. Su piel se erizó al sentir el clima tan frío que hacía en el exterior. Dejo el arma debajo del porte de la casa y cubrió la playera con unas hojas caidas que había cerca, se aseguró de que nadie hubiera visto aquello y volvió a adentro. Al sentir el ambiente cálido que se había formado dentro de esta no pudo evitar recordar aquel chocolate caliente que solía preparar Fuyuka y su madre en los días de invierno

-Todavía es verano pero hace bastante frío... -casi de golpe, Haruki recordó que ese día debía ir a donde trabajaba para recoger la segunda parte de su paga. Con sigilo entró a su habitación para ver a sus hermanos dormir plácidamente abrazandose unos a otros por el frío. Tomó una de sus chamarras, cubrió a sus hermanos con una frazada que tenía y salió con velocidad a la calle.

Mientras tanto una pelirosa seguía durmiendo después de casi once horas de sueño pero fue despertada por un trueno. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y logró escuchar la lluvia que golpeaba levemente su ventana, pero al parecer se escuchaban con mucha fuerza los truenos. Trató de volver a dormir pero ahora se lo impidieron unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación

-Isuke hija, es hora de levantarse. Debemos hacer cosas recuerdas?-decía con voz tranquila Eisuke

-Mejor otro día mamá -decía medio dormida Isuke tapandose hasta cubrirse la cabeza

-Hasta tu tono de voz me causa sueño, vamos Isuke te estaré esperando para desayunar

La pelirosa gruñó pero salió rápidamente de la cama para realizar su asunto pendiente "todo esto por un inútil pedazo de plástico 3" Tajiri ya estaba trabajando, al parecer tenía que ir unas horas por un problema que habia surgido de último momento así que los únicos en el departamento eran madre e hija

-Isuke, hay algo que debe saber...

-Que no hay necesidad de tramitar esa cosa? -dijo burlona la pelirosa

-Eres muy graciosa, te pareces a papá -el hombre lucia serio- debes cuidarte, al parecer aún faltan por exterminar a unos tipos de aquella red

-Que dices? parecen cucarachas 3

-Pienso lo mismo que tu, y quizás tenga que estar fuera unos días

-Otra vez? -la pelirosa suspiró con un poco de tristeza- definitivamente hoy no será el día de Isuke

-Nunca digas eso a menos que en verdad quieras que tu día sea malo -le decía Eisuke a su hija para después tomar un poco de su café. Isuke hizo caso omiso a las palabras dichas por el hombre

Por otro lado, Haruki llegó en poco tiempo a donde trabajaba. Apesar de haberse mojado hasta las rodillas no cesó en ningún momento la velocidad de su trote. Era un pequeño conjunto de oficinas de apenas dos plantas con un enorme estacionamiento lleno de limusinas de distintas fomas, era casi increíble que fuera un lugar tan reconocido. Al entrar vió a Hasumi que era la recepcionista y encargada de dar los destinos a los empleados y pocas empleadas, pero aquella chica que le estuvo coqueteando los días que trabajó se veía un poco decaída, o más bien aburrida. La peliroja se acercó lentamente a ella y le tocó los hombros

-Creo que alguien despertó sin mucha energía el día de hoy...

-Que diablos? -preguntó confusa la chica rubia pero al ver a Haruki se sonrojó levemente y sonrió- Haruki-san! no tenía idea de que trabajaras también este día

-Bueno, realmente no. Sólo vine a buscar al jefe no lo has visto por aquí? -decía la peliroja mientras buscaba con los ojos al hombre

-No, estaba hace un momento por aquí pero no le vuelto a ver

-Sagae! que bueno que has venido! -dijo un hombre ya algo canoso de los costados de la cabeza y con inicios de calvicie en la coronilla- pasa a mi oficina que necesito hablar contigo

-Enseguida! -decía Haruki caminando hacia donde se le indicó- hablaremos más al rato Hasumi

La oficina de su jefe era bastante grande pero con pocos lujos. El hombre le dió un sobre que contenía el dinero que le faltaba de la paga pero cuando la peliroja lo contó sobraba dinero, no era mucho pero aun asi no era lo que le correspondía. Haruki iba a decirle al hombre pero este habló primero

-Se lo que dirás, lo que pasa es esto -el canoso se sentó frente a la peliroja y la miró con ojos serios- has tenido una buena semana y los clientes me lo han dicho. También debo decirte que otro de los empleados que era de los mejores ha renunciado anoche y pues tengo una vacante... no se si estes interesada, si aceptas puedes quedarte con el dinero extra

-Cuánto tiempo debo trabajar? -preguntó Haruki mirando el suelo

-Pues un par de horas más del horario que ahora tienes, sólo que ahora serán clientes un poco más especiales

-En ese caso aceptó! -dijo la Sagae levantandose de golpe asustando un poco al hombre- donde firmó? cuando empiezo?

-Firmarás con Hasumi y comienzas apartir de la próxima semana

-Gracias jefe! de verdad es el mejor!

-N-No creo que sea para demasiado...-decía el hombre levantandose de su asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa por las palabras amables de la peliroja. Haruki salió de la oficina y el hombre se quedo un momento pensando- por qué alguien tan joven se esforzaría por un trabajo? no entiendo a los jovenes de ahora

La peliroja estaba con Hasumi, esta la felicitaba por el asenso que recibió y sólo esperaban que se terminara de imprimir el documento que firmaría.

-Dime Haruki-san-

-Haruki esta bien, no es necesaria tanta formalidad -decía sonriente la peliroja

-Entonces Haruki. Por qué trabajas aqui? No deberías estar estudiando?

-Pues verás, trabajo por familia. Quiero que tengan una mejor vida y siento que es lo que debo hacer como hermana mayor

-Eso es bastante lindo si lo dices asi, cuántos hermanos tienes?

-9

-Y cuidas de todos ellos sola? -preguntaba sorprendida la chica

-Algo asi, pero realmente es sólo hacerlos ir a la escuela. Es bueno que sean niños "tranquilos"

-Creo entender a que te refieres yo igual tengo hermanos pequeños, somos 6 hermanos y hermanas pero soy la más pequeña

-Honestamente si tienes todo el carácter de una hermana menor -dijo Haruki con una sonrisa

-Eso es bueno o malo? -la chica reía

Cuando finalmente el contrato terminó de imprimirse, la peliroja se despidió de la chica y volvió a agradecerle a su jefe. Sin más la peliroja salió de aquel edificio y pasó a comprar unas cosas a un mini-súper que le quedaba de paso "definitivamente le pediré a Fuyuka que prepare eso" pensaba mientras buscaba los artículos que compraría. Cuando pagó corrió para llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar, al entrar se sorprendió al ver que sus hermanos aún seguían dormidos pero en la mesa familiar Fuyuka estaba sentada y al parecer se secaba lágrimas

-Esta todo bien? -preguntaba con preocupación la peliroja

-Si, sólo fue un mal sueño -Haruki la vió por un momento y se acercó para abrazarla por la espalda sacando una sorpresa en la menor

-Todo esta bien, onee-chan esta aquí para cuidarte

-Lo se, pero... no estoy preocupada por mi, en mi sueño algo le pasaba a Yui -decía con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro- onee-chan y si es verdad? Que tal si Yui en verdad esta muy enferma?

-No digas eso -respondió con voz sería la peliroja- se perfectamente que necesitó mucha atención de bebé pero no necesariamente significa que este tan enferma como nos dicen, estoy segura!

Tras una plática tranquilizadora para ambas, Haruki rogó para que su hermana preparará la bebida caliente especial de su madre. Fuyuka rió por la actitud de su hermana y fue directo a la cocina para comenzar. El delicioso aroma fue suficiente para hacer que los miembros de la familia despertaran uno por uno

-Pero si han despertado los príncipes Sagae! -dijo la peliroja al ver a sus hermanos aún con el cansancio en el rostro

-Más bien parecen los zombies Sagae -declaró Fuyuka antes de reír. Haku bostezaba y Sora trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, Yuki por su parte fue a meter la cara en agua fría para despertar totalmente

-Es más de medio día, por que durmieron tanto?

-Para eso son los fines de semana -dijo a lo lejos Sei que igual fue despertada por el olor dulce. Y así uno a uno los miembros fueron despertando y saliendo de entre las frazadas con excepción de Yui, que decía tener mucho frío y se llevó su frazada a la sala de estar. Haruki adoraba ver ver a sus hermanos cuando parecían cachorros totalmente adormilados pero sin duda lo que más adoró en ese momento fue la bebida que su hermana preparó "me pregunto si a Isuke le podría llegar a gustar esto, quizás si se lo preparó menos dulce" pensó la peliroja antes de dar un sorbo demasiado grande y así quemándose la lengua

Las horas pasaron y no hubo gran actividad dentro de la casa más que ver la programación especial de los fines de semana tomando algo caliente con el frió que se sentía en el ambiente. Repentinamente la peliroja sintió como uno de sus bolsillos vibraba y la única que la llamaba o escribía era Isuke

"Idiota, si llego a tu casa y no estas presentable te mato 3"

Sólo eso bastó para que la peliroja dejara toda pereza atrás y corriera al baño y después a su habitación. El sonido de neumáticos quemandose por el derrape llamó la atención de Haruki y cuando salió a ver de que se trataba para encontrarse con aquella inconfundible cabellera rosa

-Isuke-sama! desde cuando tienes auto? -decía Haruki sin saber si era algo bueno o muy malo

-Un regalo de papá 3

-Es increíble! -la peliroja analizaba desde diferentes ángulos el vehículo que tenía toda la carrocería llena de gotas de lluvia

-Y el resto de la camada? nomalmente saldrían corriendo -dijo Isuke acercandose a Haruki

-Es Sábado, es día para no hacer nada según ellos

-Por primera vez tienen razón -las chicas entraron e Isuke fue recibida con todos los hermanos aunque nadie tenía tanta energía más que Haruki y Fuyuka

Esta preparaba más de la bebida que amaban los Sagae, preparaba aparte uno con menos azúcar y menos chocolate que era para Isuke "no hace falta ser tan brillante para saber que prefiere más el sabor a café" pensó la chica. Al estar listo llevó las tazas rellenadas y una nueva para la invitada, esta practicamente obligó a Haruki a decirle exactamente que contenía aquel líquido para después probarlo. Para la sorpresa de todos le habia gustado aunque lo supieron por la expresión que hizo al beberlo, pues en palabras dijo que no era tan especial. Estuvieron una hora más o menos viendo jugar a las más pequeñas de la familia con unas pequeñas pelotas de goma

-Haruki necesito hablar contigo en el momento, vamos a tu habitación ahora -la peliroja todavía no procesaba lo dicho por su novia pero ya era arrastada hacia el lugar dicho por Isuke

-Qué sucede Isuke-sama? -preguntó Haruki al cerrar la puerta de su habitación

-Sólo te voy a decir que no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme por lo que voy a hacer -sin más la pelirosa se lanzó hacia los brazos de la chica frente a ella y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente. Haruki devolvía el beso y deslizaba sus manos por los costados de Isuke

-Vamos a hacer algo diferente -la chica tomó del brazo a la peliroja y la sentó en la cama, después se sentó en el regazo de esta- nos besaremos pero quien toque a la otra tendrá que ser totalmente pasiva hasta que esto termine 3

-Eso suena muy malvado pero a la vez suena muy bien -decía sonriente Haruki- bien, entonces manos a los lados

Las chicas comenzaron una batalla bastante apasionada de besos, en momento usaban sus lenguas o mordían los labios de la otra. En más de una ocasión la peliroja se odió por aceptar semejante reto porque deseaba tanto tocar a Isuke pero no podía permitir que la pelirosa la dominara. Isuke estaba en la misma situación, cada cinco segundos debía alejar sus manos pues su cuerpo por instinto quería aferrarse al de su novia. Algunos minutos después, la pelirosa no pudo resistirse más tiempo y empujó a Haruki contra la cama

-Creo que alguien no tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad -decía burlona la peliroja

-Quieres callarte? 3 -dijo Isuke antes de morder el cuello de la chica

Dentro de la mansión Hanabusa, los sirvientes estaban apresurados realizando los últimos detalles para recibir a los invitados en que unas horas llegarían. En la parte delantera-derecha del lugar habían un enorme salón que era utilizado para eventos parecidos al que se realizaría y dentro de el habitaciones pequeñas en los bordes en caso de que los hombres mayores quisieran encender un cigarrillo o si se llegaba a hablar de negocios que era lo más común. Sumireko revisaba el progreso de las cosas con un temple sereno y alégre

-Podrían dejar aquella habitación libre para mis invitadas especiales, la que está cerca de la entrada -decía con dulce voz la ojiazul

-Por supuesto, Hanabusa-sama

-Muchas gracias, en verdad agradezco su trabajo -la chica revisó su reloj y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mahiru, estaba en la parte superior de la casa- Banba-san!

-Ah! S-Sumi-chan! -la peliplateada escondió algo en el armario que estaba frente a ella y se giró hacia la chica que la llamaba

-Qué era eso? -preguntó extrañada Sumireko mientras avanzaba hacia Mahiru

-E-En la n-noche lo sabrás...n-no es nada p-pervertido! -la chica estaba tan sonrojada que el sonrojo llegaba hasta su cuello

-Esta bien...supongo, sólo quería estar contigo. Verás, una vez que lleguen los invitados de mis padres será difícil que nos vayan a dejar en paz -Sumireko tomó las manos de la peliplateada y unió sus frentes- se que será una noche larga y difícil para ti pero-

-No -dijo con una voz más dura de lo normal Mahiru que por un momento la ojiazul pensó que estaba hablando con Shinya- si acepté c-casarme contigo...si acepté convertirme en tu p-prometida es porque podré estar junto a ti y n-no escondiendome detrás...p-por e-eso no tienes que p-preocuparte por mi, además S-Shinya estará conmigo si hay p-problemas

Sumireko no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, apesar de poder ver un gran nerviosismo en la mirada de la chica delante de ella también veía una enorme determinación que nunca había visto en la peliplateada antes. Se quedaron un momento mirandose directo a los ojos, si bien la ojiazul seguía pensando que haberle propuesto matrimonio a Mahiru y a Shinya con sólo unos meses de noviazgo era un imprudencia de magnitudes bíblicas pero en el fondo sabía que no podía imaginarse con otra persona más que con ella "pero aun asi..."

-Sabes Banba-san? -Sumireko dirigió a la chica hacia un pequeño sillón que habia en la habitación y fijando sus mirada en sus manos entrelazadas con las de la peliplateada prósiguió- si no tuviera que presentarte como mi prometida esta noche, hubiera esperado hasta que fuéramos un poco más mayores para preguntarte si aceptarías ser mi esposa, de alguna forma siento que te he obligado a estar conmigo a una edad un tanto precoz

-D-De verdad? -decía sorprendida Mahiru dejando confundida a la ojiazul- Shinya y yo los vemos de otra forma. Es algo parecido a...es como si hubieramos garantizado que no te alejaras de nosotras...jamás

Sumireko se quedó sin palabras, tapó su boca y lágrimas amenazaban con salir. La peliplateada se asustó al ver la reacción de la chica pero esta la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza "por qué? que cosa tan buena he hecho en esta vida para poder tenerla aqui, entre mis brazos?"

-Te amo Banba-san -dijo la ojiazul mientras se separaba un poco de la nombrada para después besarla lentamente. Como era de costumbre, la pelipleteada se aferró a la ropa de Sumireko y devolvía el beso

-Hanabusa-sama, aquí es- oh! lo siento mucho -las chicas se separaron al escuchar la voz de una mucama recién contratada y que estaba sonrojada y que además traía entre sus brazos dos muestras de conujntos de ropa de cama- en verdad disculpenme Banba-sama, Hanabusa-sama!

-No tienes por qué disculparte, fue nuestro error dejar la puerta abierta -decía sonrojada pero con voz tranquila la ojiazul, caminaba hacia la joven chica- oh! son las muestras

La peliplateada miraba el suelo avergonzada, aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que fuera rodeada por muchas personas y posiblemente aquello podría tardar. Sumireko escogió un tono oscuro de ropa de cama ya que apartir de aquella noche dormiría en la misma habitación que la peliplateada, las muestras eran para que el servicio preparara la habitación que estaría todavía más lejos que las de sus padres y les daria más libertad y privacidad

Regresando con nuestras protagonistas, las cosas se habían ido más lejos de lo esperado. Apesar de que la pelirosa había dicho las reglas, las rompió poco después de haber mordido el cuello de su novia. Pero por su puesto que Haruki le dio guerra a su novia y una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora estaban acomodando sus ropas y se arreglaban el cabello

-Será mejor que vayamos con ellos, pueden hacerse la idea equivocada -dijo en voz baja Isuke

-Creo que lo sospecharon desde que me arrastrastre hasta aquí

-Callate...-la pelirosa volvió a besar a Haruki, pegaba más y más su cuerpo al de la peliroja. Aunque esta pudiera seguir el tiempo que fuera besando a Isuke, sabía que ya era hora de irse

-Isuke-sama...sabes que seguiría hasta ya no poder moverme pero-

-En serio lo harías tanto tiempo? -Isuke comenzó a besar la oreja de la peliroja, Haruki sentía sus piernas temblar cuando la pelirosa también daba leves mordidas a su lóbulo- sabía que te gustaba hacer estas cosas pero jamás imaginé que a ese nivel

-S-Sabes a la perfección a que me refiero...-trataba de decir Haruki, hacia todo lo que podía para no dejarse llevar por la tentación que le provocaba el calor del cuerpo de su novia "una de las dos debe actuar razonablemente...parece que esta vez debo ser yo"- Isuke-sama, por favor. Te compensaré pero por ahora hay que parar

Isuke no se veía nada feliz, estuvo un rato en silencio viendo hacia la nada y suspiró.

-Tú ganas está vez, pero si no compensas a Isuke tendrás muchos problemas 3

-Como tu digas -Haruki besó la mejilla de la pelirosa y salieron de la habitación.

Al parecer ninguno de los hermanos sospecharon o se preguntaban que hacían la Isuke y su hermana en la habitación de esta, cada quien estaba en sus asuntos. Fuyuka dormía descansando sobre el brazo del sillón y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, cerca de ella Yui jugaba en silencio con Kotone. Sora y Sei leían un libro extraño pero parecían maravillados con el contenido, Haku y Matsuri armaban un fuerte debajo de la mesa familiar

-Que hacen ahora? de quien se protegen? -decía la peliroja acercándose a sus hermanos debajo del mueble

-Sora y Sei son unos tontos! asi que haremos un fuerte y ellos no están invitados -susurraba Haku viendo a su hermana mayor con el ceño frucido

-Eh? Sora? -preguntó confundida Haruki- ustedes dos son los inseparables Sagae, por qué de repente lo llamas tonto?

-Él y Haku-nii discutieron hace rato, no me quisieron decir. Después vino Sei y comenzó a molestarme y también a Haku-nii asi que haremos un fuerte para que no se acerquen -decía Matsuri mientras comodaba como podía unas mantas que solo se usaban en las épocas de invierno alrededor de las sillas

-Ya veo, pero este fuerte no les durará mucho saben? -los niños inclinaron sus cabezas en direcciones opuestas mientras ponían una expresión de confusión total que por poco hizo reír a Isuke- busquen un lugar más secreto y que no sea debajo de la mesa. Son inteligentes, se que lo lograran

-Siento interrumpir tu taan interesante sermón pero debemos irnos recuerdas? 3 dijo la pelirosa señalando la puerta principal con su pulgar

-Tienes razón, llegaremos tarde -Haruki se lenvantó y comenzó a contarlos- eh? donde están Yuki y Yoko?

-En nuestra habitación, Yoko-chan tenía sueño pero tenía miedo de ir sola entonces Yuki-nii fue a dormir con ella -respondió en un susurro Kotone

-Ya veo, entonces te encargo que les digas a Fuyuka y a Yuki que saldré por unas horas

-Cubranse bien, hace frío -dijo un poco preocupada la pequeña Yui

-No te precupes, estaremos bien -decía la peliroja mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de su hermana menor. Las chicas salieron de la casa, de la gran lluvia que habia esa misma tarde sólo quedaba una leve llovizna pero un viento bastante fuerte y frío

-Mierda, será mejor que te muevas. Isuke se esta congelando 3 -dijo la pelirosa mientras pasaba por un lado de su novia e iba en dirección al vehiculo

-E-Esperame Isuke-sama -entraron con calma y Haruki no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Por dentro, el auto era bastante amplio y de alguna forma elegante- vaya, habia estado en autos antes pero este creo que es de los mejores

-Cómo diablos esta eso de que ya habias estado en autos? -decía un poco molesta la pelirosa

-Ya sabes, hay objetivos que es mejor acabar con ellos en sus auto -la expresión de la peliroja cambió de una de asombro a una extraña en la cual podía verse la culpa que sentía- es difícil...saber que ese hombre quizás-

-No lo digas, sabes a la perfección que eso no debe ser de nuestra importancia al momento de cumplir. Si vas a sentir culpa toda tu vida terminaras muriendo antes de tiempo...lo hecho, hecho esta. Dejalo asi

-Suenas como una madre Isuke-sama -Haruki rió al ver el rostro enojado de la pelirosa

-En verdad eres una idiota -Isuke giró la llave y pisó el acelerador, la peliroja sentió como su alma se quedaba atrás para luego regresar a su cuerpo. Apartir de ese momento cada cinco segundos salían frases como "auto!auto!", "cuidado!", "árbol! árbol!", "baja la velocidad!", "un perro!", "hombre en bicicleta! hombre en bicicleta!", "peaton!", "te pasaste la luz roja!", "Isuke-sama por favor!" de la boca de Haruki. La pelirosa bajo la velocidad hasta llegar a una zona donde habia demasiados autos como para esquivarlos "debí haberme despedido de mis hermanos, no creo que vaya a regresar en una sola pieza" pensaba la peliroja mientras la sangre volvía a su rostro

En la mansión Hanabusa los invitados comenzaban a llegar, la mayoría eran los socios de la empresa y unos cuantos miembros del clan. Pronto varios hombres se metieron en una de las habitaciones laterales para tomar una copa o fumar un cigarrilllo y las esposas de estos estaban en otra habitación tomando té y hablando sobre cosas triviales.

El padre de Sumireko aguardaba en su despacho a que pasaran los minutos y que unos cuantos invitados más llegaran para salir con su esposa. Por otro lado, la ojiazul se encontraba en su nueva habitación con Mahiru. Las tazas de té estaban vacías desde hacia un rato y las chicas se tomaban de las manos mientras la peliplateada descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sumireko, estaban sentadas en el pequeño sillón que habia en la habitación al igual que en casi todas las habitaciones del lugar. Podían estar horas y horas en aquella posición sin que les causara alguna molestia, pero aquella atmósfera tranquilizante desapareció al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta

-Sumireko, voy a pasar de acuerdo?

-Adelante -las chicas se separaron antes de que la puerta se abriera, era la madre de la ojiazul. La única diferencia entre Sumireko y su madre era que la menor tenía los ojos azules

-Banba-san, podrías acompañar a Usagui-chan para revisar un par de cosas por favor?

-P-Por supuesto -la peliplateada se levantó de su lugar, hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue hasta el lado de la mucama que le esperaba afuera. La mujer espe a que la joven mucama cerrará la puerta, Sumireko soltó un pesado suspiro y camino hasta el tocador

-Se lo que me dirás madre y no pienso volver a repetir esta clase de plática

-Vaya, desde cuando te atréves a hablarle asi a tu madre? -dijo ofendida la mujer

-Desde que desapruebas todo lo relacionado con Banba-san -decía sin ver a su madre directamente la ojiazul- parecías estar totalmente de acuerdo cuando les dije que ella era a quien habia escogido

-Eso es porque no pensé que esa chica fuera tan-

-Por favor, no lo digas. La última vez que lo dijiste terminamos muy peleadas cierto?

-Lo que digo es la verdad, no puedes negarlo

-Claro que puedo, conozco a mi prometida mucho más de lo que te has permitido -un silencio tensó el ambiente, Sumireko no tenía idea de que clase de expresión tenía su madre y no quería saberlo. La última vez que habian hablado sobre aquello las cosas acabaron en palabras hirientes para ambas

-Por ahora dejemoslo hasta este punto, no queremos quedar en verguenza con los invitados

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Bien, entonces te veré abajo -la mujer salió de la habitación y la ojiazul reprimió un grito de frustración. Odiaba ese lado del carácter de su madre, tan cambiante y molesto "bueno, incluso yo puedo llergar a ser asi pero...nadie puede hablar asi de Banba-san, nadie". La chica salió en busca de Mahiru y la encontró viendo hacia afuera discretamente entre unas cortinas

-Mahiru está asustada, quizó dar un vistazo y al ver a tanta gente se paralizó -decía Shinya aun con la vista en un hombre que caminaba con su esposa hacia dentro de la mansión- dime Sumi-chan, acaso mi querida suegra no cambia su punto de vista?

-Cómo es que...?

-Por favor, fue demasiado obvio que quería hablar de eso! -dijo la peliplateada para luego abrazar por el hombro a Sumireko- si fuera tan discreta como tu lo eres jamás hubiera pensado que hablarían por...ya van tres veces o me equivocó?

-Con esta son cuatro -la ojiazul dejo salir un suspiro nuevamente, era desgastante hablar sobre eso- no volveré a hablar con ella sobre esto

-Ya he oido eso antes sabes? -dijo con una sonrisa la peliplateada haciendo sonrojar a la chica que abrazaba

-Está vez será en serio, no lo volveré a hacer -Shinya rió e inevitablemente Sumireko rió también

-Sumireko, Banba-san -dijo una voz masculina destrás de ellas, era el padre de la ojiazul- lamentó interrumpirlas pero pronto llegará el momento de salir con los invitados

Ambas chicas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran salón. Cuando ya estaban bastante cerca, Sumireko sintió como la peliplateada se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo. Por un momento pensó que habia sido Mahiru pero la realidad era Shinya quien lo hacia "ya veo, no sólo Mahiru esta nerviosa". Al llegar dos sirvientes abrieron las puertas y pronto varias personas que estaban cerca se acercaron, la mayoría halagaba a la peliplateada y los demás hablaron inmediatamente con la cabeza de la familia Hanabusa sobre cosas totalmente ajenas " será una muy larga noche"

Isuke y Haruki llegaron retrasadas al lugar, pues debido a la velocidad en la que conducía la pelirosa fueron detenidas por una autoridad y la chica recibió una multa. Además de que después de un rato la Sagae se sintió mareada, para llegar a la zona en donde vivía Sumireko tuvieron que tomar una parte de carrtera y de no haber sido por las amenazas de Isuke la peliroja hubiera vómitado

-Creí que eres de estómago más fuerte 3

-Lo soy pero todo tiene un límite -la pelirosa dejo su auto con un valet y caminó con Haruki hasta donde se encontraban el resto de los invitados, apenas entraron fueron recibidas por una energética Haru

-Isuke-san! Haruki-san! -decía la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro- cuanto tiempo ha pasado, es grandioso verlas!

-Haru-chan! digo lo mismo -la peliroja levantó la mirada y se encontró con más caras familiares- vaya, asi que realmente estamos aquí todas las chicas de la clase negra

-Al menos la mayoría -dijo con una sonrisa Suzu. En aquella apartado lugar y con salida al jardín estaban Kouko,Suzu, Haru, Tokaku, Shiena y por obvio las anfitriónas- han tardado bastante

-Es una larga historia -mientras que la peliroja saludaba a algunas chicas, Isuke prefirió alejarse un poco pues en si encontraba innecesario todo aquel protocolo de saludar a todos los que conoces

-Veo que eres parecida a mi en ese sentido Isuke-san -decía Shiena acercandose a la pelirosa

-De que hablas? 3

-No te gusta estar rodeada de tanta gente entusiasta -dijo la castaña recargandose un poco cerca de Isuke

-Se podría decir que tienes razón -las chicas observaban como las chicas se saludaban unas a otras, como bromeaban sobre lo serias que eran Kouko y Tokaku y que nunca dejarian de serlo

-Espero que se te contagie un poco de la vitalidad de Haru-chan, o menos que te suceda lo mismo que a Kouko-chan. Son demasiado tímidas -decía sonriente Suzu

-Y-Ya te he dicho que eso no es verdad! -reclamaba con voz seria la pelinegra un poco sonrojada

-No, claro que no -repondió con una sonrisa burlona la chica de cabello celeste ganandose una mirada molesta por parte de Kouko

-Oigan, no han llegado Chitaru y Hitsugui? -preguntó Haruki buscando con la mirada a aquel par- pensé que serían de las primeras en estar aquí

-Pues al parecer algo las ha demorado. Sólo se con certeza que Takechi-san y Nio-san no vendrán, aunque lo de Nio ya lo sabias cierto Haruki-san? -dijo con voz suave la ojiazul

-De que hablan ustedes dos? -preguntaba molesta Tokaku al no saber que ocurría. Kouko se escabulló de la mirada de Suzu y fue hasta donde estaban Shiena e Isuke

-Supongo que aquí están las chicas que queremos silencio

-Bienvenida a nuestra pared lejos del grupo entusiasta 3

Unos pasos se escuchaban desde el pasillo "ahora entiendo por que Ichinose se acercó apenas entramos" pensaba la pelirosa sin apartar la vista de la entrada esperando que no fueran las personas que pensaba. Para su mala suerte una peliroja y una peliazul de baja estatura entraron al lugar. Las tres chicas que estaban apartadas se tensaron y se dieron cuenta de la reacción de las otras, no hizo falta hablar para saber que pensaron lo mismo y que posiblemente poseían la misma información sobre ellas

Finalmente estaba en todas reunidas, con excepcion de Nio y Otoya. Haru hablaba muy alegremente con Hitsugui y Mahiru. Chitaru y Azuma hablaban sobre algo en voz baja, como si tratarán que cualquier persona se enterara. Haruki y Suzu escuchaban atentamente la anécdota de Sumireko sobre cómo sus padres la dejaron escoger a su prometida. Pero Isuke, Shiena y Kouko hablaban sobre cosas un poco más serias, más específicamente hablaban acerca de dos chicas en particular

-No estoy segura, puede ser posible pero...simplemente no puedo creer que ellas estén envueltas es esa situación -decía la pelinegra mirando discretamente a Hitsugui y Chitaru

-Pues creelo, incluso Takechi llegó a saber de ellas. No me sorprende por parte de Kirigaya pero Namatame, es demasiado noble como para hacer algo así o al menos esa impresión me da

-El hecho que te guste no significa necesariamente sea la persona que crees 3 -dijo la pelirosa

-N-No lo digo por eso! -reclamaba molesta Shiena- es sólo que no parece ser de ese tipo de persona

-Hay cosas que ni siquiera tu podrías saber. Tu computadora no es suficiente

-Que dices Inukai? -preguntó Kouko

-Se que Kenmochi llegó a leer archivos de Myojo, pero seguro no te imaginaste que falta información

-Por supuesto que lo sabia, no venían las habilidades de cada quien o sus relaciones con otras personas. Eso que tiene que ver con Namatame?

-Básicamente, ella no es tan noble, buena persona y el príncipe encantador que piensas casi todas. Después de todo es una asesina recuerdan? -una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro de Isuke- ella llegó a acabar con la vidas de varias personas, pocas pero vidas humanas después de todo. Con el tiempo su entrenadora pensó que estaba envenenando el corazón puro de la joven estudiante huérfana que queria, así que le designó la tarea de buscar a Ángel Trumpet...si bien Namatame dijo que quería deshacerse de ella, la mujer jamás le pidió hacer semejante cosa. Fue una decisión que tomó en medio de su locura

-Y cómo sabes todo esto? -Kouko miraba con desconfianza a Isuke, pues la historia le sonaba demasiado irreal

-Un viejo amigo de mi madre era cercano a la mentora de Namatame, en una ocasión la mujer le pidió información de la organización de Kirigaya para dársela a su aprendiz y era obvio que le contaría unos detalles para convencerlo. Fue algo simple, meses después mamá me contó eso cuando supo que esa chica estaría en la clase negra con ella

-Entiendo, así que tenemos dos opciones; las dejamos cumplir su misión o ponerles fin aquí y ahora -dijo sería la castaña

Se hizo un silencio que tensó el ambiente en aquel rincón. Por alguna razón no sonaban bien las palabras de la chica

-No debemos perder el control, no nos hemos puesto a pensar a que fue lo que las empuño a unirse a esa red. Además atacar aquí sería una estupidez de ligas mayores

-Concuerdo contigo Kaminaga, hay que agregar que Kirigaya puede deshacerse de nosotras con unas pocas gotas

-Entonces creen que hay que perdonarles que casi matan a Otoya?! -gritó Shiena con molestia

La voz de la chica fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus palabras resonarán en el lugar y llegaran a los oídos de Hitsugui y Chitaru. Esta última bajo la mirada , la menor tomó sus manos

-Kenmochi-san, que sucede? -preguntó Haru con preocupación

-Nada importante. Dime Ichinose, que tan horrible es vivir con Azuma? 3

-Cuál es tu problema Inukai? -dijo molesta la chica Azuma. Sumireko le susurró algo a la peliplateada para luego mirar a Shiena, Kouko, Chitaru y Hitsugui. Les hizo un gesto con su mano para que la siguieran y así fue, Haruki y Suzu no entendían lo que sucedía

-Crees que debamos involucrarnos? -preguntó la peliroja

-Por supuesto, vamos! -dijo la peliazul y tomó del brazo a la Sagae. Sumireko las llevó a una especie de despacho y le pidió a las chicas sentarse

-Me alegra que no sólo ellas hayan entendido el mensaje, sientense chicas -decía la ojiazul dirigiéndose a Haruki y Suzu- bien, expliquenos lo que sucede Namatame-san y Kirigaya-san

-No es algo difícil de explicar o entender, Chitaru-san y yo éramos buscadas por mi organización y por esa razón nos estuvimos moviendo constantemente

-En más de una ocasión tuvimos que enfrentarnos a ellos pero un día mientras vagábamos por las calles un sujeto nos dijo que sabia quienes éramos y el peligro que corríamos, nos ofreció protección a cambio de realizar unos cuantos trabajos

-Acabar con otros asesinos cierto? -preguntó finalmente Shiena

-Exactamente, y lo hicimos. La mayoría no tenía la aptitud para estar en el negocio, era fácil saber por qué querían deshacerse de ellos...pero cuando nos encargaron deshacernos de ustedes nos sentimos confundidas y realmente no queríamos hacerlo

-No tienes cara para decir algo como eso, casi matas a Takechi recuerdas? -dijo molesta Shiena

-No necesariamente, el veneno que usé en ella era muy débil incluso me atrevo a decir que quizás en un futuro le puedo salvar la vida

-De...de qué hablas malditas psicópata?! -aquel insulto por parte de Shiena molestó a la peliroja que estaba a lado de Hitsugi amenazó con levantarse y dirigirse a la castaña pero la voz de la menor la detuvo

-Está bien Chitaru-san, entiendo el por qué está tan molesta -dijo con voz neutra la peliazul- dejame terminar Kenmochi-san

-Hazlo rápido

-Ese veneno es una maravilla, si sobrevives una dosis "letal" la próxima vez que alguien intenté usar esa sustancia no tendrá ningún efecto. Además los venenos más débiles ni siquiera los notarás...ahora si puedes seguir con tus insultos si lo deseas -la voz de Hitsugui y sus palabras eran totalmente algo nuevo para todas las chicas que permanecían en silencio

-Esta faceta tuya, es l auténtica Kirigaya? -preguntó Haruki

-Quizás, aunque en esta caso es para poder hablar directamente con Kenmochi-san -la castaña simplemente frucio el ceño y se levantó

-Bien, sólo queria una explicación, ahora tanto Otoya como yo acabaremos con ustedes

-No creo que sea oportuno no necesario -la peliazul llegó hasta donde estaba Shiena en un parpadeo- ya no estamos con ellos y tu tan querida Takechi esta viva, que !as necesitas?

La castaña no sabía que responder, aquello era lo que queria pero el saber que jugaron con la vida de la pelipurpura le molestaba

-Por ahora está bien, mientras se mantengan alejadas se nosotras no habrá ningún problema -Shiena salió de la habitación y regresó a donde estaban el resto de las chicas

-Vaya! Las estoy conociendo mejor con esta situación -dijo la Sagae para tratar de destensar el ambiente

-En ocasiones sólo en momentos como estos la verdadera forma de ser de las personas sale a flote- decía Suzu viendo a la Haruki- al parecer Shiena-chan no están inofensiva como pensé

-Ella es más de amenazar que de actuar -interrumpió Hitsugui- si alguien hará el trabajo sucio de ese par seria Takechi-san

-Y en el caso de ustedes serias tu, cierto Hitsugui-san? -dijo Sumireko con una mirada retadora. La peliazul estaba por responder pero Kouko interrumpió

-Basta, las cosas han sido explicadas. Si siguen con esto las cosas se saldrán de control y no beneficiará a nadie -las palabras de l pelinegra fueron suficientes para mantener al margen a las chicas o al menos por el momento

Las chicas salieron de aquella habitación para regresar al gran salón, cuando entraron vieron a Shiena hablando por llamada con alguien fuera de la mansión. Chitaru pensaba en ir a disculparse personalmente con la castaña pero la idea de fue al olvido en cuanto sintió las manos de Hitsugui

-Te preocupaste de más -susurró la peliazul para luego abrazar la cintura de la peliroja- todo está bien ahora

Las chicas estaban por besarse pero una voz burlona las hizo separarse

-Busquen un lugar privado, tuve más que suficiente con el espectáculo que dieron en Myojo 3 -dijo Isuke- pero antes diganme donde esta la idiota de Haruki

-Sagae? La ultima vez que la vi estaba con Shutou-respondió Chitaru

-Esta muerta 3 -decir Isuke mientras caminaba lejos de la pareja- gracias tortolitas

La pelirosa echaba humo por todos lados "no le bastó con dejarme con la idiota de Azuma y las otras rarifas, si no que además esta con Shutou. Se las verá con Isuke 3" Isuke no tardó en encontrar a la peliroja pero su mala suerte estaba hablando felizmente con la peliazul

-Te lo juro! Kouko-chan es demasiado cuadrada y con modales demasiado antiguos. Me hace sentir como si saliera con una abuela -le contaba Suzu a Haruki-chan pero por lo que veo Isuke-chan no es así

-No tanto como Kaminaga pero aunque lo fuera aún así me quedaría a su lado

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la declaración de Haruki pero aún así debia en claro que estaba molesta con la peliroja por irse sin decir nada. "Pero me veré cómo una odiosa novia celosa si llego y me llegó a Haruki"

-Hablando de Isuke-chan, no la habrás dejado sola con Azuma verdad? -preguntó sonriente Suzu

-Demonios! Va a matarme! -en cuanto la peliroja comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban las chicas Isuke retrocedió casi inmediatamente pero golpeado accidentalmente a Kenmochi

-Podrías fijarte por donde caminas? 3

-Eso mismo iba a decirte -respondió Shiena

-No deberías provocar a Isuke -la mirada de la pelirosa era casi un arma cargada y lista para disparar, pero decidió irse pronto del lugar. La castaña se estaba levantando del suelo

-Isuke-sama!

-Que?-

Haruki entró con tanta prisa a la habitación que golpeó a Shiena y empujándola de nuevo contrato el suelo. La peliroja se sostenía con fuerza la barbilla tratando de alejar el dolor pues esta se había estrellado con la cabeza de la castaña

-Que tienes una cabeza de hierro Kenmochi? Un poco más fuerte y me hubiera noqueado -Haruki le tendió su mano a Shiena- estas bien?

-Si, gracias. A todo esto por que venías con tanta prisa? -preguntaba la castaña mientras se incorporaba "Maldición, dos golpes en menos de un minuto"

-Pues yo-

-Haruki-san y Shiena-chan -una voz madura se escuchó pero las nombradas no encontraban a su dueña- y veo que el resto igual está aquí con la excepción de Nio-san y Takechi-san

-Yuri-san! -dijo sorprendida Haru al ver a la mayor detrás de sus ex-compañeras, rápidamente se acercó- que hace aquí?

-Soy invitada de Sumireko obviamente

-Agradezco que haya venido Yuri-sensei -decía con una sonrisa la ojiazul haciendo una reverencia- espero que Nio-chan este recuperándose

-Por supuesto, dentro de unas semanas estará como nueva -la mayor tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro, levantó levemente la copa que tenía en su mano- felicitaciones Sumireko, me ha tomado por sorpresa pero se que es algo muy importante para ti. Será mejor que busques a Banba-san y se preparen

-Entiendo, ya casi es la hora

-Eh? -la cara de confusión de la pelinaranja hizo reír un poco a la ojiazul

-Siempre será un honor hacer algo por alguna de ustedes dos -la mujer dirigió su atención a Shiena y a Haruki- dime Shiena-san, cuanto te tomó burlar el sistema de la prisión de altura seguridad?

-Cómo?

-Isuke-san, como está tu madre? Tendrá bastante trabajo apartir de ahora cierto? -la pelirosa frucio el ceño y apretó los puños- por cierto Haruki-san, como está Tomiko-san? supe que por fin salió de ese largo sueño

La castaña dejaba en claro que seguía recibiendo información de cada una de ellas, el ambiente se tensó un poco. Las únicas que no se veían sorprendidas eran la ojiazul y Haru

-Bien, me retiro -dijo la mujer y se alejó

-Por qué está ella aquí? -preguntó confundida Haruki. Sumireko no sabía cómo contestar, Suzu intervino justo a tiempo

-Eso se hablará después, deberías escuchar lo que te dijo y mejor ve a buscar a Banba-san -decía la peliazul a la ojiazul. La chica asintió y fue en busca de la peliplateada, como hacía un rato no la veía y supuso que estaría en su habitación y efectivamente ahí se encontraba

-Banba-san, es hora -dijo con una voz suave la Hanabusa

-E-Está B-Bien -respondió la peliplateada girandose lentamente

-No te preocupes, estaré a tu lado -dijo con una sonrisa Sumireko, calmando por un momento a su prometida

-N-No importa s-si Shinya sale verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, después de todo igual me estaré casando con ella cuando llegue el momento

Las chicas estuvieron un rato más en la habitación para respirar un poco y tratar de despejar el nerviosismo de sus mentes "si estoy asi de nerviosa sólo por anunciarlo, no me imagino como estaré cuando llegue el día en que nos casemos"

-Vamos Sumi-chan -dijo la peliplateada con una voz áspera, la ojiazul entendió al instante que era Shinya

Se encaminaron al gran salón con paso lento, ya se habia dado el aviso a Yuri que estuviera preparada ya que no tardaban las chicas. Caminaban una a lado de la otra, Hanabusa amaba con la misma intensidad a Shinya como a Mahiru pero aun no sabia como mostrar ese amor con la primera, repentinamente la peliplateada colocó su brazo al rededor del cuello de Sumireko y cuando esta iba preguntar el por qué de sus acciones Shinya besó su frente con algo de torpeza

"Estás segura que debo hacer esto?" -le preguntaba Shinya a Mahiru

"Si, confia en mi. Ella está más nerviosa que nosotras dos, necesita que le demos seguridad"

Cuando llegaron al gran salón fueron recibidas por una fila de familiares o socios de la empresa de su padre, casi todos aplaudían al ver pasar a la nueva pareja. Sumireko se giró hacia su novia y no tenía que se adivina para saber que en ese momento era Shinya, esta sonreía pero igual sentía que en cualquier momento podría vomitar de la cierta sensación de nerviosismo "debemos controlarnos, Sumi-chan nos necesita". Llegaron donde las esperaba Meichi, ella estaba sobre un pequeño lugar alto para que todas personas pudieran ver a las chicas y a la mayor. Al estar las tres juntas Yuri comenzó a hablar, las personas se mantenían en silencio y escuchando atentamente las palabras de la castaña

-Bien, quiero agradecer en nombre de la familia anfitrióna. Si bien, se que en estas situaciones se deben decir algunas palabras pero quiero ser lo más directa y breve posible -la mujer pensó un momento- por ahora sólo me queda desear que se mantengan juntas hasta el día en que se unirán definitivamente pero al conocerlas a ambas se que les será fácil. No creo que pueda haber una mejor persona que a la que han escogido, hay personas que nunca sienten el amor de forma auténtica y más aun, poder unir sus vidas con esa persona. Se complementean de una forma que aun no he entendido del todo pero se les logra ver felicidad através de sus ojos y eso es más que suficiente...no creo que haya mucho más que decir. Después es sólo una presentación para todos los que somos cercanos a la familia, bien eso es todo. A menos que quieran escuchar los pésimos chistes de su servidora

En el lugar resonaron risas discretas, Yuri bajó del podio y dejó su bebida en una mesa de servicio que estaba cerca. Las chicas de la clase negra se quedaron inmóviles y pensativas al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. Algunas por lo increiblemente precisa y directa que fue, mientras que las otras por el hecho de que quizás no sólo a aquellas chicas fueron las únicas en ser analizadas a profundidad

-Esa mujer me causa dolor de cabeza -dijo en voz baja y molesta Shiena

-Por qué? -preguntó Kouko

-Es algo difícil de explica pero siento que apesar de verse tan calmada y ser una mujer importante es alguien que manipula y analiza de una forma discreta o algo por el estilo

-Acaso no fuíste la que se inflitró en su sistema?

-Si pero, como ya he dicho antes no hay nada que no supiera...fue como si ella hubiera esperado que iba a hacerlo, pero sólo hubo una cosa que no logró ocultar

-De que hablas ahora? -la pelinegra miraba con seriedad a la chica con anteojos

-Había información de Hashiri, decía que-

-No es oportuno hablar sobre estos temas en un lugar como este -Yuri se habia acercado con sumo sigilo hasta estar a espaldas de Kenmochi- pueden causar un gran alboroto, asi que les recomiendo mantener la boca cerrada

La mayor se fue del lugar para no volver, pero dejando un gran escalofrío en las dos chicas "necesito saber más sobre esta mujer...debo saber por que tiene tan cerca al último miembro de los Kunozoha y por que se empeña en que nadie más la tenga" se decía mentalmente la castaña.

El resto de la noche transcurrió, en cierto sentido, alegre y sin problemas. Azuma y Chitaru hablaban de sobre que tipo de instrucciones le daban el tiempo que trabajo para aquella organización a la peliroja, para sorpresa de esta última la peliazul siempre supo que Chitaru estaba dentro pero que sabia que debía tener una razón para meterse en algo asi.

Haru y Hitsugi hablaban sobre cosas que habían hecho en las últimas semanas que no se habían visto ya que la última vez que se vieron fue cuando la chica de cabello anaranjado fue con Chitaru y ella para entregarles sus diplomas de Myojo.

\- Aún no logro que sea más abierta conmigo, he intentado varias cosas Cómo cocinar le curri en incluso e intentado ser un poco distante pero nada funciona -decía Haru deprimida

-Creo que la respuesta es más sencilla de lo que crees, no puedo decirte mucho ya que Chitaru-san y Tokaku-san son distintas en muchos sentidos. Pero en lo que se parecen es que se preocupan por nosotras más de lo que creemos y bueno, la pasión que tienen por el ejercicio y...

-Espera Hitsugui-chan, que fue lo que dijiste?

-Que ambas sienten pasión por el ejercicio

-No, antes. De verdad crees que Tokaku-san se preocupe por mi? -dijo la pelinaranja con un pequeño sonrojo y los ojos brillando

-Por supuesto, si no se preocupara por ti no estaría tan cerca y no estaría revisando que estes bien todo el tiempo -la chica hizo un gesto con su mano discretamente para que la chica de ojos rosados volteara y mirara a Azuma que la estaba observando, esta desvío su mirada con tranquilidad

-No creo que funcione - decía seria Tokaku-san

-Ya verás que sí aunque creo que Haru comprende tus sentimientos, no creo que le moleste que seas más afectiva de vez en cuando

\- Sabes a la perfección de los asesinos debemos ser discretos y calculadores

-Pero eres un ser humano. Tan sólo mira a tu alrededor y verás que todas estamos enamoradas, todas tuvimos problemas con eso por ser educadas para matar - decía con vos gentil la peliroja- Así que si no logras mejorar con Haru-chan serás catalogada como la más débil de toda la clase negra

-Qué? -la peliazul se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió sería a Chitaru- Incluso yo puedo ser afectuosa y se lo demostraré a todas

-Es tan patética 3 -dijo Isuke que observaba la escena desde lejos con Haruki y Suzu

-No del todo Isuke-chan -le decía la peliazul con una sonrisa

-"Isuke-chan "? -dijo confundida la peliroja-

-Veo que ustedes dos también terminaron juntas -Suzu cambió rápidamente el tema

-Eh?...Ah! Por supuesto!

-No

-Creo que voy a creerle a Haruki-chan -la peliazul repentinamente tocó el hombro de Haruki, la pelirosa se sintió molesta pero no lo demostró ni un poco su enojo

-Dime Isuke-chan, cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo? recuerdo que eran "cercanas" en la academia pero no creo que en ese entonces hayan tenido algo cierto?

-Isuke no tiene porque darte esa información 3

-Vaya Isuke-chan, no pensé fueras una persona tan...tímida

-Vamos Isuke-sama, Shutou es una buena persona

-Eso es lo que crees idiota? -Isuke comenzaba a molestarse de verdad, poco falto para que explotara la pelirosa pero la llegada de Shiena y Kouko la distrajeron

-Si no le tuviera cierto aprecio a Banba ya me hubiera largado de aquí

-Creo que fui la única en ser arrastrada-dijo la pelinegra

-Oh vamos Kouko-chan, ya te he dicho que te recompensará por haberme acompañado

-A Isuke también la obligaron a venir 3

-No están malo estar aquí, no todas aquí son despreciables - Haruki trataba de calmar los ánimos

-Aunque hay unas que definitivamente no deberían estar aquí -la mirada de Shiena estaba fina en Hitsugui-chan

-B-Bueno, quizás no pero no hay que pensar en ello -la situación se le iba a de las manos a la peliroja

-Haruki-san! -gritó Haru mientras se acercaba a la nombrada- Haruki-san, Hitsugui-chan y yo quisiéramos hacerte unas preguntas...ah! Tu también Suzu-san

Ambas chicas siguieron a la pelinaranja. Kouko se fue a donde se encontraban Namatame y Azuma "al menos ellas no tienen esa mirada venenosa en el rostro como Inukai o Kenmochi" pensaba la pelinegra. La castaña y la pelirosa tenían su vista clavada en donde estaba el grupo de chicas hablando amenamente sobre un tema

-Que hicieron cuando se fueron todas ustedes? -preguntó Isuke mientras se veía las uñas

-Creo que ya lo sospechas...Chitaru y Hitsugui pertenecían a esa red emergente de asesinos. Lo hicieron por conveniencia ya que las perseguían pero simplemente no puedo perdonar el hecho que intentarán envenenar a Takechi cuando estaba en prisión

-Oh es cierto 3 -la pelirosa se giró hacia Shiena- tu noviecita le está causando muchos problemas a mi mamá

-Que no se supone que Eisuke-san trabaja en solitario?

-Por qué sabes eso?

-Debo recordarte que clase de persona soy? Se tanto de ti como tú de mí así que estamos a mano

-Aún asi, Takechi casusa muchos problemas a todo mundo. Deberías irte desprendiendo de ella o de la tranquilidad, el cuerpo de policía no va descansar hasta tenerla de nuevo -Isuke miró retadoramente a Shiena

-No me subestimes, todo está planeado -la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero se detuvo unos pasos antes de seguir- sólo hice lo que tú hubieras hecho por Sagae

La chica se fue y en el camino se encontró con Sumireko y Mahiru para poder despedirse y no simplemente irse. Isuke se quedo pensando un momento las palabras de la castaña, buscó con la mirada a la peliroja pero la escena no era muy buena o al menos no para Isuke.

Suzu tocaba ambos hombros de Haruki y está parecía no importarle. La pelirosa trataba de respirar y así quizás no le arrancaría la cabeza a la peliazul "no es la gran cosa, no es la gran cosa, no...pero claro que es la gran cosa!"

Isuke se acercó con velocidad a aquel grupo, tomó del brazo a la peliroja y llevó hasta la entrada al salón

-Isuke-sama? Que sucede?

-Nos vamos, sólo levanta tu mano y di adiós 3

Las palabras todavía no eran procesadas por Haruki y ya no estaban en el lugar, en el camino se toparon con las anfitrionas y estaban un poco "cariñosas" pero no pudo importarle menos a la pelirosa

-Ha sido un velada gratificante pero debemos atender unos asuntos, nos vemos -dijo con una voz que claramente fingía amabilidad para continuar su camino hacia la salida. Tanto la ojiazul como la peliplateada estaban sorprendidas por la escena de las chicas, Sumireko notó preocupación en Mahiru

-Que piensas?

-Espero que Haruki-san vaya a estar bien -la ojiazul rió ante las palabras de su prometida

-Ojala así sea

Si la peliroja sintió que moriría en el camino de ida, en el de regreso seguro murió más de dos veces. Lo peor habia sido la carretera pues en más de en una ocasión Haruki juraba que la pelirosa se estrellaria con otro vehículo pero gracias a intervención divina no paso. Llegaron en la mitad de tiempo al departamento de Isuke, la chica apagó el auto y salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se recargó en el cofre del vehículo mientras se tocaba las sienes con la punta de sus dedos. La peliroja bajo con calma del auto y caminó cautelosa al lado de Isuke, esta sintió el brazo de Haruki rodearla pero no se movió

-No se exactamente lo que hice, pero lo siento

-Eso es lo que más me frusta! -dijo molesta la pelirosa pero no se alejo de la chica- y también el por que mierda siento tantos celos!

-Asi que es eso, por qué te pusiste celosa? -preguntó extrañada Haruki

-Cómo que por qué?! si tan sólo hubieras visto tu sonrisa de idiota cuando mirabas a Shutou -el enojo de Isuke aumentaba nuevamente, la peliroja suspiró al saber el motivo de que su novia estuviera tan irritada "esto ya ha pasado"

-Isuke... no quiero que esto siga -dijo Haruki soltando a la pelirosa para evitar un golpe repentino, pero usó las peores palabras. Ella se refería al discutir por algo tan tonto, por desgracia Isuke entendió otra cosa, esta abrió los ojos y boca para después volver a una expresión de enojo y dirigirse al auto

-Bien, entonces terminamos, ME LARGO! -la chica cerró con demasiada fuerza la puerta del automóvil y se fue a toda velocidad dejando helada por la sorpresa a la peliroja afuera del edificio en donde vivía Isuke

-Que diablos acaba de pasar? -se preguntaba Haruki totalmente fuera de si- Isuke acaba de terminar conmigo...?

La peliroja trataba de analizar lo que habia ocurrido y la idea no entraba a su cabeza. Cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que habia pasado sintió una punzada en el pecho. Estuvo un rato parada en el mismo lugar, pensaba que debia hacer; si esperar a Isuke, tratar de contactarla o hablar con sus padres pero ninguna era opción, ya que podría ignorarla si trataba de contactarla y si la esperaba quizás la golpearia y ni hablar de cuanto se enojaria si supiera que habló con sus padres. No habia salida, sólo esperar a que la pelirosa se calmara.

Aunque Haruki no deseaba irse era la única opción. Llegó a casa y por suerte todos sus hermanos, con excepción de Haku y Matsuri, estaban demasiado metidos en un juego que al parecer habia inventado Sei. Fuyuka vió que su hermana no lucía como siempre y cuando la peliroja le dijo lo sucedido no se lo pudo creer pero prefirió dejar a solas a Haruki para asimilar el tan mal acontecimiento. Esa misma noche Isuke le mando un mensaje pidiendole que no le hablara nunca más, confirmando asi que era una separación definitiva.

Haruki no sabia de Isuke desde el dia que regresaron de la mansión de Hanabusa, habia pasado ya una semana y nada. Sus hermanos estaban preocupados por la actitud de su hermana pero Fuyuka no les había comentado lo sucedido, su madre estaba igual preocupada. La peliroja habia comenzado a trabajar unas horas extras con tal de dormir solo lo suficiente para resistir el día y evitar soñar con la pelirosa ya que cada vez que lo hacia despertaba agitada y con los ojos llorosos para que asi su sueño fuera arrebato hasta la noche siguiente. Comenzaba un nuevo día, la peliroja habia soñado con Isuke pero en vez de ser como los anteriores que eran recuerdos de ambas este habia sido una terrible pesadilla. Se despertó gritando que alarmó mucho a sus hermanos que ya estaban muy preocupados por la decaida de su siempre alegre hermana mayor.

Haruki no tenía hambre, comenzó a comer menos ya que su estómago no le pedía ser llenado como antes, su mente bloqueaba casi todo por pensar en si en verdad no volvería a ver a Isuke. Por más que tratara la Sagae de ser como antes para sus hermanos, ya no tenía esa misma energía pero iba a tratar volver a la normalidad "después de todo no fue tanto tiempo... sólo fue una simple semana, cierto?" se dijo para si misma. La peliroja ya habia puesto rumbo hacia su trabajo. Extranaba tanto a Isuke pero aun mantenía la tonta esperanza de que la pelirosa la contactara, ella no podía ya que Isuke le pidió que no lo hiciera y si obedecía tal vez podría cambiar la opinión de su ex chica y volver a estar juntas. Llegó de manera casi automática al edificio donde indicaría que llegó para comenzar a trabajar. Hasumi que era la chica que se sentía atraída por Haruki desde el día que llegó, se sentía mal por lo que estaba sufriendo la peliroja. Habian hablado sobre eso un día que Haruki no pudo contenerlo más y le contó todo con una voz quebrada aunque en ningún momento soltó una lágrima. Ese día la Sagae se veía peor que de costumbre; tan triste, tan dolida y un poco preocupada

-Haruki-chan, no has hablado con ella? -preguntó con ojos preocupados la chica

-Cómo dices? ah, no...todavía,no... -respondió con simpleza Haruki, pretendía fingir desinterés pero no lo lograba completamente

-Si necesitas despejar tu mente sabes que puedo ayudarte!

-Gracias, Hasumi -dijo sincera la peliroja. Haruki se dirigió a unos papeles en un escritorio diferente para revisar que tipo de viaje haria ese día

-Hoy no harás ese tipo de trabajo Sagae -habló un hombre canoso, el jefe de la nombrada- hoy escoltarás todo el día a una persona muy importante en esta ciudad

Haruki no entendía del todo porque se le habia asignado ese trabajo pero mientras le pagaran estaria bien, después de todo sólo es un cliente en todo el día. El hombre llevó a la peliroja hasta una lujosa limusina de color negro

-Bien, será mejor que trates a la perfección a este cliente

-Cuente con eso jefe! -decía la Sagae tratando de recobrar su ánimo entusiasta que le agradaba al hombre. Sin más la peliroja entró al vehículo con la mirada un poco baja, no podia sacar a Isuke de su mente pero ahora debía concentrarse en hacer un buen trabajo

-Haruki-san... -aquella voz Haruki la conocía y al levantar la mirada se sorprendió tanto que se levantó del asiento que incluso se golpeó la cabeza

-Diablos...- dijo la peliroja mientras se tocaba la parte que se habia lastimado- Eisuke-san! vaya sorpresa verlo, como est-

Haruki se calló al ver la seriedad en la madre de su ex-pelirosa con una expresión un tanto preocupada en el rostro "debo preocuparme por esto?"

-Haruki-san, necesito hablar con usted. Por eso pedí que me acompañara hoy, supe donde trabajaba gracias a Tajiri -la voz de Eisuke era más tranquila que de costumbre

-Hablar? qué es tan urgente? -preguntó muy confundida Haruki. Ya no tenía que ver nada con su hija y con sus padres mucho menos, no entendía por que la necesidad de buscarla

-Algo...le pasó a Isuke

-Qué dice?! -la expresión de la peliroja cambió a una entre confusión y horror, sus oidos habian escuchado bien?- Qué sucedió?! respóndame Eisuke-san!

 **Fue este un final más tenso que el pasado? Al menos la mamá de Haruki esta viva pero que le habrá pasado a Isuke? Yo tampoco se x) se que practicamente los deje en las mismas pero no me maten o no sabremos que paso! Hago la aclaración de que si llega a ser contradictorio o incoherente es por que fue escrito por partes y con mucha diferencia xD SI SINTIERON QUE FALTABA INFORMACIÓN NO ES UN ERROR, ES CON TOOODA INTENCIÓN ;) PRONTO SABRÁN A QUE ME REFIERO**

 **Debo decir esto directamente, muchas personas estuvieron esperando la fiesta de Sumi-chan desde hace capítulos atrás xD LO SIENTO! que les ha parecido? Nunca pensé en hacer completamente malas a la loli y a nuestra principe, siempre fueron buenas desde el principio. Como lo pudieron notar, este cap fue tanto como el resto de las chicas tanto como de Haruki e Isuke...todo tiene un por que :3 En fin, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi! Sobre aquel reto en el que no debían tocarse mientras se besaban...cualquiera que haya visto la segunda temporada de "The L word" completa entenderá**

 **Se que varios pensaron que morí, pero finalmente he podido con este cap :3 les debo una disculpa tan grande como Neptuno por tardar tanto y habiendo dejado un final tan tenso pero bueno al menos la espera ha terminado :D razones por las que tarde? mmm pues más que nada fueron cuestiones académicas, me costó mucho trabajo escribir este cap (que por cierto hay como tres versiones distintas en un cuaderno) y admito que en ocasiones por flojera misma xD además de que mi disco duro se borró por completo y si no se me hubiera ocurrido guardar este cap en otro lado no podrían leerlo en este momento!**

 **Apartir de ahora las cosas estaran más relajadas en mi preparatoria y podre dedicarme casi completamente a escribir. Por cierto, es probable que aparezcan un par de sorpresas por ahi, asi que estén atentos al fandom en estas semanas. Sin más, me despido lestores!**

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 **damydark:** Pensé eso en un principio pero sentí que algo más tranquilo seria lo mejor, aunque en el fondo Eisuke recordara aquella arma en su habitación x) no me bastó con dejarlos en un hilo asi que lo deje por dos meses jajaja me siento tan mala persona. Sumi-chan y banba son de lo mejor las adoro tanto :3

 **TENSHINOKIRA:** El suspenso es lo mejor que existe :3 aunque sea la muerte para muchos jajaja, 13 partes? mmm creo que debo volver a prender a sumar porque no me salen las cuentas xD Eisuke es peligroso si están cerca de su única hija tsundere. Que te pareció la cosa en casa de Sumireko? era como lo esperabas ?

No me he podido pasear por el fandom tanto como antes pero espero hacerlo pronto

 **Guest:** Mil años después pero finalmente llegó! lamento la tensión del cap pasado x)

 **kali9105:** Jamás me hubiera perdonado que muriera la mamá Sagae NUNCA! por lo menos ahora ya saben cuanto tiempo tardan los padres de Isuke en regresar de algún lugar.

Que le dio Isuke a Yui? mmm por ahora es un secreto

 **Tokaku-Azuma-02:** No hay familia tan unida como los Sagae! Tajiri ha sido la esperanza de Isuke y Haruki, Fuyuka es una buena niña...o quizás si supo que hicieron y no dijo nada jajaja nunca se sabe!

 **Legan Hanazono:** Se que has esperado la fiesta de Sumi-chan desde hace mil capítulos atrás xD lamento haberte hecho esperar hasta ahora, pensabas que iba a ser algo asi y fue algo completamente diferente? Nos estamos leyendo!

 **Krystal-sama:** Trataré de ya no estar ausente tanto tiempo, desgraciadamente no siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiere xD ESCENAS HARD POR SIEMPRE...digo, espero te haya gustado el cap!

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock:** Me siento terrible por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero creo que los deje en las mismas jajaja que crees que haya pasado esta vez? nos estamos leyendo!

 **jaydisita.8709:** Finalmente la espera ha terminado! ojala te haya gustado el cap :3

 **karina,riddle :** Lamento haber tardado tanto jajaja espero no volver a tardar tanto (y menos con un final asi...) por cierto, se que tu nombre es con punto y no con coma pero por alguna extraña razón no me dejaba poner el punto xD lo siento,nos estamos leyendo!

 **Kitsune-Alfa:** Espero te haya gustado el cap, ame y odie escribirlo jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo!

 **caher1998:** Al fin esta maravillosa y cruel persona ha podido actualizar xD lamento la espera! pero finalmente esta aqui :3

 **Los quiero lectores y gracias por leer el fic, dejar review, dar follow o fav, en verdad se los agradezco. Espero no tardar en actualizar(ya no especificaré el tiempo, siempre termino fallando, lo siento de verdad! ). Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores de este fic que, por si no lo habían notado, ha cumplido un año jajaja si ya se que es una payasada pero no quería dejar pasar la ocasión :D muchas gracias por estar apoyando el fic!**

El sol se asomaba levemente en el cielo después de varios días de haberse ausentado. Apesar de ser muy débiles sus rayos, se lograron colar por las cortinas de la habitación de Yuri. La castaña se despertó por la molestia que sentía por la luz dándole directamente a los ojos

-Menuda suerte que tengo -decía tallándose los ojos para poder abrirlos completamente. Estiró su mano a su lado buscando algo o más bien a una persona, pero al no sentirla se levantó de golpe y la buscaba con la mirada por la habitación

-Auch! -se escuchó desde el baño, la mujer corrió y abrió la puerta

-Nio que pasa? -preguntó alarmada la mayor y se preocupó más al ver sangre cubriendo el lado izquierdo del rostro de la rubia. Lo tomó entre sus manos y examinó una herida en su ceja- que diablos te pasó?

Yuri cogió unas venditas, algodón y alcohol. Dirigió a Nio hasta la cama donde la sentó y encendió la luz. Con una toalla limpia que encontró quitó la sangre que corría con fluídez por su piel, por suerte era una herida reciente y la quitó con facilidad. Le preocupaba que esta entrará a los ojos anaranjados de la menor asi que comenzó por ahí pero no midió bien y presionó con mucha fuerza la herida

-Mier- Auch! calma yuri, no es para que estes tan nerviosa -decía Nio cerrando los ojos con fuerza por el dolor pero también tenía una extraña sonrisa divertida por la ansiedad de la mujer

-Cómo quieres que este?! me duermo y estas bien, me despierto y de repente no estas en la cama sino en el baño y cuando entro estas sangrando! -después de quitar la sangre pusó alcohol en el algodón que tomó antes, la castaña presionó con poca fuerza sobre la herida. La rubia reprimió un pequeño grito al sentir como el líquido quemaba la carne- a todo esto, que fue lo que pasó?

-Me iba a quitar las vendas de la cara, están comenzando a ser demasiado incómodas al momento de dormir...pero cuando logré incorporarme, pasaron unos segundos y de repente sentí un dolor muy fuerte en las costillas. Tenía las tijeras en las manos y pues creo que te harás una idea de lo que paso

-Pudiste habertelas clavado en el ojo! Si querías quitartelas me hubieras dicho y te ayudaba -dijo Yuri mientras quitaba el algodón y se aseguraba que el sangrado se habia detenido- no quiero que te lastimes más. Todavía no me perdono el hecho que no pude evitar que te atacarán esos bastardos

-No fue tu culpa, no hubieras podido evitarlo. No se tenía información de ellos en ese entonces -el rostro de la menor se suavisó y tomó las manos de Yuri- además gracias a eso has podido estar más tiempo conmigo

-Pero...

-No te preocupes tanto, por cierto que te despertó? -preguntaba la rubia, trataba de dejar atrás el tema

-Todo es culpa de esas malditas cortinas de papel! -la mayor se levantó y se dirigió a estas y comenzó a gritarles, Nio no pudo evitar reirse "a veces baja la guardia y deja salir su animal fiestero, absurdo e infantil" - de que te ríes?

-Nada en especial. Será mejor que te des prisa, ya es tarde

-Pero antes que nada -la castaña se inclinó y besó con lentitud los labios de la menor- ahora si puedo iniciar el día

-La próxima vez hazlo antes de comenzarle a gritar a las cortinas -Yuri sólo rodó los ojos y se encerró en el baño. Abrió la llave de la ducha y comenzaba a desvestirse, comenzó a reprimirse mentalmente por haber actuado tan inmadura e insegura "una de las dos debe ser la adulta aqui y por obvio ella no puede"

A unos cuantos kilómetros, la peliroja golpeaba repetidamente el suelo del vehículo con su pie. El chofer se dirigía a un hospital cercano al centro de la ciudad, llevaba unos minutos de calma pero conforme se acercaban más y más a su destino la angustía de Haruki aumentaba

 _Flashback:_

-Qué dice?! -la expresión de la peliroja cambió a una entre confusión y horror, sus oidos habian escuchado bien?- Qué sucedió?! respóndame Eisuke-san!

-Conserve la calma Haruki-san -decía el hombre serio, pero se le notaba la preocupación a simple vista- tome asiento y la pondré al tanto de la situación

Haruki hizo lo pedido por Eisuke, el vehículo arrancó y hubo un momento de silencio. No podía engañarse, amaba a Isuke y posiblemente siempre lo haría. Aunque los días pasados se habia estado tratando de resignar al hecho de que nunca volvería a saber de ella ni por error

-Se que esta al tanto de la supuesta red de asesinos extrajenros -la peliroja levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le saldrían

-Eisuke-san! no puede hablar de esos temas ahora -surruba Haruki mientras señalaba discretamente al chofér

-No se preocupe por eso, el es sordo asi que no hay riesgo -el hombre aclaró su gárganta- bien, entonces si esta informada. El caso es que es más grande de lo que creíamos y son demasiado unidos. Eliminamos a las cabezas más importantes sin imaginar que seguirían con su objetivo

-No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con Isuke -decía realmente confudida la chica, el peligris la observó. No sabia si calificarla como inocentemente distrída o como imbécil

-Recuerda el atentado contra Hashiri Nio?

-Claro, yo fui quien...la...ayud-NO ME DIGA QUE ATACARON A ISUKE?! -nuevamente Haruki se levantó en un sólo movimiento y su cabeza golpeó otra vez el techo del vehículo pero se limitó a sobarse y sentarse

-Debo decirle que tardó bastante en captar la situación. Y asi es, fueron tras ella pero no porque la estuvieran buscando desde un principio, más bien fue una venganza contra mi y no creo que vaya a ser el único que sea víctima de su venganza. Azuma-san no estará dentro del país por unas semanas para cuidar a la joven Ichinose -dijo Eisuke con el ceño frucido

-No puede ser, que tan grave esta? a Nio no le fue muy bien que digamos cuando la atacaron y eso que no fue con intenciones vengativas

-No tan mal como crees, la mayoría son héridas superficiales con la excepción de sus costillas rotas, el esguince en su mano y un malestar menor en la rodilla. Se supone que no estará más de cinco días en el hospital -decía el hombre sacando su móvil

-Entiendo

-Sólo si debo decirte que se ve peor de lo que realmente esta -las palabras del hombre quitaron toda tranquilidad del corazón de la peliroja. El pensar que la belleza de la cuál Isuke se enorgullecía hubiera sido maltrada le preocupaba. Y más por como reaccionaría la pelirosa.

 _Fin de Flashback_

El peligris hacia una llamada pero no lograba decifrar con quien hablaba pero Eisuke se veía y sonaba preocupado

-Estoy en camino...no, Haruki-san viene conmigo...si, era en donde decías...por supuesto pero no se si ella-...entiendo...pronto llegaré, no te preocupes...yo igual -el hombre colgó, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que se trataba del padre de Isuke

Llegaron finalmente al hospital. No esperaba menos de los padres de de Isuke, el lugar dejaba en claro lo costoso que era sólo con mirar la fachada. Ingresaron y subieron hasta el décimo quinto piso. Si hablaba de manera objetiva, Haruki podría decir que las únicas diferencias entre el hospital donde estaba su madre y en el que ahora estaba ella era el diseño del interior y el tamaño del edificio. Incluso el frenetismo de los doctores era el mismo. Llegaron hasta una puerta de donde salían tres médicos pero al verlos más de cerca la peliroja los reconoció

-Eh? Doctor Kaito, Nami y Kei? -decía sorprendida Haruki

-De donde los conoce? -preguntaba extrañado el peligris

-De la vez que Isuke-san nos llamó -respondió el hombre que portaba una bata blanca- en fin, acabo de hacerle un chequeo a su hija. Estará bien, sólo hay que esperar a que le pase el efecto de los sedantes. Inukai-san, puede acompañarme por favor?

El hombre asintió y antes de irse le dijo a la peliroja que podía entrar. Haruki miraba con nervio la puerta, por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, algo le decía que no debía entrar y que ni siquiera debería estar ahi. Pero por otra parte y posiblemente la mayor parte de su ser quería verla, esperar a que despertará y pedirle perdón. Incluso seria capaz de perder su dignidad con tal que la perdonará y si podrían estar juntas de nuevo sería mucho mejor pero primero debía entrar. Cuando estaba por entrar la puerta se abrió y vió a un devastado Tajiri, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, su nariz estaba irritada e incluso se veía dealineado

-Vaya, Haruki-chan. Me alegra que hayas venido -incluso la voz del castaño sonaba mal, "definitivamente el hecho de ser asesino cambia la forma de ver las cosas. Una golpiza vengativa es demasiado para una persona normal como Tajiri" pensó la peliroja- adelante pasa, pasa

-M-Muchas gracias -Haruki sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el estado en el que estaba su ex-novia, ahora su reflexión quedaba en el olvido. No pudo evitar llevar su mano a su frente, estaba molesta y triste. La pelirosa usaba una máscara que le ayudaba a respirar mejor, su cuello tenía alrededor de 7 vendoletes "como demonios sobrevivió a un corte asi?" se decía en la mente la peliroja

Se acercó a la camilla, no pudo evitarlo más y asi lágrimas con muchas emociones diferentes salieron. Le afectaba el pensar que su intención era matarla, y eso la hacía pensar que lo pudieron haberlo hecho, pudo haberse quedado sin su amada Isuke-sama. Vio que tenía vendada su muñeca derecha pero de igual manera la izquierda. Supo inmediatamente que habían remarcado aquella cicatriz que le quedo de su lucha con Tokaku. También miraba su torso, pero tenía gasa del lado izquierdo

-Tajiri-san, acaso operaron a Isuke-sama?

-Asi es -el hombre respiró profundamente- sus costillas estaban muy mal y no hubo más remedio que fijaran todo con tornillos

-Que rayos? - "por qué? por qué le hicieron todo esto?" Haruki estaba muy molesta se acercaba a la salida, si se quedaba rompería algo- necesito un poco de aire

-Espera Haruki-chan -el hombre la tomó del brazo- entiendo tu molestia pero Isuke te necesita aquí

-Ella dejo de necesitarme en cuanto terminamos

-Pero que tonterías dices? Estuve viendo como se comportaba todo este tiempo, se notaba claramente que estaba dólida

-No debió haber terminado conmigo entonces... -decía con la cabeza baja la chica. El castaño se levantó del pequeño sillón que había en la habitación y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos

-Sabes? Isuke nunca fue alguien que se preocupara más allá de nosotros pero desde que te conoció o más bien desde que comenzaron a salir noté ese brillo diferente en sus ojos y ese brillo cambió a uno triste estos días. Se que te quiere pero quizás vaya a tardar en volver a confiar al igual que tu. Si amas lo suficiente a mi hija te esforzarás para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes -Tajiri abrió la puerta y antes de salir se volvió a ver a la chica que lo miraba sin palabras- cuida un momento de Isuke, espero no tardar

El hombre no le dio si quiere la opción de elegir a la chica y se fue. La peliroja sólo le quedo recagarse en la pared y observar a la chica que estaba inconsiente sobre la camilla. El sonido del monitos comenzaba a desesperarla, en cuanto la pelirosa despertará lo callaría. No había necesidad que le recordará que seguía con vida, como es posible que los pacientes descansen con semejante ruido? no lo sabía y no le importaba a la Sagae. Se sentó en el lugar donde había estado Tajiri, había que esperar a que uno de los dos hombres volviera o que Isuke despertará, la que ocurriera primero

Bastante lejos una chica pelipúrpura se encontraba cortando casi por décima vez las hojas que sobresalían de algunos arbustos que habían en la parte trasera de su, por el momento, hogar. Llevaba alrededor de tres horas haciendolo y todo porque trataba de concentrarse para tener una idea de como calmar a su compañera que estaba furiosa con ella desde hacía semanas

-No entiendo por qué Shiena-chan está tan molesta, después de todo es mi pellejo el que peligra no el de ella -justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta de un auto cerrarse y supo inmediatamente que podría tratarse de la castaña. Otoya corrió hasta la entrada para recibir a la chica que regresaba del supermercado con algunas cosas que ya les hacían falta- Shiena-chan! te he estado esperando!

-...

-Veo que sigues molesta... sabes? no entiendo por que sigues haciendo esto más grande. No maté a nadie y no hice nada de nada

-No tengo problema alguno en lo que hagas pero el que salgas a las calles justo cuando toda la ciudad está buscandote es como si todo lo que hice para sacarte no te importará -Shiena guardaba las comprar en sus respectivos lugares mientras la ojiazul la observaba pensativa

-Al menos regresé... tu te fuiste hace más de 24hrs y no sabia donde estabas

-Yo no estoy siendo buscada por la policía -respondió indiferente la castaña

-Si, lo se pero... me estaba preocupando, tus arbustos quedarán sin una sola hoja si vuelves a hacer eso!

-Es eso una amenaza? -Shiena la miró con una mirada acusadora

-Para nada! -la pelipúrpura levantó sus manos y sacudirlas energéticamente- me refiero a que no he dejado de cortar desde que te fuiste! estaba preocupada y no sabia que hacer asi que yo

-Entiendo, no tienes por que alterarte tanto... te perdonaré esta vez, pero la próxima vez que lo hagas prometo dejarte a tu suerte

-No lo volveré a hacer! -la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, por esa actitud tan cambiante y esa retorcida inocencia Otoya llamó su atención, habían pasado ya ocho meses.

Ocho meses desde que le habían asignado investigar el pasado de Takechi, de interrogarla pero nunca se esperó que la chica lentamente se ganaría su corazón. Através de cada dulce palabra que le decía cada cierto tiempo cuando que se comunicaban, através de cada contacto de manos accidental o con intención, através de esos hipnóticos ojos azules que la miraban con curiosidad y esa sonrisa traviesa que escondían una gran soledad y tristeza. Shiena había sido la única que había podido conocer el pasado de Otoya, en descubrir que no eran tan diferentes como pensaría cualquiera sino que eran muy parecidas y en lo único en que eran diferentes era en como resguardarse al daño que les podrían hacer.

También descubrió que era posible enamorarse de una persona como ella y más aún, que alguien como Takechi podría amar a alguien como la castaña. Le gustaba sentirse como la única persona cercana a ella, le gustaba que en ocasiones la pelipúrpura fuera sumisa con ella pero lo único que arruinaba todo aquello que era que no podía asegurar que ese amor y esa adoración fuera por parte de ambas

-Algún día...

-Dijiste algo? -preguntaba confundida la ojiazul, Shiena sonrió y se giró "algún día podré decir esto y quizás...quizás tendré el valor de tener la iniciativa de besarte. Sólo espera Takechi, espera por mi" pensaba la chica ientras veía de reojo a la pelipúrpura

De vuelta en el hospital, la lluvia sólo se había intensificado pero al menos no había truenos que hicieran vibrar los cristales. La peliroja seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había hablando con el padre de Isuke. En parte tenía razón pero si las cosas se iban a solucionar o no, dependían de como fuera a actuar la pelirosa, podría ignorarla o comenzar a gritarle apenas despertara. Pero definitivamente Haruki haría todo lo que pudiera por hacer que las cosas funcionaran, se había esforzado por entrar en su corazón como para abandonar sin dar una última sin pelear, aunque todo pronóstico le estuviera jugando encontra. En ese momento la Sagae escuchaba quejidos que salían de la boca de la chica que se encontraba en la cama

La chica despertaba de a poco, sentía su gárganta seca y dolor en zonas específicas del cuerpo. Trataba de menos humedecer sus labios pero le resultaba un poco difícil. Escuchaba una voz cerca de ella, no lograba entender que decía pero al sentir un pajilla sobre sus labios entendió que le ofrecía agua. Bebió de forma torpe puesto que se sentía débil y su cuello dolía, escuchaba un insoportable sonido continuo cercano a su oído izquierdo y comenzaba a molestarla. Repentinamente el sonido se detuvo y luego sintió un alivio del dolor de cabeza que tenía. Pasaban los minutos y comenzaba a enfocar mejor, lentamente y con ayuda de pestañeos logró hacer clara su visión pero lo que sus ojos vieron la sorprendieron. De todas las personas que podía esperar que estuvieran ahí, aquella peliroja era la última que hubiera imaginado. Algo se encendió dentro de Isuke, como si estuviera su cuerpo pidiéndole defenderse

-Qué haces aquí? -dijo de forma golpeada la pelirosa...quizás un poco más de lo que hubiera querido

-Tu madre me sacó del trabajo para venir a verte, Tajiri-san quería que estuviera aquí para ti -decía seria Haruki- no tarda en regresar, me iré en cuanto regrese si así lo quieres

Nuevamente las palabras de la peliroja fueron incorrectas, por primera vez en su vida Isuke sentía su corazón encogerse por simples palabras. Le dolía, pues pensaba que había perdido a su peliroja para siempre

-A...a Isuke no le importa...lo que hagas -la chica trataba de controlar su voz, no quería que sonara quebrada y así expresar su sentir- puedes irte ahora

-Entiendo...- Haruki sintió como su corazón se partía. Era oficial, la perdió por su estupidez, aunque siempre pensó que no merecía a la pelirosa- no te molestaré más...Isuke-sam-digo, Inukai-san

Aquello fue demasiado, su expresión mostraba todo lo que sentía. Haruki lo notó e instintivamente se acercó a ella. La pelirosa quería apartarse pero su cuerpo le llevaba la contraria, se aferró con fuerza al brazo de la chica. La peliroja miraba con preocupación a Isuke, trataba de entender que pensaba. Nunca, nunca se imaginaria ver a la gran Inukai Isuke llorar y más aún, que no tratara de ocultarlo o disimularlo. Por más que las cosas habían terminado entre ellas, no podía dejarla sola, simplemente no podía. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la dejo derramar su lágrimas con libertad. Isuke quería empujarla pero ese calor que emanaba la peliroja era tan reconfortante que sólo pudo aferrarse más, gracias a eso las palabras, sus verdaderos sentimientos salieron

-Idiota, no me dejes...no quiero que me dejes...eres una idiota pero eres mi idiota, nadie más puede serlo entiendes? me sentiría realmente sola... tan sola como me he sentido estos días

-No eres tú la que me quiere lejos Isuke? -la chica acariciaba la cabellera color rosa

-Jamás! y si tu me quieres lejos debo decirte que no se podrá. No te lo permitiré!

Isuke se sentía molesta, quería bofetearla, golpearla hasta cansarse. Pero al mismo tiempo quería ser rodeada por sus brazos tonificados, sentir su calor y oler su aroma que le encantaba. Pero aquellas cosas son muy diferentes a algo muy importante en un relación y que entre ellas, o al menos por el momento, había muerto; la confianza... confianza de que la otra siempre estaría ahí, una promesa rota. Eso le causaba conflicto a la pelirosa en su interior

-Aún asi -Isuke trataba de volver a tener su actitud de siempre- será mejor que por hoy te vayas...

-Al menos... deja que me quede aqui, tus padres me lo pidieron -decía Haruki bajando la mirada, la pelirosa vió aquella acción por el reflejo del monitor. Admitía que no le gustaba verla asi pero no podía perdornarla tan pronto, no lo permitiría

-Sólo por eso te dejaré, luego hablaré con ellos y las enfermeras. No será necesario que estes toda la noche de todas formas

Fue un golpe bajo, pero lo comprendía. Por fin se daba cuenta de que si quería recuperar a Isuke tendría que hacer un esfuerzo enorme, incluso mayor que el que hizo en Myojo. Después de todo le falló a la pelirosa y la conocía perfectamente, no la perdonaría pronto. La peliroja se acercó al sillón que había en la habitación y se dejo caer, esperaría a que volvieran Tajiri o Eisuke y se iría siempre y cuando el castaño no se lo impidiera. Otra vez llovia, después de una mañana semi-soleada volvían las nubes y por primera vez en mucho tienpo aquello le deprimía.

A tan sólo unas calles de ahi un par de chicas se preparaban para salir, aunque no precisamente a divertirse o al menos no de una forma que cualquiera se imaginaría. Llevaban consigo varias armas de cañon corto y un par de cuchillos pequeños cada una. No eran su fuerte pero sabian usarlas

-Me siento un poco culpable por lo que pasó con Isuke, pudimos haberlo evitado

-Si lo hubieramos hecho nos tacharían como culpables y no sólo eso, "ellos" igual nos buscarían por traidoras

-Vamos, admite que esto te causa emoción. Toda esa adrenalina corriendo salvajemente por tu cuerpo es muy estimulante

-Más bien, me va a causar un infarto... démonos prisa, Inukai esta a muy poca distancia de aqui. No quiero enfrentarme a él

-Espera! -dijo una de las chicas haciendo que la otra se detuviera en seco para luego sentir como era abrazada por el cuello y recibir un fugaz beso en los labios- Vámonos

-Sigues con esa idea de ser una pareja temeraria?

-Por qué no? seria como ser Bonnie y Clyde, aunque en este caso sería una pareja de asesinas y realmente seriamos Bonnie y Cynthia -la chica rió

-No puedo creer que dijeras semejante... olvidalo, salgamos de aqui

 **OOHH! Lo admito, me he pasado con el final xD ese chiste de "Bonnie y Cynthia" lo escuché poco antes de subir el cap, espero no haya estado de más x) Por fin OtoShie hace acto de presencia. Yuri puede ser tan "mamá gallina" en ocasiones pero cualquier cosa por su pequeña rubia jajaja. Les espera un largo camino a Isuke y a Haruki... o quizás no?**

 **El fandom ha estado un poco dormido últimamente, por eso hice todo lo posible por actualizar pronto. He tenido unos pequeños problemas personales y por eso este cap ha sido más corto que los últimos 4, pero prefiero subir caps cortos pero seguido a volverme ausentar meses.**

 **Apartir de ahora empezarán a haber más circunstancias extrañas, incómodas, divertidas, acaloradas e.e y la interacción de Haruki y Nio (la cuál no se ha podido dar por cuestiones de salud x) más que por otra cosa) Dejenme en reviews quienes creen que podrían ser las que hablaban al final del cap, quiero saber que piensan**

 _Respondiendo reviews:_

 **Gunter:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, bienvenido! Isuke-sama puede llegar hacer impulsiva y es algo parecido a decir que es propensa a hacer estupideces jajaja

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock:** Mi alma descansa al saber que esa tención no se sintió muy pesada, era algo que me preocupaba. Yuri...bueno, al ser la mayorcita debe saber más cosas y saber intimidar con clase xD tienes toda la razón, las palabras pueden tomar diferentes significados

 **caher1998:** me sorprendió que escribiras "atentado" ya que esa idea estaba ya escrita y ya la tenía definida para este cap O.o Shiena tiene valor para hacerle frente a una loli asesina, y más ya que trató de matarla en su momento xD

 **jaydisita.8709:** Espero no haya sido tan larga y angustiante la espera jajaja pero finalmente he vuelto!

 **Como siempre gracias por leer, dejar review, dar follow/fav. Nos leeremos más pronto de lo que esperan y bueno, muy probablemente haya una sorpresa pero no se si antes o después de que termine el siguiente cap... INTRIGA HASTA EL FINAL. Nos leemos en unas semanas (no se exactamente cuantas xD )**


	13. Chapter 13

El silencio se había convertido en un momento muy incómodo, tanto como para Haruki como para la pelirosa. Si bien Isuke no paraba de regañarse a si misma por haber actuado de forma tan inmadura, entendía que hasta unos días atrás la peliroja era su novia pero no justificaba el hecho de mostrar vulnerabilidad, en resumen; se regañaba por dejar salir sus profundos y verdaderos sentimientos. En cuanto a Haruki, sólo se mantenía en silencio ya que la pelirosa no hablaba y ni siquiera la mirada le dirigía "debe estar más molesta de lo que pensé... incluso está haciendo expresiones raras". Ambas salieron de su monólogo interno al escuchar la perilla de la puerta girarse para luego abrirse y los padres de Isuke, que iban acompañados por el doctor Kaito, entraran.

-Veo que por fin despertó señorita Isuke -decía en hombre que vestía una bata- le haré una rápida revisión y ya no la molestaré hasta mañana

Eisuke y el castaño se mantenían en silencio recargando la espalda en la pared. Tajiri aunque parecía mucho más tranquilo aún tenía una expresión de preocupación y de vez en cuando miraba a su pareja

-Todo parece estar en orden, si respondes bien a la medicación es probable que puedas irte pronto a casa. Bien, tengo otros pacientes que atender. Con su permiso -el hombre salió de la habitación y nuevamente otro silencio "si esto sigue me volveré loca!" pensaba Haruki que había preferido no hablar ni hacer movimiento alguno

-Ah, yo...c-creo que iré a buscar un poco más de agua para todos -dijo el castaño y con algo de prisa igual salió de la habitación

La pelirosa suspiró con fuerza, ya se imaginaba el gran discurso que le daría su madre. Cosas como "siempre actúas de forma irresponsable", " nunca piensas en las consecuencias", "qué hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto? qué hay de papá?" eran palabras típicas del hombre y que por supuesto la chica ya esperaba

-No me importa el tipo de relación que tengan en este momento, pero tendrán que dejar eso de lado -el hombre se sacó el cinturón y la peliroja pudo ver que era uno especial para cargar armas- Haruki-san, apartir de hoy estarás 12 horas del día con Isuke

-Qués has dicho? 3

-Lo que escuchaste 3 -por primera vez Haruki entendía de donde venía esa parte de la personalidad de la pelirosa- no puedo cuidarte, pero tampoco puedo dejarte sin protección. Asi que Haruki-san será quien te vigile mientras yo no pueda hacerlo

-No creo que sea-

-No tienes opción, ya hable con tu jefe. Te seguirán pagando, una mentira bien pensada siempre será tomada como verdad y mientras más ilusa sea la persona es más fácil

-Me niego totalmente! no tendré una niñera -alegaba Isuke- prefiero morir que tener una niñera

-Supuse que dirías eso, pero tienes que hacerlo ya que papá también corre riesgo -el peligris no pudo contener el miedo que lo invadía por dentro- yo haré lo que me corresponde como miembro de mi red... por favor Haruki-san, necesito de tu ayuda. Te pagaré , haré lo que sea mientras me ayudes a cuidar lo que más amo

Aunque en un principio el hombre había sido un poco rudo con ella, comprendía su angustia. Cuando estaba por aceptar recordó a su propia familia la peliroja. Y si también iban detrás de ella? y si moría protegiendolos a Tajiri y a Isuke? qué sería de sus hermanos?. Quizás era un pensamiento egoista pero lógico...pensó un largo momento hasta que una loca idea se le vino a la mente

-Aceptaré siempre y cuando Tajiri-san e Isuke-sam-Isuke-san estén en mi hogar, nada puede garantizarme que no vayan tras de mi -decía seria la peliroja

-Comprendo, Tajiri no tendrá problema pero recuerda que Isuke está en un estado grave

-Lo siento, entonces no podré cuidarla -Isuke levantó la mirada y un dolor le oprimía el pecho "Haruki..." -o quizás...

-Quizás...?

-Tal vez si pudiera conseguir a alguien que los vigile mientras estoy fuera, pueda hacerlo

-Entonces, si asigno a alguien...no, si asigno a dos de los mejores guardaespaldas que conozco para que sólo cuiden a tus hermanos, lo harás? -dijo ya ansioso Eisuke

-Sólo una pregunta Eisuke-san, por qué no pone a esos guardaespaldas a cuidar a Isuke? -preguntó extrañada Haruki

-Isuke los odia al igual que Tajiri, mi esposo te adora y mi hija... estoy seguro que aún te quiere -ambas chicas miraron al hombre sorprendidas y de forma sincronizada se miraron una a la otra, ninguna quería desviar la mirada. Haruki quería asegurarse que aquello podría ser verdad y la pelirosa recordaba que sensaciones tenía al ver a esos ojos dorados- por favor, acepta Haruki-san

-Sólo acepto porque usted me lo pide, pero por favor que alguien vigile a mis hermanos mientras cuido a su familia -decía la peliroja mientras

-Ten por seguro que así será

-Entonces aceptó -dijo seria la chica al peligris

-Bien, iré a ver a un par de chicas que se agregaron a la investigación. Creo que ustedes las conocen pero después será el momento en que reencuentren -el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo para mirar a Haruki- en verdad te lo agradezco, en cuanto acabe la hora de visita ven a buscarme al departamento para arreglar el asunto de tus hermanos

-Por supuesto Eisuke-san -finalmente el peligris salió dejándolas a solas nuevamente, esta vez no era tan incómodo el silencio, al menos no para la peliroja- supongo que el destino quiere que nos mantengamos juntas

-No por mucho tiempo 3

-Como sea, son órdenes de tu madre y debes obedecer -Haruki se acercó a la ventana y veía como las gotas caían ahora con menos fuerza contra el cristal

-Qué harás con tu madre? -preguntó la pelirosa evitando la mirada de la otra chica

-Cómo? -la chica de ojos dorados no había entendido lo que le había intentado decir Isuke hasta que por fin reaccionó- oh es cierto! supongo que también tendré que mencionarle eso a tu madre cuando nos veamos

-NO! -gritó la pelirosa dejando desconcertada a la Sagae- NO TIENES POR QUÉ ESTARME CUIDANDO Y TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS! VETE !

-No puedo hacerlo, Eisuke-san me lo ha pedido -la peliroja golpeó con frustración la pared y encaró a la chica de ojos naranjas- NO VISTE LA EXPRESIÓN QUE TENÍA?! ESTA DESESPERADO POR PROTEGERTE Y YO TAMBIÉN! TIENES IDEA DE COMO ME SENTÍ CUANDO SUPE LO QUE HABíA PASADO?! TIENES IDEA DE LO MISERABLE QUE ME SENTÍ POR NO HABER PODIDO PROTEGERTE COMO TE HABÍA DICHO?!

Debido a la descarga de frustración/coraje algunas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la peliroja, se las secó inmediatamente con el dorso de la mano, respiró profundamente y se quedo observando la chica que yacía en la cama. Isuke apenas lograba entender el por qué del actuar de la chica, no podía ni mirarle a los ojos pues se sentía culpable , por eso mantenía su distancia y por eso mantenía su boca de idiota cerrada

-Isuke no quiere que la cuides idiota... tienes a tu familia y si por estar en un lugar lejos de ellos algo les sucede, Isuke nunca se lo perdonará -la pelirosa recordó los momentos que había vivido con la familia Sagae, apear de ser unos niños traviesos tenían su encanto y habían logrado tocar el corazón de Isuke, aunque no lo admitiera nunca- debes cuidar de tu familia, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Esto es algo que yo ocasioné

-No entiendes que tu eres muy importante para mi? Ya te lo he dicho varias veces tengo 11 razones para vivir... Fuyuka, Yuki, Kotone, Sei, Haku, Sora, Matsuri, Yoko, Yui... -la peliroja caminó hasta estar enfrente de Isuke y tomó su mano herida con suavidad, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando la invadió un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad- mi madre y tú... esas son mis 11 razones y así seguirá siendo hasta que ya no pueda levantarme, aunque no estemos juntas siempre me aseguraré que estés bien

Las palabras no podían salir de la boca de la pelirosa, acaso alguien podría decir algo después de semejante confesión? Al menos Isuke no pudo, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarse a la peliroja y ocultar su rostro debajo del cuello de esta. Ninguna podría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, cuando realmente se ama poco importa el tiempo.

En otro lugar, una castaña perseguía por toda la casa a una ojiazul. Todo había comenzado gracias a que Otoya descubrió un álbum de fotografías repleto de una pequeña Shiena. Lo estuvo mirando toda tarde ya que no tenía nada que hacer, puesto que estaba bajo advertencia de su inquilina de no salir. Pero al encontrar la típica fotografía de una bebé durmiendo abranzando su manta y con el pulgar en la boca no pudo evitar quitarla de donde estaba y mirarla cada cierto tiempo, el problema es que la castaña la había descubierto y Shiena haría hasta lo imposible por recuperárla

-Precisamente la fotografía que más odio es la que tienes que tomar! -gritaba la chica de anteojos mientras le lanzaba un cojín

-Pero te ves adorable! cuál es problema de que me la quede? no es como si pudiera salir a mostrarla al mundo -Takechi reía por el sonrojo de la castaña, se veía igual de adorable que en la fotografía. Con la diferencia es que en ese momento podía notar lo verdaderamente linda que era Shiena, se detuvo en secó al entender lo que podría significar

-Te tengo! -la castaña se lanzó contra la desprevenida pelipúrpura y ambas cayeron al suelo, por desgracia tiraron un jarrón que estaba en una mesa cercana y cayó cerca de la ojiazul. Al tratar de levantarse recargó su mano pero no había visto que un trozo del objeto roto estaba ahí, haciéndose así una herida de gran profundidad

-Que ironía... -decía la pelipúrpura mientras presionaba cerca de la zona, el hecho que haya le gustara cortar no significaba que le gustara ser cortada, además un corte tan grande en la palma de la mano era bastante doloroso - las heridas hechas con vidrio o algo parecido son las peores

-Tendré que suturárte -la castaña la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala de estar- quédate aquí en lo que buscó lo que voy a necesitar, deja la herida bajo el chorro de agua para que si quedaron restos del jarrón no se queden ahí.

Otoya obedeció sin oponerse, pues el dolor era bastante. Movía un poco la piel para darle más acceso al agua de entrar, era doloroso pero era la forma más efectiva de que si algo se había quedado pudiera salir. Al poco rato llegó Shiena con toda una pequeña caja llena de objetos extraños

-No estaba enterada que sabías de estas cosas -decía la ojiazul mientras cerraba la llave del agua

-No te muevas de ahí -la chica se acercó con algo que parecía jabón líquido y uno que parecía jabón en barra, se colocó unos guantes de látex y comenzó a limpiarle la herida con el más duro para luego hacerlo con el líquido- mi madre es doctora y mi primo era muy travieso de niño, así que aprendí viendo como lo suturaba

Con una toalla limpia que había traído la castaña secó alrededor de la zona y la llevó nueva,ente a la barra. Con una envidiable destreza comenzó a suturar y en tan solo en 15 minutos la herida estaba suturada y cubierta con una gasa y cinta. La pelipúrpura quedo atónita y cuidando su mano izquierda abrazó con fuerza a la chica por la espalda

-Gracias doctora Shiena-chan!

-Apártate Otoya! -mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de la chica pensó las palabras de la ojiazul, la palabra "doctora" le trajo un par de ideas pervertidas a la mente

Volviendo al hospital, ya había caído la noche y ahora se encontraban la pelirosa y Haruki en la cama de la primera. La peliroja le ayudaba a comer. Si bien una enfermera iba a hacerlo pero Isuke pidió o más bien exigió que se fuera y que ella podía hacerlo sola, cuando pasaron diez minutos y después de permitirle a la pelirosa tratar de salvar su orgullo se acercó a ayudarla. La chica ni se molestó en negarse pues al menos ya podía decir que lo había intentado

-Puedes llegar a ser demasiado obstinada Isuke-sama -decía la chica mientras le daba de su puré de verduras- sabes? tengo recuerdos de cuando alimentaba a Yui, era algo adorable aunque en más de una ocasión tuve que bañarme pues me lanzaba su plato si lo dejaba a su alcance

-No comerás nada idiota? -preguntaba la pelirosa mientras comía un poco más de lo que le daba la peliroja

-No, esperare hasta la hora de la cena y comeré en casa -dijo Haruki. Tajiri entró a la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena tan adorable entre su hija y la peliroja

-Veo que finalmente han podido hablar -decía encantado el hombre pero sin perder su postura ligeramente firme

-No, aún no -dijo Isuke- pero necesitaba ayuda

-Isuke-sama eres muy mala! -el castaño miraba la escena y entendió la situación, la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera, era la mano derecha del doctor Kaito, Nami

-Señorita Inukai, es hora de su baño -la pelirosa soltó el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez- Señorita Sagae, tengo órdenes de asegurarme que este presente puesto que será usted quien lo haga una vez que le demos el alta a la señorita

-Eh? cómo dice? ustedes sabían de esto? -Tajiri pensó un momento y luego hizo un puchero -Eisuke nunca me dice nada!

-No se ponga así Tajiri-san -la peliroja se acercó, la actitud del hombre le había recordado a Haku y Sora- aunque creo que se debe a que usted fue a su hogar a dormir

-Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó sorprendido el castaño

-Luce mejor que hace rato además de que usted no traía esa camisa

-Tienes buen ojo Haruki-chan. Bien, entonces me retiró para que puedan hacer lo que deban hacer

Las tres mujeres se quedaron y prosiguieron a ayudar a la pelirosa. Era difícil y para Isuke doloroso, temía que la sutura se abriera y comenzara a sangrar, podía soportar el hecho de ver a otros sangrar (claro, si era un familiar no) pero ver la sangre salir de su propio cuerpo era algo que no toleraría. Tardaron media hora en terminar pero las cosas ya habían quedado claras para la Sagae

-Esto lo tendrá que hacer un par de días una vez que salga, después poco a poco podrá usar de nuevo la ducha. Dentro de poco vendré con la medicación de la noche -decía la rubia antes de salir de la habitación

Las chicas por tercera vez se quedaron solas, por lo que habían oido Tajiri estaba hablando con Eisuke y el doctor. En ese momento Haruki vio como la pelirosa se tocaba los hombros, aun estaba desnuda de la parte superior del cuerpo. La peliroja se acercó y le tocó los hombros, comenzó a masajearle la zona con sumo cuidando y ayudándole a destensar su cuerpo

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso? -decía molesta la pelirosa

-Lo siento, pensé que te ayudaría...

-Ayuda pero hace que le de sueño a Isuke 3

Haruki la miró por un momento aún con sus manos en los hombros de Isuke, un impulso la llevó a acariciar su cabello con su mano derecha. La pelirosa dio un respingo al sentir como Haruki se acercaba más y más, tanto que ya comenzaba a sentir su aliento muy cerca de su piel desnuda. Totalmente hinoptizada por la esencia de la chica de ojos anaranjados, la peliroja no pudo evitar rozar sus labios con la piel de Isuke. Su cálida y suave espalda era algo conocido para Haruki pero nunca antes había sentido tanto deseo por besarla

-I-Idiota... te recuerdo que Isuke esta desnuda? apártate, quiero vestirme

La voz de la pelirosa era tan pequeña que a la Sagae le dio un vuelco el corazón, sus deseos de expresarle más y más amor crecían descontroladamente. Ahuecó su mano en el seno izquierdo de Isuke y con su otra mano se abrió paso hasta dejar el cuello de la pelirosa totalmente a su vista, sin dudar ni un poco lamió suavemente la piel y dio una muy dulce mordida en el lugar. Isuke simplemente pudo gemir ante la acción de la peliroja

-No puedo creer que por un momento iba a dejarte ir -decía Haruki mientras descendía por la espalda de la chica, dejando un camino de besos- Isuke perdóname, en verdad soy una idiota, perdóname

-Isuke lo sabia, pero aún asi necesito a mi idiota cerca de mi... muy cerca -Isuke se giró con lentitud, pues aún le dolían los lugares donde había sufrido daño. Recorrió el abdomen y pecho de Haruki con la yema de los dedos hasta poder acariciarle la nuca- te amo idiota

-Te amo Isuke -después de días enteros sin besarse, finalmente unieron sus labios y trataban de disfrutar al máximo ese pequeño pero muy reconfortante acto de amor

 **Lectores! ahora si no demoré tanto, hay que celebrar! jajaja como dije, los siguientes caps serán más cortos pero actualizaré regularmente.**

 **Quería tardar más en que se reconciliaran las chicas pero amo tanto esta pareja que mande todo al diablo xD PERO! el que ellas estén bien no significa que todo vaya a estar bien ;) las cosas se van a poner buenas apartir del siguiente cap, espero no tardar y hacerlo más extenso**

 _Respondiendo reviews:_

 **Gunter:** Actualizado! jajaja espero te haya gustado este cap quizás un poco menos dramático que el pasado y si, espero estar por aqui más seguido :D

 **caher1998:** Si! me queda impactada al ver tu review O.o amo el OtoShien pero ese debe ir con calma absoluta jajaja aunque Yuri sea la pareja de Nio no puede evitar que sus instintos maternos salgan. Romero y Julieta? mmm sin comentarios. Haru? bueno, eso vendrá en el siguiente cap!

 **jaydisita.8709:** Prometo que ya no será tanta la espera! Yuri me encanta para sacarla un poco de su molde, un poco más sobreprotectora y cosas parecidas además de que le da un toque cómico. Otoya y Shiena, me gustan para hacer las cosas entre ellas de forma lenta xD mmm Hitsugui y Chitaru? O Suzu y Kouko? tendrás que esperar un poco para saber la verdad! xS

 **Bien eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer, dejar review, dar follow o fav y recuerden que los quiero lectores! nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

-Por favor Yuri... lo siento realmente no quería que te sintieras asi -decía Nio tratando de hacer que la mayor saliera del cuarto de baño, esta se había encerrado por la gran verguenza que sintió cuando la rubia no pudo contener una pequeña risa cuando vio a Yuri abrazando una fotografía de ambas con una auténtica sonrisa en el rostro

-Vete! si vas a reírte de mi entonces vete! -la menor suspiró, ella sabía perfectamente que la castaña tendía a exagerar las cosas. A veces le molestaba pero era algo que la identificaba y nunca cambiaría

-Vamos, esta comenzando a hacer frío y quiero un abrazo tuyo... vamos Yuri, estoy comenzando a sentirme realmente mal

La mujer se quedo en silencio, con sólo recordar la escena no podía evitar sonrojarse y taparse la cara en un intento de olvidar la situación. Quería salir y abrazar a su pequeña pareja que comenzaba a tener frío, Nio siempre había sido muy friolenta y por una extraña razón siempre tenía más frío en los días lluviosos o nublados que los invernales. La rubia seguía insistiendo a su necia mujer para salir pero no lo conseguía. Tal vez si

-Yuri... si no sales yo... iré a buscar a Haruki-san, ella seguro me querrá dar su calor... por lo que me dice Inukai creo que ella siempre tiene la temperatura corporal un poco alta -inventó Nio, espero a escuchar algo pero no hubo nada hasta que la castaña abrió la puerta de golpe y miró molesta a la menor

-NI SE TE OCURRA HASHIRI! -la mayor tomo a su pequeña pertenencia y la abrazó muy fuerte- te mato antes de que te le acerques a alguien más!

Nio rió nuevamente, pues ahora ya sabría como atacar en alguna situación futura que fuera similar. A veces los celos pueden hacer cosas increíbles

Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro días desde que Haruki e Isuke se reconciliaron, desde entonces la peliroja estaba casi todo el día con ella. Aunque debido a la medicación sólo podía contemplar como dormía la pelirosa. Desde la noche que se besaron no lo habían vuelto hacer, a Isuke no le importaba mucho pues estaba casi todo el tiempo bajo el efecto de tranquilizantes y la peliroja tenía miedo de dejarse llevar y lastimar a la chica. Esa día le darían el alta a Isuke, sus padres llegarían por ambas para llevarlas al departamento. Haruki recordó mientras lo que había hablado con Eisuke unos días atrás

 _Flashback:_

La peliroja se dirigía a la casa de los Inukai, por lo que había dicho el hombre ya tendría solucionado todo para que sus hermanos estuvieran protegidos y asi proteger a la pelirosa. Mientras subía el ascensor pensaba en cómo decirle al hombre sobre su madre. Aunque quisiera mucho a Isuke no podía dejar desprotegida a su madre. Llamó a la puerta y un castaño abrió la puerta

-Oh! Haruki eres tú -Tajiri le hizo un gesto a la chica para que pasara- Eisuke,Haruki está aqui!. En unos minutos regreso. No tardo

-Claro -respondió con simpleza la peliroja. Miró al balcón y vio que el hombre hablaba por teléfono, paseaba sus ojos por el lugar. Ya había estado varias veces pero notaba que había pasado algunas cosas por alto

Se detuvo al ver un gran libro de fotografías, este se veía con polvo y un poco descuidado. Podía asegurar que lo habían sacado de algún lugar del cual no salía desde hacía mucho, pues se notaban las marcas de que alguien lo había tocado recientemente. Al final decidió no abrirlo, no sabía por qué. Notó que Eisuke se dirigía hacia dentro y la chica se colocó a un lado del sofa.

-Hola Haruki-san, será rápido. Entiendo que quiere ir con sus hermanos -el peligris se veía más tranquilo que unas horas atrás, se recargó contra la pared y miraba a la chica- debo decirte que Tajiri me habló sobre el estado de salud de tu madre. No te preocupes por ella, igual conseguí que alguien estuviera ahí por si llegara a pasar algo

-Y-Ya veo... gracias -Haruki trataba de recordar en que momento había hablado con los padres de la pelirosa sobre aquello, "posiblemente Isuke-sama fue quien le dijo a Tajiri-san"- sobre mis hermanos... quisiera conocer a las personas que sabrán cuanto tiempo estaré fuera. Aunque se que es para su protección, no puedo evitar sentirme ansiosa

-Por supuesto, esas dos chicas llegarán alrededor de las 7 am a su hogar... Tajiri igual me dio su dirección- la peliroja sintió un escalofrío pues ahora el peligris sabía donde vivía y posiblemente con ello sería suficiente para que se negara a permitir que su hija siguiera con teniendo una relación con ella- por ahora es todo, su jefe cree que será mi acompañante por unas semanas asi que no hay necesidad que se acerque a ese lugar. Todo está arreglado, sólo falta que usted conozca a estas tres personas

-Entiendo, entonces creo que es el momento de que me retire

-Una última cosa... -el hombre se acercó a la chica y casi susurrando le dijo- trata de ser lo más discreta posible, creo que Tajiri sospecha de que se trata mi verdadero trabajo

-No se preocupe

-Te lo agradezco Sagae

 _Fin de flashback_

Haruki no podía dejar de pensar en la situación, no sólo por qué ya se imaginaba como se complicaría la situación familiar de Isuke. Sino que también la hacia pensar en como sería si sus hermanos supieran a que se dedicó tanto tiempo no quería ni imaginarse el rechazo que recibiría, por como era Yuki quizás le diría que hubiera preferido que llevara comida envenenada a la mesa que dinero que recibió por matar a otras personas, y si su madre supiera... incluso imaginarlo era doloroso

-Qué tanto piensas idiota? 3 -preguntaba una Isuke que recién despertaba

-Nada importante

-No le mientas a Isuke, tu cara me dice todo. Qué te preocupa?

-Es sobre lo que me dijo Eisuke-san sobre tu padre -la pelirosa se enderezó en la cama

-No lo pienses mucho, mamá sabe como hacer que papá olvide las cosas 3 -la chica en cama hizo una mirada que dejaba en claro a que se refería

-Por dios, no digas esas cosas Isuke -decía sonrojada la Sagae por imaginarse la escena. Se quedaron en silencio, como Isuke ya podía moverse aunque con precaución caminó hasta estar a lado de la peliroja- te hace pensar como reaccionarían tus hermanos ante la situación?

-Creo que es un poco obvio... estoy segura que mi madre se moriría si se enterara -dijo Haruki mientras movía sus manos con ansiedad- no podría vivir con el hecho de que maté a mi madre

-Ya cállate idiota! -Isuke le dio un suave golpe en la espalda a la chica para que la mirara- deja de decir esas cosas, no tiene por que saberlo. No quiero que vuelvas a decir esas cosas, me hacen enojar 3

-Me alegra que te preocupes por mi -la peliroja decía con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

-No es por eso, en verdad me molesta verte comiéndote a ti misma con tu mente... por cierto, cómo se llaman esas personas que cuidan tu casa?

-Amane y Nanami -Haruki pudo notar como escuchar aquellos nombres la disgustaron a la chica

-No te les acerques mucho, en especial a Nanami. Tampoco que se acerquen a tus hermanos -la peliroja se sorprendió por la reacción de Isuke, aunque tenía una idea de que podía ser

-Estás celosa? -la pelirosa la miró molesta pero no dijo nada- oh, la gran Inukai Isuke esta celosa de dos chicas que ni siquiera he visto

-Cómo que no las has visto?

-Ellas están vigilando mi casa pero no se desde donde o como... entonces sigues celosa?

-Ya basta Sagae -Isuke iba a regresar a su cama pero la peliroja la tomó de la mano y la hizo girarse- debo hacer algo con esa desconfianza tuya

-Controlate, estamos en un hospital idiota -dijo sonrojada la chica- además, mamá no te dejaría vivir si te ve besandome en mi estado

-Ya entendí, ya entendí -la peliroja la soltó pero Isuke colocó su mano en la nuca de Haruki y le dió un corto beso en los labios, cuando iba a hablar Haruki entraron Eisuke y Tajiri

-Haruki-san, puede irse por hoy. Llevaré a Isuke a casa y mañana en la mañana la estaré esperando

-Entendido -la peliroja se despidió de Isuke y de Eisuke, cuando iba adespedirse del castaño este negó con su dedo indice

-Voy llevarte a casa Haruki, así que todavía no es momento -la chica a negarse pues no quería que el hombre supiera del estado humilde en cual vivía pero el hombre no le dió oportunidad y la arrastró hasta el vehículo

En otro lado de la ciudad, en cierta casa la luz se había ido por la fuerte tormenta que inicio de un momento a otro. Shiena trataba conciliar el sueño pero los ronquidos de una pelipúrpura no se lo permitían

-Cómo es posible que una mujer de 16 años pueda roncar como un hombre de 38?! -la situación estaba sacandola de sus casillas hasta que decidió tomar un altavoz, poner a máximo volumen y abrir la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Otoya, tomó mucho aire y tan fuerte como pudo comenzó a gritarle- OTOYA DESPIERTA!

-AHHH! -gritó la ojiazul brincando de la cama y cayendo al suelo- que diablos pasa Shiena-chan?

-Roncas mucho! en Myojo no era así -dijo molesta la castaña

-Mmm creo que se por que es, pero no te diré! -la chica le dió la espalda a la chica de anteojos- porque si te digo te burlarás de mi

-Creo que soy la persona que menos lo haría -dijo con cierto tono triste Shiena- no podría burlarme de ti

-Shiena-chan... -Otoya miró como esos ojos se humedecían y quería tratar de consolarla pero no sabía como, caminó hasta ella y colocó sus manos en sus hombros. La castaña la miró extrañada- te digo un secreto? tengo miedo

-Miedo? tu?

-Si, incluso yo tengo miedo. Pero no es como temerle a la oscuridad, los fantasmas y esas cosas... tengo miedo de que esto termine -Shiena la miró soprendida- tu, me has enseñado como es vivir como una persona normal y... bueno, creo que me entiendes

-Yo le temo a la soledad, si estoy sola siento que podría desaparcer y se que nadie me buscaría -decía la chica con la cabeza baja

-Yo si te buscaría Shiena-chan -la castaña la miró sin poder creer lo que había escuchado- se como te sientes, no quiero que te sientas sola e indefensa nunca más. Ahora tienes al "JACK EL DESTRIPADOR DEL SIGO XXI" COMO GUARDIANA!

-O-Otoya -decía la chica tratando de retener su risa por lo infatil que había sonado, la pelipúrpura sonrió pero por la verguenza que sentía por haber sonado tan infantil. La chicas se miraron directo a los ojos, ahora una nueva sensación les invadía su pecho. La ojiazul se acercó lentamente más y más a la chica frente a ella, Shiena estaba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos que la miraban con una expresión diferente que cualquiera que conociera, era más humana y con ternura

Para cuando se había dando cuenta de lo que hacían y pensaban sus labios ya estaban rozándose. Otoya no tenía el valor suficiente para besarla, se reía de si misma por tener el valor de matar a alguien y no poder besar a una chica. Pero al ver los ojos inquietos de la castaña no había por qué dudar más. Y como lo había imaginado Shiena, su primer beso fue algo que le lleno del corazón. Sus labios estuvieron inmoviles or unos segundos hasta que la ojiazul se animó a moverlos y que la castaña no dudo en corresponder, quizás fue un minuto o un poco más el tiempo que se besaron. No les hizo falta el aire pues el besado había sido muy lento, era para sentirse una a la otra. Se separaron y se miraban de una forma especial, como si hubieran vivido la experiencia más increíble de sus vidas aunque de cierta forma había sido así

-Ahora puedes decir que le robaste el primer beso a una asesina serial -dijo la ojiazul mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Shiena

-Puedes decir lo mismo, aunque en tu caso fue a un bicho raro

-No, a una chica hermosa -ambas se sonrojaron, la pelipúrpura no evitar una risa nerviosa y se giró. De pronto tuvo una loca idea pero valía la pena arriesgarse- Shiena-chan, quisieras dormir conmigo?

-No lo sé, roncas mucho -decía la castaña sonriendo

-Si te abrazo mientras duermo ya no roncaré -la ojiazul la miró sonrojada y cruzandose de brazos dijo- yo... yo debo abrazar un peluche para dormir bien... no te burles

Shiena casi muere por lo vulnerable que se veía la chica, era algo bizarro pero increiblemente adorable. Caminó hasta ella y la guió hasta la cama, la castaña se pegó a la ojiazul y esta hizo lo mismo, sus respiraciones eran lentas y calmadas. Los latidos de sus corazones enamorados estaban sincronizados, y eso les permitió poder cerrar sus ojos y descansar. Después de todo tenían mucho tiempo para ellas dos, en un lugar donde nadie las molestaría, donde vivirían un sueño

Haruki iba golpeando con su punta del pie el suelo del vehículo, le preocupaba lo que fuera a pensar el castaño. Sabía que el apoyaba la relación que tenía Isuke con ella pero aún así sentía una gran inseguridad. Miraba por la ventana para tratar de calmarse un poco cuando vió como iban cuatro niños corriendo en la lluvia, no le hizo falta verles la cara para ver que eran sus hermanos y peor, DE LOS MÁS PEQUEÑOS!

-Puede detenerse? -dijo la peliroja con preocupación, el hombre hizo lo pedido y la chica corrió hacia ellos. Cómo se les ocurría? se enfermarían y cuando un Sagae se enferma en verdad se enferman a tal punto de no poder moverse. La desventaja de ser resistente es que para enfermarse debe ser un virus bastante fuerte o igual de resistente- oigan ustedes! que les ocurré? se enfermarán!

-Onee-chan! -gritaron los cuatro hermanos antes de arrojar a la chica al suelo cuando saltaron a sus brazos al mismo tiempo

-Tardaste menos que otros días! -decía alegre Yoko mientras le abrazaba la pierna derecha

-Fuyuka-nee está preparando algo especial para ti -decía con una sonrisa la pequeña Yui con sus manos en las mejillas de su hermana mayor

-Onee-chan juguemos como antes!

-Saltemos en los charcos hasta mojarnos la ropa interior! -dijeron los gemelos que se aferraban a los brazos de su hermana

-Si hacemos eso, Fuyuka los castigará... y a mi también -decía un poco preocupada la chica pues ya se imaginaba a su hermana diciédole cosas como "Onee-chan, a veces me pregunto si eres más madura que Haku y Sora, no puede ser que en lugar de calmarlos te les unas". Haruki escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y se giró para asegurarse que no era ningún peligro pero se encontró con un castaño con paraguas viendo sorprendido la escena

-Onee-chan, quien es ese chico? -decía Yui

-Chico? -preguntó extrañado Tajiri

-Usted luce como mi hermano mayor o un poco más grande -dijo Yoko escondiendose en los brazos de la peliroja

-Ah... chicos -decía Haruki mientras se ponía de pie- él es Tajiri-san, es padre de Isuke-sama

-Ya decía yo que ese estilo de ropa me era muy familiar -dijo Sora acercandosé al hombre- soy Sagae Sora

-Y yo su gemelo Sagae Haku -ambos chicos extendieron sus manos, el castaño aún confundido las estrechó- somos los próximos guardianes de la familia, por ahora sólo es nuestro hermano

-Yo s-soy Sagae Yoko -la chica se acercó e igual le tendió la mano, el hombre imitó el gesto

-Yo soy Sagae Yui -la pequeña se acercó y se detuvo para ver al castaño- ahora sé porque Isuke-sama sonríe como lo hace

-Ah si, por qué? -preguntó Tajiri

-Usted sonrié igual -esas las palabras hicieron que el hombre sintiera un calor en el pecho, era agradable

-Haruki, quieres que los lleve a casa?

-C-Como cree Tajiri-san! mojaremos todo su auto!

-Y qué? simplemente se manda a secar y listo. En serio sería un placer llevarlos. Qué dicen ustedes? -preguntó el hombre a los niños los cuales aceptaron y corrieron hacia el vehículo. Los pequeños estaban asombrados con el auto que casi no le hicieron caso a su hermana mayor que iba indicandole al castaño donde dar vuelta o si seguirse. Finalmente llegaron a casa de la peliroja y los niños bajaron corriendo para poder entrar por la ventana de su habitación y así Fuyuka no pudiera verlos. Cuando Haruki iba agradecerle por haberlos llevado el hombre habló- dime Haruki, por qué te preocupaba tanto que vinieramos hasta aquí?

-Ah pues... temía que si usted

-Oh, espera no lo digas. Ya se a que te refieres pero sabes una cosa? creo que tu eres millonaria Haurki -la peliroja lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco- Eisuke y yo somos hijos únicos, los dos siempre quisimos hermanos pequeños o mayores... la más pequeña, seguro que es la protegida de Isuke cierto?

-Cómo lo sabe?

-Aunque Isuke se vea como una chica ruda y fría, realmente adora los niños... si llega a preguntarte le dices que no dije nada, de acuerdo? -decía el hombre guiñandole el ojo a la chica- quisiera que los llevaras a todos, a los 8 al departamento. Quiero que ataquen a Eisuke y lo dejen noqueado

-No cree que eso puede perjudicarme? -dijo un poco nerviosa la chica

-La verdad creo que te ayudará que Eisuke los conozca... Isuke él sonmuy parecidos, y creo que con eso queda claro que aman a los niños. Cuida a tus hermanos Haruki, creeme que hay muchas personas que no tienen ni uno y tu tienes 8 pequeños que cuidar. Siempre recuerda que eres muy afortunada

La chica se quedo en silencio, agradeció por el favor y entró a la casa. Como lo esperaba Fuyuka regañaba a sus hermanos y cuando a vió a la peliroja suspiró e igual comenzó a regañarla. La miró un momento, esto confundió a la pelinegra

-Onee-chan me estás escuchando?

-Sabes Fuyuka, tengo muchas ganas de abrazar a alguien

-Ni se te ocurra onee-chan -decía la chica mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente al igual que comenzaba a reírse

-Por qué no me das un abrazo? dale un abrazo a tu hermana mayor

-NO! -la peliroja comenzó a perseguirla por la casa hasta que logró abrazarla con fuerza, dejandola completamente mojada- Onee-chan!

Los chicos reían, decidieron ducharse rapidamente para no enfermar. Mientras hacían esto Yui comía un poco de la sopa que preparó Fuyuka mientras esperaba su turno para entrar al baño pero poco después de comer cayó dormida en la sala. Entre Haruki y Yuki la cambiaron de ropa y la metieron a su futon

-Eres especial, siempre logras entrar al corazón de los demás -dijo Haurki antes de besar la frente de su hermanita

 **Tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba pero aqui estoy :D creo, CREO que podré actualizar cada dos semanas ya sea los viernes o los sábados. Por fin he puesto horarios en mi vida y se supone que así podré actualizar seguido.**

 **Bien, no diré mucho de este cap pues aún me estoy pensando el siguiente. Ya saben, conflictos de escritora xD. Ahora un poco de publicidad, les aviso (por si les interesa) haré un long-fic basado en mi one-shot "ella y nadie más" y las razones son que se basa en una experiencia que viví muy MUY de cerca y es que no hay long-fics de SuzuxKouko así que tomaré el riesgo JAJAJA eso es todo por ahora!**

 _Respondiendo Reviews:_

 **caher1998:** Claro, sabía a que te referías x9 poco es más honesta Isuke sobre Haruki, su mal estado la ayudó a serlo jajaja mmm hay veces que me asusta que logres captar las pequeñas pistas que voy dejando... no diré más o será spoiler xD

 **BlackKaitou:** I hope you liked the moment they had!

 **Gunter:** Trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar! pues realmente sólo faltan de pasar la prueba Eisuke y su hija tsundere. Tajiri amará a los demás, y bueno yo creo que Isuke tarde o temprano caerá. Saludos!

 **jaydisita.8709:** Para eso estas las novias, para ayudarse a tomar un baño... ok, basta xD. Espero te haya gustado el cap!

 **Bien, como siempre gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review! esta vez necesito más opiniones que nunca pues el próximo cap será... inesperado! O.o . Los quiero lectores, nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

Daba vueltas desde hacía un rato, caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación y le llenaba una gran ansiedad "dónde diablos está esa idiota?" no era normal que Haruki llegara tarde algo debió haberle ocurrido, si no llegaba nunca tarde, era preocupante que la peliroja llevara 40 minutos de retraso. Isuke seguía en bata con su pijama puesta y aunque le dolía hacer tanto movimiento seguía dando vueltas y vueltas, conforme pasaron los minutos más alerta estaba y debía admitirlo, sentía su corazón en la mano. Su madre entró bastante despreocupado

-Isuke, me acaba de llamar Haruki. Al parecer hoy tendrás que estar en su hogar, te llevaría pero yo igual ya voy tarde así que papá te llevará

-E-Está bien mamá -al hombre le llamó la atención que se preocupara, pero lo entiendía, con la situación que se estaba dando y que la pelirosa por si misma había comprobado lo peligroso que era, tenía razones para que preocuparse.

En la casa Sagae estaban los hermanos reunidos en silencio en la sala de estar, estaban callados y muy preocupados. Yuki abrazaba a Yoko y a Matsuri, mientras que el resto jugaban con sus dedos o con algún hilo que estuviera suelto de sus ropas. Haruki y Fuyuka estaban en la habitación de las hermanas, la pelinegra humedecía un paño en agua tibia para después colocarlo en la frente de su hermana Yui

-Onee-chan, esto no está funcionando. LLevámos una hora tratando de bajarle la fiebre, ni siquiera esa medicina sirvió

-Lo sé, lo sé. No se me ocurre nada más que hacer, aún es muy temprano para llevarla con un médico -decía la mayor mientras igualmente ponía un paño no tan húmedo en el vientre de su hermana- lo que menos quiero es que se exponga al frío, esperemos un poco más a que surta efecto

-Estoy preocupada -Fuyuka llevó sus manos a su pecho. La peliroja la miró y trató de transmitirle seguridad aunque en el fondo se sintiera exactamente igual

Tajiri iba manejando pero le ponía los nervios de punta a Isuke pues aún se notaba que su padre no había despertado del todo, incluso había olvidado peinarse como era debido

-Te hubieras tomado tu tiempo papá...

-Ahh -bostesó el hombre- no pasa nada, además no luzco tan dealineado cierto?

-P-Papá! -la pelirosa debía admitirlo, su padre no entendía que eran los límites

-Isuke, dime cuanto quieres a los hermanos de Haruki? -aquella pregunta la tomó de sorpresa

-Por qué le preguntas eso a Isuke?

-Ayer los conocí, bueno sólo a unos pero pude adivinar que debes amar a la mas pequeña

-Amar es una palabra fuerte papá...

-Si estuvieramos hablando de Haruki se que esta charla hubiera sido diferente -decía el hombre riéndo, sin prestar mucha atención al ligero sonrojo de su hija- bien, hemos llegado

-Le diré a esa idiota que salga por Isuke

-Oh vamos, no está lloviendo tan fuerte -la chica ignoró al su padre y llamó a Haruki pero está no contestó. Cuando iba a intentarlo de nuevo vió como la peliroja salía corriendo con un viejo paraguas, no se cubría lo cual llamó la atención tanto del castaño como de la pelirosa

-Isuke-sama se que me matarás pero en este momento estoy haciendo algo importante -la chica abrió el paraguas, abrió la puerta del vehículo y le dio el objeto, sin dejar que Isuke hablara la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta adentro. Algo no parecía estar bien para Tajiri, sintió una gran necesidad de entrar a aquel hogar. Titubeo un poco antes de salir del auto, la puerta estaba cerrandose cuando la detuvo, del otro lado estaba un chico mucho más joven que Haruki pero con el mismo color de ojos y cabello verdoso muy oscuro que podría ser confudido con un cabello color negro

-Quien es usted? -dijo un poco desafiante el chico

-Soy el padre de Isuke... crees que pueda pasar? -dijo con una sonrisa el mayor, el chico pensó por un momento

-Claro -Yuki le dejo libre el paso, aún un poco desconfiado y cerró la puerta una vez que el hombre entró- Isuke-sama no se parece a usted

-Es mejor así, si se pareciera a mi no sería una chica tan linda. Donde está Haruki y mi hija? -el chico bajo la mirada y señaló al final del pasillo- en el cuarto de mis hermanas, están con Yui y Fuyuka

El hombre asintió, mientras caminaba miraba todo lo que podía. Realmente podía sentir esa aura tan amorosa que igual emanaba Haruki, le había impactado ver a aquel chico tan parecido a su hermana mayor. Llegó finalmente a donde le había indicado el chico, veía a Isuke junto con Haruki revisando a una pequeña que lucía nada bien y a un lado una chica que igual se veía más joven que la peliroja, esta última vió al hombre y se acercó a su hermana

-Onee-chan, quien es ese hombre?

-Quién? -la chica se giró y le sorprendió ver al hombre- Tajiri-san! que hace aqui?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, entré por impulso... -el hombre sonrió nervioso, ahora comprendía que irrumpió de la peor manera- que sucede con la pequeña?

-Papá, llamemos al doctor de mamá -decía la pelirosa mientras se levantaba con ayuda de la mayor de la Sagae- no creo que sea tan grave pero no hay que confiarse

-Que es lo que le ocurre? -decía el castaño mientras se acercaba

-Tiene fiebre, no hemos podido controlarla -dijo Fuyuka dandole paso a ese desconocido, o al menos para ella

-Creo que se lo que puede ser pero mejor dejemoslo a alguien que sea experto -Tajiri salió de la habitación y al pasar por la sala de estar para poder salir a su auto, vió como el resto de la familia aguardaba en silencio. Esa escena le causó dos emociones totalmente opuestas; ternura y una gra tristeza, ya que al ser tan jovenes no deberían sentir tanta preocupación.

Muy lejos de ahí, una pelipúrpura sentía que si no hacia algo pronto se quedaría ciega de tanto aburrimiento. Otoya deseaba salir aunque fuera a cruzar la calle y regresar por media hora. Pero la castaña con la vivía se lo prohibía por su seguridad.

-A quien diablos le importa?! quiero hacer algo y Shiena-chan ni siquiera me deja salir a jugar con la tierra! -decía la pelipúpura que estaba recostada en medio de la sala de estar. Había quitado la mesa de centro para poder recostarse en la fría losa. Pese a que se habían hecho más cercanas desde que la ojiazul tuvo el valor de besar a la castaña aunque pude haber sido un gran error y las cosas pudieron ser totalmente opuestas. Pero Shiena ese día se comportó un poco fría y distante- Ahora entiendo como se siente los hombres cuando no comprenden lo que hicieron mal, por más que lo piense no comprendo

Se escuchó como un vehículo se estacionaba y casi inmediatemente Otoya se dirigió a la ventana cercana a la puerta principal, tal como lo haría un perro. Vió que la castaña estaba en una llamada y parecía que estaba muy animada también "por qué no entra? que necesidad hay de que se quede ahí?" la ojiazul se regresó a su lugar en los muebles "da igual parece estar muy divertida" La pelipúrpura se sentía molesta y a la vez descepcionada, ella siempre recibía la castaña con una sonrisa y una actitud alegre. Pero nunca le había sonreído como ahora lo hacia por hablar con quien sabe quien diablos

-No entiendo por qué me molesta tanto, da igual -pasaron varios minutos antes de que Shiena finalmente entrara, seguía con esa estupida sonrisa. Aunque quiso ser indiferente, Otoya no pudo evitar saludarla con un claro tono de felicidad- Hola Shiena-chan!

-Donde estás? oh, que haces ahí? -dijo la castaña desde la cocina "al menos acercate no crees?!" pensaba un poco desesperada la ojiazul

-Ah, yo tenía algo de calor y el suelo estaba frío asi que me recosté aquí

-Puedes enfermarte -Shiena le respondía sin mucho afán y cortante, Otoya sentía que estaba quedando como una tonta. No quería seguir haciendole la plática a alguien que claramente no quiere hablarle. Se dirigió hasta su habitación pero quiso mirarla de reojo si quiera. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho! verla con la mirada clavada en su móvil y esa sonrisa boba la hizo enfurecer pero no haría un espectáculo, simplemente se encerraría hasta el día de mañana. Suerte que había tomado varias galletas de la despensa, con eso no habría necesidad de estar sufriendo viendo a Shiena hablar por mensajes con otra persona. Pero no podía ignorar la molestía que sentía, cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, ya esperaba un "Otoya que sucede?" o quizás un "Takechi no quiero que soldes mi puerta!" pero ni siquiera una palabra escuchó

-Ahora me arrepiento tanto de haberla besado... estás cosas son tan tontas y tan... no puedo con esto! -decidió echarse a la cama y tratar de dormir o lo que fuera. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo, como nunca antes lo necesitó

Nuevamente en la casa Sagae, el castaño parecía divertirse con los pequeños. En especial con los gemelos, eran tan espontáneos que era imposible no seguirles el juego. Tajiri siempre quisó tener hermanos pequeños, pero no hermanos cualquiera, sino parecidos a Haku y Sora. Hermanos desatrozos y que siempre se metieran en problemas para siempre salvarlos o quizás enseñarles como escapar de algunas situaciones. La escena se le hacia muy extraña a Haruki, pero entendía por qué sus hermanos más pequeños estaban con el hombre. Ya que sólo Yuki si recibió enseñanzas directas de un padre justo cuando las necesitaba pero los gemelos no, si, su hermano era su guía y cuidador pero nunca será lo mismo que lo que un hombre mucho más mayor les puede enseñar

-Tajiri-san, Isuke-sama siempre es tan autoritaria? -preguntó Haku

-Si! incluso de pequeña me mandaba! -decía el castaño divertido

-No les digas mentiras 3 -dijo desde las sombras la pelirosa. Esperaban a que llegara la ayudante del doctor Kaito, pues este estaba ocupado con un cliente similar a Eisuke pero mandaría a la misma chica que llevó al departamento de los Inukai- tu no podrás entrar

-Por qué Isuke-sama? -preguntó la peliroja confundida- es mi hermana

-Esa idiota enfermera se distraerá contigo, crees que ya olvide la última vez que estuvo en mi hogar y descaradamente se atrevió a hablarte? 3 -Isuke señaló a Fuyuka y a Kotone- ellas entrarán conmigo

-No argumentaré en tu contra pero siento que es un poco exagerado de tu parte -Haruki miró a su novia que la lanzaba una mirada molesta- ya, lo siento. Isuke-sama estaás bien? llevas mucho tiempo de pie y el doctor que no debías

-La preocupación me hace ignorar el dolor, es tu culpa por tener una hermana tan hermosa

-Prometo darte un cuidado especial -dijo Haruki al oido de la pelirosa y después mirarla picaramente, esta sólo rió

-Hay que disciplinarte, esa no es forma de tratar a una persona hérida 3 -la peliroja iba a responder pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Isuke empujó a un lado a la Sagae y le señaló el lugar junto a su padre. Haruki no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Si ya de por si se las vería negras por no cuidarla como debía, era mejor hacer caso a lo que decía, llegó hasta donde estaba Tajiri, el hombre sonrió al ver la situación

-Dime le haces caso por qué sientes que estás en deuda con ella o ya es automático?

-Creo que ya es algo automático -respondió la peliroja. Miró a la pelirosa que pasaba con sus dos hermanas y aquella enfermera hacia la habitación de su más pequeña hermana. Poco después observó al castaño a su lado- le puedo preguntar algo?

-Necesitamos privacidad?

-Es probable que si -Haruki guió al hombre a un lugar un poco apartado de sus hermanos- quisiera que me respondiera algo Tajiri-san y que me ayudara

-Puedes contar conmigo -dijo intrigado el hombre

-Digame Tajiri-san, Isuke-sama es tan parecida a Eisuke como yo he visto?

-Jajaja no tienes ni idea!

 _Flashback:_

El hombre recordó sus años gloriosos, el no siempre fue un hombre adinerado. El creció igual en un barrio humilde, ni sus padres ni él deseaban tener más dinero que el necesario para vivir decentemente y de vez en cuando uno que otro lujo. Tras haber conseguido un gran puesto en la primera empresa para la que trabajo, decidió gastar casi todo en sus padres. Poco después conocería a Eisuke en un bar, era el amor platónico de una de sus amigas. Aunque Tajiri siempre fue abierto en cuanto sus preferencia por los hombres, con Eisuke trató de ser lo más discreto posible, pues sentía que era el tipo de hombre que si se enteraba le daría una paliza.

Extrañamente Eisuke lo buscaba para ir por unos tragos, ir a casinos o incluso una vez fueron a ver a un grupo de música underground. Pero todo fue diferente la vez que Eisuke lo invitó a su hogar, recordaba un enorme y elegante departamento. Esa vez solo estaban ellos dos. Estuvieron viendo un partido de beisbol y cuando terminó decidieron jugar video juegos. Apesar de que el peligris era muy malo jugando, intentaba hacer lo que podía. Pasando la medianoche, Eisuke abrió una caja de cervezas y comenzaron a hablar de temas más personales pero Tajiri jamás hubiera imaginado lo que le diría aquel hombre

-Tengo una pequeña hija... bueno, hija adoptiva -decía Eisuke mientras jugaba con la rosca de la cerveza- está con mis padres ahora

-Cuantos años tiene?

-11 años -dijo en hombre dejando el envase vacio en la mesa de centro- es una niña hermosa

-Bueno, tiene un buen padre que la ama -decía el castaño- como se llama?

-Isuke -el peligris se sonrojó- no te burles

-N-No, c-claro que no -Tajiri hacía lo que podía por no reirse "apesar de todo no es muy creativo al parecer"- y... no has pensado en conseguir una mamá para la pequeña Isuke?

-La verdad estoy buscando algo más...

-Comó que? -el castaño dejo su cerveza en la mesa de centro pero cuando iba a girarse Eisuke se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo "espera un momento, a el gran y masculino Inukai Eisuke... LE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES?!" pensaba Tajiri mientras respondía el beso. Era de no creerse, pero que importa? si después de todo Tajiri salía con él por encontrarlo muy atractivo. El peligris comenzó a hacer hacia atrás pero llevando consigo al otro hombre "no puede ser! a él le gusta estar abajo?!"

-Sorprendido? -dijo Eisuke- yo estaba igual cuando supe que eras como yo

 _Fin de flashback_

-Entonces... usted -la Sagae trataba de articular palabra

-En si, puede que nuestra historia no sea tan diferente a la de ustedes... bueno, si sabes a lo que me refiero

-Quizás sólo un poco -decía Haruki tratando de no mostrar su incomodidad, era cierto que estimaba al castaño pero una conversación de ese tipo con tu suegro, es bastante raro

-Eisuke e Isuke son tan parecidos que a veces asusta... si llega el punto en el que ya no puedes comprenderla puedes recurrir a mi. No sólo porque es mi hija, también porque se lo que es tener una pareja con ese temperamento

-Gracias Tajiri-san...

-Sólo dime Tajiri -dijo sonriente el hombre. La puerta de la habitación del fondo se abrió, los hermanos se levantaron y esperaban ver la silueta de la doctora. La chica parecía bastante tranquila

-Dentro de un par de días estará como si nada, sólo es un resfiado un poco más fuerte de lo común. Influyó su condición respiratoria y el clima lluvioso -le dió a Isuke un frasco de medicina- hay que suministrarle 5ml al despertar y antes de dormir. Bien, es todo lo necesario. Cuidense mucho familia Inukai y familia Sagae

Los chicos se despidieron mucho más tranquilos, pronto la actitud habitual comenzaba a volver. Los gemelos se acercaron a Tajiri y le hacían todo tipo de preguntas para que después se le uniera Sei. Haruki respiró aliviada, ahora se sentía como una tonta por haberse preocupado demasiado. Sabía que ella no era así, quizás el hecho de que su hermanita estuviera enferma siendo una niña relativamente débil le hacía recordar aquellos no tan lejos días en que su madre agonizaba antes de que la peliroja la llevará por sus propios medios a un hospital cercano. Esos recuerdos le causaron inquietud, se fue a refugiar a su habitación y ello no pasó desapercibido por Isuke. Esta dejo pasar unos segundos antes de seguirle, no llamó a la puerta y entró. Quien le podía advertir que se encontraría con su peliroja llorando como una niña pequeña incada frente a su cama?

-Haruki?

-Me veo patética cierto? -decía la chica mientras se levantaba- soy muy débil en cuanto a mi familia y en cuanto a ti... no pude soportar que fueras atacada y justo después mi hermana enfermara... Isuke, sentía que te perdería si me dormía cuando estabas en esa cama de hospital, sentía que perdería a mi hermana, y no puedo evitar sentir que igual pierdo a mi madre aunque este recuperándose. No soy tan fuerte como creí

-Eres muy idiota -la pelirosa abrazó a su novia con ternura, estaba segura que lo necesitaba así como ella necesitaba los de Haruki cuando se habían apartado o incluso desde antes. La necesitaba desde antes de reencontrarse- no tienes que ser fuerte, no tienes que soportarlo todo completamente sola

-Lo se, pero-

-Te lo prohíbo Haruki -aunque la voz de Isuke fue fuerte, su mirada expresaba su preocupación. Sabía que algún día su cuerpo no lo soportaría mas y quizás... la pelirosa no quería ni pensarlo. El pensamiento tan horrendo la obligó a besar a la chica frente a ella- has hecho mucho por mi, dejame ser tu apoyo

-Que le hiciste a mi Isuke-sama? -Isuke estaba por reprochar hasta que la peliroja volvió a unir sus labios- no te enojes, sabes que no lo digo en serio

-Isuke tratando de ser dulce y cursi pero siempre tienes que arruinarlo 3

-Lo siento, lo siento -Haruki la besó en la mejilla y la tomó de la mano- vamos, o si no mis hermanos se comerán a mi suegro

Pese a que todo estaba mucho más tranquilo en la casa Sagae, Yuri tenía mucha presión encima. Había ido a reunirse con Eisuke y con Tokaku, pues la unión encargada de exterminar esa red invasora había cambiado estrategia pero ahora las cosas eran mucho más salvajes. La castaña temía por las consecuencias que ello traería, incluso la peliazul se las había pensado antes de votar a favor. Si bien todo lo relacionado con la clase negra era su trabajo pero nunca hubiera deseado hacer algo así. Además aquella cosa que la obligaron a hacer... cómo se atrevían a amenazarla de muerte de no hacerlo?

-Maldita sea, cómo se lo diré a Nio? -dijo en voz baja la mujer mientras subía a su habitación- se enojará, pero si no la hacia... por qué pasan estás cosas?

Yuri abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a la rubia en el ordenador revisando lo que al parecer eran algunas cosas que habían quedado atrasadas. Al ver entrar a la mayor, la rubia caminó hacia ella para poder abrazarla. Yuri devolvía el gesto un poco tensa pero la menor no lo notó

-Tardaste más de lo que dijiste -decía Nio mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Hubo muchas opiniones a diferencia de la vez pasada, se alargó por eso -la castaña se soltó y caminó al baño. Eso confundió a la rubia

-Todo está bien Yuri?

-Por supuesto, sólo siento un poco de lástima por Haru. Azuma estará un tiempo fuera de la ciudad -la mayor comenzó a llenar la bañera al igual empezó a desvestirse

-No creo mucho en lo que me dices... -decía un poco molesta Nio

-En verdad, no pasa nada

-Nada? tomaste un baño antes de ir y ahora vas a tomar otro en menos de 8 horas? -la menor iba a encarar a la castaña pero esta cerró la puerta

-Sólo quiero descansar bien -dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Bien, entonces te dejaré descansar -decía la rubia en voz baja y aprentando los puños. Tomó sus cosas como pudo y cambió sus ropas por el uniforme de la escuela. Con el sumo cuidado salió de la habitación- quien demonios cree que soy? se supone que somos pareja y que puede confiar en mi... como odio que se ponga así!

La castaña se estuvo un largo rato en la bañera, necesitaba calmarse. Debía estar tranquila para decirles las cosas a su rubia, pues sabía que la chica se volvería loca y una de las dos debía estar calmada "no ha insistido... y tampoco a hecho ruido" la mujer decidió salirse para terminar de una vez por todas el asunto. Abrió la puerta pero no encontraba a Nio, ni sus cosas

-Nio? -la mujer la buscó por todo el lugar pero se había ido, había dejado la medicina y los vendajes nuevos. Yuri suspiró con pesadez y se apretaba suavemente la parte superior de la nariz- maldita sea Nio, por qué siempre actuas así?

 **Quería actualizar hace semanas pero por una cosa y otra ya no se pudo jajaja espero les haya gustado este ligeramente lento cap! desde hace como cuatro caps tenía ganas de explorar un poco más con Tajiri y no sólo fuera un personaje gris (como el doctor Kaito y sus ayudantes) y por fin ya le daré su merecida atención a esa red de asesinos mata-asesinos!**

 **Ahora si es seguro que habrá nuevo cap cada dos semanas aunque no habrá un día exacto. Espero mantener mi palabra apesar de la uni (que por cierto recién empiezo xD)**

 **Qué es eso que le está ocultando Yuri a Nio? Otoya y Shiena se las verán como Haruki e Isuke? o quizás habrá más salseo antes? déjenme en reviews que les gustaría! :D**

 **Bien, como ya he dicho he empezado la uni y ya hay tarea jajaja maldicion! por consecuencia no responderé en este momento reviews PERO apenas tenga tiempo lo haré. Como siempre gracias por leer, dejar review o dar follow/fav. Los quiero lectores y nos leemos en dos semanas!**


	16. Chapter 16

-No tienes por qué hacer esto! es muy injusto! -gritaba Haru mientras las lágrimas salían sin control- podemos estar bien con la protección del clan!

-Yuri sabe que habrá un punto en el que ya no podrán protegerte, si yo llegase a faltar no habría forma de que-

-Eso no me importa! Tokaku-san, estás poniendo en riesgo tu vida y... -la chica se aferró a Tokaku y trataba de calmarse- que demonios pasará si no regresas?

-... -la peliazul abrazó a Haru, sabía que ella actuaría así pues conocía a la pelinaranja perfectamente. Debía admitir que le atormentaba el hecho de que Haru se quedará sola pero si ella no iba directamente a acabar con esos tipos, jamás se terminaría esa cacería- sabes que lo único que quiero que es que vivas sin miedo a que alguien vaya a atacarte, sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que... para que vivas esa vida que nunca te dejaron tener

-Qué sentido tiene si Tokaku-san no esta conmigo? ambas hemos tenido que estar solas... no se si pudiera soportar el hecho de no volver a verte -nuevamente Haru soltó su dolor en forma de llanto, la peliazul la abrazó con más fuerza. Ahora se arrepentía de haber tomado aquella decisión, pero sólo le quedaba enfrentar lo que se viniera y sobrevivir para volver a los brazos de la pelinaranja. Tokaku levantó el rostro de su novia y la besó, aunque en un principio lo hizo para consolar a Haru, en el fondo ella igual necesitaba calmar la angustia dentro de ella

Por otro lado, Haruki terminaba de darle el medicamento a su pequeña hermana Yui. Desde hacia unos días se dedicaba a repartir el tiempo entre Isuke y su hermana, ya que esta le exigía más atención que de costumbre pero podía convertirse en un problema en ocasiones y eso era cuando tenía que estar con ambas

-Si no fuera tu hermana estaría a punto de matarla 3

-Es un poco enfermizo que tengas celos de Yui, Isuke-sama -decía la peliroja echándose en su cama para que su cabeza quedara cerca del hombro de Isuke- no te preocupes, tengo más que suficiente amor para ti

-Cállate -dijo la pelirosa para después pasear sus delgados dedos por la cabellera de Haruki, era una nueva costumbre para tranquilizarse- mamá ha estado muy raro desde hace unos días, desde ese día que fue con Yuri y Azuma

-Cómo que ha estado raro? -dijo la Sagae girándose un poco para ver a los ojos a la otra chica

-Desde esa día ha estado mucho tiempo con papá pero luce algo triste... además ha estado visitando mucho a su notario y otros contactos, ha puesto muchas cosas a nombre de papá o el mio

-Quizás esta tratando de "desaparecer" para evitar que ataquen a tu papá -Haruki se levantó y tomó las manos de la pelirosa- tranquila

-Siento que no sólo es eso, creo que mamá no me ha dicho algo importante... algo realmente importante -Isuke abrazó a la peliroja, normalmente el no saber las cosas le irritaba o le era indiferente pero esta vez le angustiaba. Justo en ese momento, la Inukai recibía una llamada por parte de Eisuke

-Hola mamá 3

- _Isuke, trata de quedarte el mayor tiempo posible en casa de Haruki... tengo planeado hacer algo con papá_ -la voz del hombre sonaba más seria de lo que podría esperarse, no ayudaba en nada a las sospechas de la pelirosa- _bien, debo colgar. Te quiero Isuke_

-Yo igual mamá - Isuke se quedo viendo su celular, ahora sospechaba aún y a la par creció su preocupación

-Isuke-sama, no te muevas -Haruki abrazó a la pelirosa, no entendía del todo su preocupación pero odiaba verla así, prefería por mucho que fuera ruda con ella a verla decaída

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de decirles a tus hermanos sobre que eras asesina como lo harías? -preguntó Isuke a la Sagae

-Por qué me preguntas eso justo ahora?

-No lo se, estoy tan preocupada que ya no se que pensar -Isuke se levantó de la cama de la peliroja y comenzó a caminar a la puerta- vamos con tus hermanos, no quiero pensar en estas cosas y también ponerte a pensara ti... si es posible

-Oye! eso fue muy grosero Isuke-sama! -la pelirosa rió y salió de la habitación- bueno, al menos así es mejor

Al contrario de otros días, era un día soleado pero aún así algo frío y dejaba claro que el otoño estaba cada vez más cerca. Habían sido muy lluviosos días, pero Otoya sentía que pasaba los peores de su vida. Si aquel día que Shiena no la había volteado a ver había sido horrible, los últimos eran inaceptables pues la castaña se iba temprano que incluso le ganaba al sol a quien sabe donde y llegaba casi a media noche

-Ni siquiera la vi ayer, sólo escuché como se iba y como entraba a las once de la noche -la pelipúrpura estaba viendo por su ventana el gran jardín de la parte trasera, veía como un par de aves que eran padres buscaban alimento para sus polluelos, le resultaba encantador pese a que sonará algo que no quedará con la ojiazul- y pensar que están totalmente entregados a esos dos pequeños

Otoya tuvo una idea, decidió tomar una semillas diminutas que tenía Shiena en la cocina y dejarlas en un lugar donde no se mojaran para que las aves alimentaran a los polluelos y así mismos. Espero cerca de diez minutos para ver como se acercaban esos padres por comida y una pequeña sonrisa le cruzó

-Qué me pasa? esto no es normal en mi... todo es culpa de Shiena-chan -el teléfono sonó, las únicas personas que sabían de que ese lugar era ocupado eran los padres de Shiena y la castaña- residencia Kenmochi, quien llama?

- _Otoya déjate de bromas!_ -dijo un poco dura la castaña por el otro lado de la línea- _bueno no importa, quería avisarte que quizás no llegue a dormir esta noche..._

-Qué?

 _-Tengo un asunto que resolver y es muy importante, quizás regrese mañana en la noche o quizás después... Otoya?_ -la castaña escuchó el sonido de un cristal romperse y un quejido de la pelipúrpura- _Otoya estás bien? que sucede?! Otoya!_

-No te preocupes... -la ojiazul colgó golpeado fuertemente el aparato para después arrogarlo contra la ventana de la cocina que se astilló. Fue a mojar su mano para detener el sangrado, había golpeado muy fuerte el espejo que tenía cerca que incluso el plástico se había doblado- esto es el colmo! quien diablos...AH! NO LA SOPORTO MÁS! ME LARGO ESTA NOCHE!

El sonido de su móvil la saco de su trance, imaginaba que sería Shiena así que corrió a su habitación pensando en que le diría cuando le contestara pero le sorprendió ver que era un número desconocido

-Quien habla?

- _Takechi-san_ -esa voz... no podría olvidarla aunque quisiera

-Meichi Yuri, vaya me pregunto que clase de cosa me dirás

- _No mucho, creo que estás enterada de que hay un grupo de rebeldes causando estragos en los jovenes asesinos como tú_

-No lo sabía pero tengo unas enormes ganas de matar algo, estoy segura de que por eso me ha llamado -la pelipúrpura miró por la ventana y veía como las aves habían detenido su labor, al parecer esas semillas habían funcionado- aceptaré si eso es lo que quiere

- _Siempre me agradaste por ser alguien demasiado directa, te estaré esperando en la academia y te diré más detalles. Es muy probable que te encuentres con viejas compañeras_

-Eso suena atrayente -dijo la ojiazul- sólo dígame cuantas son las probabilidades de volver con rasguños?

- _Takechi sabes como son estas cosas..._ -dijo seria la mayor, Otoya ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Buscó una pluma y una hoja

-Por supuesto, sólo estoy jugando... cuente conmigo

- _Espero no te arrepientas, pues me da mala espina haberte convencido tan rápido_

-Nunca lo haría, y es fácil convencerme pues es algo que me gusta hacer -la castaña colgó y la ojiazul se dispuso a escribir una nota a Shiena- supongo que no tiene mucho caso hacer esto pero... bueno, sigue siendo la persona más cercana a mi

Otoya terminó la nota y la dejo en su habitación. Quito toda pista de que alguna vez estuvo en ese lugar y sigilosamente salió a la noche entrante. Miró por última vez la casa, no pudo evitar recordar ese beso con Shiena pero ya había tomado una decisión y la castaña también. Se aseguró de que nadie la viera y se dirigió a la academia sin más

Ya estaba oscuro afuera pero aquello no parecía ser relevante en la casa de los Sagae, pues pese a ser una noche de lunes y estar realizando sus tareas escolares, el ambiente era muy alegre. Incluso Yui estaba más que dispuesta a jugar aunque aún no se recuperaba del todo

-Isuke-sama y usted hace tareas?

-Isuke-sama usted es de las que estudia o de las que duerme en clase? -preguntaban los gemelos

-No creo que eso sea importante de saber -decía Haruki tratando de alejar a sus hermanos antes de escuchar la respuesta de la pelirosa

-No se por qué los alejas si tu también te dormías en las clases en Myojo -susurraba Isuke a la Sagae

-No me hagas quedar por favor Isuke-sama, si de por si me dan trabajo no quiero imaginarme si saben que yo me dormía en clase -dijo nerviosa la peliroja

-Oh! Onee-chan, ya es tarde -dijo Fuyuka desde la cocina pues apenas comenzaba a hacer la cena

-Creo que es un buen momento que lleve a Isuke-sama a casa

-Onee-chan, Isuke-sama y tu son pareja? -preguntó Matsuri causando que Fuyuka, Yuki, Haruki e Isuke sudaran frío y además el resto de los hermanos miraran directamente a su hermana mayor

-P-Pero que dices? jajaja

-Es que son muy unidas y siempre la acompañas a su casa por qué no quieres que le pase nada, mis amigas dicen que eso lo hacen parejas

-B-Bueno si pero también entre amigos o amigas se puede dar esa situación -intervino Fuyuka

-Es cierto, pero hablaremos de eso cuando regrese -Haruki empujó levemente a la pelirosa hacia fuera del hogar y cuando cerró la puerta suspiró- por Dios, esa niña se entera de todo

-Algún día tendrás que decirle la verdad 3

-No le mentí, en ningún momento dije que eso era falso -decía la peliroja mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Isuke y la acercaba más hacia ella- como podría atreverme a negar una de las mejores que me han pasado?

-Deja de ser tan cursi 3

-Se a la perfección que en ocasiones no te molesta en absoluto

-Hoy eres la madre optimista? -preguntó extrañada la pelirosa por la actitud de Haruki

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía Isuke, cuando estaban por entrar vieron que Eisuke estaba estacionado enfrente y parecía demacrado. Isuke se preocupó y fue hasta donde estaba, el peligris sólo bajo la ventana

-Mamá que sucede?

-Te llamaré más tarde para decirte... por ahora no puedo quedarme en casa -dijo el hombre encendiendo el vehículo- Haruki necesito hablar contigo, te llevó a casa

-Mamá? -Isuke no lograba comprender nada, ni siquiera que su madre quisiera hablar co Haruki

-Andando Haruki -dijo Eisuke quitando los seguros para que abriera la puerta

-E-Entiendo -la peliroja se giró para ver a su novia, notaba su preocupación. Había estado todo el día en hacer que Isuke sonriera y estuviera más tranquila. La besó dulcemente, poco le importaba que las viera el peligris. Sólo quería hacer lo que pudiera para que la pelirosa estuviera más tranquila- te veré mañana Isuke-sama

-No tengo mucho tiempo chicas -la peliroja besó la frente de la otra chica y subió rápidamente al vehículo- Isuke te llamo en una hora de acuerdo?

Sin más el hombre arrancó dejando confundida a la pelirosa. Decidió subir de una vez al departamento, todo parecía normal. Pero al entrar vió que una discusión fuerte entre sus padres se había dado, unos adornos de porcelana estaban rotos y había ropa de su madre en la sala al igual que unas de sus cosas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver la fotografía de Tajiri, Eisuke e Isuke que había sido la primera imagen familiar ahora estaba rota. Escuchó los pasos de su padre detrás de ella

-Isuke... debo decirte algo muy importante -dijo el castaño, se veía muy cansado e hinchado por tanto llorar. Su rostro estaba rojo y su voz sonaba extraña, como si hubiera gritado mucho. Caminaron hasta la sala de estar y se sentaron, el lugar sólo eran alumbrado por la luz de una pequeña lámpara- tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando... Isuke tu mamá es un asesino... siempre lo fue, incluso antes de tenerte en su vida... siempre estuvo matando gente y trayendo ese dinero a casa... NO PUEDO CREERLO!

-Qué dices papá? -decía Isuke mientras veía a su padre desmoronarse frente a ella, pero no sabía si era esa escena o el hecho de que madre levantara el silencio justo en un día así lo que la dejaba en shock- estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Totalmente! no se si está bien haberlo echado de aquí pero no quiero verlo en un largo tiempo! -Tajiri abrazaba a su hija buscando algo de consuelo, la pelirosa devolvía el brazo pues por primera vez en años tenía miedo de lo que fuera ocurrir- dejo a mi nombre todo lo que consiguió gracias al trabajo en la empresa donde trabajamos y al tuyo todo lo que hizo con ese dinero maldito... no se que quieras hacer con eso pero preferiría que no me dijeras

-Papá... mamá y tu van a separarse? -"que clase de pregunta infantil es esa?!" se decía a si misma Isuke

-No lo se hija... pero por ahora no quiero verlo, debo pensar las cosas y si no puedo perdonarlo... supongo que esta familia que creíamos perfecta se romperá -dijo el castaño se levantó- debo descansar, como viste no fue una tarde fácil... supongo que igual tienes mucho que pensar cierto?... te amo Isuke, más que nada en este mundo. Verás que ambos podremos seguir aunque mamá no esté con nosotros

-Papá...-la pelirosa se acercó a abrazar al castaño, aunque ella sintiera una gran confusión era muy probable que su padre se sintiera peor- te amo papá...todo estará bien

Tajiri asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y caminó hacia su habitación, Isuke ahora tenía miedo de lo que fuera a decirle su madre a Haruki... algo muy malo debía estar pasando para que todas esas situaciones se juntaran, Isuke fue encerrarse a su habitación y decidió esperar a que la llamara su madre o Haruki, deseaba más que fuera Haruki pues ya no podía comprender a su madre.

Shiena llegó casi matandose a casa, había estado preocupada que decidió cancelar el encuentro que había planeado con su agencia para proteger a Otoya de una mejor forma. Entró de golpe y se sorprendió al ver la ventana de la cocina casi rota aunque su teléfono estaba totalmente destruido al igual que el espejo de estaba a la entrada de la cocina. Buscó por todas partes a la pelipúrpura pero no había ni un sólo rastro de ella, como si nunca hubiese vivido ahí. La castaña se metió a su propia habitación esperando ver alguna pista y encontró una nota en su cama. La leyó y al terminar comenzó a entrar en pánico, a llorar y romper todo a su paso

" _Shiena-chan,_

 _Sabes? te amo con locura y ten en cuenta que te lo dice una auténtica demente._

 _Últimamente me has dejado en claro que tienes mayores prioridades y no pienso molestarte... he decidido acudir al llamado de Meichi Yuri para acabar con unos niños inquietos... aunque es probable que no regrese con vida. En fin, fue bueno convivir contigo Shiena-chan... aunque hubiera preferido besarte al menos una vez más_

 _Bien, si se sumar creo que leerás esto unos dos días después de que me haya ido_

 _Se mala Shiena-chan!_

 _Otoya_ "

 **... si, lo se. He destruido cada momento feliz con este cap jajaja es un poco obvio que las cosas estarán más intensas que nunca y eso que apenas empezamos.**

 **En cuanto a Yuri... bueno, ya sabrán en el siguiente cap. Se esperaban que Eisuke le dijera alguna vez a Tajiri la verdad? Qués es eso que le quiere decir Eisuke a Haruki? creo que algunos ya se harán la idea**

 **Como es semana de los odiosos exámenes tampoco podré responder reviews es este momento, lo haré como la vez pasada que fue por privado pero para la siguiente actualización ya todo volverá a ser como antes. Ya saben, hay que adaptarse**

 **En fin, como siempre les agradezco que lean el fic, dejen review o le den follow/fav! quizás dentro de poco me arriesgue con otro fic un poco menos dramático jajaja como notaron si subí cap dos semanas después y así será a partir de ahora ES PROMESA. Bien es todo lectores,no olviden dejar review, LOS ADORO COMO NO TIENEN IDEA y nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**


	17. Chapter 17

Isuke tenía la mirada clavada en el techo de su habitación, que cada cierto tiempo era iluminado por la luz de los rayos. La lluvia era silenciosa, lo cual ponía un poco nerviosa a la pelirosa. Esas odiosas lloviznas nocturnas de otoño siempre le hacían recordar memorias que trataba de sepultar en un rincón del cuál no pudieran salir jamás. Esas fugaces imágenes de su hermano y ella buscando una esquina en su diminuta "habitación" (si es que así podía llamarsele) para evitar ser mojados por las enormes goteras que había.

El sonido de un trueno la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, miró por un momento el ventanal que tenía las cortinas corridas y se tapó hasta la nariz. Se sentía desprotejida sin su madre, Tajiri había recogido las cosas restantes que recordarán que Eisuke había vivido ahí alguna vez y las dejo fuera del departemento para que se las llevará a la mañana siguiente al basurero. Pero además Isuke se sentía preocupada por lo que el peligris quisiera hablar con Haruki, su madre había sido la persona más apartada de la peliroja y nunca mostró signos de estar totalmente de acuerdo en que salieran, o al menos fue así con ella.

-Maldita sea, Isuke se va volver loca! -dijo antes de esconder totalmente su cabeza bajo las cobijas. Deseaba dejar de pensar en ello pues la llevaban a pensar en lo más tormentoso, pero ni siquiera hubiese podido predecir que una pesadilla estaba formándose.

Era un madrugada de Lunes, la llovizna comenzaba a cesar y dejaba un ambiente frío y húmedo. Una ojiazul caminaba con sus ropas mojada pero parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, Otoya sentía cierta nostalgia al recordar su tiempo en la clase negra, caminar por esas jardineras alumbradas por luces blancas que dejaban la impresión de caminar en un lugar de ensueño.

-Veamos, me dijo dormitorio G norte, habitación 3 -la ojiazul iba solamente con lo que llevaba puesto pues ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en guardar algo. Por alguna razón se dirigió a Myojo dejando pistas muy confusas por si la policía la seguía. En la entrada la reconoció un hombre que era guardia de seguridad, pero en lugar de llamar a la policía la dejo pasar dándole las indicaciones que ahora seguía- me pregunto que clase de cosas me harán hacer, igual seguro será mejor que esperar como oruga a que llegue Shiena a casa

Yuri seguía con las cámaras los movimientos de la pelipúrpura. Le resultaba extraño que hubiera accedido tan fácilmente pero no le quitaba la culpa de hacerla hacer algo que quizá podría quitarle la vida, era ese mismo sentimiento que tuvo con todas las chicas de la clase negra. Por otro lado su mente también estaba preocupada por Nio, no la había visto desde aquel día en la habitación de la castaña "que gran idea dejarla aprenderse donde está cada cámara! Incluso quitó las de su habitación..." La mujer abrió el cajón de su escritorio y buscaba unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, mientras lo hacía llegó un mensaje directo a la gran computadora. Era Nio, dando su reporte de inicio de semana.

La castaña suspiró con cansancio, no le habia hablado más que por cosas relacionadas con la institución. Entonces decidió ser ella quien diera el primer paso, decidió hacerlo igual por mensaje ya que seguramente la evaderia si se le acercaba

- _Nio, debo hablar contigo hoy mismo_ -escribió el mensaje y espero, no le extraño que la rubia costestara casi inmediatamente

- _No tenemos nada de que hablar -_ la menor se encontraba en la azotea del edificio de preparatoria. Sabía que eran los únicos lugares en donde no abría cámaras, deseaba irse a dormir pero esperaría a que la castaña se fuera a su habitación para colarse a su dormitorio. Le sorprendió que Yuri le hubiese contestado con la misma rapidez que ella

- _Es importante, realmente de vida o muerte_

- _Siempre lo dices. Ya se como es esto, te vas a disculpar me jurarás que todo cambiará y dentro de un par de semanas estaremos igual. Que lo hace diferente esta vez?_ \- Nio espero cerca de diez minutos la respuesta, lo sabía, sabía que sólo eran mensajes enviados en un arranque de desesperación. Ya estaba por levantarse cuando llegó la respuesta de la mayor

- _Es probable que sean los últimos días que estemos juntas_

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la rubia y sin pensarlo corrió a su oficina pero ella ya no estaba ahí, todo estaba apagado y cerrado. Fue entonces que corrió hasta su habitación, pero cuando intentó abrirla no pudo. Comenzó a desesperarse, estaba apunto de tirar la puerta pero un regaño la detuvo

-Si no abre es por que esta cerrada! -Yuri traía unas cosas que había comprado en la tienda de la escuela que estaba abierta las 24 horas. La rubia logró distinguir su adorado pan de melon que no había podido comer para evitar las cámaras- veo que ya estás recuperada, venía caminando cuando te vi correr a toda velocidad

-Es que tu...-las palabras se le olvidaron a la menor de un momento a otro, le había engañado? No, era imposible pues notaba cierta ansiedad en la mirada de Yuri, algo andaba muy mal. La castaña la hizo pasar, Nio se sorprendió de ver que el lugar era un desastre

-Lamento el desorden, es sólo que casi no he podido estar aquí y sin ti en este lugar no creí que valiera estar limpiando

-Qué pasa Yuri? Me estás preocupando -la rubia iba a acercársele pero en ese momento la mayor se giró muy bruscamente y negó con la cabeza

-Eso no puede ser, entonces hagamoslo de nuevo. Debes salir y yo llegaré otra vez de repente

-Yuri, dime de una buena vez que pasa! -Nio la encaró con un rostro de enojo y preocupación

-No se como decírtelo... no quiero que te alteres, ni te asustes -eso confirmó lo que la menor pensaba desde hacía tiempo, y que además pensó los ultimos dias. Pero no era seguro, debía cerciorarse que fueran verdad sus sospechas

-N-No puede ser... van a mandarte a misión?

-No es cualquier misión, es una de la cual no puedo volver si no triunfámos -dijo la castaña evadiendo la mirada horrorizada de la menor

-Como pueden hacer prometer algo así? Es demente! Acaso es de esos tipos que me atacaron? Yuri no sabes de lo que son capaces!

-Por supuesto que lo se! No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue verte en ese estado, en ti encontré la motivación para acabarlos -Yuri se acercó a la rubia y le comenzó a secas unas lágrimas antes de que rodarán por sus mejillas- eres mi único motivo por el regresaré pero si aún así no es suficiente, quiero que estés preparada por si-

-No lo digas! -Nio le impidió hablar poniéndole su dedo índice en los labios y mantuvo su vista fija en las puntas del cabello de la mayor por unos minutos- cuando te vas?

-Dentro de dos días

-Maldita sea...por qué siempre me enojo por tonterías en los peores momentos? -la menor se aferró a Yuri, como si fuese a desaparecer si no lo hacía. Estuvo así un par de minutos y después fue hacia donde estaban las cosas compradas por la castaña- tengamos una corta noche para ambas...

-No tuve tiempo libre porque quería aprovechar al máximo estos días, aunque quizás sólo se convierta en una exageración y después puedas burlarte de mi drama -la mujer abrazó con delicadeza a la rubia- no tienes por qué esforzarte, se nota que estás cansada. Vayamos a dormir

-Hace un momento dijiste 'triunfamos"...quienes están involucrados?

-A esa misión serán enviados los mejores asesinos o cerebros de la generación que plantó el orden en este mundo -decía Yuri mientras buscaba algo en su cómoda. Saco una fotografía enmarcada- creo que nunca te he hablado de esto.

-Que es ? -Nio tomó la imagen entre sus manos y apenas la vió reconoció a Yuri pero más joven. Pero algunas caras también le eran familiares pero no sabía por qué

-Cuando nos conocimos fue justo después de que terminara mi última misión. Estuve en algo parecido a una clase negra a los 13 años pero era bastante inquieta así que el clan decidió instruirme como asesina también. Junto con las organizaciones de ese entonces se creó un grupo selecto de asesinos para casos de emergencia o de gran dificultad

-Pero que dices? -la rubia no comprendía, parecia algo irreal ver a la mayor como asesina

-No extraño a las cabezas del clan que avanzara rápido, por eso me añadieron al antiguo equipo de emergencia. Ahí conocí a Eisuke, el conoció a la madre de Tokaku e incluso fueron a muchas misiones juntos -la castaña bajo la mirada y suspiró-esta es la fotografía que se tomó el día de mi ingreso. Y si pones atención muchos de los miembros son parecidos a las integrantes de la clase negra... desgraciadamente sólo quedamos vivos Inukai y yo

-Por eso te llamaron... -la menor se sentía aún más ansiosa, por lo que Yuri había dicho era probable que la misión fuera mucho más peligrosa de lo que pensaba. Por qué otra razón de buscarlos?

-No sólo por eso, aún tienes 15 años y como soy tu tutora y además eres del clan Kunuzoha. Debo tomar el lugar que se supone que deberías ocupar... Azuma hizó lo mismo tomando el lugar de su madre por haber cumplido los 16 años hace unos meses

-Espera un momento, estás en esto en parte por mi culpa?! no lo permitiré, no dejaré quete pongas en peligro por mi sangre y esa maldita herencia de poder que tengo! -la rubia comenzaba a apretar con demasiada fuerza, haciendo crujir el marco de madera

-No iba a dejar que esas personas supieran de la existencia de la última integrante del clan Kunuzoha. No lo saben más que los líderes de esta asociación, Azuma y Eisuke... además no dejaría jamás que te involucrarás en esto, no después de lo que pasó -la menor dejó la fotografía a un lado y se quedo pensantiva tratando de digerir lo que le había dicho Yuri. Ahora entendía por qué no le había querido decir nada, pero seguía pensando en que no era correcto que ella la cubriera. La castaña caminó hasta a ella y se sentó a su lado y sin encararla siguió- Nio, también debo decirte que me hicieron prometer de que en caso de que falleciera quedarías bajo el cuidado directo del Clan y eso implica que seas tu quien se encargue de mi trabajo... hacer las vidas normales de jovencitas un infierno

-Además de todo lo anterior? -Nio comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares, no le importaba en lo más mínimo hacer la vida imposible a las personas pero... a una niña pequeña? una niña que apenas esta comprendiendo a medias el mundo? a una niña que su mundo depende de sus padres y hermanos? Le venía a la mente las imágenes del video que registró el primer ataque a Haru, era horrible, casi igual a lo que su propio les hacian pasar a los jóvenes para despertar su habilidad- irán el resto de las chicas verdad? entonces ahora entiendo que en verdad era Otoya a quien vi hace rato. También quiero saber como es que llegaron a este punto

-El primer ataque fue simple, mandamos a los estudiantes a punto de graduarse de la categoría S. Realizaron un trabajo excelente siendo liderados por Tokaku-san... pero fue demasiado simple y torpe, pues revelamos la asociación y causó que sus números aumentaran drasticamente. Los malditos ya se han asentado en otros paises, incluso matando a los encubiertos y veteranos -la mayor se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, distrayendo en el proceso a la rubia aunque trató de ponerle la mayor atención posible- Llegó a oidos de esas personas el compromiso de Sumireko con Banba y comenzaron ataques masivos, poco después nos enterariamos que Namatame junto con Kirigaya habían sido amenazas para unirseles. Cuando lo oimos entendimos el por qué del aumento de enemigos, pasamos a la fase 1 del plan B. Consistió de mandar asesinas que se pudieran infiltrar y danos la idea de como trabajan, Inukai y Azuma postularon a Shutou Suzu y Kaminaga Kouko... esas dos han hecho un trabajo impecable

-Qué hicieron con Chitaru y Hitsugi?

-Se decidió que esas dos serían enviadas para la fase 2 y definitiva. Esa tardó días en definirse pues era demasiado radical y riesgosa pero al final nos obligaron a todos aceptar. Los mejores asesinos solitarios a sueldo, las mejores asesinas de la última década, abejas reinas y las mejores integrantes de la clase negra serán quienes se dirijan para acabar con el escondite de lo que infiltraron su organización de porquería -la castaña había terminado de cambiarse y miró sería a la menor- queremos terminar con ellos pues están atentando contra todos, seamos del mundo más bajo y ostil aún así tenemos una razón de tener una vida así. Una familia, una pareja, placer propio, dinero, lo que sea

-Aún así no creo poder perdonarte que te arriesges por mi culpa -la rubia caminó hacia la mujer y la encaró, rodeando a la vez el cuerpo casi desnudo de esta con sus brazos- si no regresas no perdonaré al usar mi habilidad contra ellos... y el clan

-Son cosas que debemos vivir -decía Yuri comenzando a desvestir a la menor "algún día, pronto, podremos alejarnos de esto. Espera un poco más Nio", la castaña pasó su mano por las piernas de su pequeña amante y le quitó las medias. Mientras Nio se deshacía de la parte superior de su uniforme, finalmente la mayor retiró la parte inferior de este dejando ver aquellos tatuajes y cicatrices que poseía ese cuerpo delante de ella, aunque una parte fuera cubierta por su ropa interior- tienes prohibido que alguien más te vea así

-No tienes por que recordarmelo -la rubia besó con suavidad los labios de Yuri, tratando de recordar cada detalle por si pasaba lo peor. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto la amaba realmente, y aunque tuviese ganas de soltarse a llorar y rogarle que no se fuera nunca debía mantener la compostura pues no quería pensar que sus posibles últimos momento junto a la castaña fueran pura tristeza y que si le rogaba no pasaría nada pues la mayor no podía negarse.

Se sentía estúpida por haberse alejado los últimos días, sentía que su corazón se apretaba con sólo pensar que probablemente la castaña hubiese deseado un abrazo reconfortante de su parte por esos días tan tormentosos. Separaron sus labios y se miraban directo a los ojos, ambas deseaban recordar a detalle a la otra aunque si al final los resultados fuesen positivos aún así les quedaría claro para siempre el verdadero valor que tiene para ellas la mujer que se refleja en sus ojos.

A pesar de haber sido una noche lluviosa el amanecer se había dado un sólo ligeramente perezoso que era de vez en cuando cubierto por las nubes que había. Isuke había dormido poco pero su ansiedad por saber que rayos había sucedido la obligaron para buscar a la peliroja, trató de hacer el mínimo de ruido para no despertar a su padre que seguramente seguía dormido debido a la crisis emocional por la que debió pasar la noche anterior. Salió en silencio y decidió usar su auto. Llegó al poco tiempo a casa de la Sagae pero le sorprendió verla sentada justo afuera de su casa y con la misma ropa del día anterior. La pelirosa salió del vehículo y se acercó despacio

-Haruki?

-Hola Isuke-sama, justo estaba por ir a tu casa jejeje es bueno verte tan temprano -la siempre radiante sonrisa de la chica parecía ser la misma pero algo le decía a Isuke que algo no estaba bien- mis hermanos están adentro alistándose para irse a la escuela, hoy Fuyuka irá con Yui para visitar a mamá. Yo iré en la tarde con los demás, aunque seguro ellas irán también, quieres acompañarnos?

-C-Claro...por cierto,que hablaste ayer con mamá? -dijo directamente la pelirosa, vió que Haruki titubeo un poco pero siempre con un rostro tranquilo

-Pues hablamos sobre un par de temas, esperemos a que mis hermanos se vayan y podremos hablar mejor. Pues creo que igual se irán desde ahorita Fuyuka y Yui al hospital, hay que aprovechar que el personal nos deja entrar todo el tiempo, en otro lugar no lo harían

\- Estás hablando mucho el día de hoy no lo crees? -dijo extrañada Isuke

-Lo siento Isuke-sama -decía Haruki levantándose de su lugar para abrazar a otra chica que estaba realmente confundida "no fue regaño... que tienes Haruki?"

No tardaron mucho en salir uno por uno los hermanos Sagae, algunos ya con completa energía y otros aún no muy consientes de lo que hacían. Matsuri junto con Yoko se acercaron a saludar felices a la pelirosa con una sonrisa, Yuki iba un poco dormido pero la saludo adecuadamente, los gemelos iban tomandose de las manos para poder jalar al otro en caso de que se quedara dormido mientras caminaba, Sei y Kotone venían discutiendo sobre lo irresponsable que era la primera al dejar todo regado por la casa en vez de guardar sus utiles escolares la noche anterior. Finalmente salieron Fuyuka y tomaba la pequeña mano de Yui, que no fue extraño que llevasé un abrigo y una bufanda cubriendole nariz y boca para evitar que respirara frío

-Regresaremos a medio día onee-chan -decía Fuyuka- no olvides ducharte por favor, y duerme aunque sea un poco

-No te preocupes Fuyuka -dijo la peliroja, sonrió y le dijo a su hermana tocándole el hombro- eres igual a mamá, siempre te preocupas por nosotros

-Hoy estás muy extraña -decía una sonrojada Fuyuka, era algo que le pasaba cada vez que la comparaban con su madre. Era una gran halago para ella, por otro lado Isuke ahora confirmaba que no sólo eran cosas que imaginaba, definitivamente Haruki estaba extraña- en fin nos vamos, sino llegarán tarde. Adiós Isuke-san

-Adiós! -dijo Yui agitando su pequeña manita y comenzó a caminar, el resto de la familia se despidió y comenzaron su camino a la escuela.

-Quieres pasar? -dijo la Sagae a la pelirosa. Esta asintió y entraron, Isuke sentía frío su cuerpo aunque no entendía por qué- dime, quieres hacer algo en especial?

-Cómo que algo en especial? -decía la pelirosa mirándola extrañada pero Haruki le dijo todo con la mirada- es un poco temprano para hacer esas cosas 3

-Antes no parecía importarte mucho -la peliroja se acercó a Isuke y comenzó a besarle la oreja, la Inukai no puso mucha resistencia por una razón. Haruki la abrazó y comenzó a descender lentamente hasta el cuello de su novia, besando cada vez más lento pero se detuvo en seco- vaya, ni siquiera esto ayudará cierto?

-Q-Qué? -dijo confundida la pelirosa por el abrupto cambio de humor de la chica a su lado

-Se que te debes sentir mal por lo que pasó con tus padres y que necesitas que este aquí, al igual que Yui y todos mis hermanos me necesitan. Si tan sólo...

-Estás muy extraña hoy, que sucede? -preguntó ya muy preocupada Isuke, le tomó las manos a la peliroja. Los ojos dorados de la Sagae comenzaron a humedecerse

-Mi deseo es ser tu soporte, ayudarte en esta situación. Quiero serlo también de mis hermanos y... -una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Haruki, haciendo a la Inukai preocuparse aún más- Isuke-sama, tu madre y yo iremos a una misión muy peligrosa. Incluso Eisuke-san me dijo que era la más riesgosa de su carrera, me pidió que te lo dijera ya que el no iba a poder...

-Que diablos dices?

-Las personas que te atacaron, que igual atacaron a Nio deben ser eliminados. Según lo poco que me dijo Eisuke-san han aumentado de número, me vi forzada a aceptar al igual que tu madre para poder protegerte

-Y ponerse en un riesgo inminente?! no se quien es más idiota si mamá o tu -Isuke trataba de soltarse del agarre de la peliroja. Pero esta la apretaba aún más

-Entiende que es la mejor forma de hacerlo, si no los acabamos ellos serán lo que acaben con nosotros... toda mi familia está en peligro, tu padre y tu. Sólo queremos que estén seguros

-Y de que sirve si tu van a estar aquí?! cómo se sentirán tus hermanos si te vas y no regresas jamás? que será de ellos? que será de tu madre? que haré si ni mamá ni tu están aqui?! -lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la pelirosa- son tan idiotas si piensan que eso es mejor, deberían hacer lo mismo que Azuma. Quedarse de guardianes si quieren, en lugar de ir como peón a morir

-Tokaku igual irá, pese a que Haru le rogó muchas veces que no fuera no tuvo otra opción... además, nos pagará el gobierno por hacer esto. Con eso no quedarían más deudas que pagar, mi familia podría salir adelante después de mucho tiempo, podría ser mejor para ti

-Nunca terminaste de entender que eres perfecta para mi tal y como eres? si es necesario que realice asesinatos para pagar las deudas que tienen lo haré! pero no quiero que vayas a esa misión suicida. No soportaría enterrarte junto con mi madre -ahora Isuke era quien se aferraba a la peliroja, le causaba mucho enojo lo que hacía pero igual le causaba dolor el imaginarse la escena. Ella, reconociendo el cuerpo de su novia y eso si es que podía recuperárlo- no seas idiota, no vayas por favor

-No puedo negarme... los jefes de tu madre te querían a ti como miembro de la misión, para protegerte tu madre tomó tu lugar pero no fue suficiente. Necesitaban a alguien joven, de eso hablamos anoche. Quería prepararme mentalmente por si debías irte pero le pregunté si podía tomar tu lugar, a las dos horas aceptaron sus superiores y prometieron no acercarse a ti -la Sagae tomó el rostro de su novia y le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares- ya he enterrado a mi padre, en cualquier momento podría hacerlo como mi madre y Yui, no puedo imaginarme que además de eso lo tenga que hacer contigo... no lo soportaría

-Entonces debes entender como me siento, no quiero hacerlo... no piensas en tus hermanos? no sólo se trata de mi o de ti, esos nueve mocosos dependen de ti

-Lo sé, creeme que lo pensé. Pero si hay alguien que los adora tanto como mamá y yo eres tu, sino no te preocuparías tanto por ellos -aquella afirmación tomó por sorpresa a la pelirosa, era algo que nunca había pensado pero sabía que era cierto. Cómo no quererlos si le recordaban tanto a Haruki? desde su forma de hablar hasta como eran de cariñosos, esos corazones nobles y esa adoración que sentían po ella. Era imposible no amarlos- se lo que piensas, me di cuenta desde el primer día que los conociste, y además por tu pasado sabes lo que es querer a un hermano menor... debo hacer esto por ellos y por ti

-Cuando debes partir?

-Dentro de un par de días creo, tengo poco tiempo... pensaba en hacer lo mismo que tu madre y decirles a mis hermanos -dijo la peliroja, sintió como la garganta se le seco

-Sería muy estupido, algún día deberán saberlo pero no sera pronto... por ahora déjalo así

-Se que va a sonar egoísta pero quisiera que estuvieras los siguientes días conmigo, ya sabes, ahora más que nunca te necesito a mi lado. Se que igual Tajiri-san pero-

-Veré como lo resuelvo, por momento ya no hablemos de eso. No quiero que hablemos de ese tema -Isuke pasó la yema de sus dedos por el rostro de su novia, pasando por cada facción. Se detuvo en sus labios, nunca antes se sintió tan tentada a besarlos como ese preciso momento. Después de contemplarlos un rato decidió unirlos con los suyos, fue inevitable que comenzará a llorar poco después de hacerlo. Tenía una gran duda en su corazón, o más bien incertidumbre. Por su parte la Sagae tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas, sabía en lo que se había metido. Temía por su familia, por su novia... temía no volver a verlos una vez que se fuera.

 **Un poquito tarde pero aquí está después de dos semanas! bien, no se que vayan a pensar de que hayamos pasado de todo amor y felicidad a una verdadera crisis. El peso ahora lo llevarán mucho Isuke y Nio, pues son quienes se quedaran. No he terminado con la historia de esta organización que mata jóvenes asesinos, todo el trasfondo estará en el siguiente cap ! quienes creen que también irán a esa misión? será interesante**

 **Creo que es un buen momento para decir esto, no se alarmen ni entren en pánico jajaja pero estamos entrando a la recta final de este fic... no, no es broma. Asi que prepárense por que se viene lo mejor!**

 _Respondiendo reviews:_

 **lasuper15:** No se que vayas a pensar de los enemigos ahora pero todavía falta dar información. Si, sentí un poco feo al romper el OtoShie pero era necesario :( y sentí todavía peor al romper la familia de Isuke, espero te haya gustado el cap!

 **DamyDark:** A veces me asusta un poco que te adelantes antes de que suba el cap creo que es la tercera vez que sucede, me da la sensación de que sabes que pasa por mi cabeza xD la razón de verlo sólo por encima es que es algo que Haruki e Isuke ignoraban hasta este momento. Aún no termino de introducir del todo a los enemigos, un villano tan grande tiene toda una historia detrás. Aún así, gracias por la observación!

 **jaydisita.8709:** Amo cuando leo reviews como el tuyo, siento que cumplí jajaja tienes razón, cuando ya está la gente que amas de por medio se es capaz de hacer lo que sea. Literalmente se jugarán lo último!

 **Bien, debo irme a dormir o la universidad no tendrá piedad de mi. Gracias lectores! los amo tanto que hacer valer subir cap a estas horas jajaja. No olviden dejar review, dar follow/fav y nos leemos dentro de dos semanas!**


	18. Chapter 18

Caminaban en silencio, los rayos de sol las obligaba a mantener entre cerrados los ojos. Iban a paso lento y tomadas de las manos. Isuke miraba cada cierto tiempo a la peliroja, notaba que su rostro inexpresivo ocultaba el miedo que sentía pero como ella había dicho, no había nada que hacer pues la decisión ya se había hecho

-Recuerda que debes volver antes de medio día, Fuyuka y Yui volverán a esa hora -decía la pelirosa

-Claro, sólo me dirán más acerca de este grupo de personas y que debo hacer realmente durante mi misión -Haruki soltó la mano de la otra chica y suspiró con resignación- por favor, trata de lograr que estes conmigo este tiempo

-Haré lo que pueda para convencer a papá... -Isuke pasó sus desde los hombros de la peliroja hasta su el cuello de su novia, la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados que tanto adoraba ver y que aún seguían irritados por haber llorado poco antes- después de esto te prohibo tomar misiones, incluso yo me alejaré de ello

-Como tu lo quieras Isuke-sama -la chica besó a la pelirosa y se adentró a un edificio, mucho más alto que la torre principal de Myojo. Antes de pasar la puerta se giró una vez más y trató de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Isuke pero después se sintió estupida por su acto. La pelirosa sólo bajo la mirada y comenzó a ir de regreso a casa de la Sagae para volver a su auto y regresar a hablar con su padre, después de todo lo más probable era que él quisiera un poco de soledad para pensar las cosas con claridad. Eso era algo que compartía con su madre, necesitaban estar solos para tomar decisiones importantes. Además que le importaba un regaño de su padre por estar un par de noches fuera de casa por estar el más tiempo posible con Haruki? Isuke comenzó su camino de regreso pensando en como decircelo al castaño.

Mientras, la peliroja había entrado a la recepción del edificio. Tenía el aspecto parecido al de un hotel en el cual había estado antes para culminar su misión, ahora que lo recordaba fue una de las mejor pagadas. Se acercó a la chica de cabello verdoso que se encontraba detrás del mostrador, ordenaba una serie de fotografías de personas que en su vida había visto y las anexaba a otros papeles.

-Hola, me citaron en este lugar -dijo un poco nervisa Haruki, temerosa de que aquella chica fuera a molestarse por haber sido interrumpida

-Qué clave te dieron para accesar? -decía la chica sin quitar la vista de su tarea asignada

-Clave? Me dijeron que inmediatamente entraría -en ese momento la chica le dirigió la mirada, tenía una expresión como si le hubiesen contado el mayor secreto.

-Vienes con esas personas eh?, sigueme -la chica le mostró el camino hacia el elevador, era obvio que tendría muchos botones para detenerse en varios pisos. Llegaba hasta el "P50" y el más bajo sería el "E9" pero le llamaba uno que era totalmente liso, no señalaba hacia donde se dirigía y si bajaba o subía. Curiosamente la chica presionó el botón liso, ello inquieto a la peliroja que sólo se puso rigida y mantuvo su rostro calmado. No se sentía si el elvador se movía hacia arriba o hacia abajo, no se sentía nada, era como si ambas mujeres hubiesen entrado a otro espacio y no sabía a donde llevaría. Debía hablar con esa chica aunque fuera, se volvería loca pues los segudos pasaban y pasaban

-Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sagae Haruki -dijo con un tono tranquilo la peliroja, curiosamente la chica le respondió de buena manera

-Me llamó Haremi Shizuka, es un gusto

-El gusto es mio...llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? -"cuanto más va a tardar este trayecto?" se preguntaba mentalmente Haruki

-Bastante la verdad, por lo que puedo saber que iniciaste la conversación por lo inquietante de este elevador -la peliroja se quedo sinn palabras por lo dicho- no te preocupes, es normal la primera vez para todos... hemos llegado

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver un pasillo de unos 30 metros sin salida más que la entrada al elevador y una puerta al fondo que parecía ser blindada. Unas paredes de unos 10 metros de altura y completamente blancas además de una luz blanca que creía que sólo existían en los hospitales. Shizuka se despidió cortesmente y se cerraron las puertas, dejando completamente a solas a la Sagae.

-Nunca entenderé por que se empeñan en hacer las cosas tan tenebrosas -la chica comenzó a caminar y escuchaba claramente el sonido de sus zapatos golpeando el suelo de marmól. Ese lugar era para desquiciar a las personas, podía asegurarlo pues Haruki siempre había tenido nervios de acero así que un lugar especificamente contruido para torturar era la explicación. No pudo evitar correr hacia la puerta, sentía esa claustrofobica sensación de que era más y más angosto aquel pasillo, debía terminar con ello de una vez

-Sagae, respira un poco! -dijo Tokaku abriendo abruptamente la puerta que ahnelaba alcanzar la peliroja- no estás loca, las paredes en verdad se están haciendo más estrechas. Es un truco para evitar a los intrusos

-Maldita sea! -decía Haruki tirandose de rodillas y respirando lo más normal que podía. Ese truco barato había surtido efecto en ella

-No te sientas mal -dijo una ronca voz, era Kouko- varias de las que vinieron el día de hoy se desmayaron antes de llegar a la puerta. No es cualquier ilusión, es algo que va muy por encima de la imaginación

-No entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijiste Kaminga, lo siento -la pelinegra sólo rodó los ojos y ayudó a la otra chica a ponerse de pie. Caminaron unos cinco metros juntas y cerraron la puertas tras de si. La puerta daba a una pequeña sala de juntas con las paredes de madera para absorber el sonido y en el suelo había una alfombra negra. En el centro del lugar había una enorme mesa circular con 14 sillas a si alrededor. Los asientos eran de piel y más bien parecían sillones individuales, inmediatamente la Sagae vio qu habíua caras conocidas en el lugar.

-Vaya, que extraña sorpresa verte aquí Haruki-chan -decía Otoya que contrario a su costumbre traía su cabello suelto- quizás tenga algo que ver con el cabello rojizo, Namatame casi se desmaya igual

-Gracias por dar el informe Takechi -decía sonrojada Chitaru

-De nada! y además las que se desmayaron fueron Azuma y Kaminaga

-Takechi juro que si sigues hablando voy a matarte cuando regresemos de la misión -decía seria Tokaku

-Si es que regresamos -dijo con ironía la pelipúrpura

-Claro que regresaremos, no seas tan pesimista Otoya -dijo Suzu que se había mantenido en silencio- además pones nerviosa a Hitsugi-chan

-No es mi culpa que no pueda gobernarse

-Siempre tan linda Takechi -dijo la Sgae para después soltar un suspiró que expresó su cansancio- donde se supone que es mi lugar?

-Sientante junto a mi si quieras Haruki-chan -dijo Suzu para luego dirigir su mirada a la otra puerta que se abría. Haruki tomó asiento del lado derecho de la peliceleste pues del otro lado estaba Kouko.

De la puerta salieron siete personas de las cuales sólo conocía a tres; a Sumireko, Yuri y a Eisuke. La peliroja se tensó un poco al ver que este último se sentó a su lado y en el siguente la aterradora Yuri, no sabía por qué pero siempre que la veía sentía que esa mujer sabía más de ella que lo que la peliroja sabía de si misma. Tokaku estaba alado de la castaña y a su derecha se sento un hombre con cabello plateado y gafas oscuras, le recordaba a Eisuke de cierta forma. A un lado estaba Sumireko que parecía estar muy tranquila como siempre " es tan perturbador verla siempre con esa sonrisa" y después tres hombre se sentaron a lado de la ojiazul.

El hombre que sentó directamente a la drecha de Sumireko era un hombre apenas un poco mayor que Eisuke y de cabello oscuro. Siguiente era un hombre de cabello verdoso con varias sonas con canas y sus años eran más notorios y finalmente un hombre de cabello púrpura un poco más claro que el de Takechi y que por casualidad ambos estaban sentados juntos.

-Bien, -dijo el hombre sentado a un lado de Otoya- nosotros sabemos quienes son pero algunas de ustedes no nos conocen a todos así que digan sus nombres y de que rango y organización son. Si no tiene niguno de los anteriores hagan referencia a las razones del por que entraron a ala clase negra

-Empenzando por ti -dijo el pelinegro señalando a Otoya- después dirá su nombre quien este a la derecha

-Takechi Otoya, asesina serial fugitiva

-Kirigaya Hitsugi, ex-miembro clase S de la extinta organización Datura

-Namatame Chitaru, única alumna de Sonoda Kureha

-Kaminaga Kouko, fugitiva de la organización SC

\- Shutou Suzu, asesina solitaria clase S

-Sagae Haruki, ex-miembro de Yakan Hanta

-Inukai Eisuke, miembro de la Asociación Yoru y ex-miembro de AP

-Meichi Yuri, reguladora de la Clase Negra y ex-miembro de AP

-Azuma Tokaku, miembro de A17 y representante del Clan Azuma

-Omuro Kaiba, miembro de A17

-Hanabusa Sumireko, representante de la familia Hanabusa

-Hanabusa Shun, director de estrategias de ataques nacionales - "eh? acaso es el... de sumireko?" pensó Haruki al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro "por que actuán como si apenas se conocieran?"

-Tori Hatano, regulador de las asociaciones de asesinos solitarios

-Kaguma Natsuru, regulador de escuelas para entrenar asesinos -este último encendió un puro y recorrió con la mirada a todas las chicas frente a él- es una lástima que chicas tan jovénes deban verse en algo como esto, pero al final de día sus habilidades fueron desarolladas por una razón

-Todos sabemos el por qué estamos aquí. Ahora nos encargaremos de que el plan lo sepan al derecho y al revés -decía el hombre de cabello púrpura- Kaiba-san, podrías recordarnos a quienes nos enfrentamos?

-Un grupo rebelde que lleva en el país siete años, se asentó justo en nuestra cara pero fuimos incapaces de notarlo pues mandaron a jovenes a ser entrenados por nosotros. Su plan era hacerlos los mejores y que ellos les enseñaran a sus novatos seguidores, comenzaron sus ataques hace un par de meses. El nombre de esta organización es desconocido pues ninguna fuente fue capaz de darnos un nombre seguro...

-Shutou y Kaminaga, descubrieron algo nuevo esta última semana? -dijo Shun con la mirada clavada en los papeles que tenía en las manos

-Al parecer ya saben que los notamos y vamos a atacarlos, aún no nos descubren a nosotras dos y nos han encomendado cuidar el trayecto del cargamento de armas que mandaron traer desde occidente. La entrega es justo dentro de dos días poco después de medio día

-Honestamente no sabemos como se enteraron de nuestro ataque, sólo podemos demorar la llegada de las armas a su base oculta en los barrios bajos del este de la ciudad. Si llegan antes de nuestro ataque, es seguro que terminen por matarnos -dijo Kouko con su tipico tono de voz pero el ambiente cambió drásticamente, miradas silenciosas entre los que estaban presentes y bocas selladas. Otoya decidió hablar

-Podemos decir todo lo malo que podría pasar y sólo nos hará fracasar, debemos adelantarnos a los eventos... si en todo caso llegara el cargamento, hay que pensar que podemos hacer

-Me gusta como piensas Otoya pero no podemos hacer mucho movimiento, ya sabes que nuestro mundo debe moverse en secreto -decía Yuri- pero también por las mandamos llamar en especifico a ustedes, son la única generación que sobrevivió completa a una clase negra y la verdad hicieron muchos destrozos pero siempre en total anonimato... deben canalizar todas sus habilidades a esto

-Cuantas personas tenemos? -dijo de repente Haruki- podemos dividir por habilidades y que sean guiados por alguna de nosotras o alguien a quienes tengan

-Tenemos 60 hombres y mujeres sin contarlas a ustedes

-Y ellos cuantos son? -preguntó la Sagae

-Quizas unos 100, sólo en la base -respondió Tokaku con el ceño frucido. Lo que faltaba, Inukai no bromeaba con la peliroja al decirle que era una misión suicida. Como demonios pensaban resolver ese problema tan grande con tan pocas personas?

-Se lo que piensas Sagae, la verdad fuimos muy descuidados y mandamos mucho personal a una trampa bien hecha. Si mandamos más gente otra vez las autoridades podrían descubrir algo que debe mantenerse en secreto...

-Volemos el lugar entonces -dijo Sumireko con un rostro sereno- Suzu-san y Kouko-san tienen experiencia con los explosivos, podrían volar la parte de arriba pero sin destruir instantaneamente la estructura

-Azuma, Sagae y yo podríamos darles tiempo. Podriamos hacernos pasar por "nuevas" -completó Yuri

-Podría funcionar pero...

-Hay que arrisgarnos -dijo serio Eisuke- es la última oportunidad antes de que aniquilen a cada asesino de esta ciudad

-Entiendo Inukai -Natsu y Shun se miraron, no había niguna emoción en ellos pero al parecer ambos entendieron el mensaje

-Bien, comencemos a darle forma a esto...

3333333333333333333333333333333333

-Maldita sea Haruki! -gritaba a la nada Isuke, había intentado llamar a la peliroja o mandar mensaje pero algo parecía obstruir la señal telefónica- si no la acaban esos malditos Isuke lo hará 3

La pelirosa guardaba unas cosas que podría necesitar esos días que estaría con los Sagae. Al llegar a casa vio que su padre guardaba unas cosas en una maleta, al parecer tenía la idea de irse a pasar unos días con sus hermanos y padres para que lo ayudarán a decidir si debía divorciarse de Eisuke o dejarlo explicarse. La chica dijo que preferiría estar con la Sagae unos días, su padre no se negó y siguió con su monólogo contra su madre.

 _"obviamente no les diré que es un mladito asesino!"_

Esas palabras rondaban en las cabeza de Isuke, la atomentaban de cierta forma como nunca pensó que lo harían "si papá supiera que igual lo soy me rechazaría? también reaccionarían asi los hermanos de esa idiota?" se preguntaban mentalmente la pelirosa mientras cerraba con llave el departemento que, por primera vez en años, se quedaría vacio. De repente su móvil sonó, pero el número era marcado como "desconocido" lo cuál extraño a la Inukai, decidió contestar esperando fuera su madre o Haruki explicando que no encontraba su móvil

-Si? 3

- _Isuke-san?_

-Nio? que diablos quieres enana?

- _Oye! sólo quiero conversar un poco si? y tu número es el único que tengo a la mano!_

-Siento informarte que Isuke no es entretenimiento de nadie 3

- _Por favor, además se como te sientes. Después de todo Yuri y Haruki-san irían juntas a esa misión y-_

-Espera que?! -viejas memorias regresaban a la mente de la pelirosa,unas fotografias y una explicación muy extraña de su madre- están intentando hacer esa asociación otra vez?!

- _Tu sabes sobre eso?_

-Por primera vez en tu vida haces algo útil, te escuchó enana, que te dijo Yuri?

333333333333333333333

La reunión había iniciado poco antes de las 8 am, tomó menos tiempo del que esperaba la peliroja. Era casi medio día, había finalizado de manera casi programada para que Haruki pudiese regresar a casa a tiempo. La estrategia se había cambiado unas tres veces antes de quedar definida totalmente. Ella acompañaría a Tokaku y a Yuri en la primera fase "irrumpción", después se reunirían con Suzu y Kouko para la segunda fase "extensión" y finalmente terminarían encontrandose con Eisuke y el resto de las chicas.

Si bien sonaba fácil pero ellas serían las que estarían en territorio absolutamente desconocido, pues su entrenamiento no había sido tan extenso como para enseñarle como moverse para un ayanamiento. Sólo le habían enseñado a mejorar sus sentidos a voluntad y le hicieron mejorar su condición física y nada más, obviamente a usar su arma pero nada más que eso. Se podría que decir lo básico para no perder la vida en misión y nada más, no es como si le fueran a asignar misiones de gran nivel

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que de todos los asistentes era la que tenía menos categoría, recuerdo que era clase A o B. En cambio Kaminaga, Shutou y el resto eran S -decía la peliroja mientras esperaba la luz verde para los peatones y cruzar- aunque de alguna forma me alegro, quien sabe cuantas personas han tenido que pagar el precio para que ellas estén a ese nivel...

Caminó a paso lento, pues seguro Fuyuka se quedaría hablando con su madre más tiempo o regresarían a paso lento por Yui que se había sentido mal al despertar pero que había insistido en ir con su madre. La chica entró estirándose y haciendo una ligera mueca

-Vaya día -dijo Haruki aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en casa- además Shizuka dijo que me llamaría más tarde

-Te dejo sola unas horas y esas cualquieras se te lanzan como perros 3

-Isuke-sama! -la peliroja no había sentido la presencia de la otra chica, tan nublados estaban sus sentidos?- cómo entraste?

-Eso no importa, quien esa tal Shizuka? o es que quieres un poco de diversión que Isuke no te puede dar? -Isuke estaba terminando de arreglarse las uñas y se había recogido el cabello, ahora que la observaba bien, la pelirosa se venía más hermosa de lo normal justo en ese momento- quieres contestar?!

-Shizuka me avisará donde debo presentarme para partir a mi misión y que cosas no llevar por seguridad -la peliroja caminaba en trance por la hermosura que derrochaba su novia

-Ya veo, ni se te ocurra acercarte pues no es como si te merezcas una recompensa por hablar con otras chicas

-Muy tarde -Haruki aprisionó a la pelirosa contra la pared, le quitó su lima para las uñas y la arrojó al sillón familiar. Isuke parecía complacida por el efecto que había tenido en la Sagae- hoy tienes ganas de matarme cierto?

-Sólo pensé que te gustaría verme así -la peliroja pegó más su cuerpo al de Isuke pero cuando estaba por besarla se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y la pelirosa se hizo a un lado con demasiada fuerza que la hizo caer

-Hemos vuelto onee-chan!...onee-chan? -dijo Fuyuka que llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Yui que no se veía bien del todo, la castaña notó que Isuke en especial se había percatado- la enfermera de mamá dijo que tiene un poco de fiebre y que lo mejor es que al rato no los acompañemos, por su seguridad

-Pobre...-decía la pelirosa mientras se agachaba para cargar a la pequeña- me aseguraré de conseguirle medicamento más tarde

-N-No es necesario Isuke-sama! -decía sorprendida Fuyuka- ha hecho mucho por nosotros pero esto es demasiado, seguro con bajarle la fiebre estará mejor

-Somos casi una familia no? -las tres mujeres mayores quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras de Isuke y más que nada ella misma no podía creer lo que había dicho, pero eran los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía además de que su previa conversación con la rubia le tenía un poco sensible- a-asi que insisto

-Muchas gracias Isuke-sama, de alguna manera encontraremos la forma de pagarselo!

-No es necesario, voy a recostar a Yui pues le hará mejor que quedarse aquí -la chica se dirigió hacia la habitación de las hermanas con la pequeña en brazos bajo la mirada de las dos mayores de los hermanos. Haruki la miró o más bien la contempló, si en un futuro aún remoto Isuke decidía criar un hijo se vería justo como lo hacia en ese momento, varios pensamientos comenzaron a correr por su mente y peor, se empezaban a hacer más oscuros pero la voz de su hermana la trajo de vuelta

-Tienes una gran persona a tu lado onee-chan

-Lo se, por eso la quiero demasiado... quizás pronto debas buscar también a alguien Fuyuka -la nombrada se sonrojó

-C-Cómo crees onee-chan? además no tengo tiempo para esas cosas

-Claro que si, es normal a tu edad... el enamorarse -Fuyuka se tallaba las manos entre si, y Haruki la conocía perfectamente asi que sabia que significaba- oh... asi que ya hay alguien en el corazón de mi hermanita

-No es cierto! -el sonrojo de la castaña sólo crecía, Haruki siguió molestandola un poco más sobre el tema hasta que decidió parar y la abrazó con fuerza

-Jamás debí meterte a este problema... gracias a ello no has vivido tu adolescencia como se debe -decía la peliroja

-Nunca te hubiese dejado cargar con todo sola, somos hermanas y debemos apoyarnos... ya llegará el momento en que todo mejorará onee-chan

-Prometo que haré lo que sea necesario para que asi sea y pronto -las hermanas se quedaron en silencio abrazandose. La menor se separó un poco y parecía que iba a decir algo pero de último momento se detuvo y sólo sonrió

-Bien, iré a la cocina. Haku y Sora han tenido más hambre que de costumbre

-Dejame ayudarte -dijo la peliroja mientras comenzaba a seguir a su hermana

-Mejor deberías ayudar a Isuke-sama, seguro quiere ayudar pero... bueno... no parece ser el tipo de persona que saber como solucionar estas cosas

-La verdad es que no, pero nunca le digas ! -esto último lo susurró la mayor. Tomó un paño limpio y un pequeño balde de agua y se dirigió al cuarto de sus hermanas. Y vio a la pelirosa, estaba acariciandole la cabeza a su hermana pequeña. Le había cambiado de ropa y la cubría sólo con una manta- vamos a bajarle la fiebre

-Estabas tardando, bien sabes que Isuke no sabe hacer estas cosas 3 -Haruki no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que había dicho su hermana antes y lo atinado que había sido- de que te ríes idiota?

-Nada, nada

 **Vaya, esta vez si que no pude subir cap jajaja bueno, espero no pasé para el siguiente cap. Ha sido un parcial duro y unas cosas que hice como voluntaria me tomaron muchos tiempo, por eso me ausenté tanto pero la "libertad" ha vuelto y será así un buen rato (como hasta la mitad de febrero). Que opinan de estos antagonistas que, tal como me dijo alguien en reviews, han sido de presencia casi nula? Quise enfocarme más en las chicas que como tal el villano, pero obviamente llegó el punto en que ya no puedo seguir con eso xD**

 **Que les pareció? muy abrupto? muy corto? dejenlo en reviews!**

 _Respondiendo reviews:_

 **BlackSheep:** I love them too!

 **jaydisita.8709:** Existen esos fanarts?! pensé que sólo eran cosa mía xD me tranquiliza saber que no soy la única jajaja no tienes idea de la gran dosis que recibirán...

 **S.O. garbage:** y cuando se tensa mucho una cuerda se rompe y duele hasta la luna si tenías la mano cerca :( jajaja por eso hay que hacer un poco frío un cap para que no se rompa. Al final casi me mato de verdad pero nada de que preocuparse!

 **Gunter:** Lo seeeeeeee!

 **Bien, hasta aqui llego. No he dormido muy bien últimamente PERO no podía dejar un día más esta historia sin avanzar, espero no tardar en actualizar. Hasta entonces lectores queridos del corazón!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Y rompiendo la calma espectral del fandom, llega otro cap._

 **Advertencia: por seguridad de sus corazones, preparense, sólo es un consejo**

-Supongo que no nos acompañarán... -decía Haruki viendo a Fuyuka- podemos regresar por ustedes una vez que recojamos a los demás

-No, aunque la fiebre disminuyó será mejor que me quede en casa con Yui. Además ya hablamos con mamá así que ya esta al corriente de nuestras novedades -la pelinegra traía en brazos a la pequeña que apenas podía aferrarse a su hermana pues se sentía demasiado débil- iré a recostarla al sillón y comenzaré a preparar la cena. Así cuando regresen ya estará lista

-No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión cierto? -la peliroja le sonrió a su hermana pero lentamente fue haciendo una mueca de tristeza, cosa que no pasó por alto la menor

-Onee-chan?

-Eh? bueno, nos vamos llendo para no regresar tan tarde -la mayor estaba por salir cuando la llamó Fuyuka

-Onee-chan, tu-?

-Que sucede? -preguntó un poco confundida Haruki. Su hermana parecía inquieta por algo pero no decía nada

-Olvídalo, supongo que en otro momento... nos vemos!

-Ahh, claro... -la peliroja cerró la puerta principal sorprendida por el actuar de su hermana. Se encontró con Isuke recargada sobre el cofre de su auto, viendo su móvil como si estuviera esperando algo- no ha llamado?

-No, acaso pretende irse a misión sin hablarme?

-Es tu madre Isuke-sama, él te ama y por nada del mundo se iría sin decir nada... recuerda que es parecido a ti, y probablemente está preparando que decirte

-Ahora tu vas a sermonearme? vayamos de una buena vez a casa de Isuke para después ir por tus hermanos 3 -ambas chicas entraron al vehículo y la pelirosa arrancó. Haruki notaba que la ansiedad de su novia se reflejaba en sus manos que parecían temblar ligeramente, sabiendo que posiblemente iba a recibir un golpe tomó una de las manos de la pelirosa- quieres que Isuke te mate?

-Veo que esto no funcionará... -suspiró la peliroja y dejo sus manos en su propio vientre pero siguió pensando en una forma de calmar a Isuke.

Mientras tanto Otoya paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación la cuál le había sido designada por Yuri, debatía si decirle o no a Shiena sobre su nueva misión. Después de todo no había tenido contacto con la castaña desde que salió casi corriendo de su casa de seguridad para asistir al llamado de la mayor. Lo pensó todavía más hasta que decidió que quizás con sólo dejar un mensaje de voz sería suficiente. Comenzó a marcar el número pero un dolor fuerte la hizo detenerse inmediatamente

-Mierda...estúpido espejo, estúpida yo -decía la pelipúrpura viendo las suturas que tenía en los dedos que Yuri había sugerido realizar durante su chequeo médico, además la ojiazul tuvo que revelar su gran drama del día que dejo la casa de Kenmochi. Casi lo había olvidado por completo, pero como recién le habían quitado la mitad de los puntos la zona estaba más sensible. Era horrible, el que le gustará hacer daño no significaba que igual le gustara sentirlo. Cuando el dolor pasó, marcó los otros 5 dígitos y escuchó el típico mensaje de contestadora y esperó el tono para comenzar a hablar- Hola Shiena-chan, se que dije que ya no te molestaría más pero pensé que era correcto decirte. Después de todo me cubriste por un tiempo...verás surgió una misión con Meichi Yuri, la recuerdas? la directora cuando estabamos en la clase negra?...bueno, ella me ofreció esta misión que me otorgaría una buena cantidad de dinero y...bueno yo, yo preferí negociar mi liberación. Así que no había marcha atrás, ya no te preocupes...yo creo que tendré un trabajo más adelante donde me reubique el gobierno así que...bueno, creo que eso es suficiente. Adiós Shiena-chan...si

Terminó de dejar el mensaje y se recostó en la cama, era poco más de medio día así que lo más probable era que la castaña estuviera fuera. El día era frío, intermitentemente nublado, intermitentemente soleado y eso le desesperaba. Quedaba poco más de un día antes de que tuviera que ir a un edificio de concentración previo al día de la misión. El plan era que el jueves en la mañana llegaran a la "madriguera", una vez ahí se les mostraría las armas que llevaran consigo y debían convivir con su equipo además de aprenderse las claves de los comunicadores. Era una molestia pero estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de ya no ser perseguida, se giró hasta quedar boca abajo y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, tratando que así de alejar aquellos pensamientos confusos. Mientras tanto, Haruki e Isuke estaban en la casa de esta última guardando unas cosas que la pelirosa dijo que podía necesitar.

-Estás segura de esto Isuke-sama? -decía la Sagae tomando uno de los bolsos con pertenencias de la otra chica

-Por supuesto idiota, esos mocosos no se quedarán solos. Además Isuke tiene más autoridad que tu en esa casa -la chica guardaba lo último de ropa en otro bolso, llevaba tres en total- por cierto, que pasará con tu trabajo?

-No lo se, no se si Eisuke-san siga con su pedido o no sé... aunque a decir verdad, si triunfamos en esta misión poco importará. Puedo pasar una semana más en las calles buscando trabajo

-Isuke dijo que no hablaríamos del tema recuerdas? 3

-Perdón, perdón -las chicas fueron hacia la salida. Pero antes de salir la pelirosa tomó entre sus manos el retrato que seguía tirado en el suelo. Lo guardó en el bolso que llevaba y siguió caminando- cómo te sientes con toda esta situación Isuke-sama?

-Espero que papá entienda que los que nos dedicamos a este tipo de trabajos siempre lo hacemos para ayudar a nuestras familias. Mamá siempre lo hizo con eso en mente, Isuke lo hacía por amor a ellos dos

-Espero todo esté bien Isuke-sama, sino sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado -decía Haruki dejando los bolsos en el suelo y después abrazó a la pelirosa

-Mentirosa, que harás si no vuelves?

-Eso no significará que te deje -la Sagae apretó su abrazo y sintió las manos de la Isuke deslizarse por sus brazos- vámonos

La chica asintió y salieron del departamento. Por una extraña razón sentía un gran dolor al dejar su hogar, no sabía muy bien por qué. Quizás por qué ahora era incierto el que fuera a volver a un cálido hogar.

El camino de ida a las escuelas de los hermanos Sagae fue callado en un principio pero una llamada al movil de Haruki alteró el silencio. La peliroja miró confundida el número pues no lo reconocía, decidió atender de todos modos

-Hola?...oh, profesora Tanai es un gusto saludarle...bien, muchas gracias...cómo? -Haurki se enderezó por lo que le estaba diciendo la mujer- esos dos tendran un severo castigo... eso sería perfecto!...quizás junto el castigo que tendrán en casa lo entenderan...lamento mucho lo que pasó...muchas gracias, adios

-Ahora que? -preguntó Isuke al ver el rostro malhumorado de su novia

-Haku y Sora pelearon otra vez en su descanso, al parecer comenzaron otros niños comenzaron a molestar a un niña y esos dos iniciaron una pelea. Se quedaran hasta tarde en la escuela en detención, supongo que iré por ellos cuando vayamos al hospital. Estarán muriendo de hambre pero no hay nada que hacer

-Tan problemáticos como tu...

-O-Oye! yo no soy así -la pelirosa sonrió ligeramente. Eso llamó la atención de la otra chica, al parecer el que la molestará podría hacerla sonreír pero inmediatamente la Sagae se desanimó "entonces debo dejar que me humille por horas para que este feliz?"

-Que tanto piensas idiota?

-Nada...

Dentro de un gran edificio en una de las zonas más adineradas de la ciudad estaba Chitaru hablando con una peliceleste que preparaba té justo como solía hacerlo su mentora. El lugar era toda una contradicción, los muebles hecho de madera lucian como si fueran de la década de los 40 pero el sofa, las luces y la pintura de las paredes eran muy modernos. Sin mencionar los enormes ventanales que poseía

-Este lugar es increíble Shutou-san

-Gracias Chitaru-chan, pero no me llames así. Me siento como si estuviera en la secundaria y estuviera hablando con una kohai -sin poder evitarlo la peliroja se sonrojó

-En teoría lo soy...

-Eres muy tímida Chitaru-chan, es muy contradictorio a comparación de la impresión que das -la chica sirvió el té y le dio la taza a la chica frente a ella. Espero un momento y habló- y bien, de que querías hablar

-He tenido la sensación de que nos siguen, a mi y a Hitsugi...- la chica bebió de su té tratando de disimular su miedo pero al probarlo de verdad quedo en el olvido- por todos los cielos, esto está delicioso Shutou!

-Lo preparé especificamente para ti, lucias muy pálida cuando llegaste -la peliceleste se acomodó en el mueble y siguió- si es por eso creo que lo único que podemos es que se aseguren de salir armadas y con refuerzos, y hacer oraciones para que no les ocurra nada a ustedes dos

-Y también otra cosa... los rumores sobre esta organiación, son ciertos? han dicho muchas cosas en las juntas -Suzu rió ligeramente y se levantó de su asiento para mirar por uno de los grandes ventanales

-No soy la persona más adecuada para decirte eso Chitaru-san -aquellas palabras dejaron más preguntas que respuestas para la peliroja

Pese a que la profesora había llamado a Haruki para decirle la situación de sus hermanos, los gemelos se las habían arreglado para escaparse de la escuela y llegar a casa, tanto así que llegaron antes de que llegaran Isuke junto con el resto de los hermanos. Ahora se disponían a ir a visitar a su madre

-Ojala Yui este mejor para cuando volvamos -decía Kotone tomando el brazo de su hermana que dormía en el sillón familiar.

-Bien, es hora de irnos -dijo Haruki cargando a Yoko- cualquier cosa llámame Fuyuka

-S-Si onee-chan, las estaremos esperando -decía la pelinegra despidiendo a sus hermanos para luego girarse a la pelirosa- llegará antes que ellos verdad Isuke-sama?

-Ese es el plan, bien Isuke debe irse -la chica se despidió con un simple ademan con la mano y con la mirada se despidió de su peliroja. Encendió rápidamente el auto y se dirigió a donde su madre la esperaba. Conocía el lugar, había estado ahí un par de veces para conseguir misiones. Era un bar frecuentado por asesinos de la organización de Eisuke entre otras más pequeñas.

Tardó cerca de media hora en llegar, alcanzó a identificar el vehículo que usaba su madre. Recién un valet estaba llevandolo a estarcionar y vio al peligris parado en la entrada del establecimiento fumando y con una vestimenta rara en el; pantalones de vestir negro, camisa azul marino y un chaleco gris. Normalmente el hombre vestía trajes cuando estaba fuera de casa por lo que extrañó a la pelirosa. Dejo su propio auto con un valet y fue directo con su madre que apagaba un cigarillo

-No habías fumado en años -dijo la chica al momento que lo abrazaba brevemente

-He estado un poco estresado, y no pienso beber o gastar energías tomando un trabajo

-Entiendo -Isuke sentía una energía pesada alrededor de su madre, como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. Entraron y el hombre pidió una mesa apartada, en la sección de los gabinetes del lugar. Al pasar hasta esa zona, la pelirosa sintió las miradas de hombres y mujeres sobre ella. Algunas posiblemente desnudandola con la vista y otras posiblmente pensando que era la amante de su madre, ambas opciones le revolvían el estomago. Odiaba ir a ese lugar por eso mismo, pues sólo los dueños sabian la verdad sobre ella aunque eso no los detenía de mirar su escote y trasero cada que podían. Al llegar el hombre les preguntó si deseaban ordenar algo y pidieron ambos café negro

-Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí? odio este lugar

-Debo hablarte sobre cosas importantes y secretas, en cualquier otro lugar es peligroso. Se que te incomoda pero no tenía otra opción -decía el peligris disculpandose. El camarero llegó con ambos cafes y se retiró, dejando un silencio de ultratumba. Fue la menor quien decidió romper ese agonizante silencio

-Entonces... para que querías verme mamá? -dijo en voz baja la pelirosa, sin quitar la vista de su café

-Ya sabemos ambos el por qué -el hombre estaba moviendo una y otra vez aquel palillo en su bebida sin dejar de mirar los circulos de leche que se hacían sobre el café- te debo muchas explicaciones Isuke

-Te escucho -el peligris decidió reunir todo el coraje posible y dejando a un lado el palillo miró a su hija, al mismo tiempo la chica imitó la acción para encontrarse con la mirada de Eisuke. Jamás había visto tan rojos e hinchados los ojos del hombre, además de que transmitían que él sentía una enorme verguenza- mamá...

-Sabes perfectamente que eres lo que más amo verdad? -la voz se le quebró por un momento, Isuke prefirió bajar la mirada pues sentía como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas sin saber por qué, asintió con un leve "si". Eisuke se acomodó en su asiento y siguió- entonces debes entender por qué hago las cosas... le dije a papá lo que era porque, porque no quiero morir sabiendo que él vivió una mentira

-No vas a morir mamá...Isuke te lo prohíbe...escuchaste?

Eso fue suficiente para que ambos comenzaran a llorar, el peligris lo hacia de manera silenciosa mientras la chica tapaba su boca con tal de ahogar sus sollozos. El hombre se levantó de su lugar y abrazó con fuerza a su hija que no hizo más que llorar con más fuerza. Era la primera vez que Eisuke veía a la pelirosa así, y saber que él era causante de eso le hacía odiarse. Tal y como había ocurrido con su esposo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Isuke se calmara un poco y se secara las lágrimas

-Dame un momento... -dijo la chica, el hombre se levantó para que ella pudiera ir al baño y regresó a su lugar. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y sólo podía decirse cuanto se odiaba una y otra vez. Sin querer, recordó como había salido todo con Tajiri

 _Flashback:_

-Eisuke ha estado fuera los últimos días, estaré haciendo algo mal? -decía para si mismo Tajiri mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina (la cual sólo usaba él y cuando se acordaba que existía), bebió un poco de agua y sonrió- bueno, al menos hoy dijo que ibamos a pasar el día juntos así que eso significa que esta todo en orden

Le había llegado un mensaje del peligris diciendo que no tardaba en llegar así que a ponerse un poco más de loción y arreglarse el cabello una última vez. Poco después Eisuke entró, parecía un poco decaído. El castaño se preocupó

-Eisuke? Qué ocurre?

-Dime amor... cuanto me amas? -dijo serio el peligris pero con inseguridad en su voz

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes que lo eres todo para mi, eres el hombre más honesto, entregado y guapo que pueda existir! -el castaño lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un corto beso en el menton- eres lo mejor que me pasó Eisuke

-Dirías lo mismo si te dijera que te he guardado secretos desde que nos conocimos? Que te mentido?

-Qué? -Tajiri se apartó bruscamente de su esposo mirándolo con confusión y cierto enojo- me has engañado con otro?!

-Qué?! NO!

-Entonces...UNA MUJER?! -el castaño comenzó a enojarse cada vez más y estaba por comenzar a gritar pero fue interrumpido por Eisuke

-No me refería a ese tipo de engaño! Cálmate!

-Por Dios Eisuke! por qué tanto misterio? Qué pasa? -decía Tajiri relajando los hombros pero aún estaba agitado

-Sentémonos antes, por favor -el hombre obedeció y quedaron juntos en el sillón más grande de su sala de estar- quiero que sepas que respetaré cualquier decisión que tomes después de esto

-Hmm me dijiste algo parecido cuando me pediste que nos casáramos y cuando me llevaste a un club de strippers... piensas hacer algo parecido?

-Dejame hablar por Dios Tajiri! no sabes cuanto valor tuve que reunir -decía el peligris tomando la cabeza con fuerza

-Habla entonces! lo estás haciendo mucho de emoción! -dijo el castaño con un tono exagerado de queja, pero se puso serio al ver que su esposo no se movía- Eisuke?

-Amor, recuerdas aquel hombre que desapareció poco después de que se cerrara el contrato entre la empresa en que trabajamos y la del sur?

-Eh, si. Ya van a ser cuatro años desde eso... por qué preguntas?

-Yo se quien fue el que lo asesinó...

-Qué dices?! por qué no has ido con la policía? debes decir quien es!

-No puedo porque yo... -unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del peligris "por qué? por qué es tan difícil decirle esto?" se preguntaba Eisuke mentamente y apretando sus manos frente a su rostro "cierto, porque se que en cuanto lo diga lo perderé para siempre" Eisuke sintió las manos de su esposo sobre sus hombros. Tomó aire y finalmente habló- no puedo porque yo fui quien lo asesino

-Cómo puedes decir eso? -dijo el castaño tomando como una broma- creo que estas muy estresado es todo

-Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando en serio -dijo Eisuke levantandose repentinamente de su asiento

-Entonces quieres que te crea que eres un asesino? y que eres responsable de casi todos los homicidios de esta ciudad? No seas rídiculo! -decía Tajiri como si le hubieran contado un mal chiste, pero vio como el otro hombre sacó un arma de cañon largo y con silenciador de su rompa y se la dejo en las manos, la sostuvo con terror

-Ahora si me tomaras en serio? -"mierda, esto ya se me ha ido de las manos..." pensaba el peligris

-No puedo creerlo... yo... Isuke y yo... pudiste matarnos en cualquier momento! -Tajiri lanzó contra el suelo el arma y comenzó a patear y golpear todo a su paso- no puedo creerlo! tu...ah!

El hombre tomó la foto en donde salía abrazado a Eisuke, ambos vestido en un smoking celebrando su matrimonio y junto a ellos una pelirosa bellamente arreglada. El peligris sólo lo miraba, de alguna forma se lo esperaba. Aunque lo imaginaba un poco más histerico

-Tu... no puedo creerlo! hubiera preferido que me engañaras con una mujerzuela... esto, no puedo perdonártelo! -el castaño volvió a tomar fotografía y la lanzó hacia el otro hombre que apenas alcanzó a esquivarla. Eisuke pudo ver que era una de las primeras fotografías de su familia, cuando aún no se casaba con Tajiri. El castaño estaba en uno de los columpios sonriendo y a un lado Isuke viéndolo como bicho raro pero igual con una sonrisa en su rostro, detrás de ambos estaba Eisuke con el control de la cámara en su mano- quiero que te alejes! aléjate de Isuke y de mi!...se me revuelve el estomago el pensar que le hiciste a mi angelito antes de conocerte. Seguro le arrebataste a sus padres!

-...

-Di algo maldita sea!

-Que quieres que te diga?! Que quieres Tajiri?! que diablos quieres que haga ahora?!

-Lárgate! No te quiero volver a escuchar, ver o lo que sea en mi vida. Si te vuelvo a ver no dudaré en entregarte...

-Bien -el peligris se fue a la habitación que compartió con Tajiri desde que se habían casado años atrás y tomó su maleta más grande y un par de bolsos. Metió lo más que pudo de su ropa y otras pertenecias mientras que cada cierto tiempo escuchaba como tronaban cosas en la sala de estar. Después de una hora se dirigió a la puerta principal, se sorprendió al ver que el departamento ahora era una zona de guerra. Vio cerca de él una fotografía de sus últimas vacaciones familiares, Eisuke siendo abrazado por Tajiri y su hija pelirosa. Recordó que le pidieron a otros vistantes tomarles aquella fotografía en la arena

-Supongo que puedes llevartela -dijo el castaño sentado en el suelo con la mirada fija en sus manos- sera lo único que te quede de tu hija, espero te hayas llevado todo

-La mayoría de mis cosas

-No! quiero que te lleves todo! -el castaño iba con dirección a su habitación pero Eisuke lo detuvo sujetándolo firmemente del brazo, pero Tajiri se soltó agresivamente- no me toques!

-Entonces dejame irme con lo que llevo -el castaño le abrió la puerta y lo miraba duramente. El otro hombre comenzó a sacar sus cosas pero antes de irse se giró a Tajiri- sólo que espero nunca olvides que no ser por mi jamás hubieras salido de ese burdel

Aquello fue demasiado, sin poder contenerse más el castaño soltó una bofetada a Eisuke. Quizas con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido pero fue un simple hecho que no pudo controlar. El peligris sólo se quedo callado y se dirgió al ascensor

 _Fin del flashback_

-Fue una total metida de pata... -decía Eisuke mientras daba otra trago a su café. vio como su hija regresaba a la mesa trató de relajarse para no volver a estropearlo- estás mejor?

-Si, supongo -la pelirosa estaba sorprendida por como había reaccionado, en sus casi 20 años de vida jamás se había exaltado tanto- quisiera que me dijeras expecificamente por qué tanto como Haruki y como tú fueron reclutados, es como si siempre hubiera existido un lazo entre las organizaciones

-De hecho así es -dijo el hombre recarg{andose en el respaldo de aquel gabinete

-Explícame...

-Verás cuando era más joven, más exactamente cuando tenía 19 años fui integrado a una como hermandad de asesinos. Nos juntaban a los mejores de las generaciones graduadas en los últimos 7 años de aquel entonces. Era una unión creada para realizar misiones que requerían las mejores habilidades que puede tener un asesino, fue por eso que que me incluyeron...ahí conocí a los que después se denomirarían "los grandes asesinos" con el pasar de los años

-Aquella fotografía que vi el primer día que me llevaste a casa... eran ellos? -preguntó la chica recordando memorias confusas y borrosas

-Así es, pero para ese momento ya estabamos consagrados como leyendas vivientes. Aunque claro, con el tiempo fueron cayendo uno a uno hasta que sólo quedamos vivos Yuri-chan y yo -el hombre bebió de su café y siguió- la persona encargada de ayudarme a perfeccionar mis habilidades fue Karami Azuma, la madre de Tokaku

-Trabajaste con ella? -preguntó sin Isuke sin creerlo

-Si, debo decir que verla haciendo su trabajo era fascinante. En verdad llegabas a pensar que no era un ser humano, la precisión, la fuerza, la agilidad era en verdad algo sorpendente

-Suena como si hubieras sentido más que admiración por ella... -decía la pelirosa con cierta amargura por escuchar a su madre hablando así de alguien que no era su papá

-Me atrapaste -Eisuke hizo una sonrisa divertida- admito que me hizo dudar, que quizás igual me podrían a llegar a gustar las mujeres pero al final no era más que admiración... nada más, como el que se siente por un hermano mayor

-Si, si. Pero que tiene que ver todo este drama con eso?

-Bastante a decir verdad -el peligris se acercó más a ella, como si apesar de estar en un lugar "seguro" no se sintiera tranquilo- cuando Azuma-san murió tiempo después de dar a luz a Tokaku comenzaron todo tipo de rumores. Incluso desde antes, desde que ella quedo embarazada

-No entiendo -dijo la chica imitando la postura de su madre

-Lo que te voy a decir sólo lo saben unos cuantos miembros de la unión, quizás menos de 8 personas -Eisuke se acercó todavía más a su hija- creemos que esta organización se creó apartir de que se supo que el clan Azuma tendría una nueva heredera... como si no quisieran que eso pasara

-Una "OM"...-murmuró Isuke sin poder creerlo

-Así es -el hombre se refería a ese término tan extraño que se les daba a las organizaciones que permanecían "inactivas" por años o décadas pero que aún así se movían a la par de las sombras de otros- una Organización Muerta es como ha sido clasificada esta red, pero no sólo eso. Creemos que igual se deshicieron de los antiguos miembros del grupo de emergencia. Tenemos sospechas de que están involucrados con otras organizaciones pero estas no lo saben y nos hemos atrevido de señalarlos como los asesinos intelectuales de Azuma-san

-Ahora entiendo, no sólo haces esto por tu compromiso con estas personas... sino también por qué es algo personal. Por eso tomaste decisiones tan rápidas

-Tenía que hacerlo. Esos sujetos pueden acabar contigo, con Tajiri al igual que lo hicieron con Karami y resto de mis aliados...no podría vivir sabiendo que les permití hacerlo y sólo me crucé de brazos

-Pero poner tu propia vida para hacerlo? no logro comprender esa parte -Isuke clavó la mirada en la mesa, el hombre volvió a sentarse a su lado y la abrazó

-Haruki igual me dijo que esto te molestaría, pero ambos aceptamos por proteger a nuestras familias, incluyendote... además ya sabes que en este tipo de trabajo cualquier día es el último, es casi tan arriesgado como los que pescan crustaceos en Alaska -la chica rió ligeramente ante la comparación de su madre, a veces podía a llegar a ser muy tonto como su padre

-No los perdonaré si no regresan -murmuró Isuke sin poder evitar poner un gesto de tristeza

-Te prometo que no dejaré que le suceda nada... así si yo caigo, ella estará a tu lado

-Tampoco tienes permitido morir mamá 3 -dijo la pelirosa haciendo una sonrisa forzada

-Te amo hija, seguro ya estaría muerto de no ser por ti -ambos se quedaron un rato más abrazados, como nunca lo habían hecho más que aquella vez que Eisuke le dio su apellido a Isuke

Por otro lado, Shiena estaba llorando desconsoladamente junto a su cama. Recién había terminado de escuchar el mensaje que le había dejado la pelipúrpura, era tan cortante, tan desinteresado. No podía evitar sentirse en parte usada pero igual botada como un ser inservible

-Por qué diablos se fue así? cómo si no sucediera nada? -preguntaba al aire la chica- yo que he estado moviéndome entre gente demente y peligrosa para ver como podría ayudarla, pasaba días enteros fuera de casa por encontrarme con traficantes en moteles para conseguir armas en el mercado negro y ella se va nada más porque si?

Se comenzó a abrazar a si misma y se dejaba caer lentamente por la cama hasta llegar al suelo quedando a la altura de la mesa de noche. Ahogaba sus sollozos contra a sus rodillas, en ese momento decidió quitarse sus anteojos que ya habían sido marcados por su tristeza. Shiena alcanzó a escuchar pasos en el pasillo y sabiendo quien era se volvió a abrazar a si misma esperando que no le preguntara demasiado

-Shiena creés que pueda- Shiena! que te ocurre? -preguntó un muchacho de unos 26 años, tenía el cabello muy oscuro además de su ortodoncia

-Nada Bunta, es solo que... -nuevamente sentía un vacío en su estómago, era demasiada tristeza

-Supiste algo de ella?

-Al parecer ya ha encontrado alguien más que pueda ayudarla, se ha ido...ya ha terminado todo, no debemos seguir reuniendonos con esas personas -dijo la castaña buscando unos panñuelos para limpiarse

-Hmm pareces muy afectada, como si esa loca hubiera sido parte importante en tu vida

-No la llames así Bunta -Shiena le lanzó una mirada molesta

-Oh vamos, se que es atractiva pero no creo que sea el tipo de personas con la que debas estar. Después de todo es una asesina abusadora

-Nosotros igual lo somos -murmuró la chica tratando de no ver a su compañero

-Pero nosotros somos abusados. O debo recordarte la goma de mascar en tu cabello, el aceite de bebé en tu asiento y arruinó tu vestido para la fotografía de grupo, o la vez que en tu cumpleaños que te arrojaron esa fruta?

-Ya entendí, cállate si? -decía lo más tranquila que podía la castaña, recordar aquello causaba que la sangre le hirviera pero eso era cosa del pasado, esos chicos no podrían hacer nada a otra persona al quedarse en silla de ruedas de por vida después de aquella golpiza que les dio su organización- no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de ella así, ella nunca fue como esos tipos. Si, a veces sus bromas eran un poco pesadas pero nada comparado con ellos

-Ay por Dios, suenas como una chica tratando de justificar a su novio delicuente -decía el chico con desagrado, pese a ayudar a la chica a su lado odiaba a la pelipúrpura pues Shiena no dejaba de hablar de ella y era demasiado considerada con ella, era contradictorio. De repente escuchó como un arma se cargaba a su lado y se giró para encontrarse con la castaña apuntandole

-Vas a matarme? -dijo serio el pelinegro

-Si no cierras tu boca si, ya te he dicho dos veces que te calles y sigues hablando... quizás aquí el abusador eres tu -aquello sorprendió al chico, que sólo retrocedió molesto

-No puedes hacerlo, la organización te perseguirá

-A quien crees que le van a creer más? a mi, una chica abusada por años o a ti? un chico abusador que pronto se convirtió en víctima de su juego al entrar a la universidad? -el chico frució el ceño y mostró ligeramente los dientes. Definitivamente ahora odiaba a esa otra chica de ojos azules

-Ya ni te reconozco -el chico salió de la habitación y comenzó a hacer movimiento en la cocina, desde ahí el chico le habló- prepararé un poco de té, no quiero que nos terminemos matando por algo insignificante

La castaña no respondió, sólo se quedo ahí pensando en si su reacción se debía a que estaba sensible por el abandono de Otoya o porque simplemente no le agradaba el chico. No sabía, pero ahora el punto era encontrarse con Otoya pasara lo que pasara pues el vendedor de armas les había comentado que tenía poca mercancía debido a que había subido la demanda en las últimas semanas y algo le decía que tenía que ver con esa misión que le mencionó la pelipúrpura.

Del otro lado de la ciudad las cosas tampoco parecían muy alegres, al menos no para Haruki que regresaba del hospital con sus hermanos. Ya era tarde, sólo cenarían y mandaría a dormir a sus hermanos. Haku y Sora se las habían arreglado para conseguir comida en la escuela y no morir de hambre por tener problemas en su descanso.

-Que bueno que mamá esta recuperandose! -dijo Matsuri tomando la mano de su hermano mayor que traía en el otro brazo a Yoko

-Espero pronto pueda volver a casa! podría enseñarnos a hacer esas galletas que a Fuyuka-nee le da miedo a hacer por no querer estropearlas -decía Sei que caminaba a la par de los gemelos

-Hace muuucho que no comemos esas, creo que debería ser lo primero que hagamos con mamá -decía Haku que jugaba con una rama que encontró en el camino

-Y comerlas con esa mocha que hace Fuyuka-nee -completó Sora. Todos los hermanos parecían estar más felices de hablar con su madre pero Haruki parecía en parte decaída, lo que llamaba la atención de Kotone que no sabía muy bien como preguntarle a su hermana si todo estaba bien. Y la verdad es que no, la mente de la peliroja estaba centrándose en recordarle una y otra vez que quizás esa puede ser la última vez que vería a su madre.

Su madre lamentó no haber visto a Isuke en ese momento pero que esperaba que fuera a visitarla pronto. Ese posiblemente fue el momento en que pudo distraerse un momento. Pues el resto de la visita se la pasó pensando en que podría pasar si moría, acaso el debilitado corazón de su madre sería capaz de soportarlo? Además el aniversario luctuoso de su padre sería en un par de días "que ironía, justo ese día se llevará acabo la misión... quizás mi padre y yo compartamos más que el cabello y la energía" el resto del camino fue muy tranquilo, de sus hermanos hablando de las cosas que querían hacer con su madre una vez que saliera. Sei quería mostrarle que aprendió a manipular alambres y hacer figuras con ellos, los gemelos querían aprender a hacer esos deliciosos postres que su madre preparaba lo cual llamó la atención de todos pues ello nunca parecieron interesarse en eso, Kotone y Yuki decidían que querían mostrarle a su madre cuanto habían aprendido en clase y que eran de los mejores de sus generaciones. Por otro Yoko y Matsuri querían estar su madre y quizás leer cuentos con ella.

Al llegar se encontraron con Isuke que recién bajaba de su vehículo con unas cuantas compras y que miraba con atención su móvil sin percatarse que estaba siendo observada por ocho miembros de la familia.

-Isuke-sama! volvió justo al mismo tiempo con nosotros -decía uno de los gemelos mientras se acercaba

-Realmente llegue hace rato pero salí porque tu hermana aún no se siente mejor -dijo la pelirosa aún su vista fija en su dispositivo. Sin notar que los mayores se preocuparon, entraron sin demora y vieron a la pequeña Yui un poco sonrojada debido a la fiebre y ropa diferente que la que usaba cuando se marcahron

-Oh! Isuke-sama no debió haberse molestado -decía Fuyuka apenada mientras recibía los medicamentos que llevaba la pelirosa

-Si no se recupera será un foco de infección y todos enfermaran, y conforme vas creciendo es peor 3

-Es cierto Fuyuka-nee, sólo recuerda cuando Yuki-nii nos contagiaba todo! -dijo Kotone que se acercaba a su pequeña hermana. Casi de inmediato la mayoría de los hermanos se giraron a un sonrojado Yuki

-No era mi culpa! eran esos niños en la escuela que me contagiaban primero!

-En fin, con eso debe funcionar -decía Isuke mientras veía el temple de la peliroja, por un momento pensó que les habían dado malas noticias pero el resto estaba bien, incluso demasiado alegres

-Bien, ahora todos van a hacer la tarea mientras terminó la cena -dijo Fuyuka mientras iba a la cocina

-EH?! POR QUÉ?! -preguntaron todos los hermanos, incluyendo a Kotone y Yuki que estaban mimando a Yui

-Ni modo chicos, aún siguen en la escuela -dijo Haruki sonriendo pero sintió la mirada de su novia sobre su espalda

-Tu vas a ayudarlos 3

-Qué? por qué? -dijo sorprendida la peliroja

-Porque eres la mayor y porque te burlaste de ellos, así que asimila las consecuencias

-Y tu también los ayudarás?

-Por supuesto que no, alguien debe cuidar a Yui -dijo sonriendo la pelirosa acercándose a la pequeña que se encontraba sentada frente al televisor pero lucia un poco inexpresiva. Pero al ver a la Inukai pareció que su rostro se iluminó levemente "al menos alguien se divertirá..." pensaba Haruki mientras se dirigía con sus hermanos

Mientras, en una casa lejana o más bien departamento las cosas estaban muy distintas. Haru se encontraba llorando dentro del gran baño de la habitación principal recargando su espalda en la puerta de este. Y podía escuchar la respiración de la peliazul del otro lado del objeto

-Haru por favor abre... no hagas esto más difícil -decía con un tono tranquilo Tokaku, no había soltado la perilla pese a no haberla girado durante minutos.

 _Flashback:_

Todo había empezado por una casual plática después de la cena, ambas estaban acurrucadas frente al televisor pero no estaban prestando atención pues estaban más enfocadas en si mismas. Acariciándose sutilmente entre si mientras se veían a los ojos y sonreían, se besaban cada cierto tiempo pero cuando estaban por encaminarse a su habitación para ir más allá de besos Tokaku recibió una llamada y la atendió de inmediato al ver que era Kaiba pues él nunca la llamaba a menos que fuera grave.

-Aquí Azuma, que ocurre?...QUÉ?! CÓMO SE ENCUENTRAN?!... mierda, Kaiba seguro ya saben del ataque!...Maldita sea, como demonios vamos a cumplir la misión con 20 personas menos?...si van a llamar a ellos quizás habrá que reestructurar todo de nuevo, y debe ser para mañana pues no podemos cambiar el día de ataque...porque justo ese día se prepararan para adquirir esas armas, si lo hacen no habrá vuelta atrás, no podremos pararlos... entiendo, llámame para cuando estés con ellos

La peliazul terminó la llamada sin creer lo que había sucedido y luego levantó la mirada hacia Haru que parecía confundida y con cierto temor. Tokaku exhaló y sin mirarla habló

-Atacaron a Hitsugi y a Chitaru hace unos minutos, iban con refuerzos así que aniquilaron a los atacantes... atacan en grupos de cuatro... Chitaru tiene heridas superficiales pero tienen problemas para tratarla por su envenenamiento pero Hitsugi... ella está en cirugía ahora mismo luchando por su vida, al parecer el objetivo era ella -la chica finalmente miró a la pelinaranja que tenía una expresión de horror

-Hitsugi-chan... -Tokaku se iba a acercar a consolarla pero la chica huyo de ella y entró a la habitación. Repentinamente se giró para encarar a la peliazul molesta

-Aún así piensas hacer esto?! las atacaron y son sus aliadas, que harán contigo que eres su enemiga?! no me sorprendería que te dejaran colgada en un señalamiento vial junto con el resto

-Haru estas exagerando

-Por supuesto que no! tu y yo sabemos de que son capaces, tu más que nadie. Ellos asesinaron a tu madre Tokaku-san! -soltó la pelinaranja entre sus sollozos causando cierta opresión en el pecho de la Azuma

-Esas son suposiciones de los altos mandos...

-Engáñate lo que quieras pero ambas sabemos que es verdad! -Haru nuevamente huyo de Tokaku y se encerró en el baño

 _Fin del Flashback_

La peliazul había decidido no insistírle a su novia, sabía que era obstinada y que si intentaba sacarla a la fuerza jamás se lo perdonaría. Llevaba ahí cerca de una hora y los sollozos cesaron después de unos minutos. Ahora estaba sentada sobre la cama que compartía la pelinaranja dando la espalda a la puerta del baño, sólo debía esperar, no podía quedarse todo la ahí dentro o si? "es capaz" pensó Tokaku. Como si fuera señal divina, escuchó la puerta abrirse y controló todo impulso de girarse pero no era fácil eso que la tensión se acumulara en sus hombros, la cual desapareció al sentir los brazos de ella rodeárla

-Lo siento, me deje llevar... perdóname, dije cosas horribles

-Comprendo, no me puedo imaginar por lo que debes estar pasando -dijo la peliazul con voz suave

-Es sólo que tengo mucho, mucho miedo de perderte -Tokaku recargó su cabeza sobre la de la chica que ahora la abrazaba por la espalda. Haru por otro lado deseaba, por primera...no, por segunda vez en su vida tener el poder de Premier para así mantener a su novia junto a ella y salvarla de un peligro inminente

-No pienses eso... por favor Haru -dijo de repente la peliazul soprendiéndo a la otra chica- estás poniendo la misma expresión que esa noche

-Tokaku... -la nombrada tomó la mano de la pelinaranja y le dio un corto beso en los labios- será mejor que duermas, debes estar cansada por todo esto

-Sólo si te quedas conmigo

-Esta bien -la peliazul le sonrió dulcemente y se metió a la cama junto a Haru, tomó su móvil y lo dejo cerca de ella pues en cualquier momento Kaiba volvería a llamarle.

Mientras tanto en la casa Sagae hacia unos minutos que las luces se habían apagado excepto en la habitación de la hermana mayor. Estaban terminando de prepararse para dormir Haruki e Isuke, esta última buscaba algunas cosas dentro de su equipaje y la otra chica aguardaba por esta ya recostada en la cama. Pero aquella visión comenzaba a causarle inquietud, por el simple hecho de que la pelirosa estaba muy poco abrigada. Sólo vestía una delgada blusa de tirantes naranja y su ropa interior, y claro, sin mencionar que no vestía sostén. La Sagae se sonrojó un poco pues agregando a la provocadora imagen de su novia, el hecho de que no habían tenido tiempo de hacer "ese" tipo de cosas de alguna forma sólo aumentaba el deseo de Haruki de tocarla. Lo que comenzó un gran debate dentro de la mente de la peliroja "de todos los momentos en que puedo desear hacer esto, por qué ahora? Seguro Isuke está sensible por lo que le dijo su madre, por lo que ha pasado en su casa últimamente y quizás esté molesta conmigo por tomar esta misión-"

-Haruki...

-S-Si? qué sucede Isuke-sama? -decía la peliroja sentándose de golpe en la cama viendo a su novia

-No olvidaste asegurarte que Yui tomara su medicina cierto? -dijo Isuke con la mirada fija en una etiqueta de uno de sus esmaltes

-Eh? ah, no. Justo después de cenar lo hice

-Ya veo -la pelirosa volvió a girarse dejando otra vez a Haruki con su monólogo aún sentada en la cama "Por Dios Isuke, cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Acaso quieres que la abstinencia me mate?...Ah! y si ese será mi castigo regresando de la misión? Moriré!"- Haruki...

-S-Si?

-No crees que duermes con muy poca ropa? Después de todo el verano está por terminar dentro de un par de semanas como para que duermas con una playera cualquiera y unos pantalones cortos

-No creo que seas la indicada para decirme que duermo con poca ropa sabes? -decía la peliroja mientras recargaba su mentón en una de sus rodillas tratando de no ver directamente a Isuke

-Ah, veo que lo notaste -dijo la pelirosa para sonreír triunfal, cosa que extrañó a la Sagae

-Por supuesto que lo noté, cómo esperabas que no lo hiciera?

-Hmm después de todo este tiempo sigues siendo débil ante el cuerpo de Isuke 3 -el sonrojo de Haruki llegó a su máxima intensidad y se recostó nuevamente, cerrando los ojos y cubriendolos con su ante brazo derecho

-C-Claro, eres mi novia después de todo... -la Sagae trataba de calmarse un poco para no hacer algo estúpido una vez que Isuke se recostara a su lado pero no podía "duchas frías, duchas frías, duchas frías...no funciona... iceberg, iceberg, iceberg..." pero todo pensamiento se detuvo al sentir la cálida mano de la pelirosa pasando debajo de su playera y acariciándole el vientre.

Apartó su brazo para ver a Isuke poniéndose a horcajadas de ella, y viéndola profundamente a los ojos. Haruki trataba de decir algo pero ni un sonido salía de su boca, como si hubiese olvidado como hablar

-Te has vuelto más resistente idiota

-Isuke... qué-?

-Puedes dejar de hablar por un momento? o vas a negarme que has esperado por esto? -dijo la pelirosa para después besar a la Sagae que aún no salía de su impresión. Inmediatamente el beso fue uno cargado de lujuria pero lento, dejando en claro el deseo que llevaban reprimiendo ambas desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Las manos de la peliroja comenzaron a pasearse de arriba a abajo por los muslos desnudos de la chica sobre ella, tocando intermitentemente la tela de su ropa interior.

Por otro lado, Isuke daba leves rasguños en el abdomen de su novia bajando lentamente hasta tocar sus aquellos pantalones cortos, los bajó un poco para poder así tocar suavemente los boxers de la peliroja. La Sagae sonrió al percatarse de las acciones de la pelirosa y separó sus labios

-No me provoques Isuke -dijo Haruki mientras se posicionaba sobre la pelirosa, quedando entre sus piernas- tiene ya un tiempo que no lo hacemos

-Isuke sabe que no lo quieres seguir aplazándolo más -Isuke se aferró a su novia para comenzar a besarla otra vez- me alegra que recordarás que solo en estos momentos puedes llamar a Isuke por su nombre

-Igual lo hubiera hecho después de todo -la peliroja posó sus labios nuevamente sobre los de su novia, esta vez mordiéndolos con suavidad sacando un gemido a la Inukai el cuál terminó ahogado entre sus besos

La pelirosa paseaba traviesamente sus manos por debajo de la playera de Haurki a lo largo de su espalda. Podía sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía al igual que la de su propio cuerpo, Isuke comenzó a jalarla lentamente hacia arriba para quitársela pero no porque quisiera hacerlo sino porque los besos de su peliroja no hacían más que atontar el cerebro de la Inukai. Haruki logró comprender lo que quería hacer su novia y se levantó brevemente para sacársela pero cuando iba volver a su antigua posición la pelirosa la empujó ligeramente por hombros hacia atrás quedando sentada y con Isuke sobre su regazo. Esta no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besar el cuello y hombros de la Sagae

-Isuke... que-?

-Sólo cállate y disfruta quieres? -dijo la Inukai muy cerca del oído de Haruki lo cual hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera y más al escuchar la respiración pesada de su novia tan cerca. La pelirosa volvió a tomarla de los hombros y esto hizo que la peliroja quedara apoyada en sus brazos.

Sin esperar más, Isuke comenzó a dejar besos en cada parte de piel que tenía frente a ella. Había puesto sus manos apenas un poco más arriba de los senos de su novia y podía sentir como el pecho de la peliroja ascendía y descendía por su respiración pesada y profunda. Aquello era nuevo para Haruki, pese a que ya lo habían hecho antes esta vez se sentía muy diferente y más por el hecho de que fuera la pelirosa quien tuviera el control en ese justo momento.

No pudo evitar querer tocarla, así que llevó una de sus manos a la espalda baja de la Inukai y descendió hasta llegar a su trasero y comenzó a presionarlo gentilmente. Inmediatamente escuchó como la respiración de Isuke se hacia más fuerte y los besos que le daba eran un poco más desesperados, ese era su momento de recuperar el mando y se hizo un poco más hacia adelante haciendo que la pelirosa levantara su rostro y la besara en los labios. Era su imaginación o Isuke estaba más excitada que ella?

-Mi turno... -dijo la peliroja sonriente para llevar sus manos a la parte inferior de la blusa de la Inukai para quitársela y una vez que hizo esto la lanzó a un lugar aleatorio. Se abrazó a la pelirosa, el contacto de sus pieles las hizo suspirar. La temperatura de ambos cuerpos había subido y sus cuerpos estaban mucho más sensibles, instintivamente Haruki volvió a recostar a su novia y quedar sobre ella.

Imitando lo que había hecho la chica con ella misma, la Sagae empezó dejando mordidas sobre el cuello de Isuke para luego comenzar a trazar un camino de besos bajando por su cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaban las suaves piernas de la pelirosa que ahora la aprisionaban contra su cuerpo, igual las manos de la Inukai revolvían la cabellera rojiza mientras jadeaba lo más bajo que podía.

Haruki llegó hasta el vientre de su novia y una vez allí comenzó a lamer con lentitud sintiendo como las manos de la pelirosa se ponían cada vez más inquietas. Decidió que era momento de ir al siguiente nivel, pues ahora tenía a la pelirosa sólo en ropa interior. Pasó su lengua a los costados de la Inukai con una frustrante lentitud para esta mientras su otra mano la acariciaba suavemente del otro costado. La Sagae sintió como la piel de su novia se erizaba y su respiración se hacia más errática, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuan excitada estaba la chica debajo de ella

-Haruki, te amo -susurró Isuke mientras sentía las caricias y lamidas que le daba la peliroja. La Sagae volvió a sonreír y aprovecho para sacarse de una vez por todas sus pantalones, volvió a subir hasta quedar frente a frente con su novia

-Supongo que esta noche no descansaremos -decía Haruki con una sonrisa divertida y provocadora

-Sólo recuerda que no debemos hacer ruido 3

 **Lectores! si, ahora si tarde. No tanto como la vez pasada pero igual fue un tiempo considerable (un par de meses, casi tres..) y pues como disculpa decidí darles un poco de amor entre esta pareja, que por cierto ya tenía un tiempo sin hacerlo y la advertencia realmente era por eso jajaja esto debería ser clasificado como "M" o sigue dentro de la decencia? x). Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Creo que ha quedado en claro de a que va todo esto de la organización, claro que no va a quedar en un 100% pues todavía me falta agregar unas cosas más en el siguiente cap, si, aún quedan más sorpresas. Y les advierto que se viene algo grande, sólo diré eso x)**

 _Respondiendo reviews:_

 **DamyDark:** y para colmo volvía a tardar x( espero no haberte hecho retroceder mucho! Oh cierto! la verdad es que no me di cuenta de que podría pasar como su padre hasta que leí tu review jajaja bueno, el marca de agua de Isuke se podría decir que son los celos así que para no dejar la tradición. Todavía falta revelar más información en el siguiente cap! (espero no se vea muy atascado de información este cap)

 **jaydisita.8709:** Quizás aún no haya hablado Isuke con Nio pero gran parte fue dicho por Eisuke, aún hay mucho más. En cuanto a esta misión peligrosa... si, está muuuy cerca ;)

 **Aika Aragami:** Debo disculparme por la tardanza jajaja no se me da mucho esto de la organización de tiempo. Me alegra que te guste esta dramática comedia romántica (así la llamo un compañero autor que la leyó) y que hayas llegado hasta aquí. Se vienen más cosas emocionantes y esta vez trataré de no tardar!

 **Lectores amados por mi! Gracias por sus reviews, por dar follow/fav a esta historia y por seguir con esta historia pese a lo irresponsable que soy cuando actualizo x/ en fin, nos leemos pronto lectores y espero estén bien!**


End file.
